What Am I?
by Angelicdemonichybrid
Summary: Jen has always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, but her mother has forbidden her from choosing a Pokemon for unknown reasons. This is not the same for her older sister, who like countless other children, left home with her Pokemon at age 10. Jen is now 18 and anxious to explore the world, but what she may discover just might make her question what she really is.
1. Chapter 1

1998, Inside one of Team Rocket's Labs  
"How are the test subjects?" One of the scientists asked as he entered the lab.  
"Only three of the thirteen subjects are still alive, and they do not look like they will last through the night." Another scientist explained. "Their bodies are rejecting the serum."  
"Don't let Marx hear you say that. He said his job depends on it."  
"Where is Marx anyway?"  
"In his office. He's been in there all day staring at his computer and talking on the phone."  
"Whom has he been talking to?"  
The others shrugged.  
"He does know that Giovanni wants a status report by the end of the day today, right?"  
Many of them grimaced as they looked towards Marx's office. What could he possibly be doing in there?

Marx sat at his desk, examining a small vial filled with purple liquid. He held the vial up and moved it in his hand.  
Giovanni had wanted him to use this to make all of Team Rocket's Pokemon stronger, but it was killing them. He had tested it on Fighting, Grass, Fire, Psychic, etc., but they all shared the same fate.  
He clenched his fist around the vial angrily. Giovanni was awaiting a report from him later that day, but all Marx had was bad news.  
He was going to lose his job…and that was if he was lucky. Then again, luck had not been on his side recently.  
Not only was his job at risk, but so was his marriage. His wife had no clue that he had been working for Team Rocket. For the past nine years of their marriage, he had told her that he worked as a traveling Pokemon professor. She was starting to see through his lies and was threatening to leave him. Unfortunately, that was not the worst.  
His youngest child was dying and was given only a few weeks to live. His poor child was growing weaker by the day, both physically and mentally. The doctors had conducted multiple tests for all sorts of diseases, but they could not figure out what was wrong.  
He sighed and laid his head down on his desk, sobbing.  
A shrill ringing from his phone pulled him back to reality. Wiping his eyes quickly, he answered the phone and looked to his computer screen as his wife appeared on screen.  
"John…what did the doctors say?" She asked slowly.  
Marx shook his head. His eyes were becoming glassy again. "I'm sorry, Lucy. They still don't know what's wrong…we have about two weeks left."  
Lucy covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes. "John, what are we going to do? Have you not found anything during your travels that could help our child?"  
John looked at the vial that was still clutched in his hand. "_We've been trying this on Pokemon for the past couple of years_ _and look at how all our hard work has turned out._"  
He looked up at his wife who stared back at him with a glint of hope in her eyes.  
"_Damn it…I'll never forgive myself if this doesn't work._" He held up the vial for his wife to see. "This…this should help, but we've only been testing it on Pokemon. There have never been any human test subjects, Lucy. Please understand the risks."  
"But it could save our child's life!"  
"It…it could, or it might not."  
"John Marx, you listen to me! My baby needs that vial to live! Please act like a father this one time and send me the vial."  
"But, Lucy-"  
"DAMN IT, JOHN, JUST DO IT!"  
He bit his bottom lip and placed the vial on the transporter (Marx mostly used it to send and or receive pokeballs from other Rocket members). The vial was scanned and instantly transported to Lucy.  
His wife smiled as the vial appeared on her side. "Thank you, John." She said with a soft smile.  
"Don't let me regret this, Lucy."  
She nodded and the screen went blank.  
He sighed heavily. What had he just done? For all he knew, he had just killed his child.  
His door opened suddenly and in stepped Giovanni followed by his Persian.  
"_Shit._" He gasped as his eyes widened.  
"Hello, Marx, how are you today? Have your experiments been going well?" His boss asked casually.  
Marx grimaced. "Not as well as we have hoped. None of the Pokemon we have tested have survived. The longest some have lasted was a week." He choked on the last sentence.  
"Is something the matter?" Giovanni asked, becoming very suspicious to Marx's sudden change in attitude.  
"No, sir. Sorry. It's just stressful at the moment."  
"Hmm."  
"I promise, we will eventually solve this problem and Team Rocket will rule the world."  
Giovanni closed his eyes and smirked. "Hmm. About this little science experiment…I've decided to discontinue it."  
"D-Discontinue? But why?"  
"Because of the pathetic results you have given me. Understand?" His tone was cold. Marx slumped down into his seat. All of his research was now worthless. "You have about half an hour to get off the island. If you don't…well, I refuse to be responsible for whatever happens to you."  
"What?" Marx yelped as Giovanni and his Persian walked out of the room.  
A half an hour? What would happen? What would happen to his research? His life's work?  
He jumped from his chair and began gathering everything into a cardboard box. He had to continue his research regardless as to what Giovanni said.

Once he was done he sprinted from his room to see his colleagues banging on the doors. They were screaming and throwing chairs at the doors.  
Marx's face paled as his mind quickly registered their panic. His limbs went limp as he dropped the cardboard box, spilling everything out onto the floor.  
Giovanni didn't want any of the research to get out, meaning everything on paper…to the scientists themselves. Giovanni was going to kill them.  
The lights flickered above them before completely shutting off.  
Everyone held their breath as they listened and waited for what was to come next. Faint explosions could be heard growing louder and louder.  
Marx fell to the floor and shut his eyes. "Forgive me, Lucy…forgive me my poor child…I'm so…so very sorry."  
Fire erupted into the room, throwing his colleagues backwards and engulfing the room in flames.


	2. Happy Birthday! No Pokemon For You!

Present Day  
"Jen," Her mom said softly as she opened her daughter's bedroom door, "you awake?"  
Jen sat up and smiled sleepily at her mom.  
"Happy birthday, sweetie." She said as she walked to Jen's bed with a tray full of pancakes, eggs, and apple juice.  
"Mom, you didn't have to go and make breakfast in bed for me." She giggled as her mom laid the tray on her lap.  
"I just thought it would be a nice birthday surprise from me to you."  
Jen smiled sheepishly as she began to cut into her food, eagerly shoving bits of pancake and egg into her mouth.  
"You in a hurry or something? You might want to slow down or else you might choke." Her mom warned.  
Jen smiled with a mouth full of food. She quickly swallowed before responding. "You said I could go see Professor Oak today."  
"I did?"  
"Yep. You promised that once I turned eighteen, I could go see Professor Oak, and get my very first Pokemon."  
Her mom's smile faded. "Can't you wait another year or two?"  
Jen laughed, not realizing that her mom was serious. "I've been waiting ever since I was five to get my first Pokemon, and that was when Libby was ten and had her first Pokemon."  
Her mom looked at her sorrowfully.  
Jen lowered her fork and hugged her mom tightly. "Oh, mom…don't worry. I'll always be your baby, but I want to travel the world like Libby. I want to become a Pokemon master." She said softly. "I promise to call whenever I can and I'll visit every once in a while. Okay?"  
Her mom didn't answer. Instead, she stood up and walked out of the room in silence.  
Jen bit her bottom lip, worried that she had said something wrong. Her mom did promise her that when she had turned eighteen she could begin her travels as a Pokemon trainer. Jen had always believed that her mom was hesitant to let her become a trainer at age ten due to her being the baby of the family, but now she was a grown woman.  
She would also have to train super hard and beat all of the gym leaders before Libby, her twenty-three year old sister, became a Pokemon master. Libby had already traveled to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and was almost done with Unova.  
Just then her phone began to ring. Jen leapt from her bed and sprinted for her desk. Speak of the devil, it was Libby!  
"Libby!" Jen squealed as her sister appeared on the screen.  
"Happy birthday, little sister. How does it feel finally to be eighteen and legal?"  
Jen laughed. "Good! I finally get to choose my first Pokemon today too!"  
Libby's bright, green eyes flashed with glee for her younger sibling. "I'm so proud for you. Are you excited? Have you decided what Pokemon you want as your starter?"  
"I'm so excited, but nervous. I don't know what Pokemon the professor has for me." Jen answered as she scratched her matted platinum blonde hair.  
It was weird; Libby and her mom had brown hair and green eyes, while Jen had platinum (almost white) hair and blue eyes with tiny purple specks in them. She always figured that she inherited these traits from her dad.  
"And mom is allowing you to do this?" Libby asked with a chuckle.  
Jen grimaced. "I think so. She seemed a bit upset when I brought it up earlier."  
"Don't give it too much thought, Jen. She's just worried about you leaving her to an empty house."  
"She's always worried about me. I'm getting too old for her to be treating me like I'm…I don't know. Five?"  
"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
Jen quickly thought it over and shook her head. "Nah. I'm just going to go over to the lab."  
Libby smirked. "All righty then. Hope you get the Pokemon you want, and have a good birthday."  
Her screen shut off as the call ended. Jen snickered at her reflection in the black screen. She had some major bedhead.  
She made her way to her closet and began looking for possible outfits.  
Eventually she pulled out short demi-jeans, a pink long-sleeved shirt, and a gray jacket. Once changed with her hair brushed, she grabbed her messenger bag and ran downstairs. She slipped into her sneakers, which were laying out for her at the front door.  
"See you later, mom!" She called.  
No answer.  
Jen hesitated for a moment more, listening for her mom's response. Without hearing one, she walked out the door and headed for the Pokemon lab.

"Professor Oak, I'm here!" Jen called gleefully as she half walked, half ran into the lab.  
"We're over here, Jen." The professor called back.  
Jen skipped over to the back of the lab, but stopped when she saw her mom standing next to Oak. She looked disappointed.  
"What are you doing here, mom?"  
"Jen, honey, you're not ready. You cannot leave, and nor will I allow you to receive a starter Pokemon." Her mom said sternly.  
Jen's eyes slowly widened as her jaw fell open. "M-Mom! You promised! You promised I could! Professor Oak, you heard her when she said I could become a trainer at eighteen, didn't you?"  
Professor Oak looked at her with pity in his eyes. "Your mother may have promised you that, but she has a reason to keep you from leaving."  
Jen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This is not fair!" She screamed.  
Her mom shook her head. "I rather you stay safe, here in Pallet Town, than somewhere where you could get hurt."  
Jen glared at her mom. "This is not fair! I hate you!" She hissed as she ran from the lab.  
"Jen!" Her mom cried, but Oak held her back.  
"Lucy, wait. She needs time to herself."  
"Oak, I'm scared that if she leaves the disease will come back. I'm scared for her." Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "John saved her all those years ago with…I don't know what. Now, he is gone, and if she falls ill again with that virus, no one will be able to save her."  
Oak put a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Have faith in her, Lucy. Jen is a strong child. Perhaps it is time that you let her go."  
Lucy backed away from Oak and glared at him. "I rather die than take such a risk!"  
Oak sighed and shook his head slowly. "Then I'm afraid to say that you have already lost her."


	3. Libby! :D

Jen found herself running into the forest that surrounded Pallet Town. Her face was burning in anger, while her eyes were brimming with tears.  
"Not fair!" She cried as she blindly raced passed the trees. Her foot hit something hard, causing her to face plant into the tall grass.  
"Hey!"  
Jen jumped to her feet and looked around. She didn't see anyone nearby, but she had sworn that she had just heard someone.  
"Hello? Who is there?"  
A growl came from behind her as the small, purple creature tackled her to the ground.  
"Ouch." Jen groaned as she knocked the little Rattata off her back. "Sorry, lil' guy for falling over you. I should have been much more careful, huh?"  
The Rattata stared at her and growled again.  
"Sorry. I'm not a trainer, so if it's a fight that you're looking for, you won't find one with me." She said with sagging shoulders.  
The Pokemon apparently didn't care. It leapt at her and tried to bite her nose. Jen, reacting quickly, dodged the attack and ran. She could hear the Rattata chasing after her, furious with Jen's show of cowardice.  
"I'm ssooorrryyy!" Jen screamed over her shoulder.  
She leapt through the trees and stumbled into a bike rider. Before she or the rider could react, the Rattata shot out of the trees and tackled Jen in the back, knocking both her and the bike rider over.  
"Oomph!" They both groaned.  
Jen slowly got to her knees and looked over at the Pokemon. The purple rat stuck its tongue out at her before racing back into the forest.  
"Stubborn little Pokemon…" Jen muttered to herself as the rider behind her climbed to her feet.  
"Is that how you say hello to family, Jenny?"  
Jen flinched and quickly swirled her head around to see her older sister. "Libby! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? How did you get here…how long have you been here?" She asked as Libby helped her to her feet.  
"I flew in awhile ago to come see you and your starter Pokemon. I also got you a little something-something." She said as she handed Jen the bike.  
Jen's jaw dropped. The bike was blue with two medium sized baskets on the front and back side of the bike.  
"I figured you could carry your starter in the front basket until it got too big to fit, and put whatever else you have in the back basket." Libby said with a grin. "At least, that's what I did."  
"Libby…it's a nice present, but-"  
Libby held up her hand to Jen. "No, no. I will not have any of this, 'but you didn't have to be a super cool sister and get me something for my birthday' nonsense."  
Jen's shoulders sagged as she looked down at the bike sadly. How was she going to break the news to her?  
"Come on, sis." Libby said happily. She was completely oblivious to Jen's melancholy attitude. She wrapped an arm around Jen's shoulder and walked her back to their house. "Let's show mom."

"We're home!" Libby chirped loudly as she and Jen walked through the door.  
"Libby?" Their mom asked as she appeared from the stairs. She had a stunned look on her face. "I didn't know that you were coming. I would have made-up your room for you. When did you get here?"  
"Eh, not too long ago, and forget about my room. It's fine. Besides, I came to see Jen off as she starts her training."  
"See her off?" Their mom asked as her tone grew colder.  
Libby smirked. "Yeah, she got her starter Pokemon today, right?"  
The room was silent. Libby looked from Jen to her mom and back to Jen. They were glaring at each other. Libby could almost see fire burning in each of their eyes.  
"I wasn't allowed to get a starter Pokemon because of Lucy." Jen growled, finally breaking the silence.  
Her mom flinched at the sound of Jen saying her name. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
"B.S., Lucy! How the heck am I going to get hurt? Look at Libby for Pete's sakes. Does she look like she has gotten hurt? No!" Jen asked as she motioned to Libby.  
"It's true, mom. The worst thing that has ever happened to me during my travels was losing a battle every so often. It's no biggie."  
"Well, I'm not changing my mind. Especially since you stormed out of the lab earlier today with such a rude attitude. And then, when I came back home, you were gone, Jen." Their mom began to cry. "Do you know how scared I was that you had run away?"  
Jen's features didn't soften. "No, Lucy, I didn't."  
"Was that why you were in the forest?" Libby asked.  
"Libby!" Jen cried turning to her ignorant sister.  
"You were in the forest…alone?!" Their mom shrieked.  
"Ugh! Yeah, I went into the forest."  
"But, you could have been attacked by a wild Pokemon. You cannot be reckless like that!"  
"Well, maybe if I had a starter Pokemon, or any Pokemon for that matter, I wouldn't have been attacked!" Jen gasped and covered her mouth, but it was too late. Her mom had heard her.  
Her mom's eyes widened. "You…were attacked?" She glanced at Libby. "See, it is too dangerous for her to be out on her own."  
"Mom," Libby said trying to be polite, but her words came out as an annoyed groan, "You're being way too overprotective."  
"It's for Jen's own good that I am."  
"I'm not staying in Pallet Town for the rest of my life, Lucy. You can't keep me here forever." Jen growled.  
Her mom turned towards her. The anger had returned in her eyes. "Watch me. From this moment until I say so, you are grounded."  
"What?!" Both girls yelped.  
"That's right. Jen, you are only allowed to travel around Pallet Town and to the store. If you wish to go anywhere else, it will be with me. Otherwise, you will be at home. Now go to your room."  
Jen scowled at her mom before stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.  
She ran and jumped onto her bed, burying her face into her pillows. She screamed as loud as she could into her Pikachu pillow, expelling her anger, but that didn't work. She grabbed the edges of the pillow and screamed louder and louder until finally she felt faint and passed out.


	4. Are You a Boy? Or Are You a Girl?

"Pst…Pst, Jen. Jen, are you awake?" Libby asked, gently shaking her sister awake.  
"Hmm?" Jen groaned.  
"I have something to ask you."  
"Mhh…what?"  
Libby snickered. "Are you a boy, or are you a girl?"  
Jen looked up into the dark of her room and glared at her sister. "Really, Libby? I'm not in the mood right now." She growled as she pulled her covers over her head.  
"Jenny, get up! Don't be a frigg'n Snorlax." She teased, pulling Jen out of her bed.  
Jen landed with a thud.  
"SHUSH! Jeez, Jen, don't wake up, mom." Libby barked softly.  
"Huh?" Jen was starting to wake up a little as she realized how quietly Libby was talking and how all the lights were out.  
"Here's a hat. All trainers wear hats!" Libby slipped Jen's fuzzy, cat-earred cap on her head. "AW, so cute!" She cooed as she skipped away to Jen's closet.  
"Lib…what's going on?" Jen asked as she watched her older sister run around her room, taking clothes out of her closet and shoving them into a small duffle bag.  
"Good thinking going to sleep in your clothes. Now grab your sleeping bag and follow me, but you must be silent." There was giddiness in her voice.  
Jen obeyed, mentally questioning her sister's mental stability, and followed Libby downstairs and outside. Libby slung Jen's messenger bag over Jen's shoulder and smiled.  
"I've been awaiting the day when you would become a trainer like me, Jenny." She squealed softly.  
"Lib, you heard mom-"  
"Mom is overreacting. If you don't go out into the world now, you might as well die a hermit with mom always hovering over you."  
A small smile crept over Jen's face. "Thanks, Libby, I owe you…but I don't have any Pokemon."  
"Don't worry, little sister." Libby smirked. "Just meet me in Viridian City at the Pokemon Center."  
Jen blinked in bewilderment.  
Libby took out her Fearow and climbed onto its back.  
"Hey, Libby?" Jen asked, suddenly realizing how dark the town was. "Why are all the lights out?"  
Libby shrugged. "Donno. A few minutes after you went to your room there was a blackout. It happened to everyone in town."  
Jen looked around and grimaced. It felt almost eerie.  
"Hurry up, kay?" Libby giggled as she took off.  
Jen watched as Libby disappeared into the darkness and swallowed nervously. She looked down at her loaded bike and then at her dark house.  
Like Libby had said, it was now or never.  
Jen grabbed her bike and peddled down Route 1.


	5. The Guardians of the Lake

Miles away in another region, the three Guardians of the Lake were shaken from their sleep by a source of energy all too familiar to them.  
"What could they be up to now?" Azelf asked as it rubbed its eyes.  
"It felt like only one of them, brother." Uxie stated.  
"But why would they release so much power like that? They could have hurt the humans. The other Legendries will be mad if such a thing happens." Mesprit explained to her siblings.  
"The Legendries will request their presence to question them for such an outburst of power." Azelf said.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they have already called them. We may even be asked to appear at their questioning." Uxie grimaced.  
"Perhaps if we were to question them about their actions and the sudden outburst, there would be no need for the gathering of the Legendries?" Mesprit suggested.  
The last time their was a gathering of all, or most, of the Legendary Pokemon the meeting had lasted days, and it quickly grew very boring. Eventually, some of the Legendries began to fight amongst each other, forming rivalries and sending many parts of the world into chaos.  
"That would be a wise decision. However, I suggest we speak to them one on one. If we try to speak with them together, there may be a fight." Uxie stated. "To be sure, we must observe them first to make sure the outburst came from them, and not some other immature Pokemon."  
"Agreed, brother." The other two fairy-like Pokemon said before flying off into the distance.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just wanted to get this one in. I wasn't so sure how the trio would act so I decided to give them a sibling relationship. I'll be updating more later!**


	6. Kind Sister, Scary Mommy

Jen arrived at the Pokemon Center and found Libby waiting for her at one of the Center's waiting tables.  
"Sup?" She giggled.  
"I'm slightly worried about you right now, you know that?"  
Libby smirked. "Don't be. This is all about you right now. I'm just really excited for you."  
"I still don't have a starter." Jen stated taking a seat across from Libby.  
Libby gave her a sly smile. "Oh, really? How sure are you about that, little sister?"  
"Libby, what did you do?"  
"Did you not check your bag on your way up here? I spent most of the night packing essentials for you and you didn't bother to see what I gave you? I'm offended." She teased.  
Jen quickly rummaged through her bag. It didn't take her very long to find two red and white pokeballs. "No…way…"  
"Yes, way. Happy Birthday, Jenny!"  
"Libby, thank you so much!" Jen squealed as she hugged her sister. "But, why two starters?"  
"You want me to take them back?" Libby threatened in a rather creepy and serious tone.  
"No, no, no, no! I like them. I want them both." Jen replied quickly as she began to examine the pokeballs. Without another moment of hesitation, she summoned her starters from their balls. Two lines of red light shot out from the pokeballs, taking the forms of her Pokemon.  
"Gastly!"  
"Vulpix!"  
Libby had given her a Gastly and a Vulpix. Jen could hardly contain her excitement as her lips cracked into a wide grin. "You are the best sister ever!" She cried as she hugged Libby again.  
"And don't you forget it!" Libby smiled. She tapped the table with her fingers and stood slowly. "Well, heh, now you're a trainer. Go and start your adventure. I got you a Pokedex as well, which is also in your bag. I'll be waiting for you in Unova."  
"See you there, Lib."  
Libby nodded and walked to the Center's door, but turned and waved good-bye to Jen before leaving the Center.  
Excitement enveloped Jen's being as she turned towards her Pokemon and grinned. They were waiting patiently on her. "You guys ready?"  
They nodded eagerly.  
"Then let's go!"  
She led her small team out to her bike, put Vulpix in her front basket, and rode off with Gastly following close behind.

The sun had finally risen when Jen arrived at Pewter City. This was where she was to get her very first gym badge. She quickly peddled over to the doors of the gym and pulled. No good. The gym wasn't open yet.  
"Grr…" Jen glanced over at her Pokemon. "You guys tired?"  
Gastly nodded sleepily, while Vulpix was already curled up into a ball and lay sleeping in the basket.  
"Alright, we'll go stay at the Center for a while, then come back and battle later when you are well rested." Jen summoned Gastly back into its pokeball and rode slowly to the Center, being ever so careful as to not wake Vulpix.

Back in Pallet Town  
The lights finally came back on sometime during the early afternoon, waking Lucy up from her sleep. She had forgotten to turn her lights off during the blackout.  
She sat up, stretched, and climbed out of bed. She was still tired, but she had to get up and start the day. She quickly got dressed into a yellow sundress and walked to the kitchen.  
The house was quiet, but she shrugged it off by pouring herself some coffee. She then grabbed a book and sat down to read a few chapters.  
A few minutes later, she looked at the stairs and then at the clock on the wall. The time was 1:48. Jen and Libby had still not come downstairs.  
"_Jen is probably still mad at me_." She thought to herself gloomily. She sighed. She was going to give Jen a few more minutes before going upstairs to talk to her.  
Lucy tried to go back to her book, but she couldn't focus on the story. Her mind continued to wander back towards Jen. She had to talk to her daughter.  
Putting the book down, she glanced back up at the clock. It was 2:13.  
She got to her feet and walked up the stairs. She passed by Libby's room and saw a sticky on her door.

Dear Mom,  
It was good to see you and Jen again. Sorry I didn't say good-bye in person. You looked exhausted and I didn't want to wake you up at 4 A.M.  
Hope you and Jen can make amends with each other some day. I know you love her, and she loves you, but it's about time you let her live her own life.  
Love,  
Libby

Lucy held the note in her hand, rereading it over and over again. After a minute of doing so, she crumpled the note in her fist and walked down the hall to Jen's room.  
"Jen, honey?" She asked, lightly knocking on the door. "I'm coming in. I just want to talk to you."  
Jen's room was empty.  
Lucy began to panic as she ran for Libby's room. She threw the door open and found her room to be empty as well.  
"Where did she go this time? Oh, no, not again!" She howled as she raced downstairs. "Maybe she went to the store?" She glanced at the clock once more. It was 2:30. "No, she wouldn't have been at the store for four hours. She doesn't like being at any store for too long. Let's see…I've been up since 11. I would have seen her leave…perhaps she is just outside. Yes…"  
Lucy quickly walked to the front door and opened it to see Mrs. Ketchum on the other side. Her arm was raised in mid-knock.  
"Oh, hello, Delia. What brings you here?" Lucy asked, shocked.  
"I heard that Jen had turned eighteen yesterday. I was going to tell her that Ash was going to be coming home today, and maybe he could give her some pointers as a new trainer. I'm sure he would be more than happy to do so." Delia replied sweetly.  
Lucy frowned. "Jen is staying home. She is forbidden from becoming a trainer."  
Delia flinched. "Oh…well, that's a shame. I know Ash was really looking forward to seeing Jen and her starter Pokemon. Can she at least come over later just to see him, or perhaps he could come over-"  
"She's grounded, Delia." Lucy interrupted icily.  
Delia looked at her sadly. "I understand, Lucy. Talk to you later?" She said as she silently walked back to her home.  
Lucy grimaced. She hated seeing Delia upset, but she didn't have time for her friend. She had to find Jen.  
She searched all over Pallet Town, but her search was in vain. She eventually arrived at the Pokemon Lab and saw Oak standing outside.  
"Good afternoon, Lucy…what's the matter?" He asked when he saw the tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Have you seen Jen by any chance?" She asked softly.  
"Seen Jen?" Oak's face began to pale.  
"Oak?" Lucy asked. Her tone grew harder when she saw the panic in his eyes.  
"I thought when Libby came by for Jen's Pokedex last night…you didn't change your mind?"  
Lucy froze before crumpling to the ground in a sobbing heap.  
"Lucy, I'm so sorry." Oak apologized, bending down to her level. "If you want, I can help you find her." The second he said those words he immediately regretted them. He liked Lucy and her daughters and wanted to help them in anyway he could, but he knew that Jen was miserable being locked up with her mom. It would only be torment for her if her mom forced her to return. Jen needed to leave Pallet Town to start her own life.  
"Oak…" Lucy's icy voice ripped Oak from his thoughts. She was sitting up and glaring at him now. "You owe me that much. Take me to my baby."


	7. Pewter's Gym Leader, Flint

Jen immediately sat up in bed with a start and glanced at the clock. It was 10:45.  
"Was that…a dream?" She asked aloud.  
Vulpix looked up at her from where it was cuddled under her arm. Gastly lay on the pillow next to her, still fast asleep.  
"Perhaps we can try the gym in a few minutes?" She asked her tired Pokemon.  
Vulpix yawned in response and jumped down from the bed.  
"Yeah, you're right. We have better face the gym leader before my mom starts hunting us down."  
Jen quickly shuffled through her bag for her clothes and food for her Pokemon. After laying out two bowls of PokeChow for them, she quickly got dressed in the bathroom. While Jen got dressed, Vulpix hopped onto the bed and nudged Gastly awake. The ghost Pokemon groaned and rolled over onto its side. Annoyed, Vulpix head-butted Gastly off of the bed.  
"Yeeaa!" It cried.  
Jen froze at the sound of its cry. It wasn't supposed to say anything, but its name, right? "Odd. I must be hearing things."  
She noticed her Pokedex sitting on the nightstand and picked it up. She scanned her two Pokemon and listened to her Pokémon's bio.

Vulpix: The fire fox Pokémon. At birth, Vulpix has only one white tail, which apparently splits and grows more beautiful and warmer as it grows older. Vulpix also has a flame constantly burning inside its body.

Gastly: the ghost Pokémon. It has the capability to topple an Indian Elephant within two seconds by enveloping it within its poisonous gas. On rare occasions a gastly can possess the ability to speak like a human and transform.

"Cool."  
A moment later, she marched to the door and turned about-face to her Pokemon. "Alright you guys, whose ready to go claim our first gym badge?"  
Her Pokemon cheered as she led them out of the Center and to the gym. It seemed much larger now that the sun had completely risen.  
Noticing her hesitation, Gastly nudged her forward. Vulpix looked up at her curiously.  
"Alright. Let's do this." She said as she opened the doors.  
The inside of the gym looked more like a rocky quarry. Jen slowly walked farther into the dimly lit gym with her Pokemon, and looked around for the gym leader.  
"Hello?" Jen called. Her voice seemed to echo off the rocky terrain.  
Something, or rather someone, moved on top of a platform carved out of a boulder a little ways away from her. The figure stood and walked towards her with a grin on his face.  
"Welcome to the Pewter Gym. I am Flint, Brock's father. I'm standing in as gym leader for Brock. Hope you don't mind." Flint said in a gravely voice.  
"That's alright, sir." Jen said with an awkward laugh.  
Flint grinned at her and held up a Pokeball. "So, you ready to battle?"  
Jen shook herself back into focus and nodded eagerly.  
"Geodude, I choose you!" Flint cried as he summoned the muscular, rock Pokemon. "Alright, kiddo, who are you going to chose first?"  
"Hmm…" Jen thought as she looked at her Pokemon. She wasn't very good at discerning what types were weak or resistant to what types. She took out her Pokedex to see if it would help her.

Geodude: The ground type Pokémon. Geodude can be found on mountain paths or in caves, which is why they are often mistaken for rocks.

"Gastly, I choose you!"  
"Aww…" Vulpix sighed sadly.  
Jen knelt down and rubbed the Pokemon's head. "Don't worry, Vulpix. You'll get your chance to battle soon enough. I promise."  
"Geodude, use tackle!" Flint cried.  
"Ha ha! You're going down, ghost freak!" Geodude cackled as it swung at Gastly.  
Jen flinched and her eyes widened. Did she just hear the Pokemon talk?  
Gastly groaned as Geodude suckered punched it.  
"G-Gastly…"  
"Geodude, rock smash now!" Flint barked, using Jen's shock and hesitation to his advantage.  
"Master…" Jen looked towards the direction where the hoarse and eerie voice was coming from. Her Gastly was talking. "Please, tell me what to do."  
Geodude charged at Gastly again, and Jen screamed, shaking herself out of her shock. "Dodge it, Gastly, and use shadow ball!"  
Gastly barely evaded the attack, but quickly followed up by launching a black orb at Geodude before it could move out of the way. The shadow ball sent the rock Pokémon flying into one of the nearby rock formations.  
"Geodude?" Flint called. Geodude did not get up from where it had fallen. "Dang it! Geodude, return!"  
Geodude dematerialized into a red light as it was summoned back into its Pokeball. "Alright, I've got to admit, girlie, you've got quite a Gastly, but I wonder how well it will do against my Rhyhorn?" Flint said as he tossed up Rhyhorn's Pokeball, summoning the rhino-like Pokemon.

Rhyhorn: the spike Pokemon. Rhyhorns are known for their physical power, and hard shell protection.

"What a puny trainer. This is going to be easy." Rhyhorn sneered.  
Gastly glared at it. "Don't get your hopes up, and don't you dare insult my master!"  
"Yeah! You tell that pea brain, Gastly! Kick his ass!" Vulpix squealed. Jen looked down at her fox Pokemon in astonishment. Vulpix sounded so young…almost like a child.  
"Rhyhorn, use-"  
"Gastly, use confusion ray!"  
A white orb appeared before Gastly and nailed Rhyhorn in the head. Rhyhorn flinched and shook its head as if it was trying to shake off a minor concussion. It tried to glare at Gastly and Jen, but it didn't seem to be completely focused.  
"Rhyhorn, mow'em down with megahorn!"  
Rhyhorn shook its head again and began to charge at Gastly. Its horn was glowing with energy.  
"Gastly, dodge it!" Jen screamed.  
Gastly was about to obey, but stopped when he realized how close Jen was. If he moved, the charging Rhyhorn would hit Jen.  
"Gastly!" She cried, completely oblivious to the danger she was in.  
"No, master." He replied. He quickly created another shadow ball and rushed at the Rhyhorn, which was only a couple of feet in front of them.  
Rhyhorn collided with Gastly's shadow ball, creating a small explosion. Both Pokemon were blasted backwards into different corners of the gym.  
"Gastly!?" Jen cried as she ran to her Pokémon's side. The ghost Pokemon was barely hovering above the ground when she reached it. "Are you okay?"  
Gastly floated back towards the battle, but Jen grabbed its sides. Her fingers passed through most of Gastly's being, but she managed to hold him back from the battle. "Slow down. You're hurt, Gastly. Let Vulpix fight this next one."  
Gastly flinched. "Master, please, I want to fight for you." It complained, but Jen would have none of it. She carried him back to the field where Flint and Vulpix were waiting for her.  
"You ready, girl?" Flint asked. He was holding onto another Pokeball. Rhyhorn had fainted during the explosion.  
"Yep. I'm going to give Gastly a break. Vulpix, you're up."  
Vulpix perked up and happily bounded up onto the field. "This is going to be so sweet!"  
"Go, Onix!"

Onix: The rock snake Pokemon. Onix is capable of creating large tremors due to tunneling under ground at fifty miles per hour or faster. Onix is also able to rotate its head and other parts of its body a full 360 degrees.

The giant, rock snake towered over Jen and her tiny Pokemon. It stared at the little Vulpix and laughed. Or at least it sounded like a laugh to Jen.  
"_Dang…maybe using Vulpix during this round wasn't such a good idea._" Jen grimaced.  
"Keep laughing, rocky. I'm gonna send you to the Center in pieces!"  
Jen couldn't help, but chuckle a little a long with Onix. Both she and Onix couldn't take Vulpix's threat seriously. She was too small and adorable to be seen as dangerous, especially with her childish voice.  
Gastly looked up from Jen's arms worriedly. "_Why is she laughing?_" It thought.  
"Onix, use wrap!"  
Onix lunged for Vulpix, but the nimble little fox easily danced around its attacks without Jen having to warn her. Eventually, Onix began to tire and sway dizzily.  
"Vulpix, use ember while Onix is still dizzy." Jen cried excitedly.  
Vulpix stopped in front of Onix and released a large tongue of fire from her tiny mouth. Onix howled and wriggled in pain.  
"Onix, fight through it! Come on…use iron tail!" Flint cried. He knew he was about to lose.  
Onix tried to attack, but Vulpix hit it again with ember. The rock Pokemon cried out one last time before collapsing to the ground.  
Flint sighed heavily and summoned Onix back into its Pokeball. "Well, good job, kid. You beat me on your first try." He grinned as it took out a gym badge for her. "As Pewter's gym leader, I present you with the Boulder Badge."  
He held out the silver badge to Jen, who took it eagerly and pinned it onto her messenger bag.  
"Thank you so much, sir!"  
"Good luck on the rest of your journey…"  
"Jen. My name is Jen." She replied as she left the gym. She turned to Vulpix and smiled. "Let's go take Gastly to the Center to get healed."  
"Sounds good!" Vulpix agreed happily.  
Gastly looked down in disappointment from where it rested in Jen's arms.  
"_Poor Gastly,_" Jen thought as she walked out of the gym, "_He must think he didn't do well enough._" She released Gastly from her arms and grabbed her bike. "You both did so well during the gym battle. I don't even think Flint knew what hit him." She giggled with a warm smile.  
Her Pokemon smiled back, but she could see through Gastly's smile. He almost seemed…nervous as they neared the Center.  
"Do you think master is going to put me into the computer like our previous master did?" Gastly asked Vulpix, not knowing Jen was listening in on their conversation.  
Jen was still very curious as to how she was able to hear and understand her Pokemon talk. When she had first read that Gastly could potentially have the ability to talk, she thought it was normal to hear him speak. However, when the others started speaking, especially Flint's Pokemon, she began to question her sanity.  
She had also thought back to the last time she was around any Pokemon who could have spoken to her. Oddly enough, her mom kept her far away from any, and pretty much all Pokemon. Should she even tell her Pokemon that she could understand them? And if so…when? Then another thought accord to her. "_Can my mom hear Pokemon too?_"  
"There are two of us, Gastly." Vulpix replied calmly, drawing Jen back into their discussion. "She still has four more spots to fill before anyone is to be sent to the computer. So relax."  
"But you fought better than I did. Master didn't have to tell you to do anything except to use ember, and you took down that Onix without getting hit."  
"So?"  
"I took too many hits, and when she told me to dodge Rhyhorn's attack…I disobeyed."  
"Gastly, you protected our new master from getting hurt. She would be a foolish trainer not to see and respect your loyalty."  
Jen smiled. She had noticed how close Rhyhorn had been to her after Gastly's noble sacrifice, and was immensely grateful towards her ghost Pokemon for doing so. If only they would stop calling her master, and just referred to her as Jen, or better yet, their friend. "_Lib, what did you do to these two…or who did you save them from? Especially poor Gastly._"  
"She's not speaking. Could she be upset? Our previous master would get upset if we did not obey her, regardless to the danger she was in at the moment."  
"_Lib, if you did this to them…I'm going to kill you._" Jen thought bitterly. A tear rolled down her cheek for her Pokemon as they neared the Center.

She left her bike outside and walked up to the Nurse Joy at the counter.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Joy asked kindly.  
"Can you heal my Pokemon? We just got back from the gym."  
"Certainly." Joy said as Jen summoned her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. "It'll only take a moment."  
"Thank you." Jen said as Joy walked to the healing machine with her Pokemon. Jen immediately slipped her hand into her pocket for her phone, and began calling Libby.  
The dial tone sounded twice before Libby picked up.  
"What's up, Jenny?" Libby chirped on the other end.  
"What's up? Lib, Gastly is scared that I am going to put him away into the computer because he protected me during battle." Jen hissed softly into the phone. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself.  
There was silence on Libby's end.  
"Jen…what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Did you have Gastly and Vulpix stored away on the PokeDatabase before giving them to me? Were you unhappy with how they battled? Is that why you put them away?" She was getting faster and louder.  
There was a long pause.  
"Jen, there are two problems with what you just said. One, I rescued Gastly and Vulpix from mom's computer to give to you. They were the only two she had not released yet. They were never mine. And two, how could you possibly know what mom did to them? Heck, I don't think I even knew that before you told me."  
Jen grimaced. She had said too much again. She quickly thought of a good response that made her sound as if she was still sane. "My Pokemon and I have connected in a way since we last saw each other." Jen replied bluntly.  
"Within eight to nine hours of having them? Damn, Jen, I'm jealous."  
Jen checked the clock on the wall. It was 1:26. According to her strange dream, she would have to be on the move again very soon.  
"Here are your Pokemon. They're both good as new!" Nurse Joy said with one of her heart-warming smiles.  
"Thanks. I gotta go, Lib."  
"Kay. I'll check in again later. G'luck, sis."  
Jen replaced her phone in her pocket, grabbed her Pokemon and raced for her bike. She hopped on and peddled out of the city. She only managed to get a few yards into Route 3 when someone called her name. She just about jumped out of her skin, but turned to look over her shoulder at a Pikachu chasing after her.


	8. Ash

The Pikachu quickly caught up to her and jumped onto her back. "You must be Jen. Ash recognized you from the back of your head."  
Jen flinched at the sound of her old friend's name.  
"Jen, wait up!" The voice called again.  
"Ash?" Jen cried as she climbed off her bike to hug him. "It's been so long."  
Ash chuckled. He was starting to grow some facial hair and his voice was deeper compared to the last time she had heard him. "How long has it been now? Four, five years?"  
Jen shook her head and giggled. "More like nine to ten years. I was almost nine when you left Pallet Town."  
"And you're finally leaving?" Just about everyone from Pallet Town knew about Lucy's promise to Jen.  
"That's right."  
"Well, here's something from a master to a trainer." He said handing her a bag filled with a couple of pokeballs, potions, berries, and a map. "You'll find a time for all of these items."  
Jen stuffed Ash's gifts into her messenger bag. "Thanks a ton, Ash."  
"Hey, anything for family." Ash's dad and Jen's dad were both rivals while growing up and cousins. "So are you heading to the next gym in Cerulean City?"  
Jen nodded as she climbed back onto her bike.  
"You in a hurry or something?"  
"Eh…yeeaahh." She answered cautiously.  
Ash folded his arms across his chest and chuckled. "If your mom asks, shall I pretend that I never saw you?"  
Jen smirked. He knew her too well, regardless as to how long ago their last talk was. "That would be helpful." She said as she began to ride away, but pulled on her brakes. "Do you mind saving the Professor Oak from my mom's wrath when you get home? I'm afraid he may have gotten himself stuck in a situation in which he cannot get himself out of."  
Ash laughed. "What? You don't want me to come along with you? Brock and Misty traveled with me through Kanto."  
"Along with Tracey. Then you traveled with May and Max in Hoenn, then Dawn in Sinnoh, and finally Iris and Cilan in Unova." Jen said with a small smirk. "You've made a lot of friends during your travels."  
"How did you find out about them?" Ash asked, a little shocked.  
"Your mom gives me your letters that you send to her after she's read them. She also talks to me about many of your calls and adventures."  
"Oh, what have you read or talked about?" He sounded a little nervous.  
"Nothing much. Mostly about your companions and how many gym leaders you had beaten." Ash seemed to relax. "You still want to travel the world, don't you?"  
Ash shrugged. "Eh…I would like to see Pallet Town again and visit my mom, but another adventure wouldn't hurt. Plus, your mom scares me."  
"I highly suggest avoiding her when you get home."  
"Noted." He glanced down at her Pokeballs and then back up at her. "Can I at least see your Pokemon before I go? Just in case I don't make it out alive?"  
Jen folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "You can see them the next time we meet. Got it?"  
Ash grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me. Good luck, Jen, and say hello to Misty for me."  
"Bye, Jen!" Pikachu waved from Ash's shoulder.  
Jen waved back and biked down the route.

Following Ash

Ash was grinning widely as Pallet Town came into view. It had felt like an eternity since the last time he had seen his home. He stopped and gazed happily at the little town, recalling the day when he first started his adventure. He was such an immature trainer back then (not that he was completely matured now), but now he was a well-reformed master.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked, pulling Ash from his thoughts.  
"Sorry, Pikachu. You're right. We should hurry. Both my mom and Jen are waiting for us."  
He and Pikachu raced down the hill, almost tripping over his feet. They arrived at his door in a matter of seconds, and knocked quickly before entering.  
"Hi, mom! I'm home." He called as Pikachu raced in under his feet.  
"Pika! Pika!"  
The house was silent.  
"Mom?" Ash called again. He walked into the living room and kitchen, but both were empty.  
Pikachu's ears twitched and it sniffed the air. "Pika?"  
"Pikachu, what's wrong?"  
Pikachu glanced up at Ash before sprinting up the stairs. Ash quickly followed his Pokemon upstairs and stopped. Pikachu was frozen in front of his bedroom door.  
"Pika pik." Pikachu muttered quietly.  
Ash grabbed the doorknob, nodded at Pikachu, and threw the door open. What he saw next caused him to gasp.  
His mom was laying on his bed with Azelf hovering over her. The blue, fairy Pokemon slowly looked over at him with its wide eyes.  
"Azelf, what are you doing here? What the Hell did you do to my mom?" Ash growled through clenched teeth.  
Azelf drifted over to him. The closer the Pokemon got, the fuzzier Ash's vision got.  
"Azelf…what…w-whatare…y-youdoing?" Ash mumbled as he fell to the ground.  
Pikachu tried to shock Azelf, but Azelf deflected the electricity and sent Pikachu into a deep sleep.

"Azelf! Azelf, what did you do to me? Where am I?" Ash screamed angrily.  
Azelf had taken him to a dream version of Kanto where he was in every city at once. It was late in the afternoon and people were still walking the streets.  
"What am I supposed to see?"  
Time seemed to slow down as all the lights began to flicker. Citizens slowed to a stop as many watched all the lights simultaneously went out.  
Ash flinched. "This was from last night, wasn't it? Pikachu and I were in Pewter City when the blackout occurred. I never imagined that it happened all throughout Kanto." Ash paused as he looked around for Azelf. "Do you know what caused this mega blackout? Was it because of a Pokemon?"  
Azelf appeared next to him. It was scanning the darkened region of Kanto for anything or anyone who could have played a part in the blackout.  
"You don't even know do you?"  
Azelf glanced at him from the corner of its eye and grimaced.  
"Do you think it could have been Team Rocket, Team Galactic, or Team Plasma?"  
Azelf shook its head. The dream zoomed out, allowing Ash a bird's eye view of all the known regions. Images of Legendries began to appear in their respected regions. One by one, each of the images began to dull and fade.  
"Are you counting down to possible Legendries who could have done this?"  
Azelf nodded in response.  
Ash glanced back at the remaining Legendries. "Do you, Uxie, and Mesprit have any ideas as to why this happened? Could it get worse?"  
The Pokemon shrugged and looked at Ash, seemingly begging, pleading, with him to help…to possibly save the world. It had been years since the last time he had to help any Legendary.  
Ash chuckled to himself softly. "I'll help you out. Just let me say good-bye to my mom, and I'll find whoever is responsible for this."  
Azelf smiled joyfully before fading out of the dream. Once Azelf disappeared completely, Ash's dream slowly began to fade to black.  
"Pika?"  
Ash's eyes fluttered open. He was right were he was before Azelf pulled him into the dream world.  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried when it noticed Ash was waking up.  
"I'm alright, Pikachu. Azelf and I just had a little chat. How is mom?" He asked as he sat up.  
"I'm fine, dear." Ash's head swirled towards her bed where his mom now sat. "What happened? I came into your room to get it ready for you, and the next thing I know, I'm fast asleep."  
"You don't remember anything or seeing anything?" Ash asked as he walked over to him mom.  
She shook her head. He looked at her worriedly. "Ash, what's wrong?"  
Ash's lips formed a thin line as he explained his dream to his mom and Pikachu. Both listened to him intently.  
Mrs. Ketchum sighed in response once her son had finished explaining. "So…you won't be spending the night like planned, huh?"  
Ash's features softened as he hugged his mom. "Sorry, mom, but we'll have to wait until the next time I come home." He released her from the hug and walked to the door. "Jen also said that Oak might be in some trouble?"  
His mom frowned. "I don't think he is in any trouble. Why would she think that?" She paused in thought. "When did you see her? I thought her mother said that she was grounded."  
Ash smiled awkwardly at his mom. "Jen ran away to become a trainer. I saw her in one of the towns Pikachu and I were passing through."  
His mom was silent and her face was blank.  
"Uh…mom? You're not mad are you?"  
A small smile formed on his mom's face. "I'm not mad. I am happy for her. Her mom didn't want her to leave, but I'm glad she did. Oak could be facing her mother's wrath simply because she has no one else to release her anger upon." She looked out the window and sighed. "If she found out that you had seen Jen…"  
"I understand. Come on, Pikachu."  
The little, electric Pokemon quickly followed him downstairs and out the door.  
"Good luck, and stay safe, Ash." Mrs. Ketchum said softly as she watched her son sneak back into the forest.

**A/N: I wasn't so sure about this chapter. Hope you all still liked it and thanks for favoriting and reading!**


	9. Mt Moon and New Friends

Jen had stopped a little ways away from Mt. Moon and summoned her Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Gastly looked around nervously once he materialized and gave a sigh of relief.  
"See? She's not like our previous master, Gastly." Vulpix said as she followed Jen off of the path and into the trees.  
"You guys hungry?" Jen asked once they found a good spot. She opened her bag and began looking at the food that Libby had packed for her and her Pokemon.  
Gastly and Vulpix gathered around her as she handed them some berries and poffins. They ate eagerly as Jen laid out under a tree with her cap pulled over her eyes. She was still pretty tired, but she was more interested in listening to her Pokemon talk.  
"She hasn't eaten yet." She heard Gastly mutter to Vulpix after a few minutes.  
"Relax, Gastly. She probably ate before feeding us."  
Jen's stomach growled, and she grabbed it annoyed. Gastly stared at Vulpix.  
"Okay, so she didn't." Vulpix said defensively.  
"I'm going to tell her she needs to eat."  
Vulpix giggled. "Good luck with that."  
Jen could hear Gastly drift over to her, followed by the sound of Vulpix's light paw steps as she scampered over with him.  
Jen pulled her cap up and stared at her Pokemon, using every ounce of will power not to giggle or smile uncontrollably. "What's up, guys? You both done eating?"  
Gastly sighed nervously. "Master, you really should eat something."  
Jen accidentally let a soft smile spread across her face. She found Gastly's concern for her to be sweet.  
"UGH!" Vulpix groaned. "That's not how you tell her. She has no idea what you're saying. Here, watch me." The little fox hopped over to Jen's bag and pulled out a plastic wrapped sandwich. Vulpix then raced back over to Jen with the baggie in her mouth and leapt onto Jen's stomach.  
"Oomph!" Jen cried softly as Vulpix dropped the sandwich onto her chest.  
"Master. Eat. Now." Vulpix commanded in her child-like voice.  
"Vulpix! That wasn't very nice." Gastly scolded.  
"What? Your way wasn't working so I decided to tell her my way."  
"Well, I hope your way changes if, and when, you become a Ninetails." Gastly grumbled.  
Vulpix laughed in response.  
"_Oh dear God…_" Jen thought as she laughed as well. She then proceeded to sit up and take her sandwich out of the bag. "Thanks for looking after me, guys." She said as she took a bite out of the sandwich. Peanut butter with banana slices! Her favorite. "Libby, you know me so well."  
She quickly finished her sandwich and threw the empty baggie into her bag. Grabbing her bike, she walked with her Pokemon back onto the path and towards the cave mouth of Mt. Moon.

Once inside, Gastly floated in front of Jen and took the lead.  
"Are you going to be our cave guide, Gastly?" Jen asked sweetly.  
Gastly nodded. "I remember going through Mt. Moon with my previous master. I shall lead you through the cave as quickly as I can, master."  
Jen grimaced. "_Please stop calling me master! I am no one's master. I am just your trainer and friend._" She desperately wanted to put volume to those words, but decided against telling her Pokemon her secret just yet.  
Vulpix nudged Jen's foot and gazed up at her with pleading eyes. "Up?"  
Jen's heart just about melted at the sight of Vulpix's puppy-dog eyes. "You want to ride in the basket?"  
Vuplix nodded.  
"Okie-dokie!" Jen scooped the fox Pokemon up and placed her gently in the front basket.  
Gastly froze and glanced around the cavern.  
Jen stopped as well. "What's wrong, Gastly?"  
The ghost Pokemon remained still for a moment before continuing onward in silence. Even Vulpix seemed a bit uneasy.  
"Did you two hear something or someone?" She asked as softly as she could.  
Vulpix only stared at her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to tell Jen. If only she knew that Jen could understand them. Once again, Jen was desperately debating whether or not to tell them she could indeed hear them, but how would they react?  
"Man, it's been years since the last time we came through here, huh?" Someone up ahead said. Their voice rebounded of the cave walls.  
"Shh…someone could be coming." A second voice growled.  
"Sorry. I'll be quieter." The first complained.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Jen froze as the mountain cave went dead silent.  
"Come on." The first voice whined. "No one's coming, Clara."  
"No, not yet." Clara replied sternly.  
"But why? I'm sick of being stuck in this stupid cave. We've been here ever since that stupid blackout."  
"_Blackout? Like the one in Pallet Town?_" Jen thought.  
"Were you asleep when we were briefed? Yesterday, at the same instant, the whole region of Kanto went dark. Our boss sent us here to look for any Legendary that could have caused it. If we are to find said Legendary, we are to report it and attempt to capture it."  
"Well, duh! I know that. I just don't understand why we had to stay in this cave all day long. If the Legendary was here, then it probably ran away way before we even arrived. Plus, I'm bored."  
Clara sighed heavily.  
"What?"  
"Lacy, you're completely hopeless."  
"Hey!"  
Jen looked at Gastly. "Is there any way around them?" She whispered.  
Gastly thought for a moment, quickly mapping out the cave, and shook his head.  
"All righty then. I guess we've got no choice, but to go and make some new friends."  
The small group pushed forward until they came into Clara and Lacy's lantern light. The two girls immediately jumped to their feet and got into battle stances. Jen's eyes widened when she saw their uniforms. On the torsos of their black clothing were large crimson 'R's'.  
"What are you doing here?" Clara asked coldly. Her dark auburn hair covered half of her face, giving her a menacing look.  
"Just passing through. Why? What are you two doing here?" Jen asked bluntly, pretending that she had not seen the 'R's'.  
The question caught the two Team Rocket grunts off guard. "Eh…nothing." Lacy answered.  
"Lacy, shut up!" Clara growled. She turned her attention back to Jen. "You're obviously a trainer, and I'd be a fool to think that you didn't hear our earlier conversation."  
Jen smirked. "You two were being pretty loud."  
Clara and Lacy reached for their Pokeballs and summoned their Pokemon. A Zangoose and a Luxray appeared from the grunt's Pokeballs.  
Jen quickly scanned the two Pokemon.

Zangoose: The Mongoose-Cat Pokemon. Zangoose has battled against Seviper for ages, and their sharp claws are their best and most used weapons. The red markings on their fur are also supposed to represent blood and scars from all their vicious battles.

Luxray: The gleam-eyes, Lion Pokemon. Its eyes can see through just about anything and can even spot prey when they are hiding in the shadows.

"Are you done yet?"  
Jen looked up to see who had spoken, but both grunts looked equally annoyed with her.  
"Rude much?" She muttered under her breath as she put away her Pokedex.  
The grunts frowned at her, puzzled by the statement.  
"What was that?" Lacy asked. "We didn't quite hear you."  
Jen just rolled her eyes, realizing that it was one of the grunts' Pokemon who had made the crude remark.  
"Well, if you're done talking nonsense-" Clara began.  
"We'll be taking your Pokemon." Lacy giggled manically. "Zangoose, use fury swipe!"  
The Zangoose rushed at Jen, sharp claws ready to slice through her flesh.  
"Vulpix, quick! Use will-o-wisp!"  
From Jen's basket, Vulpix summoned a large, blue flame from its mouth, and threw it at the charging Pokemon. Zangoose tried to dodge the attack, but the flaming wisp followed its movements, and sent the Pokemon flying backwards.  
"Luxray, thunder shock!"  
Enormous amounts of electricity raced around Luxray's body before it shot one large bolt at Jen. The bolt hit her before either of her Pokemon could block the attack. Jen screamed in agony as the electricity surged though her body.  
"Master!" Gastly and Vulpix cried as Jen fell to the ground.  
"Good, Luxray. Now round up her Pokemon."  
Luxray and Zangoose moved towards Gastly and Vulpix, both secretly hoping that one of Jen's Pokemon would try to make a run for it so they could finish them off. But neither Gastly nor Vulpix was fazed.  
"You both had better come with us, or else your trainer will not get to see the light of day ever again." Luxray threatened, edging closer to Jen.  
It only managed to get about a foot or two away from Jen's head before Gastly flew at Luxray's face. "Get away from her!" He roared.  
Luxray quickly backed away. It knew how deadly the gas around Gastly was, and it was not willing to take its chances.  
"Take your trainers and leave my master alone." Gastly commanded darkly.  
Luxray and Zangoose slowly began to back away from Gastly. Even Vulpix shuddered at the sound of Gastly's voice.  
"What are you two doing? It's not even using scary face! Attack them with thunder shock."  
"You too, Zangoose. Knock them out with iron claw!"  
The Pokemon were hesitant at first, but they eventually gained their courage back and charged Jen's Pokemon again. Zangoose hit Gastly with its glowing claws, while Luxray paralyzed Vulpix with its thunder shock.  
"Gastly, wake our master up." Vulpix cried as she tried to crawl over to Jen.  
"Kind of busy here." Gastly shot back, hitting Zangoose with a confusion ray.  
"Pathetic, little Pokemon." Clara muttered as she walked over to where Luxray hovered over Vulpix. She reached into her pocket and took out an empty Pokeball. "You belong to Team Rocket now."  
"Master!" Vulpix cried as Clara threw the Pokeball. "JEN!"


	10. Getcha Hands Off Mah Pokemon!

The Pokeball was deflected just as it was about to open. Vulpix looked up to see Jen standing in between her and Clara.  
"Not my Pokemon you bitch!" Jen hissed as she tackled Clara into one of the cave walls.  
Clara released a load groan as her head slammed into the rocks. She immediately went limp and collapsed. Jen quickly turned on Lacy who yelped loudly and backed away from the enraged trainer.  
"Call off your Pokemon. NOW!"  
Lacy shook with fright at the sound of Jen's voice. There was so much anger and power behind it.  
"Z-Zangie, r-return."  
Zangoose was summoned back into its Pokeball before Gastly could land another hit on it. Confused as to where his opponent went, Gastly looked around, still ready for a battle.  
"And your Luxray."  
Lacy looked over at Clara's Luxray. Her face grew pale. "He belongs to Clara." She replied meekly.  
"I only obey, Clara. This girl is an immature child with no sense of courage or honor." Luxray stated cruelly.  
Jen rolled her eyes again. She bent down and tried to pick up her paralyzed Pokemon, but Luxray roared at her, and tried to shock her again. Gastly flew into Luxray's face again, this time completely enveloping the Pokémon's face with his poisonous gas.  
Luxray tried to escape the suffocating gas, but Gastly refused to let it get away this time. "I warned you not to hurt her!" Gastly hissed. "Now you're going to pay!"  
Luxray began to stumble around the cave and cough violently as it tried to breath in fresh air.  
"What are you doing? Stop your Pokemon!" The green hair grunt screamed. "Clara will kill me if she finds out her Pokemon died." Jen opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Lacy roundhouse-kicked her in the stomach.  
Jen staggered backwards as Lacy swung at her, barely missing her cheek. Jen then countered by sucker punching the female grunt in the face.  
"Go, master! Go, Gastly!" Vulpix cheered. She was still paralyzed in the same spot.  
Lacy tried to punch and kick Jen again, but Jen, getting faster and memorizing Lacy's repetitive moves, easily jabbed her in the stomach and knocked her onto her back.  
"Master, look out!" Gastly cried as Luxray began to teeter. Jen jumped out of the way just as the large Pokemon fell on top of Lacy, pinning her to the cave ground.  
"Nice job, guys." Jen grinned. She picked up Vulpix and placed her into the bike basket. "I believe we are done here. Time to go."


	11. Ice, Ice Baby!

It didn't take Jen's group much longer to find the exit to Mt. Moon thanks to Gastly. Peddling as fast as her bike could take her, Jen and her Pokemon arrived at Cerulean City.  
"Phew…let's go to the Center and heal you guys, then hit the gym." She said huffing and puffing a little. "_The sun is setting and I want to be able to leave as soon as possible._" She thought as she watched the sun setting in the horizon.  
Gastly and Vulpix looked at each other and shook their heads in disagreement.  
"Why not? Vulpix, you're still paralyzed, and Gastly, you took quite a beating back at Mt. Moon." Jen exclaimed.  
"I feel fine, master. I can keep fighting. What about you, Vulpix?"  
"I'm good. I'll just keep using ember during battle."  
Jen pouted for a moment before remember Ash's gifts. She quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out a paralyze heal and a couple potions and berries. She used the heal on Vulpix and potions on both of her Pokemon, but when she tried to feed them, they turned away.  
"What's wrong now?"  
"We're not eating anything until you eat." Vulpix replied, looking at Jen's bag and then at Jen.  
Slightly irked and amused by her Pokémons' stubbornness and thoughtfulness she decided to play ignorant trainer. "Do you want PokeChow or poffins instead?"  
Vulpix stared at her with unblinking eyes.  
"We can go by the store real quick to see if—Umph!"  
Vulpix had leapt from her basket and tackled Jen to the ground. "Eat first, then we'll eat. Deal?"  
"You were being serious when you said that you would continue to do that, huh?" Gastly chuckled.  
"Hopefully master will catch on quickly." Vulpix said as she walked on Jen's stomach towards her bag. She grabbed another bagged sandwich and dropped in onto Jen's face.  
"Vulpix." Gastly scolded, with a hint of humor in his tone.  
"Vulpix, thanks, but I'm not hungry." Jen said as she tried to sit up, but Vulpix would not budge from her spot on Jen. "Vulpix, come on. I'll eat later. I promise." Vulpix's eyes narrowed. "After the gym battle I'll eat, but you guys have to eat too."  
"Let her up, Vulpix. She promised."  
Vulpix hesitated before jumping off of Jen.  
"To the gym then?"

Jen just about walked out of the gym when she first saw the inside of it. For a moment she thought she had accidentally walked into a human gym due to the large swimming pool in the center.  
"Cool gym." She said aloud as she took in the site.  
"Glad you like it." An orange-headed girl said as she walked up to Jen. She was dressed in a white and blue swimsuit with three Pokeballs attached to her water belt. "Are you looking to battle the gym leader?"  
Jen nodded eagerly.  
The girl chose one of her Pokeballs and grinned. "Then allow me to welcome you to my gym. I am Misty, the Cerulean gym leader, and I accept your challenge. Lets begin, Staryu, go!"  
The starfish Pokemon shot out of its Pokeball and landed in the pool behind them. "Yeah! Let's get this battle started!" It shouted.

Staryu: The starfish Pokémon. The core of this pokemon shines with all seven colors of the rainbow. The core is valued by many as a type of jewelry.

"Ash has spoken a lot about you." Jen said as she put her Pokedex away.  
"You know Ash?"  
"Yeah, he's my second cousin. He says hi too."  
Misty chuckled. "It's been a while since I've seen him. He still owes me a bike…perhaps we can talk more after our battle?"  
"Sure. Gastly, you ready?"  
The ghost Pokemon nodded. "Tell me what to do, master."  
Misty jumped onto a Lotad floaty and paddled her way to the center of the pool. "If you want, you can stay on the side."  
Jen jumped onto a nearby Poliwhirl floaty and shook as the floaty threatened to capsize. She glanced up at Misty who was standing on her floaty. Determined to face Misty on equal terms, she struggled onto her feet, desperately trying to stay right side up.  
"WWHEEE!" Vulpix cried.  
Jen cautiously peeked over her shoulder and saw Vulpix bouncing up and down on a Squirtle floaty.  
"_Show off._" Jen thought with a giggle. "Alright. I'm ready." Jen said once she stopped shaking. "Gastly, lets start this battle off with shadow ball!"  
"Staryu, before it attacks, dive!"  
The starfish Pokemon dove into the water before the shadow ball could hit it.  
"Dang it. Gastly, get ready with a confusion ray when it comes out of the water."  
"Got it." Gastly said as it scanned the pool for Staryu.  
"Behind you!" Staryu cried giddily as it shot out of the water and hit Gastly.  
"Hurry! Use confusion ray!"  
The white orb darted towards Staryu, nailing its gem before it disappeared into the water.  
Misty gasped. "Staryu, use water gun."  
Her Staryu surfaced, but only bobbed up and down in the water. "Whaa?" It cried as if suddenly flinched. The Pokemon was confused.  
"Gastly, use shadow ball again!"  
This time, the shadow ball collided with Staryu, sending it under.  
Misty sighed and summoned Staryu back into its Pokeball. "You did a good job, Staryu. Now it time to show Jen what we're really made of. Come on, Lan-"  
"MISTY!"  
Jen and Misty turned towards the man who had burst into the gym. He looked scared and flustered.  
"What's wrong?"  
"T-They're attacking the city…Team-"  
"Team Rocket, what are you doing in Cerulean City and _my _gym?" Misty growled as three members pushed their way into the gym.  
"We wanted to check in on Suicune's original trainer and to find the brat who attacked Clara and Lacy."  
"_How did they find out so quickly?_" Jen thought.  
"Well, I was doing fine until you scumbags showed up. As for your two grunts, something tells me they were asking for a beating. Now, if you don't mind, I was battling against Jen, so would you kindly GET THE HELL OUTTA MAH GYM!" The gym seemed to shake as Misty screamed. Either that, or Misty's sudden shrieking scared Jen into tumbling off of her floaty.  
Jen saw her Gastly searching for her on the surface, while Vulpix dove into the water and swam/paddled towards her. Jen grabbed her little Pokemon and began swimming upward.  
A low rumbling sounded from above them. The water quickly grew colder as a thick layer of ice spread out across the pool, trapping Jen and Vulpix. Jen's eyes widened and her heart rate quickened.  
"_No, no, no! Not like this! At least let Vulpix live…Vulpix!_" Jen pointed to Vulpix, then to the ice. She prayed that Vulpix understood. She even tried to send mental images of Vulpix burning through the ice with ember to her scared Pokemon.  
The little fox Pokemon struggled in Jen's arms as Jen tried to push her up against the ice. Even if Vulpix could not break through the ice, at least she could live a little longer off of the small bubbles that were trapped under the ice with them.  
Jen's vision began to tunnel, causing her to go into a full on panic attack. She released Vulpix and began slamming her fists against the ice. Eventually, her limbs grew heavy, and she began to tremble uncontrollably.  
Vulpix was still up against the ice, frantically digging her claws into it.  
"_Vulpix…_" Jen thought weakly. "_Use…firestorm._"  
The water suddenly grew warmer. Jen's eyes drifted over to Vulpix to see her burning a hole in the ice. Quickly using the rest of her energy, Jen pushed Vulpix through the opening before she too tried to climb out of the ice. Unfortunately, she was only able to stick her head through the foot-thick sheet of ice, but that was good enough for now.  
Jen took in deep gulps of air as Vulpix lay next to her. She was worn-out from the adrenaline rush as well.  
"G-Gast…Gastly…w-where are…are you?" Jen coughed.  
"Don't worry about your Pokemon. We'll take good care of them."  
Someone above her laughed. "Don't kid the child. We're just going to take her Pokemon."  
"Master! Help!" Vulpix cried as one of the Rocket grunts picked her up by the nape of her neck.  
"Too bad the gym leader didn't have Suicune. She and her Pokemon probably would have lasted a little longer."  
"What should we do with this little girl?" One of the sneered, directing the conversation back to Jen.  
Jen looked up woozily to see three the three Rocket grunts from before staring down at her evilly.  
"What girl? I only see a pool of ice." One of the grunts snickered as he used his foot to push Jen back under.  
Jen tried swimming back through the hole, but the Rocket grunt quickly had it resealed. Jen shuddered with fear and anger as she heard the grunts leave with her Pokemon.  
"Gastly! Vulpix! Give them back! Damn it! Give me my Pokemon back you cowards_!_" She cried, sucking in water. The water filled her lungs and her vision slowly faded, but she fought on, violently throwing herself against the ice.  
It didn't work. Her attempts were all in vain.  
Her energy dwindled and she began to sink to the bottom of the pool. "_Help…someone. I've…got to…get…them…back._"  
She felt something pulling at her being before she completely blacked out.


	12. Masterless

Vulpix was put in a muzzle and a small metallic cage, while Gastly was shoved into a flask. The gym leader, Misty, and her Pokemon were tied up and thrown onto the floor of the truck the grunts had trapped them in. Team Rocket was driving them to one of their horrid headquarters…or that's what Jen's Pokemon thought.  
"Vulpix, did you see what happened to our master?" Gastly asked after a while of silence. He had been captured and taken to the truck moments before Vulpix had helped Jen break through the ice.  
Vulpix gazed at him sadly, and turned away before he could see the tears streaming down her face. The images of Jen disappearing under the ice with the look of both terror and anger on her face burned in the little Pokémon's mind.  
"Vulpix? Our master is coming for us, right? She'll save us from Team Rocket."  
"Gastly," Vulpix said through her muzzle, "shut up. She's not going to save us."  
Gastly flinched, completely taken aback by Vulpix's harsh words. "W-Why? She's our master, our trainer. Why would she let Team Rocket take us? Doesn't she care about us at all?"  
Vulpix was quivering now, trying her hardest not to let Gastly hear her sobbing. She had considered herself to be emotionally stronger than Gastly was, which meant if she was this emotionally distraught, then there would be no way of comforting him.  
"Oh…so she really is like our previous master." Gastly said glumly after a moment of no reply from Vulpix.  
The little fire fox's ears perked up and she glared at Gastly. "She is **nothing** like our last master! She saved me from the ice. Her voice, I could hear her in my mind as clearly as I can hear you. She told me to use firestorm. And once I broke through, she lifted me up onto the surface first. Our last master would have never done that!"  
"Then…what happened? Where is she?" Gastly asked eagerly.  
Vulpix bit her lip to keep from crying out as she explained. "Those…those bastards grabbed me and…pushed her back under. She tried to get back up, but…" She couldn't finish. She was a sobbing mess now.  
Gastly began to feel lightheaded as he took in the new information. "No, no, she's not dead. She'll come for us. I-I know it, Vulpix. She'll come. You'll see."  
Vulpix laid her head down on her front paws. "_Keep hoping, Gastly. Keep hoping…even if there is no hope to be had._"


	13. Just Say Please

Jen cried out as she felt her Pokémon's pain. Their sorrow felt like a hot knife to her heart. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling of the Pokemon Center.  
"H-How did I wind up here?" Jen wondered aloud as she slid off of the cot and walked into the main lobby of the Center. "Nurse Joy?"  
The pink haired nurse was sitting at one of the tables with a few other trainers. They all looked nervous and mad.  
"Nurse Joy, how long was I out?" Jen asked quickly.  
Nurse Joy perked up and stared at her confused. "How did you get into the Center without any of Team Rocket noticing?"  
Jen frowned. "Did no one carry me in from the gym?"  
Everyone stared at her as if she had said something wrong. "You were in the gym when Team Rocket came?"  
Jen nodded, then stiffened when she remembered that the Rocket grunts had kidnapped her Pokemon. "Are they still here? Team Rocket I mean. Are they still in Cerulean City?"  
"Yes, but it would be safer if you remained within the Center." Nurse Joy said softly.  
"But they have my Pokemon!  
"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but they have just about everyone's Pokemon right now, and Misty as a hostage." One of the trainers explained.  
Jen's jaw dropped. She shouldn't have been surprised since she saw Misty tied up in the back of a Rocket's truck during her dream, but the news was still shocking. Jen bolted for the door before anyone could stop her and ran out into the chaotic scene of the city. Outside she could see Rocket grunts everywhere, rounding up trainers in small groups and transporting their stolen Pokemon, both in Pokeballs and small cages, into large trucks.  
Without giving it a second thought, Jen ran for one of the trucks and dove inside. By some God-given miracle, none of the grunts saw her as they closed and locked the doors. She looked around the dim truck and saw all sorts of Pokemon and Pokeballs, but none of them were hers. Misty wasn't here either.  
"Wrong truck…" She muttered angrily as she felt the truck start to move. At least she could still do some damage. She started ripping open many of the cages, freeing the small Pokemon inside, and grabbing boxes full of Pokeballs. "Break open the doors." She ordered.  
A Charmeleon and Crawdaunt hit the doors with everything they had, eager for escape. The doors easily fell away and the Pokemon began jumping out. Jen tossed all the boxes of Pokeballs out of the truck, causing some of them to break open.  
Some of the Pokemon slowed to a stop as they waited for Jen to jump as well, but she had other plans. She carefully climbed onto the roof of the truck, which was made a little more difficult when the grunts suddenly slammed on the brakes. Jen was thrown onto her stomach and slide to the edge of the truck.  
"Hurry and get those Pokemon back!" One of the grunts barked.  
Two grunts crawled out of the truck and took off after the fleeing Pokemon. Once they were far enough away, Jen attempted to crawl over to the open sunroof as silently as possible, and peek inside.  
A Rocket grunt was sitting in the driver's seat.  
"_For Pete's sakes!_" Jen thought as she jumped through the sunroof and onto the grunt. Unfortunately, she didn't knock him out like she had hoped. Instead, she only managed to make him mad.  
"God damn it, kid! I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed. His hands extended outward, greedily reaching for her neck.  
Jen yelped and kicked him in the face. The grunt hissed, grabbing his broken nose, and slamming his foot down on the accelerator.  
The truck sped forward into the other Rocket truck that was only a few yards away. The air bags deployed and knocked the grunt out, but the trucks did not stop. Both were picking up speed before finally crashing into the trees.  
Jen climbed out of the sunroof with only a few bruises, and walked carefully to the other truck. She opened the doors, which had been destroyed in the collision, and searched for her Pokemon.  
She heard a human groan and spun around hoping to see Misty. To her dismay, she only saw a grunt.  
"Where is Misty?" Jen asked icily. "Which truck did you scumbags hide her in?"  
The grunt laughed at her. "The gym leader is long gone you brat. You're never going to see her again."  
Jen grabbed him by his hair and slammed him against the side of the truck. She no longer had the patience for the grunt's bullshit. "Why did you take her and my Pokemon? Where are you taking them?"  
"Aww. Is that why you're so mad? Is the little punk upset that we stole her playthings from her?"  
"They're my friends, not my playthings! Now tell me, where did you take them?!"  
The grunt's expression changed from one of amusement to one of complete fear. "What the Hell is wrong with you?"  
Jen had no clue what he was talking about. At least, she didn't know until she started to hear his thoughts.  
"_What's up with her eyes? They're pure white!_"  
Although stunned by this new ability, Jen dove deeper into his mind, though, she didn't quite sure she was doing it right. The grunt was screaming in agony as she pushed farther into his mind. "_Where are they?_"  
He automatically answered her subconsciously. "_Off to find Suicune. Misty was its first trainer. She is the bait to lure it out of hiding. The Pokemon will be given to Giovanni._"  
Jen let him go as she fell back onto a box of Pokeballs, exhausted by the use of such energy. Some of the Pokeballs opened, immediately releasing the Pokemon inside. None of them were small, and nor did they look happy.  
"Where are our trainers?" They roared.  
Jen snuck a glance at the Rocket grunt, only to find him sprawled out on the floor. She turned back towards the trapped and angry Pokemon, and found herself caught face-to-face with a furious looking Skarmory.  
"Return us to our trainers." It growled.  
Jen surprisingly wasn't scared of the Skarmory or any of the other raging Pokemon. Or she was just going insane. "Just say please."  
The Skarmory recoiled and the other Pokemon grew silent. "What did you say?"  
Jen leaned closer to the Skarmory. "I said, just say please, and then I will be more than happy to lead you back to the city."  
Many of the Pokemon stared at Jen in awe and wonder before a Noctowl nudged the Skarmory. "Umm…please return us to our trainers."  
"That's much better, wouldn't you agree?" She said, strolling casually to the truck doors. "Would you all be so kind as to grab the remaining cages and Pokeballs please, and follow me?"  
The Pokemon obeyed and followed Jen all the way back to Cerulean City.


	14. The Mews

Jen reluctantly returned to Cerulean City followed by an army of Pokemon. When the remaining grunts saw the shocking sight they panicked and ran. Jen wanted to chase after them and demand they take her to Misty and her Pokemon, but she had to return all the captured Pokemon first. Just about every trainer came running at full speed, each one crying out for his or her Pokemon. The Pokemon didn't hesitate in meeting their beloved trainers halfway, passing Jen to reunite with them. The joyful reunions would have warmed Jen's heart if only she was not burning with a silent fury. Seeing the trainers hug their Pokemon only fueled her anger and jealousy of them. She walked back to the gym unnoticed by the happy trainers and found her bike mangled in front of the gym. It looked as if it had been trampled by a stampede of Tauros, and then handed to a Machoke to bend and break. She also found her bag to have been raided by the Rocket grunts, leaving absolutely nothing behind for her. Jen clenched her fists and began to cry. A few trainers saw her and slowly approached her. "Hey, kid, are you alright?" Jen shrugged them off and gathered her shredded sleeping bag into her damaged duffle bag, but her attempts were in vain. She sighed heavily as the sleeping bag fell apart. "Damn." She grumbled, throwing the bag down in anger. "Fine then I'll follow them on foot!" With nothing, but the clothes on her back and her messenger bag slung over her shoulder, she marched out of Cerulean City, determined to find Misty and her Pokemon. Elsewhere Mew had heard Arceus's call, and felt the power that had caused the blackout, but decided against attending the gathering in hopes to investigate on her own. The power was very similar to her own, and Mew knew of only one other being that shared such strength. It took her only a couple of minutes to find his cave. "Mewtwo!" Mew cried in her ever friendly and perky tone. There was no answer. "I know you can hear me, silly!" When she didn't get a reply, she flew gracefully into the cave in search of Mewtwo. All the wild Pokemon who inhabited the cave as well watched in awe as Mew passed. Some even followed the pink Pokemon, but slowed to a stop as she drew closer to Mewtwo's dwelling. "Don't go in! Don't go in!" Many of them cried. Mew stopped and smiled at them. "No need to fear. We've settled our differences a long time ago. I only wish to talk to him." "But he is gone." "Gone? Where to?" Many of them shrugged. "He left minutes before the people with the machines and 'R's' on their chests came." Mew flinched. "Are they still here?" "They never left. They are going to try to capture him once he returns." Mew drifted towards the entrance of the cavern that Mewtwo called home, but went no farther. She could sense both human and unfriendly Pokemon hidden deeper in the cavern. "Please, flee. They have no interest in us." "Thank you for your help." Mew chirped as she glided from the cave. Little did Mew know that Team Rocket had set up a silent alarm at the mouth of the cave, which had been set off by her passing energy. At least she didn't know until three Spearows, two Beedrills, and a Raticate came charging after her. Mew was quickly able to lose the Raticate, but the Spearows and Beedrills were harder to shake. She dove in and out of the trees and sent balls of energy at her pursuers. Only two of the Spearows and one of the Beedrills fell, but the attacks did slow down the others. Mew used this to her advantage as she dove back into the trees and shifted into a Rattata. She dared a peek into the air to see the remaining Spearow and Beedrill soar past, not bothering to give her a second glance. She let lose a sigh of relief. "That was close. I better keep looking for Mewtwo before they find him." Still in Rattata form, Mew scampered onto the nearby path in hopes of identifying where in Kanto she was now. To her dismay, she found nothing to help her. "Well, fine." She pouted. "This is going to take longer—wait, that energy! Mewtwo?" She spun around hoping to see him, but found no one. "I swear I can sense him…Mewtwo!" Earlier Mewtwo had sensed Team Rocket coming long before they made it to his cave. He didn't want to be a slave to them, to that damned monster of a man, Giovanni, ever again. Once was already too much. He flew from his cave to the forest not very far from the city. Team Rocket was bound to leave his cave eventually, but that didn't mean soon. He hovered over the trees and looked back at the illuminated city. "What could those miscreants be planning now?" "A good question." Mewtwo stiffened as Zapdos appeared above him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your island along with Articuno and Moltres?" Zapdos shook his head. "We were called to a Gathering by Arceus, which you failed to attend." "I don't like attending any of the Gatherings. Now why are you here?" "The other Legendries and Arceus suspect either you or Mew of causing the regional blackout the other night." Zapdos responded. Mewtwo frowned. "What blackout? I have not seen or heard of this, and what makes it different from any other blackout?" "I don't think you heard me, Mewtwo. The blackout that occurred last night sent all of Kanto into darkness. Not one city had light." "Odd. Did anyone not suspect a human group to be behind any of this?" Mewtwo asked as his mind drifted towards Team Rocket and how they were still in his cave. "Some did, but we were sent out to first question those who did not attend. Where were you during the blackout?" "In my cave." He replied bluntly. "Of course. And where else would you have been?" Zapdos thought sarcastically. "Heard that." Zapdos rolled his eyes. "Will you at least come back with me to the Sky Pillar to talk with Arceus. We can settle things faster if you and Mew speak to him directly." Mewtwo shook his head. "I think I rather stay here and keep an eye on the more current issues at hand, thank you very much." He said as he gazed back towards the city. "Send my regards to Arceus will you?" "What could be more important than speaking with Arceus? He called for you and Mew specifically!" "So he blames us for what has happened?" "No! He just wants to talk." Mewtwo scoffed. "Just wants to talk…yeah right." Mewtwo had never truly gotten over what Team Rocket had done to him, and his lack of trust showed amongst everyone. Of course with the exception of the Chosen One, Ash, and Mew. "If you're not going to come willingly, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you come." Zapdos said as his being glowed with electricity. "You really want to fight me, Zapdos?" Mewtwo asked. His tone was threatening. "You're the one asking for it." And with that, Zapdos unleashed a bolt of lightning at Mewtwo. Mewtwo surrounded himself with a purple force field and glared at Zapdos. "You do know that the only thing you will accomplish here is getting your ass handed to you, right?" Zapdos threw another thunderbolt at him, which Mewtwo deflected again. "Try to remember that I warned you." Mewtwo said as he threw a ball of energy at the Legendary bird. Zapdos pounded his wings as he tried to escape the attack, but the orb clipped one of his wings. "Gawh!" He screamed as he flew at Mewtwo. Zapdos soared at Mewtwo faster than he could react and dragged Mewtwo to the ground. The two Legendries fell to the ground, but not before crashing into a truck. The front part of the truck was absolutely destroyed and the drivers, though they miraculously survived, were knocked unconscious. Some of them looked like they were bleeding with possible broken bones. Mewtwo quickly got up and climbed into the air, watching as Zapdos shook itself off and took off into the night. He was about to go after Zapdos, but stopped when he heard someone banging on the truck doors. "Captured Pokémon?" Mewtwo thought as he landed at the back of the truck. "Let us out!" A girl cried from the other side. Mewtwo flinched. "They're capturing trainers now too?" He unlatched the truck doors and opened it slightly for the girl, but disappeared before she could jump out of the truck. His eyes widened when he recognized the orange haired girl. "I remember you. You...you are one of Ash's friends. You were with him when we first encountered each other. Misty." Misty looked around for her rescuer, but saw no one. She walked to the front of the truck and saw the destruction that Mewtwo and Zapdos had caused. "Yikes…" She grimaced when she saw the three grunts. "Kind of glad I was in the back." A Vulpix and a Gastly exited the truck next and examined the crash. "Serves those assholes right!" Vulpix growled. She then turned towards the forest and screamed. "THANK YOU!" "Yeah, thank you!" Gastly shouted. "Though a warning would have been nice." "Just be grateful that the crash caused our cages to break. It was burning the ropes off of her that was tricky." Misty motioned for Jen's Pokemon to follow her. "Come on you two. We've got to get back to Cerulean City. Jen must be worried sick about you." The Pokemon didn't hesitate to follow Misty back towards the city. In fact, the two Pokemon ran ahead of her. Mewtwo watched as Misty and the two Pokemon disappeared into the dark of the night. He had half a mind to follow them out of curiosity, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice echo in his mind. "Mewtwo!" Mewtwo turned in the direction the telepathic voice. "Mew?" Taking to the sky, he searched for Mew. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her energy. It only took him a few moments to locate where her energy was coming from, but as he neared, instead of finding Mew, he could make out the figure of a young trainer walking along the route. The trainer froze in the middle of the route and stared down the path. Mewtwo followed the trainer's gaze and noticed the silhouette of a Rattata. The little, purple rat was running up along the path towards the trainer, but Mewtwo knew better. "Mew." He landed silently behind the trainer and motioned for Mew to come towards him. Mew noticed him and began sprinting towards him. The trainer tensed up and got into a battle stance as Mew leapt into the air. 


	15. Just My Luck

Jen looked up to see a Rattata running at her.  
"_Oh for the love of-_-!" Jen complained as she got into a battle stance. "_I don't have time for this._"  
The Rattata leapt into the air and Jen instinctively ducked, allowing the Pokemon to land somewhere behind her. Learning from her last experience with a Rattata, Jen spun on her heels and prepared for a fight. What she saw took her breath away.  
Staring back at her were Mewtwo and Mew, who was quickly shifting back into her pink, feline-like form.  
"What?" Mewtwo asked bluntly.  
Jen snapped out of her shock, and, to the Mews' surprise, continued down the path. She was not in the mood to stick around and see what they were up to, nor did she have the time.  
"Huh…she didn't try to battle us. Why?" Mew wondered aloud.  
"Because there are two of us and only one of her. She is smart to not engage us in battle." Mewtwo responded.  
Mew watched Jen, narrowing her eyes as she read the trainer's mind. "Oh! That poor trainer!" Mew gasped. "Team Rocket captured her Pokemon."  
Mewtwo sighed. "Then direct her back to Cerulean City. I'm sure the grunts who took her Pokemon are still there." Mewtwo muttered as he began to leave.  
Mew gasped and flew in front of Jen, stopping the gloomy trainer. "How did you get out from under the ice? You poor, poor trainer." Mew said sorrowfully, hugging Jen.  
Jen froze. She had no idea how to react to Mew's act of kindness. "Uh…thank you, but I have to find my Pokemon." She said as she tried to pry Mew from her arm.  
Mew didn't let go. "Then I'll help you find them. Even Mewtwo will help!"  
"Excuse you?" Mewtwo asked curtly. "Since when did I ever agree to helping her?"  
"Well, do you have anything better to do?" Mew shot back.  
Mewtwo looked away, sulking. As he did so, he saw the lights of multiple Rocket truck heading their way.  
"Mew, come on. We need to leave." Mewtwo ordered.  
"No, we're not going to leave her all alone. She needs her Pokemon to protect her from wild Pokemon." Mew whined, hugging Jen's arm tighter.  
Mewtwo landed in front of Jen and Mew. He looked mad, and it scared Jen. "We need to go. A band of Team Rocket vehicles is headed this way." Mewtwo said angrily. "If she is truly without her Pokemon, then they will pass her by."  
Mew shook her head, releasing Jen, and continued to argue with Mewtwo. Jen, on the other hand, remained silent until she saw the first of the Rocket trucks heading their way. It was only a couple of yards away from them.  
"Um, guys?" Jen squeaked softly.  
The two Mews were still bickering.  
"Guys, Team Ro-" It was no use. The two Legendries weren't paying her or the trucks any attention as their squabble grew louder and harsher. In fact, it looked like they were about to battle. Jen had to get their attention or hide them before the trucks could get any closer.  
She tapped her side in thought and felt her empty Pokeballs strapped to her waist. Almost immediately an idea came to mind. It was a stupid, yet brilliant, suicidal idea to save the Mews. Unfortunately, she could not think of anyway to enact the plan without leading herself towards a slow, and excruciating doom.  
Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the Pokeballs and threw them at the Mews. Both Pokeballs absorbed the Mews in a red light. Acting as quickly as she could, Jen picked up the shaking Pokeballs and sprinted into the forest.  
Behind her, she could hear the sound of tires on grass and bushes. Team Rocket had seen her capture the Mews, and they wanted them.  
"_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_" Jen thought, as the sound grew closer. The Pokeballs began to break in her fisted hands, cutting deep into her palms.  
Up ahead there was a stream that she could throw the Pokeballs into, but she was too far away and her throwing was poor. Another idea came to mind and she prayed that the Mews would run the second they were freed.  
Being as inconspicuous as possible, she threw the Pokeballs as far into the darkened forest as she could, and 'tripped' over a tree root.  
"Damn it!" She cried in the best-panicked tone she could muster. She tried crawling away on her hands and knees, but she didn't get very far. A large boot slammed itself down on her back.  
"Where do you think you're going?" An all to familiar voice sneered.  
"Well, I'll be! If it isn't my good ole buddies, Lacy and Clara! Long time no see. How's your head, Clara?" Jen asked sarcastically.  
Another boot slammed against her back. "I wouldn't be cracking jokes right now. We just might crack open your skull." Clara growled.  
Jen laughed. "Puny! Word gets around rather quickly with you guys. What's your secret? I've gotta know."  
"Walkie-Talkies. Duh." Lacy answered absent-mindedly.  
"Lacy, you idiot, shut up!"  
"Where are the Mews?" This voice was new, and masculine. The grunt to which it belonged to was the one who had her fixed under his boot.  
"Mews? Go ask a kitty-cat. They'll mew all day long for you." Jen giggled.  
The next thing she saw was Clara's boot swinging directly into her side. The female grunt continued to do this multiple times until she could hear and see Jen cry.  
"YEEOOW!" Jen shrieked as she bit back some of her tears.  
The boot moved off of Jen as Clara grabbed her by the wrist and pinned Jen up against a tree. "Where the Hell are the Mews?"  
Jen didn't answer.  
Clara punched her in the side and Jen groaned. "Answer me!"  
Jen glared at her and spit in her face. Clara didn't flinch. "Luxray!"  
Her powerful Pokemon strode over to her and snickered. "Where is your Gastly now, trainer?"  
Jen grimaced. She remembered how painful Luxray's thunder shock was.  
"Tell us what you did with them." Lacy barked as she summoned her Zangoose.  
Jen still didn't answer.  
"Search her." The male grunt ordered.  
Lacy ripped Jen's bag from her and turned it inside out. Everything fell from her bag, such as her remaining articles of clothing and Ash's gifts. Lacy and Zangoose began searching through her things and opening empty Pokeballs.  
"Nothing in her bag." Lacy reported.  
"And nothing on her." Clara scoffed after searching Jen. "What should we do with her?"  
The male grunt shrugged and walked back to the truck. "Don't care. Do whatever you want with her."  
Clara and Lacy grinned at Jen. Their smiles look absolutely wicked in the shadow of the forest.  
"Luxray," Clara cooed, the desire for vengeance could be heard in her singsong words. "Use thunder shock."


	16. We Owe Her

Mew and Mewtwo burst from their Pokeballs, and immediately turned invisible before turning towards Jen.  
"How dare you try to capture us with our guards down." He growled as he began making his way towards the fallen Jen.  
"Mewtwo, wait! Look!" Mew cried, pulling on his arm to stop him.  
A group of three Rocket grunts ran over to Jen and pinned her under their boot. The grunts said something to Jen, but she replied with a sarcastic remark and laughed.  
Due to the cover of the night and the trees blocking some of their view, the Mews couldn't see how badly Jen was being hurt. The Mews continued to watch out of curiosity as the grunts questioned and searched Jen.  
"Don't care. Do whatever you want with her." The male grunt snickered as he walked back to his truck.  
"Mewtwo?" Mew said slowly. She could feel the fear growing in Jen as the Luxray approached her with a sneer grin on its face. Mewtwo could sense her fear too.  
Luxray illuminated the forest as electricity flew from its body. The Mews' eyes widened as Luxray struck Jen with the powerful bolts of energy. Her screams rang throughout the forest in a near deafening tone.  
The forest went dark again, but not for very long. Luxray's body glowed yellow again as it electrocuted Jen once again.  
"This has to stop! We must do something, Mewtwo. Mewtwo?"  
Mew glanced around and saw that Mewtwo was already closing in on Jen and Team Rocket. "_STOP! She's dead!_" He roared, eyes glowing purple and blue as he embedded the thought into all of their minds. "_Leave her._"  
Luxray stopped and Jen collapsed into a heap at the base of the tree.  
"Good boy, Luxray. Come on, Lacy. We'll let whatever hungry Pokemon dispose of her body." Clara snuffed as she summoned Luxray back into its Pokeball.  
Lacy snickered as they too headed back to the truck and disappeared back towards the path.  
Mewtwo slowly looked down at Jen, while Mew rushed over to her side and checked for her breathing.  
"Her breaths are very shallow, but she's still alive." Mew said.  
Mewtwo didn't respond.  
"She saved us from Team Rocket, Mewtwo. We owe her."  
"Fine…we'll take her to one of the human cities."  
Mew giggled. "We? She needs her Pokemon back. I'll go look for them, while you stay with her. Got it?"  
"W-What? Why me?" Mewtwo stuttered.  
"Because, I said so."  
Mewtwo frowned. "That's the best reason you could come up with? I saw her Pokemon last, a Gastly and a Vulpix, meaning I should be the one to go find them."  
"Can you morph into different Pokemon?"  
"What does-"  
"Can you?" Mew pressed.  
"No, but I still don't see how-"  
"SILENCE!" Mew cried, raising a pink paw to Mewtwo. The sight was almost comical. "It is decided. I shall go and you shall take care of her…Bye!" Mew said with a childish smile.  
She then zoomed off leaving behind a stunned Mewtwo, still wondering how he had lost the argument.

Following Mew  
Mew sailed along the breeze back to Cerulean City, scanning the horizon for the rising sun. The sight made her smile as she spun through the clouds.  
Eventually, the clouds parted and Mew could see the city and gym below. Shifting into a Pidgeotto, Mew dove below the clouds and landed on the gym's roof.  
"Gastly and Vulpix. Vulpix and Gastly. Gastly and Vulpix!" Mew sang as she searched for Jen's Pokemon.  
After waiting for a while, and not see any Vulpix or Gastlys, Mew's patience was quickly growing thin. She jumped off the roof and circled through the city. No such luck. "Ooh! Why is it so hard to find a Gastly and a Vulpix in a city like this?"  
As she headed back towards the gym, Mew saw large groups of trainers begin to run towards one of the city's entrance. Mew flew lower and saw an orange haired girl entering the city…along with a Vulpix and a Gastly!  
Mew dove into the crowd and landed in front of the two Pokemon. "Finally! I found you two!"  
Jen's Pokemon ignored her and ran for the gym. The orange haired girl pushed through the crowd and followed the two Pokemon. Mew hopped up into the air and glided into the gym just before the door closed the door behind her.  
Mew quickly glanced around the gym and saw a huge pool frozen over with ice.  
"Vulpix!" Gastly cried.  
Vulpix unleashed the largest firestorm Mew had ever seen upon the icy pool. She only stopped once she was sure all the ice was gone.  
Gastly hovered over the pool, desperately searching for Jen, while Vulpix and the girl leapt into the pool. Both Vulpix and the girl disappeared under the water and spun around in the water, searching for something.  
"Watcha looking for?" Mew asked.  
Gastly glanced over at her. He did not notice her follow them into the gym. "Our master. We're looking for our master."  
"In the pool?" Mew giggled. She didn't mean to laugh, but the fact that they were searching an empty pool was humorous to her.  
"This isn't funny!" Gastly snapped. "Team Rocket trapped her down there. She could be dead for all we know!"  
"Or gone." Mew said bluntly.  
"What?" Gastly hissed.  
"Gastly!" Vulpix cried, surfacing. "She's gone."  
The girl swam to the surface as well and climbed out of the pool. A small grin was on her face. "_She could still be alive. There is hope._"  
Gastly turned towards Mew. She could see and feel the confusion and anger radiating off of him. "Where. Is. She?"  
Mew smiled. "You two really care for her, huh?"  
"She's our master. Why shouldn't we care?" Vulpix spit. "Besides, you didn't answer our question. Where is our master?"  
Mew giggled and spun in the air. "Follow the leader!" Mew chirped. She flew towards the door and waited for the girl to open it for them.  
The girl caught on to what Mew wanted and opened the door for them. The three Pokemon began to leave, but the girl stopped them and bent down next to Vulpix. "I don't know where Jen is, but once you find her, give her this. She's earned it." She tied a bandana around Vulpix's neck and pinned a badge on it.  
"Let's go! Let's go!" Mew cried.  
Gastly and Vulpix nodded and followed Mew out of the gym. They didn't get very far before Gastly and Vulpix began to panic.  
"Hide! Hurry!" Vulpix squeaked.  
The two Pokemon bolted for the other side of the gym as a brown haired woman and an old man walked up to the gym.  
"Professor Oak. What a pleasure to see you. What brings you to Cerulean City?" The girl asked.  
Oak was about to answer, but the woman cut him off. "Have you seen my daughter? Her name is Jen and she has platinum blonde hair."  
The girl looked at Oak, who was shaking his head ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, I haven't. If I do see her I'll be sure to let you know. I promise."  
The woman stared at the girl for a moment, studying her for any signs of trickery. "I'll hold you to your word, girl. You see my daughter you call me right away. Not a second longer, got it?"  
The girl seemed to shrink away from the woman's tone. "*Eep* Yes, ma'am."  
Content with her answer, the woman walked away towards the Pokemon Center to question Nurse Joy.  
Professor Oak turned to the girl and sighed. "Sorry about that, Misty. Lucy…she's determined to find her daughter."  
"I can see that." Misty muttered, watching Lucy enter the Center. "Why does she want Jen back so much? Isn't she a trainer now?"  
Oak nodded. "Her mother is just very overly protective of her. If she does try to ask you again about seeing Jen, you must keep denying her Jen's location for if she does find the poor girl, Lucy will lock her away in her house for the rest of her days. And I'm not exaggerating."  
Misty scowled in disgust. "Why? What does she have against Jen being a trainer?"  
Oak just shook his head. "Jen was very ill when she was a young child, and her mother is scared that whatever ailment took over her then will return if she is not 'well' protected."  
Misty's lips formed a thin line. "Well, you can count on me to stay silent for her. I've already given her Pokemon the Cascade Badge, so she won't be returning to Cerulean anytime soon."  
"Why her Pokemon? Why didn't you just give it to Jen herself?"  
Misty smirked. "I don't know where she is. Ever since Team Rocket came…I just haven't seen her since then."  
Oak nodded. "Good. If you don't know, then Lucy won't know."  
The woman, Lucy, returned to the gym. She looked a bit miffed. "Nurse Joy said that she saw my daughter during the attack last night. Something about Team Rocket attacking the city and her running off into the night?"  
Misty frowned. "Team Rocket was here, but as you can see, everyone is alright. Team Rocket was defeated and everyone had their Pokemon returned to them." She was only reciting what the trainers had told her in their brief exchange.  
Lucy was glaring at Misty. "Where is she?"  
"Ma'am, I don't know where your daughter is. I promise."  
Lucy wasn't buying it, but her patience was wearing thin. "Let's go, Oak."  
"It's been good seeing you again, Misty." Oak said, shaking her hand. He then walk away with Lucy in silence.  
Mew looked over Misty's shoulder as she read the note that Oak had slipped to her.

Find Ash.  
Warn Jen.  
Keep her away from Lucy.

Mew looked at Misty. She was blushing at the sight of Ash's name on the paper.  
"_Aw! Somebody is in love!_" Mew cooed.  
"Hey! You there! Pidgeotto!" A little child-like voice cried, bringing Mew out of her love gush. She looked over at Jen's two Pokemon, who were now coming out of hiding. "Now that our former master is gone, you're going to show us where our current master is."  
"The crazy lady was your previous master? How? You two are still so…young."  
"She kept us in the Pokemon Database, and while there, we were put into a stasis. Even though we were asleep, there were moments when we were conscious, aware of our abandonment." Vulpix explained.  
"I'm…I'm so sorry." Mew said sincerely.  
"Our main priority is finding our current master." Gastly stated. "So, where is she?"


	17. UnoNo DosTresHo-Oh

Jen's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight filtered through the trees. Her body ached as she tried to remember what happened to her. It was only when she saw Mewtwo that everything came back to her. She shuddered as the memory of Luxray shocking her replayed in her mind.  
Mewtwo breathed in deeply and Jen froze, but relaxed slightly when she realized that he was asleep. "_He was probably waiting for me to wake up so he could kill me for putting him and Mew into Pokeballs._"  
Jen slowly rolled onto her hands and knees, but cringed in pain. Quietly getting to her feet, she looked at her hands and saw the cuts and dried blood. "_Note to self: when capturing Pokemon, never try to hold the Pokeballs shut._"  
Mewtwo shifted in his sleep.  
Jen watched him for a moment before slowly and cautiously walked away. Once she believed she was far enough away from him, she took off running.

Leaves and twigs snapped under her feet, but she didn't care. She was only a few yards from the path, not like the path would save her from the Legendry's wrath, but the thought gave her some comfort.  
A shadow passed over her as the tall figure of Mewtwo landed in front of her. Jen slid on her heels and fell backwards onto her butt. Mewtwo moved towards her, while she tried to crawl away, but the cuts on her hands reopened and she fell onto her back.  
Jen felt herself being lifted up by Mewtwo's telekinesis. She closed her eyes and braced herself for Mewtwo's finishing blow, but it never came. She felt the ground under her feet and she opened her eyes.  
Mewtwo was holding her messenger bag out for her. "You forgot this."  
Jen stared at her bag and then at Mewtwo.  
"You are wise to fear me, girl, but I mean you no harm." Mewtwo said.  
Jen took another step back.  
The memory of Jen capturing the two Mews flashed through her mind, followed by an image of her being telekinetically strangled.  
Mewtwo sighed. "Yes, I'm still mad about that, but you had a good reason for doing what you did, so I'm going to let it slide."  
Jen relaxed a little and reached out for her bag, but retracted her hand.  
"You're still scare."  
Jen sighed quickly as she gathered what little courage she had. "You're taller than me, stronger than me, and faster than me. Why shouldn't I be scared?" She said quickly.  
Mewtwo rolled his eyes. He slipped Jen's bag strap over her head before she could back away again. "I promise, I won't hurt you."  
Jen nodded slowly and fixed her bag on her shoulder. "T-Thanks…for getting my bag." She stuttered softly. "W-Where is Mew?" She hadn't noticed Mew's absence back at the tree where she had woken up.  
"She went to find your Pokemon." He responded heading back into the forest.  
"But…doesn't Mew know that Team Rocket has them? And they also have Misty." Jen cried as she ran to catch up with him. Her courage was growing.  
"They **had** your Pokemon and the girl, Misty, but they should have returned to Cerulean City by now."  
Jen frowned. "How do you know that?"  
Mewtwo smirked. "Zapdos and I crashed into the truck that held them, and they escaped."  
Jen couldn't contain her joy as she smiled widely and hugged Mewtwo. Mewtwo flinched suddenly due to being caught off guard. Jen quickly pulled away, making sure to leave a good five to six feet space between them. "Sorry. That was stupid of me…but, thank you."  
Mewtwo didn't reply. He just kept on walking.  
Jen bit her bottom lip and continued after him, still five feet behind him. "Uh, why did you and Zapdos crash into the Team Rocket's truck? Isn't Zapdos supposed to be on its island along with Moltres and Articuno?"  
Mewtwo hesitated before answering. "He wanted me to attend a gathering, which I refused. He didn't like my answer so a fight ensued."  
"What kind of gathering did Zapdos want you to go to?"  
Mewtwo hesitated again.  
"You don't have to tell me. I understand."  
Mewtwo stopped suddenly, almost causing Jen to walk right into him. He stared at the sky and narrowed his eyes.  
"What?" Jen asked, following his gaze.  
"The other two are here." Mewtwo groaned. "And so is Ho-Oh."  
Jen couldn't help, but chuckle lightly. "They must really want you at this gathering thing, huh?"  
Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder at her and she immediately went silent. "Run and hide. I'll come for you as soon as I deal with them." As he finished, he shot through the trees and hovered in the air.  
Jen watched from down below as Moltres and Articuno came into view. Even though they were far away, Jen could still hear the power in their voices. Unfortunately, she couldn't hear what they were saying.  
The three Legendries remained suspended in the air for a while as they exchanged inaudible words. Jen found herself sitting on the ground pulling up the grass when she heard a loud explosion come from above her. She glanced up just in time to see Mewtwo fly away with Articuno and a wounded Moltres chasing after him.  
Jen scrambled to her feet and followed them. Her attempts to keep up were, of course, in vain, but she didn't let the thought discourage her.  
She allowed herself to look up at the aerial battle as she jumped over a couple of roots. Articuno was trying to hit Mewtwo with an icy wind, but Mewtwo protected himself with a purple force field.  
Moltres came up from behind him and used flamethrower.  
"Mewtwo!" Jen screamed.  
The flames engulfed Mewtwo's being. Jen began to panic. "Leave him alone! STOP!"  
A burst of psychic energy came from where Mewtwo hovered, knocking Articuno and Moltres out of the sky. The two birds landed in opposite directions. Articuno landed some ways away, but Moltres landed about twenty feet from Jen.  
"_Oh. Crap_." Jen thought as Moltres shook itself off.  
It lifted its fiery wings to return to battle, but froze after doing a double take of Jen. The two stared at each other, waiting for one another to make the first move.  
A loud bird cried out in the distance, causing Jen to instinctively turn towards it. Moltres screamed as well and charged at Jen.  
"YYEEAAHH!" Jen screamed as she sprinted through the trees and jumped over tree roots.  
Moltres was closing the distance in between them when suddenly Jen's feet fell through the air. She had failed to see how the ground disappeared beyond the trees in front of her.  
She fell for a few seconds before landing on something rainbow and feathery. Jen grabbed onto the enormous feathers as the bird tilted its head and tried to peck at Jen. It was trying to attack her, or at least throw her off.  
"Where the blazes did you come from?" Ho-Oh cried. "Get off!"  
Jen only clung on tighter.  
Mewtwo then appeared next to Jen. "When I said run and hide, I meant run and hide!"  
"I tried that." Jen managed to say through clenched teeth. "Moltres found me."  
"Mewtwo!"  
A tongue of fire soared over their heads as Moltres leapt off the cliff, and made a beeline for them. Using Moltres's distraction to its advantage, Ho-Oh did a quick barrel roll, knocking Mewtwo higher into the air.  
"Hey!" Jen growled at Ho-Oh.  
"A human? Damn it…get off!"  
"Why are you hurting Mewtwo? He wants to be left alone!" Jen cried as Ho-Oh tried to grab her with its beak. "Quit attacking him!"  
"I'll get her for you, Ho-Oh." Jen dared a peek to see Articuno coming at her, talons wide open and ready to pry her off of the giant bird's back. Jen shut her eyes and threw herself sideways onto one of Ho-Oh's wings. Articuno was too close to Ho-Oh to stop, and wound up crashing into it.  
Ho-Oh cried out as it pounded its wings hard against the air, hoping to get away from the ice bird. Jen, on the other hand, just hung on for dear life.  
"_Let go._" Mewtwo's voice echoed in her mind.  
She looked around for him, but she only saw Ho-Oh's feathers and the sky.  
"_Trust me. Let go_."  
Jen released her iron grip on the wing and fell off the Legendary bird. She felt the unsettling feeling of her stomach flying up into her throat as she quickly descended. Before she could reach the treetops below her, she felt someone grab her securely around the waist, slowing her fall. Once landed, she fell to her knees and hugged the ground.  
"Are you alright?" Mewtwo asked.  
Jen nodded.  
"Shaken?"  
Jen glanced up at the Legendary birds who were circling the area. "A little. Why did they attack you? Same reason with Zapdos?"  
Mewtwo nodded. "We'll need to meet Mew and your Pokemon somewhere else, or they will be faced with a similar problem." He shut his eyes for a moment, and then looked at Jen. "Let's go."  
He took off, gliding through the forest with ease, while Jen ran to keep up. Unfortunately, due to her lacking in the ability to fly or hover like Mewtwo, Jen wound up stumbling through the undergrowth and tripped over a root.  
Mewtwo stopped and held his hand out to her. She hesitated, and showed him her cut hands. He took her hands anyway and helped her to her feet.  
"What happened?" He asked as he hoisted her onto his back and took off again.  
"The Pokeballs I put you and Mew in were starting to break in my hands, and this is what happened."  
They were moving faster now that Jen wasn't slowing them down.  
"Where are we going?" She asked after awhile.  
"I'm going to a different region." Mewtwo replied. "You will wait for Mew in Lavender Town."  
Jen's jaw dropped. She didn't know what stunned her more; the fact that he was leaving her in Lavender Town (yes the town unnerved her a bit), or the fact that he was leaving her in a town that passed three gyms. Adding onto that, she never did finish her battle with Misty, so she would have to backtrack all the way to Cerulean City if she wanted to claim the Cascade Badge. Her mother was bound to catch up to her then.  
Mewtwo sensed her dismay and listened to her thoughts. "Your mother seems to really care about you…a little too much."  
"You got all that from reading my mind?"  
"Just from what you were thinking." Mewtwo replied, rising higher into the air. Jen looked over his shoulder and saw Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower rising in the distance. "You will be safer if you stayed amongst your own kind. If you come with me, you will only be attacked again."  
"You're just trying to get rid of me." Jen muttered.  
Mewtwo's head turned slightly.  
Jen continued before he had time to reply. "I understand, Mewtwo. I know I'll only be a burden if I come with you, and it was pretty obvious back there in the forest."  
They landed on top of the tower and Jen climbed off Mewtwo's back.  
"_You're not a burden. In a way, you helped._" Mewtwo wanted to voice those words, but decided against it. She would only want to come with if he did so. Instead, he said, "You disobeyed me. When I told you to run and hide, you stayed put yourself in danger." His tone was harsh.  
Jen shrank back slightly, feeling both guilty and scared.  
"Stay. Here. Mew will be here soon." Mewtwo commanded sternly.  
Jen nodded slowly and sat down on the steps leading up to two graves.  
He had to use every ounce of his will power not to go over to Jen and stay with her. She may have disobeyed him and risked her life, but she had also distracted Articuno, Moltres, and Ho-Oh during battle, making it easier for him to fight them one-on-one.  
He turned away and flew off towards the sea. Jen watched as his being grew smaller and smaller, until she could no longer see him. She glanced down at her scarred palms and grimaced.  
"Stupid, idiot!" She growled to herself. "You managed to get your Pokemon captured within a day of having them, and you've also pissed off four of the Legendary Pokemon. And you've missed a ton of gyms."  
A slight vibration could be felt in her pocket. She quickly reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone. It was Libby.  
"Crap…" She answered on the fourth ring. "Hey, lib. What's up?"  
"Just checking up on you. I heard that Team Rocket was there earlier. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She lied.  
"Okay…where are you now?"  
"In Lavender Town."  
Jen could hear Libby drop her phone as the sound of plastic hitting wood rang through the phione. Jen cringed at the sound. Libby quickly picked the phone back up.  
"You made it all the way to Lavender Town? I'm calling your bluff! There is no way you could have made it all the way over there within two days! How could you have beaten so many gym leaders in such a short amount of time?"  
"I didn't."  
There was a pause on the other end,  
"What?"  
"I've only beaten the Pewter gym leader. I was battling Misty when Team Rocket came."  
"Then…then why are you in Lavender Town? Get back to Cerulean City and kick Misty's skinny white ass!"  
Jen stared at her phone in bewilderment before bringing it back to her ear. "Libby, are you alright? You're acting weird…er."  
"I'm fine. Just…how far away from mom do you think you are?"  
"Far enough, but if I try to go back to any of the gyms, I might run into her. You and I both know I cannot go back with her. I will go insane!"  
Libby chuckled on the other end. "Jen, you're already insane. Everyone can see it in the way you speak and act. Besides, if you weren't insane, then you would still be at home with mom."  
"Lib, I'm being serious here. I have to find a way to get all of the gym badges in Kanto before mom can find me. And then I need to find a way to the next region."  
Libby didn't reply for a while.  
"You said you were in Lavender Town, right?"  
"Yeah. And?"  
"Go out of order."  
Jen paused as she tried to register what her sister had said. "Come again?"  
"You can still battle all of the gym leaders in Kanto, but if you wish to continue your career as a trainer, you must battle them out of order. Mom won't see it coming. Got it?"  
Jen thought the plan over. "Don't they check to see how many badges I have before I get to battle the gym leaders?"  
"I don't remember them doing that. Misty didn't ask you, did she? And even if they do, you can call me and I'll take you to Unova, and you can start over with the gyms here. Sounds good?"  
Jen smiled. "Yeah."  
"Alrighty then! The closest gym should be in Saffron City if you cross through route 8. You'll be battling an old friend of mine. Sabrina!"  
"Thanks, Lib."  
"You can thank me once you get to Unova. I'll text you my address." And with that, she hung up.  
Jen replaced her phone in her pocket and stared up at the sky. In the distance she could see a Pidgeotto along with a smaller Pokemon on its back, and a wingless, but gas-like Pokemon heading her way. Jen stood up to get a better view and gasped in surprise.  
It was her Pokemon!


	18. Reunions, Memories, and Bitter Pasta

**A/N Warning for younger readers!  
This chapter will get creepy! Look for **, and you can skip the rest of the chapter.**

Jen ran to the edge of the Tower as Gastly flew into her arms. Vulpix leapt off the Pidgeotto's back and landed on top of Jen and Gastly, sending them toppling over.  
Jen hugged her Pokemon close to her, while crying tears of joy. "I missed you two so much!"  
Gastly and Vulpix were crying too. "We thought we would never be able to see you ever again!" Gastly wept.  
"We thought you were dead." Vulpix sobbed, burying her face in Jen's shoulder.  
After a few moments of tearful reunion, Jen looked up at the Pidgeotto. This Pidgeotto had bright blue eyes and almost seemed to be smiling at her.  
"_Could it be-?_" Jen thought as she scanned the Pokemon with her Pokedex.

Pidgeotto: The second evolution of Pidgey. Pidgeotto is armed with sharp talons and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike its previous evolution, Pidgeotto is more dangerous and territorial.

Jen frowned at the Pokedex. "Way to go, Mew. You managed to fool my Pokedex into thinking you really are a Pidgeotto."  
Mew flinched, and her Pokemon gave her odd stares.  
"How did you know?" Mew asked as she shifted back to her original form.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Jen could see her Pokemon gawking at her and Mew in bewilderment. Jen couldn't help, but smile a little. "Mewtwo told me that you were coming, so I just figured it was you. Besides, I saw you transform from a Rattata earlier."  
Gastly and Vulpix looked at each other, seemingly hurt. "How much did we miss?" Gastly pondered aloud.  
Vulpix shrugged and stared up at Jen. She sniffed Jen and frowned. "She smells singed. Why does she smell singed?"  
She was directing the question towards Mew, who was now glancing around the Tower. She was looking for Mewtwo. "Pardon?"  
"What happened to our master?" Gastly asked.  
"Oh, she was attacked by Team Rocket. They had a Luxray attack her, but Mewtwo and I intervened before they could…kill her." Mew replied, trailing off with the last few words.  
"What's wrong?" Jen asked, trying to sound oblivious to their conversation. "Did Team Rocket do something to you two? They better not have, or I'm going to kick their butts!"  
Her Pokemon appeared to have been cheered up by her words. Vulpix nuzzled her arm and showed Jen the bandana that Misty had tied around her neck.  
"Wait…is this the Cascade Badge? Misty gave you guys the badge to give to me?" Jen sounded disappointed.  
Her Pokemon nodded in response.  
"But I didn't beat her! Yeah, we took out her Staryu, but we didn't beat her! We have to go back and win the badge fair and square."  
Both Vulpix and Gastly shook their heads in disagreement. Jen could also see fear in their eyes.  
"Don't worry. If Team Rocket is still there, I'll make sure that they don't take you guys again. I promise." Jen vowed.  
"It's not Team Rocket that we're worried about, master." Gastly tried to explain, believing Jen wouldn't be able to understand. "How can we warn her, Vulpix?"  
"I…um…hey, Mew, help us out will you? We've got to tell her our previous master is in Cerulean City. You know, the crazy lady we saw."  
Mew nodded. Jen tried to hide her surprise as Mew fed her mental images of her mom and Oak at Cerulean's gym.  
"Oh…" She looked at the water droplet badge in her hand and sighed. "I guess I've got no choice, but to accept this for the time being, huh?"  
Her Pokemon nodded.  
She pinned the badge to the inside of her bag. "Thanks, Mew, for-" But the pink Legendary was already gone. Jen sighed sadly. "_She must be going after Mewtwo._"  
Vulpix nuzzled her arm again. "Master, are you alright?"  
Jen smiled at her. "Don't you two worry about me. I'll be fine." She stood up with Vulpix still in her arms. "Now, lets go get our next gym badge!"  
Vulpix cheered, but Gastly remained silent. He was looking at an approaching figure. Jen frowned when she saw the red and white cap, and the black messy hair.  
"Ash, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
He didn't respond. Instead, he continued to walk forward silently until he stood a couple feet away from her. He seemed a bit taller…and clean-shaven.  
"Where is Pikachu? Is he coming?"  
The boy stared at her.  
Jen frowned and studied him a little more closely. "Red?"  
Red nodded.  
"Oh my gosh! Red, it's been forever!" Jen cried as she hugged Red, all the while still holding onto Vulpix.  
Red hugged her back before pulling away.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why have you not returned to Pallet Town after all these years? We were all worried about you, especially your mom and Ash."  
Red didn't respond.  
"Red, I know you're mute, but you can also use sign to communicate. I still remember some sign."  
Red still didn't try to communicate with her. Instead, he reached into his bag and took out an old folder. He walked towards the steps he had come up and sat down. Jen followed him and sat down next to him before opening the folder up.  
Pictures of toddler drawn images, and old photographs fell out.  
"What are all of these from, Red?" Jen asked as she picked up some of the fallen pictures.  
Red didn't answer. She was going to have to solve this on her own. Jen and her Pokemon studied the pictures together as Red watched on silently.  
"Who's this?" Jen asked as she held up a picture of a sleeping brown haired toddler. The child was hooked up to an I.V., and looked very pale. "Is this Libby?"  
Red shook his head, and picked up another photograph from the folder. This one consisted of a younger version of Jen playing outside with Libby, Ash, Gary and Red. Jen took the photo from him and flipped it over.

LIBBY(8), JEN(3), ASH(4), Gary(4), AND RORY(4)  
June 21, 1998  
2 weeks afterwards

"I remember when we stopped calling you Rory, and started calling you Red. Wasn't it when we found out that your name meant Red King?"  
Red nodded.  
"We all got jealous of you, so we began referring to each other based on colors. Libby was Blackie, I was White, Gary was Blue, and Ash was Yellow."  
This drew out a smile from Red.  
Jen glanced at the writing again and pointed to the last line. "Two weeks after what?"  
Red pointed to the previous photograph. Jen flipped the I.V. photo over and gasped when she read the back.

JEN (3)  
June 5, 1998  
Second year of ailment

Jen stared at the picture, rereading the writing over and over again. "I was sick…for two years?" She looked at Red. "How long have you known about this, Red? Did the others know about this too?"  
Red shook his head, and showed her one of the stacks of drawings.  
Jen flipped through the packet and laughed. "I drew these for Ash when he fell into that coma."  
When Ash and Red turned ten, they had both agreed to travel the world together with their Pokemon, but due to being struck by lightning during a Spearow attack, Ash was immediately put into a coma. Red continued on by himself with his Pokemon, while his brother, his twin, was trapped in a deep slumber.  
Jen had drawn the pictures for Ash and came up with stories behind each one of them, which she in turn told to him during his comatose state. "_I remember creating these only because I had dreams about them. Sometimes I would have multiple stories to tell Ash each day, and I would always make sure that he remained ten in the drawings and stories._"  
She glanced over at Red, who was studying her reactions.  
"Ash's coma only lasted a couple of months, but when he woke up, the last thing he remembered was getting Pikachu. He…he didn't remember starting his adventure with you."  
Red nodded as if to say, "I know."  
"So how did you get ahold of all of this? I'm sure my mom would have tried to hide this from me."  
Red smirked.  
"I love you, Red!"  
** ****Vulpix's ears sudden flattened out and she growled at the two graves.  
"Master, we should go now. There is something coming." Gastly said as he quickly began nudging Jen and Red to their feet.  
"What's going on?" Jen asked as she looked in the direction of the graves.  
Red took the pictures from her and packed them away back into the folder before handing the folder to Jen to keep.  
"Red-"  
She was immediately interrupted by a quick hug from her cousin before he gently pushed her and her Pokemon down the stairs.  
"What? You don't want to come with me? I might run into Ash." Jen said giddily. "I'm sure he'll want to see you again."  
Red looked at her sadly and shook his head slowly.  
"Master, we need to go." Gastly sounded scared, and Vulpix was growling at the two graves.  
"You're…here…" An eerie, and decayed voice choked. Jen shivered at the sound but Red remained unfazed. "I'm trapped…"  
Gastly and Vulpix were now begging and pulling at Jen to leave, but she was frozen where she was. Horrified.  
"And I'm lonely…" The voice continued.  
Red sighed and reached for his Pokeballs.  
"So very lonely…"  
Jen's cousin slowly began to walk towards the graves, ready to battle the voice.  
"WON'T YOU JOIN ME?!" A white hand, followed by a decaying corpse, shot out of the stone tiles and turned its attention towards Jen. The corpse 'smiled' at her, and tried to climb out from under the tiles, but the lower half of its body was still buried underneath.  
Red threw his first Pokeball at the creature, releasing his Charizard. The corpse pulled its dead stare away from Jen and glared at Red.  
Two White Hands appeared beside the corpse and flew at the Charizard's neck.  
Red tapped his foot twice on the ground, silently commanding his Pokemon. A large tongue of fire erupted from the Pokémon's maw, engulfing both White Hands and burning them to crisps.  
The corpse appeared to be greatly angered by this as it summoned a Gengar and a Muk. The two Pokemon looked alive, but their stares were void of life.  
Red tapped his foot three times on the ground, and his Charizard nodded.  
The two dead Pokemon raced towards Charizard; Gengar with a night shade, and Muk with sludge. Charizard easily evaded the attacks and rose into the air. The Pokemon stopped and tried to attack it again, but to no avail. Charizard blasted them with flamethrower, causing the Muk to faint.  
The corpse was livid now. It slammed its hands against the tiles and roared at Red, who kept a calm complexion.  
The Gengar howled at Charizard as it landed.  
Red tapped his foot four times, and his Charizard nodded again. Red then turned towards Jen and turned her towards the stairs, but not before hugging her one last time.  
"R-Red?" Jen choked.  
"Goodbye…White." Red said softly.  
Jen's eyes widened. She wanted to stay, but before she could protest, she blacked out.

Jen and her Pokemon came to minutes later. They were no longer on the roof, but lying in front of a couple of graves.  
"Red? Red?" Jen cried out once she regained full consciousness.  
Red was nowhere to be seen.  
Her Pokemon stared at her, confusion on their faces. It was as if their memories had been erased.  
"Where is Red?" She asked them. She climbed to her feet and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Red?! Rory!"  
Her Pokemon looked around as well and began calling out for Red. Neither of them got a response.  
"Who is Red again?" Vulpix asked Gastly.  
Gastly shrugged and looked around the Tower. "I'm still wondering how we even got here. One moment, we are reunited with our master, and then the next, we're here."  
"He must be on the roof!" Jen said aloud. Her gaze drifted towards the stairs that lead to the dreaded place. Her heartbeat quickened out of fear. "_He didn't back down against that thing. Besides…he was winning._"  
She slowly walked towards the stairs and took each step one at a time.  
"Gastly, look." Jen heard her Vulpix say.  
She heard Gastly gasp, but she didn't turn her attention away from the stairs. Red needed her. She was almost to the roof when she ran into a couple of wooden planks. "_When did these get here?!_"  
She tried to move them out of the way, but all of the planks were nailed down.  
"Master…we…we, um…it's-" Neither of her Pokemon could finish.  
In Jen's heart and mind, she already knew what they were about to say. She slowly trudged back towards the graves that they were in front of before and gazed upon them. Before her stood two graves.  
She shook as she read the inscriptions.

Here lies Rory Ketchum's loyal Pokemon and Partner, Charizard

And

Here lies Rory Ketchum  
A Beloved Son, Brother, and Savior  
Died Defeating BuriedAlive

Jen screamed and burst into tears. Rage and sorrow flooded her being like the night of her birthday. All she wanted to do was scream, and let the energy flow from her.  
"RORY!" She screamed louder and louder until she eventually collapsed onto Red's grave and blacked out again.

**A/N To be honest, I REALLY did not want to write the last part of this chapter. I love Red, but I also wanted to write something about him owning B.A. in battle. For those who do not know what B.A. is or what happens if you don't defeat/do defeat it, you can look it up here.  
wiki/Buried...  
WARNING FOR YOUNGER READERS! THE SITE ABOVE IS CREEPY! (I don't know if it will still work).  
For this story though, I didn't want to erase Red from existence (yes, he kicked B.A. moldy butt :D ).  
I'm sorry!  
Thanks for all your support, and comments!**


	19. Sabrina, The Mistress of Psychic Pokemon

She awoke in the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, her Pokemon and a few other trainers surrounding her.  
"Back off everyone. Give her some room to breath!" Jenny barked.  
Jen slowly lifted herself up from the cot that she was laid out on, and looked around. "R-Rory…where is Rory?"  
Vulpix jumped onto the cot next to her and laid her head on Jen's lap, while Gastly looked away sadly.  
"You know about Rory Ketchum?" Jenny asked. "He is the hero of Lavender Town. He returned a couple of months ago to fight the ghost, BuriedAlive, but unlike countless other trainers who had lost their lives to that demon, he defeated it. Unfortunately, it was at the cost of his life."  
Jen shivered and began to tear up again. Vulpix climbed up onto her lap and licked her cheeks. "He…is my cousin."  
Neither Officer Jenny nor Nurse Joy wanted to correct Jen by saying 'he was'. She looked so pitiful and crushed.  
"Do you want me to take you and your Pokemon anywhere?" Officer Jenny asked. "It is storming outside pretty badly. I can take you to the next city's gym."  
Jen just looked up at the blue haired officer, and nodded slowly.  
"Okay, you just take your time if you want to stay a little longer. I will be waiting for you outside." Jenny said as she walked out of the Center.  
Nurse Joy turned back towards Jen and knelt down in front of her. "Is there anything I can do for you before you leave?"  
Jen was silent for a moment. "Team Rocket stole everything from me…can you feed my Pokemon?" She asked softly, and dryly.  
Nurse Joy nodded before disappearing into the back to gather some food.  
"Master…you're going to eat too, right? You promised you'd eat after we battled Misty." Gastly said as he laid down next to her.  
Jen didn't look at him. Instead, she lifted her hand and blindly petted his head. "I'm alright. You two need to keep your strength up."  
"She said that Team Rocket took everything from her. We're going to need to be frugal with what she has left." Vulpix said.  
Jen shut her eyes and pulled her Pokemon close to her. "Don't worry about me. All I need are you two." Even though her words were true, her Pokemon were still very concerned about her.  
"Here you go." Nurse Joy chirped as she laid down two bowls of PokeChow and handed Jen a bag.  
Jen stared at the bag blankly.  
"Please take it." Nurse Joy pleaded. "You're going to need everything I have in here for you."  
Jen nodded and took the bag.  
Nurse Joy smiled and walked back to her post behind the counter, content.  
Vulpix and Gastly hesitated before climbing down from the cot and ate the food. As they ate, Jen opened the bag and examined the contents inside. There were berries, potions, Pokeballs, a rain poncho and a few stacks of money. Her gaze drifted over to Joy who smiled back over her and waved.  
Jen sighed and reluctantly emptied the bag contents into her messenger bag. She waited a little longer until her Pokemon were finished eating before standing and walking out of the Center.  
Officer Jenny wasn't kidding when she said it was storming. Rain was coming down in gallons and lightning cracked across the sky.  
Jen slipped on her poncho and picked Vulpix up, slipping her under the rainproof poncho as well. As for Gastly, the rain just passed right through him.  
"Are you ready?" Jenny asked once she saw Jen. She was sitting on a motorcycle in a rain poncho as well with an Arcanine standing boldly beside her.  
Jen halfheartedly took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

Arcanine: Evolved from Growlithe, Arcanine is known for its fierce loyalty and bravery. It can run so smoothly that at times, it can appear to be flying. Can only be evolved through the use of a fire stone.

Jen put away the Pokedex and hoped onto the motorcycle behind Jenny with Vulpix on her lap.  
"So, where to?"  
"Saffron City…please."  
Jenny nodded and started up her motorcycle.  
As they took off, Jen glanced up one last time at the Pokemon Tower and saw the silhouette of Red and Charizard staring down at her through the rain. Red saw her and waved. Jen's heart sank again as she slowly waved back before disappearing down Route 8.

Mewtwo had been flying for quite a while when it started to storm. It wouldn't have bothered him, but something about the intensity of the storm unnerved him. The rain came down harder than a normal downpour and the lightning seemed to attack anything that moved. He had been almost been hit at least five times already.  
Other flying Pokemon that he had passed were not as fortunate. Many were struck down by the lightning, but not killed.  
"_There was only one other time that a storm this violent was ever seen, and that was when I caused it._"  
"Mewtwo, there you are!" Mew squeaked. Mewtwo turned just as Mew slammed into him, giving him a hug. "Some weather we're having, huh?" She giggled.  
"I agree." He replied dryly. "Did you return the trainer's Pokemon to her?"  
"Yep. She was really happy to see them, and they were happy to see her…did she tell you how scary her mom is?"  
Mewtwo toned Mew out as she continued to blabber on about her experience with Jen's Pokemon. He scanned the sky and horizon for any signs of Zapdos, the Kami Trio, or Rayquaza. They were the only Legendries he could think of who could create such a storm.  
"Are you even listening?" Mew grouched.  
Mewtwo looked down at her. "We would be better off keeping a close eye out for the others, rather than distract ourselves with talk of nonsense. We already made that mistake earlier."  
Mew sighed and drifted away from Mewtwo. "Alright…buzz kill."  
"What was that?" Mewtwo asked quickly.  
"Hehe, nothing!" She replied sweetly.  
Mewtwo rolled his eyes and continued on his course with Mew in tow.  
"So, where are you off to?" She asked, drifting in front of him.  
"I don't know."  
Mew froze and Mewtwo flew right past her. "Whoa! You don't know? You usually know. You've always got something planned. It may not always be interesting, but you at least have a clue as to what you want to do."  
"Mew, I don't know where to go because all of the other Legendries are looking for us! I don't want to be bothered by them, and I wish to find a region which is uninhabited by any Legendary. Got it?"  
"Oh…can I come?" She asked cheerfully, flying next to him again. "I know that that would make said region inhabited by a Legendary…okay two, you and me, but I wouldn't want you to get bored or lonely or anything."  
Mewtwo stared at her from the corner of his eye. "Something tells me that no matter what answer I give you, you will still follow me."  
"I don't want you to be lonely in this new, uninhabited region."  
Mewtwo sighed. "It won't be uninhabited. I'm sure there will be other Pokemon. I just don't want the other Legendries to find us."  
Mew squealed. "You said 'us'. Does that mean it's a yes?"  
He sighed heavily. "Yes, Mew, you can come with me."  
"YIPPEE!" She cried as she did summersaults in the air. "We're gonna have so much fun-"  
She was immediately cut off as a sideways lightning bolt soared past her, dwarfing her in size. Mewtwo stiffened as another bolt came their way. He unleashed a force field that deflected the bolt.  
"It's the Kami Trio!" Mew cried.  
The three Kami Pokemon rushed the two Mews, ready to attack them again. Mew and Mewtwo met them halfway by launching projectiles of energy at them. Thundurus dodged the blasts, but Landorus and Tornadus were knocked backwards.  
The Mews turned towards the last Kami, but Thundurus reacted swiftly by sending out an electrical web around the Mews, trapping them in the air.  
"Damn. Why are you after us?" Mewtwo asked over the sound of the storm. "We didn't cause the blackout!"  
"And is this storm really necessary?" Mew asked.  
Thundurus frowned. "You think we created this storm?"  
"All we did was hunt you down." Tornadus added.  
The Mews stared at each other, and then back at the Kamies. "This storm isn't your doing?"  
"We thought that one of you, or rather both of you, created it in order to try to throw us off your trails. The three of us almost lost our lives trying to find you in this tempest." Landorus explained.  
"We were almost shot down too." Mew said.  
"The other Legendries will probably believe that you two are still responsible for this." Tornadus muttered.  
"So what?" Mewtwo said, slightly miffed. "The storm is just above the sea. No one else is being effected…right?"  
The Kami Trio shook their heads. "We each came from three different directions, from three different regions, and experienced the same storm. As we reunited to find you together, we also searched for the eye or a clearing in this tempest, but found none."  
The Mews' eyes widened.  
"Which regions were you in?" Mew asked.  
"Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn."  
"What about Unova and Kalos?" Mewtwo asked. (Kalos is supposed to be the new region in X and Y.)  
The Trio shrugged.  
"If you come with us to the Sky Pillar to talk to the others and Arceus we can sort out this mess. Only then can we see who is really behind all of this." Landorus said.  
"And stop them before this gets worse." Tornadus added.  
Mew grimaced. "What if it's not a Pokemon that is causing all of this? And if we do find the cause, do we have a plan as to how to stop if before all of this gets worse?"  
The Trio and Mewtwo stared at Mew. "Since when are you the pessimist?"  
"I'm not being a pessimist! I'm just worried!"  
Mewtwo sighed and pointed to the electrical cage that they were still trapped within. "Are you going to let us out now?"  
The Trio looked at each other, silently debating with each other. "That depends, are you going to come to Sky Pillar with us?"  
Mew nodded and Mewtwo sighed heavily. "If it means we won't be bothered by anyone afterwards, then fine. We'll go with you."  
The Trio smiled and the electrical cage vanished. "Come on you two."  
Mew began to follow them, but Mewtwo quickly grabbed her and began to fly back towards Kanto. The Trio screamed in anger and they took off after the Mews, throwing lightning, wind, and energy. Mewtwo dodged their attacks and sailed straight into the storming clouds.  
The Trio quickly followed, trying their hardest to keep up and avoid being hit by an of the lightning bolts. The Mews were not having any luck traveling through the storm either. The winds were more violent and lightning seemed to come from every which way while in the black clouds.  
Mewtwo summoned a force field around himself and Mew, allowing them to travel a little faster, but they had no clue as to where they were going.  
"Just keep going straight, Mewtwo." Mew said encouragingly. "They won't follow us for long."  
Mewtwo nodded and flew faster for Kanto. 

It only took about five minutes to reach Saffron City. Jen and Vulpix hoped off of the motorcycle as Gastly and Arcanine came up from behind them.  
"Will you be alright here?" Jenny asked.  
Jen nodded as she looked out at the city. The rain seemed to be coming down harder.  
Jenny studied Jen for a moment. "Just call one of my sister or me if you need anything, alright?"  
Jen nodded again without looking back at Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny grimaced and started her motorcycle again. "Come on, Arcanine." And with that, they both took off back towards Lavender Town.  
"Master, are we going to the gym now?" Gastly asked, hoping to draw Jen's attention away from the earlier events.  
"Come on…we need to battle Sabrina." Jen said dryly.  
She led her Pokemon in the pouring rain to the gym. The streets were cleared of pedestrians and their Pokemon, but that did not make it any easier for Jen and her Pokemon to find the gym. The rain was coming down so hard that it was nearly impossible for her to see what any of the buildings were.  
"Are you alright, Gastly?" She asked after a moment of wandering.  
"I'm fine, master. The rain doesn't bother me."  
"And you, Vulpix?"  
"I'm dry." She said from under the poncho.  
"Good." She said, sounding a little more normal. "We'll be in the gym soon enough."  
"You're looking for the gym?" A female asked.  
Jen looked over to were the voice had come from. A dark green haired girl wearing a black raincoat walked up beside her and smiled. Her pinkish, blue eyes seemed to glow from underneath her hood. "I can lead you to the gym."  
"Thanks." Jen replied emotionlessly.  
She followed the girl for a couple of blocks before finally coming to the gym. They both walked inside and ditched their rainproof attire at the front. Jen quickly took in the design of the gym and watched in wonder as many of the gym trainers, who took shelter inside the gym, practiced lifting their Pokeballs and other small items with their minds.  
"Interesting what one can do with their minds. These trainers have practiced for years at this gym, but none have progressed far enough to be as good as I am." Jen looked at the girl as she walked to the center of the gym. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sabrina, the Mistress of Psychic Pokemon."  
Jen walked forward and nodded.  
"You don't talk much…do you?" Sabrina chuckled.  
"Forgive me for my silence. I've recently lost someone dear to me."  
Sabrina's facial expression immediately grew grim. "Condolences. May I ask who it was you had lost?"  
Jen hesitated. "My cousin, Red."  
Sabrina winced at the sound of his name. "I remember when Red faced me. He was a great trainer. His Pokemon loved him."  
"I know." Jen said.  
"Shall we test your skills too?"  
Jen nodded.  
Sabrina smiled as a Kadabra appeared next to her.  
Jen took out her Pokedex and listened to the Pokémon's entry.

Kadabra: The evolved form of Abra. Kadabras emit powerful alpha waves when using its psychic power. Sometimes being close to it while it emits such waves can induce headaches. The spoon it holds amplifies the alpha waves in its brain.

"_Interesting._" She thought. She looked over at her Pokemon and motioned for Gastly to come towards her.  
The ghost Pokemon obeyed.  
"Knock the spoon out of its hand. We'll have an easier time defeating it." She whispered.  
Gastly nodded and entered onto the battlefield.  
Without being given a command, the Kadabra started off with a psybeam, which nailed Gastly. Gastly grimaced, but shook the attack off.  
"Gastly, use lick."  
Gastly flew at Kadabra, but Kadabra leapt out of the way just before Gastly could land an attack. Sabrina smirked.  
Kadabra rushed Gastly with a psycho cut, ready to slice through Gastly with its spoon, but it never got the chance. Gastly barely dodged the attack as it grabbed Kadabra's spoon with its teeth.  
Both Kadabra and Sabrina were caught off guard by Gastly's sudden steal. Gastly flew over to Jen and dropped the spoon into her hands.  
Jen smiled at him. "Good job, Gastly. Now finish Kadabra off with lick."  
Gastly darted at the stunned Kadabra and licked its face. The Pokemon shuddered, not out of disgust, but out of the stinging pain from Gastly attack.  
"Now use shadow ball!"  
Gastly obeyed and launched the shadowy orb at the Kadabra. Kadabra shook itself back into focus just as the orb hit it in the chest.  
"Grr…Sabrina, are you still alright?" It asked as it clenched its chest.  
Sabrina nodded.  
"_She…she can understand her Pokemon too?_" Jen thought. "One more time Gastly!"  
Another shadow ball formed in front of Gastly, while Kadabra was creating another psybeam. The two launched their attacks at one another, creating an explosion between them, but not harming either one of them.  
Without hesitation, both Pokemon leapt into the cloud of smoke left behind by the explosion. The sound of more attacks being thrown could be heard, but neither Jen nor Sabrina could see what was going on between their Pokemon.  
Sabrina seemed to be focusing on the cloud with all of her might.  
"Gastly?"  
The smoke cloud cleared revealing both Pokemon to be down.  
Sabrina sighed, and summoned her Pokemon back to her side by using her telekinesis.  
"Good job, Gastly." Jen said softly as Gastly drifted slowly back towards her.  
"Congratulations. You beat my Pokemon and me." Sabrina said as she took out the Marsh Badge.  
"You just had one Pokemon?"  
Sabrina shook her head. "I technically have two, but my other Pokemon is not a psychic types, so I can't use him during gym battles."  
"Oh…"  
"You are disappointed? Perhaps next time you shouldn't use Pokemon that were previously owned and trained by an ex-trainer. Then maybe all the gym leaders you face would be more of a challenge for you." Sabrina's tone was a little stricter.  
"How did you know that?" Jen asked surprisingly.  
"I can hear your Pokémon's thoughts, just like I can hear my Kadabra's thoughts. I am psychic after all." She stared at Jen's Pokemon for a little while longer, and her expression calmed. "Though, I do understand that your sister gave them to you for your mother had forgotten about them and denied you the chance to become a trainer."  
"You're reading my mind too?"  
Sabrina shook her head. "I can't. You are keeping me from entering your mind…I'm impressed. No one, but my father can do that." She then smirked. "It appears you are somewhat psychic as well."  
Gastly and Vulpix looked at Jen in awe.  
"Maybe now we can tell her to eat without you having to jump on her all the time ay, Vulpix?" Gastly teased.  
"Doesn't matter. I'm still going to jump on her."  
"How can that be?" Jen wondered aloud. She knew that a lot of strange things had happened to her during the past few days, but did that really label her as being psychic?  
"I learned of my powers at a young age. Yours may just be developing, and if that's the case, you just might become stronger than me."  
"Huh? N-No! I'm just a trainer."  
Sabrina looked at her humorously and grinned. "Whatever you say." She then handed Jen the gym badge. "I do hope you come back to visit. All psychics are welcomed here to train."  
Jen quickly pinned the badge to the inside of her bag and began walking for the entrance with her Pokemon following close behind. "_I'm not psychic!_"  
"Aww! I missed the battle!" A hollow and mischievous voice complained.  
Jen turned slightly to see who was talking to Sabrina, and her eyes widened. Her Pokemon noticed her delay and turned to see what had caused it.  
Beside Sabrina stood a grinning Gengar.  
Jen shook with anger as the image of the dead Gengar and Red's Charizard battling each other flashed through her head.  
Sensing her anger, the Gengar turned towards her and looked upon her with live filled eyes. Its smile dwindled a little, but it did not shrink away.  
"What is the matter?" Sabrina asked.  
"That thing that killed Red had a Gengar. A dead, soulless Gengar." Jen growled. She held no grudge against this Gengar, nor did she want to hurt it, but just seeing it aroused a burning hatred inside of her.  
The rain outside seemed to come down harder now, for it sounded like a thousand Steelix were pounding away at the gym. The wind howled even louder than before and the lights flickered inside the gym before completely going out.  
There were a couple of gasps, but no one panicked.  
"Everyone grab a flashlight, and if any Pokemon knows flash, please use it now!" Sabrina called out.  
Everyone obeyed, and soon the gym was illuminated by flashlight and flash. Sabrina looked around for Jen, but she didn't see the girl or her Pokemon anywhere.  
Sabrina sighed sorrowfully and glanced down at her Gengar. "What a pity. She could have been a great pupil, wouldn't you agree my friends?"  
Her Pokemon nodded in agreement as they listened to the storm increase in power.


	20. Da Truck!

Jen had snatched up her poncho, and ran from the gym as fast as she could. Her Pokemon followed close behind, as all three of them got soaked.  
"Master, please stop! We must find shelter from this downpour or you may fall ill." Gastly cried over the roar of the torrent.  
Jen ignored him and kept on running. Vulpix ran close to her heels, leaping and bounding over every root and rock they came across.  
Jen stopped and picked Vulpix up, wrapping her fox Pokemon in her poncho.  
"Master, you don't need to do this. Please get under the poncho. You're getting soaked to the bone."  
Jen ignored her and kept walking down route 6. There were times when she slipped on the muddy ground, but she didn't let that slow her down. It didn't take them very long to find Vermilion City.  
Vermilion appeared to be much smaller than the previous cities that Jen had been to. She slowed to a walk once she and her Pokemon entered the city, and looked for the Pokemon Center.  
Gastly rose into the air to help pinpoint where the gym and Center was. "Master, this way." He said as he led her towards the Center.  
Jen followed swiftly behind, still clutching onto Vulpix. The streets were abandoned here as well, but Jen could see into some of the houses and see residence moving about inside. She shook her head and walked into the Center.  
Both Gastly and Vulpix shook themselves off as Jen approached the counter.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.  
"I would like my Pokemon to be healed, please." Jen replied.  
"And would you like a room? You look quite soaked and tired." Nurse Joy asked sweetly.  
"No. I just need my Pokemon to be healed and dried. Thank you."  
Joy frowned at Jen's denial for a room, but accepted her request anyway. Gastly and Vulpix were taken to the back to be healed, and as Jen watched them disappear into the back, she took out her phone and called Ash. She had to tell him.  
The phone rang and rang.  
"_But h__ow do I tell him?_" She wondered as the phone continued to ring.  
"Hello?" It was Misty.  
Jen looked at her caller ID to make sure she had called the right number. "Misty, what are you doing with Ash's phone? Are you with Ash right now?"  
"Yeah, but he is a little busy at the moment. Do you want me to leave him a message?" Misty asked. Jen couldn't tell if Misty's voice sounded a bit off or not.  
"No, no, that's alright. I'll try him back later…are you alright, Misty? You sound as if you have been crying."  
"Crying? Oh, no, Jen, no, I haven't…not exactly."  
"You're just happy to see Ash, aren't you?"  
There was a pause on the other end.  
Jen let herself grin a little. "Where are you two lovebirds now?"  
"Ah…we…" Jen could hear Misty blushing on the other end as she stumbled over her words. "We're…uh-"  
"It's okay, Misty. Don't kill yourself now. I'm in Vermilion City right now. Shall we all meet at the gym?"  
"Yeah, sure…we may be awhile, but if you get a ride on the S.S. Anne, we can rendezvous there."  
"You're Pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy said, returning with Vulpix and Gastly.  
Jen turned towards the counter and smiled. "I've got to go, Misty. See you and Ash soon."  
"O-Okay."  
Her phone beeped as Misty hung up.  
"_Hmm…that was a bit odd._" She said replacing her phone back into her pocket and turned towards her Pokemon. "We better hurry and get to S.S. Anne. We're going to be meeting Ash and Misty."  
Her Pokemon cheered, both happy for two reasons. One, they were going to see Ash and Misty, and two, that Jen seemed a little more like herself again.  
"She sounds happier." Vulpix grinned.  
"Careful! Don't jinx it." Gastly said quickly.  
Vulpix rolled her eyes. "Let's just go find the gym."  
"Are you two ready?" Her Pokemon nodded and followed to the door, but stopped and pulled her back into the Center. "What's wrong?"  
"Poncho?" Gastly replied sternly as Vulpix pulled at the wet poncho in Jen's arms.  
Jen sighed and slipped the waterproof fabric over her already drenched being. "Now can we go?" She asked in a half teasing tone.  
Vulpix and Gastly nodded as the trio walked back out into the storm.  
To their surprise, the storm had let up a bit. Instead of being a violent thunderstorm like it was a few minutes ago, it had dwindled to a mild rainstorm.  
"This way, master." Gastly instructed as he led them towards Vermilion's gym.  
The gym looked more like a military base rather than a gym.  
"Good grief." Jen muttered. "Ash said that the gym leader here was a bit of a military dog, but I thought he was exaggerating. Guess not."  
Three locals dressed all in military cameo burst out of the gym doors, laughing and joking with each other.  
"You should have seen your faces when that one crack of lightning nearly hit the gym. You both screamed like little girls." The tallest one cackled at his two buddies.  
"You screamed too, Surge." One of his buddies shot back.  
"Did not, you dope!"  
To Jen, he sounded arrogant and crude, but maybe that was just how he acted around his friends…maybe. "You guys ready?" She asked her Pokemon.  
They gave her a nod of approval, and she approached Lt. Surge and his friends.  
"Excuse me?" She said, getting his attention. The gym leader and his buddies looked down at her. She had miscalculated how tall they were from a distance, and now that she was standing before them, she only managed to come up to their chests.  
"Yes, little baby?" Lt. Surge teased crudely.  
Jen scowled, but continued anyway. "I challenge you to a gym battle."  
Lt. Surge smirked. "Alright then, baby. Come on in and we can begin with the ass whooping. Oops, I'm sorry. Was my vocabulary too harsh for you?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Come a little closer and you can find out. I'm a perfect height to bring you to your knees crying like the little bitch you really are." Jen shot back just as icily.  
"Ooohhh!" His buddies laughed.  
Lt. Surge's facial features grew darker. "You should really watch your mouth, baby. It could get you into some major trouble."  
"Follow your own advice, bub." Jen spit.  
His friends looked at him, waiting to see what he would do next. "Let's get this battle over with. I want to see you and your pathetic Pokemon cry!"

Jen was led inside the gym as Lt. Surge stopped in the center.  
"Listen here and listen good, baby, I'm not going to hold back and nor will any of my Pokemon. Got it, baby?"  
"Quit calling me baby and battle me." Jen growled.  
Lt. Surge rolled his eyes and summoned his first Pokemon, a Voltorb.

Voltorb: The Pokeball Pokémon. It looks exactly like a Pokeball, minus the button. They can mostly be found near the plant where the modern Pokeballs were invented. When agitated, these Pokemon may explode.

"Gastly, use shadow ball." Jen commanded quickly.  
"Dodge it and use thunder shock, Voltorb!" Surge barked.  
The red and white Pokemon dodged the black orb and hurled a dozen lightning bolts at Gastly. Gastly cringed and shuttered as the electricity rushed through its body.  
"Gastly, shake it off and use lick!"  
Jen's Pokemon glared at Voltorb and lunged at the Pokeball like Pokemon.  
"Dodge it!" Surge cried, but Gastly was too close for Voltorb to move.  
Gastly stuck out its long tongue and licked the Voltorb.  
"Yuck!" The Pokemon groaned.  
Gastly only snickered. "You can back down now or I can just lick you again!"  
Voltorb shivered, but refused to surrender to Jen's Gastly.  
"Voltorb, rollout!"  
Voltorb began spinning rapidly in the air before crashing into Gastly. Both Pokemon looked like they were injured by the attack.  
"Voltorb, get back up and use thunder shock!" Surge barked.  
"Gastly!" Jen cried.  
Gastly quickly perked up before head-butting Voltorb with a shadow ball. Voltorb bounced a few paces backwards before rolling to a stop.  
"Damn it." Surge muttered, summoning back his Voltorb. "Let's see how well your un-evolved Pokemon do against my Raichu." Lt. Surge scowled as he summoned his Raichu who gave off a feel of pride just like its master.

Raichu: The mouse Pokemon and evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu can shock more than 100,000 volts, which is enough to render a Dragonite unconscious. When the accumulated electricity in Raichu's cheeks reach maximum capacity, its ears will become pointed.

"She's got some pretty puny Pokemon, boss. This will be a cinch." It sneered.  
"Don't test us, you rat!" Vulpix growled.  
Raichu glanced over at Vulpix and snickered. "If you were a Ninetails, I just might consider you. Unfortunately, you're just a pampered Vulpix."  
Jen glared at the Raichu.  
"Am not you jerk!" She growled. "I can take you on any day and crush you!"  
"Really? How many battles have you fought and won?"  
"Plenty!" Gastly replied for her.  
"Huh…funny. To me, she just looks like a pampered Skitty, while you, ha, you're just too much of a coward to evolve. Or is it your master who is to cowardice to let you evolve?" Raichu goaded.  
Gastly's eyes widened with rage. "She is not a coward!" He roared. An abnormally large shadow ball appeared in front of him and launched itself at the Raichu.  
Raichu leapt into the air, dodging the attack almost effortlessly.  
"Nice try, baby, but I have trained my Raichu to move faster due to…past experiences." Lt. Surge mocked. "Quick attack, Raichu!"  
The Pokemon became a blur as it tackled Gastly.  
"Lick, Gastly! Lick!" Jen cried.  
Gastly rose into the air and slammed into Raichu, pinning it to the ground.  
"Raichu, use thunder shock!" Surge barked.  
Raichu's body began to spark with electricity, but Gastly refused to give the evolved Pokemon time to attack as his licked its face. With each lick, the Raichu's energy dwindled and its vision began to grow dark.  
"Raichu! Damn it! Get up and use thunder shock or quick attack! Come on!" Lt. Surge screamed, but Raichu was done. "Raichu!"  
"Gastly, stand down." Jen said.  
"Surge, this battle is over. The girl won." One of his buddies said.  
Surge glared at Jen.  
"_Why is he mad at me? My Pokemon and I won fair and square._"  
"Take the damn badge and get out of my gym." Surge growled at he tossed her the Thunder Badge.  
Jen quickly pinned it to the inside of her bag and walked out of the gym.  
"We're never coming back to Vermilion City." She muttered as she led her Pokemon to the S.S. Anne's dock.  
"Agreed." Both of her Pokemon chimed together.  
They walked for a little while before entering a line of trainers waiting to get onto the ship. Some of them were holding tickets and small bags.  
"_Do we have to have tickets?_" Jen wondered.  
Her Pokemon looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry you two. I'll get us on one way or another." She said with a small smile.  
It only took a few minutes before it was their turn to board.  
"Ticket, please." One of the boat attendees asked, holding out a hand for Jen's ticket.  
"I'm sorry. I don't have one yet. I was wondering if I could get one here."  
The attendees grimaced and looked at one another. "You can, but you're holding up the line."  
"Sorry." She said, stepping out of the way for the other trainers. "How much for a ticket?"  
"For you, it will be about $12,000. And with your Pokemon, it is an extra $2,000." The attendees replied.  
Jen was silent. "_Ash and his friends didn't have to pay for their tickets. Why do I have to pay so much for mine?_" She looked at the attendees and sighed. "Do trainers who have defeated Lt. Surge get some sort of discount for their tickets?"  
The attendees shook their heads. "Sorry, kid, but we don't do that. All trainers have to pay the same amount for their tickets. If it means anything, non-trainers have to pay much more for their tickets."  
Jen took out her money and counted up how much she had from Nurse Joy and her winnings from Sabrina and Surge. All she could come up with was $11,045.  
"_No where near enough to get all of us on the ship. Drat!_" She mentally groaned as she replaced the money back into the bag.  
With a sigh, she walked to the back of the line, but didn't bother to get back in. Instead, she noticed a truck off to the side and sat down on top of the truck's bed with Vulpix on her lap. Gastly hovered next to her as the trio watched other trainers and their Pokemon climb the ship's boardwalk.  
Jen sighed. "Maybe Ash and Misty will meet us out here instead of on the ship?"  
Her Pokemon shrugged in response.  
They watched for a few more minutes before Gastly nudged Jen on the arm. Jen looked over at him and noticed him squinting at two girls who were walking towards the S.S. Anne. Jen watched them with caution, knowing full well that the green and auburn haired girls were Rocket grunts.  
Jen slowly lowered Vulpix and herself into the truck's bed and covered both herself and her Pokemon with a tarp that was left inside the truck. They waited for a couple of seconds before Jen felt something small and soft tap the back of her arm.  
"Excuse me, but this is my hiding spot."  
Jen and her Pokemon quickly sat up and turned towards the voice. A small, pink Pokemon poked its head out from under the tarp and stared at them with a childish grin spread across its face.  
"Mew?" Jen gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to go look for Mewtwo. Why are you hiding in this truck? Some one could see you…wouldn't it be safer to hide underneath it?"  
Mew shook her head. "Why would I want to hide under the truck? It's no fun down there, and it doesn't have any cool tarps like this one!" She squealed as she pulled at the tarp.  
Jen's Pokemon giggled.  
"But why are you staying here in Kanto? Aren't the other Legendries still looking for you two?"  
Mew nodded. "We were heading to another region, but had to turn back around because we made the Kami Trio really mad."  
"We as in you and Mewtwo?" Gastly asked.  
Mew nodded again. "We split up for the time being. Did you all make it to the gyms your friend needed to go to?"  
"Yeah, almost all of them, but our master didn't…hasn't exactly been herself ever since we got back from the Pokemon Tower." Vulpix responded.  
"How so?" Mew asked staring at Jen. After a moment of concentrated staring, Mew frowned. "Odd. I can't hear her thoughts anymore."  
"What's wrong, Mew?" Jen asked, continuing to play the ignorant trainer.  
"The gym leader Sabrina said she couldn't hear our master's thoughts either." Gastly explained. "She also said that she might be psychic."  
"That would make some sense…I wonder if we could talk telepathically…"  
"Now we're just waiting for Ash and Misty to arrive." Vulpix said.  
Mew perked up and pointed at Jen. "You know the Chosen One?"  
Jen looked on with a confused expression. "I've got no clue what you guys are talking about."  
An image of Ash, Misty, and another boy, who looked like a younger version of Flint, flashed through her mind. Even though Mew couldn't read her mind, that didn't mean she could send Jen mental images.  
"You know my cousin, Ash? How?"  
Mew looked stunned. "She's related to the Chosen One? SO COOL!"  
"You keep calling Ash the Chosen One. How come?" Vulpix asked.  
Mew was still staring at Jen as if she was some sort of celebrity. "She probably has no clue either! This is hilarious!"  
"Mew, you're kind of starting to scare me." Jen grimaced.  
Mew just continued to smile. "I hope they come soon. Ash has got a ton of explaining to—Uh, oh." Her gaze quickly drifted to the sky.  
Jen and her Pokemon followed her gaze, but saw nothing. Jen turned back around only to find that Mew was gone.  
"Where'd Mew go?" Vulpix wondered aloud.  
Gastly shrugged, and continued to watch the cloudy skies. There was something hiding within the dark clouds, and both Jen and her Pokemon could sense it.  
"Shall we leave?" Jen asked her Pokemon.  
They both nodded and helped her out of the truck.  
Vulpix suddenly flinched in her arms. "To the ship?" She asked quickly.  
"Huh?" Gastly asked as he looked in the direction that Vulpix was staring at. He jumped too and nodded. "Oh yes, to the ship. Come along, master!" He sounded worried, which bothered Jen.  
"What's the matter with you two? Why so jumpy all of a sudden?" She asked calmly.  
Her Pokemon glanced over her shoulder and she followed suit. Lt. Surge and his buddies were racing towards them, and they looked mad.  
"*Eep!* To the ship!" Jen cried as she summoned her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, and took off running towards the departing ship.  
The attendees were already closing the boardwalk, but Jen leapt over the gate and scaled the walkway before crashing onto the ship's deck. Neither one of the attendees had time to catch her for the S.S. Anne was already pulling away.  
"Phew!" Jen breathed when she saw Surge glaring from the boardwalk gate.  
She could see him turn to the two stunned attendees and scream at them. "You have to stop the ship!" The attendees said something back to him and he shook his head angrily. "But they're going to blow up the ship!"


	21. KABOOM!

Jen immediately went lightheaded as she registered what Surge had said. She had to warn the other passengers, but she was frozen.  
"Hey! You there!" Surge screamed.  
Jen glanced down from the ship at Surge. "Y-Yeah?"  
"Find the captain and warn everyone else. They have to get off before Team Rocket sets off their bomb!"  
Jen nodded and took off down the deck. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialing Ash's number. The dial tone rang only twice before Ash picked up.  
"Hello? Jen, where are you?" Ash asked.  
"I'm on the S.S. Anne. Are you and Misty onboard?" Jen asked quickly.  
"Yeah. We're at the front of the ship. Do you want us to-"  
"Lt. Surge said that there is a bomb on the ship. Team Rocket has it set up somewhere, and I need your help finding it."  
Ash was silent for a moment as he took in what Jen had explained to him.  
"What did she say, Ash?" Misty asked.  
Ash quickly explained to her before putting the phone back to his ear. "Did he say where? Is Surge with you?"  
"He doesn't know, and…he's back at the docks."  
Ash groaned on the other end. "Alright. Tell everyone you pass to get to the lifeboats. Misty will join you shortly, and once you get everyone off, I want both of you to jump ship. Got it?"  
"And what about you?" Jen asked.  
"Pikachu and I will look for this bomb."  
"Are you crazy?!" Jen cried. She could hear Misty asking Ash the same thing on the other end of the phone.  
"I'm being serious here. If we can't find the bomb in time, I'm going to count on you and Misty to get as many people off of the ship as possible."  
"And what if you're still trapped on the ship when the bomb goes off?" Misty asked. There was a mix of anger and worry in her tone.  
"Don't worry, Misty. Pikachu and I have been through much worse. If the bomb explodes, we'll find a way to escape." Ash said with confidence. "We'll meet you at the front of the ship, Jen."  
"You're insane, Ash." Jen muttered as she hung up.  
She ran a little faster down the deck to the front of the ship. Many trainers tried to stop her to challenge her in a Pokemon battle, but she refused.  
"You have to get off of the ship. There is a bomb on the ship!" She cried.  
Many of the tourists and trainers stared at her, both bewildered and horrified with the news she delivered. However, none of them stuck around to find out if her words were true or not. All the trainers and tourists, with their Pokemon close at their sides, made their way to the lifeboats.  
"Jen!"  
Jen spun around and saw Misty waving at her. She swiftly made her way over to the gym leader and glanced around for Ash. "Where is my cousin?"  
Misty chuckled slightly. "Hello to you too, Jen. Heh, you and Ash may seem and act differently at times, but you both have the same heart."  
Jen sighed. "Misty, please."  
"You think I feel comfortable letting Ash and Pikachu go off on their own to find a bomb? Trust me, Jen. I am just as scared for them as you are. Now lets hurry up and get everyone else off this ship."  
Jen nodded as Misty led her towards the control room. "We can use the intercoms to warn everyone." Misty explained.  
They arrived at the control room to find the Captain at the helm with his back turned towards them.  
Jen ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, you need to turn this ship around. Team Rocket is on this ship and they have a bomb with them."  
The Captain slowly turned towards them, and Jen's eyes widened. "Now who told you that?" It was the male grunt from the forest. "Hey, I remember you. Ha! Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
Jen glared at him. "Why are you doing this? You'll just wind up blowing yourselves to kingdom come as well."  
The grunt laughed. "Oh, you poor, naïve little girl. We're not going to stick around long enough for the bomb to go off, but you and the others will."  
"But you will kill everyone on the ship!"  
"So?" The grunt scoffed. "We could really care less about what happens to any of the trainers on board. Just as long as we capture their Pokemon."  
Misty coughed behind him. "You wouldn't mind repeating yourself, now would you? I'm sure all of your passengers would like to hear you say that again."  
Neither Jen nor the grunt had noticed Misty sneaking past them, and hitting the intercom button. Jen could just see over the control panel at all the trainers and passengers staring up at them.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry for the inconvenience, but if you will, please locate the nearest lifeboats and head back for the docks. Thank you, and have a nice day." Misty said calmly as turned back to Jen and the grunt. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did we ruin your plans again?"  
Jen snickered at the grunt's anger.  
"You two are going to pay for that!" He grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt and held it up. "Some of the passengers may be able to get off this ship, but you two aren't. Light it up!" He screamed into the walkie-talkie.  
Misty and Jen stiffened as they waited for the sound of explosions, but nothing happened. They looked around the ship, and then back at the grunt who stared back at them awkwardly.  
"I guess Ash found the bomb?" Jen said after a moment of silence.  
"Damn it…you haven't seen the last of us!" He growled as he threw a smoke bomb down on the ground.  
The smoke engulfed everything in the room, blinding both girls as the grunt escaped.  
"I miss when it was just Jessie, James, and Meowth blasting off. They never used smoke bombs like these to get away." Misty groaned once the smoke cleared.  
"Blasting off?"  
Misty giggled as she recalled the memories she shared with Ash. "Yeah. Ash, Brock, and I would foil their plans and they would wind up being thrown into the air screaming, 'Team Rocket's blasting off again!'"  
Jen laughed as she watched Misty's humorous imitation of Team Rocket. "It sounds like the group you faced wasn't as violent or evil as the Team Rocket grunts I've been seeing."  
"That's because they have hearts and emotions, unlike the rest of Team Rocket. Luckily Jessie, Jamie, and Meowth quit awhile back…or so I've heard." Misty glanced out towards the window at the nearly empty ship deck. "I guess we can go find Ash now."  
Jen's stomach tightened into a knot. "Yeah. Let's go." She was not looking forward to giving the terrible news to Ash.  
They turned to leave the control room when they felt something rumble under their feet. Both girls looked at each other worriedly before rushing to the window.  
The passengers felt it too for they were now moving even faster. Some were even jumping ship.  
"Where is Ash?" Misty wondered aloud.  
Jen scanned the faces of the fleeing passengers, but she couldn't find Ash. "I'll go check below deck. You stay on the sky deck and call me if you find Ash." Jen ordered as she ran from the room.  
She could hear Misty calling after her, but Jen would not listen. She found a stairwell and quickly descended to the lower floors.  
"Ash! Ash!" She cried.  
"Jen! We're over here!" The voice was faint, but she could tell that it was Pikachu.  
Jen ran along the hallways until she came to the boiler room. "_Of course they would stick the bomb in the boiler room!_" She quickly kicked open the door and rushed inside to find Ash on the ground unconscious. A wounded Pikachu was beside him, trying desperately to wake him.  
"Ash!" Jen gasped.  
"Team Rocket knocked him out while we were trying to deactivate the bomb, and took it somewhere else."  
Jen nodded slightly and shook Ash. "Come on, Ash. Wake up!"  
Ash slowly stirred and looked at her sleepily before remembering where they were. "The bomb! Where is it? Where is Team Rocket? Is Misty alright?"  
Jen helped Ash to his feet and walked him back to the stairwell. "Don't worry, Ash, Misty is fine. She's on the sky deck as we speak. Now do you have any clue as to where the grunts could have taken the bomb?" She asked as she quickly shot Misty a text.  
"Found Ash. Go ahead and get off the ship."  
Ash shook his head. He was still slightly disoriented. "It's set on a timer. Last time I saw it, it had eight minutes to go."  
"_And how long ago was that?_" Jen thought with a grimace.  
They reached the sky deck to find it cleared, say for one or two filled lifeboats currently being lowered into the water. Jen smiled with relief.  
"Time to get off." Ash said as he reached for his Pokeballs. He chose one and threw it, summoning his Pidgeot. His Pokemon cawed and fanned its wings out. "Pidgeot, we need to-"  
Ash slumped to the ground and Pikachu rushed to his side. "Ash!"  
"Pikachu, get onto Pidgeot. We need to get Ash off of the ship and to the Center." Jen instructed as she dragged her cousin onto his Pokemon.  
Pikachu obeyed. "Aren't you going to get on too?"  
It didn't look like Jen would be able to fit on the Pokémon's back. "You'll have to carry me, Pidgeot. Now, go!"  
Pidgeot rose into the air and grabbed Jen by the hood. They rose higher and higher, but they didn't make it away fast enough.  
The sky deck erupted into an inferno of flames and debris. Some of the fiery wreckage flew up and hit both Jen and Pidgeot. Both Jen and Ash's Pokemon cried out as Pidgeot's grip on Jen loosened. Jen looked up as she slipped from Pidgeot's grip and plummeted into the sea.  
The cold water enveloped her being as she quickly sunk. She gasped out of shock and sucked in a mouthful of water. Memories of being trapped under the pool of ice rushed through her mind, sending her into a panicked frenzy. She pulled at the water viciously as she attempted to reach the surface, but her efforts were leading her nowhere. "_At least I won't have to tell Ash about Red…_" She thought as she tried to calm herself. "_Maybe I can float towards the surface?_"  
She forced herself to stop moving, which felt nearly impossible, and waited as her body slowly drifted upward. Unfortunately, she was running low on oxygen and her body was starting to fall back into panic mode again.  
"_HELP!" _She cried.  
She reached out in the direction she thought was the surface and felt a hand grab her. "_Oh thank God._" She thought as the being dragged her out of the water.

Ash awoke in the Pokemon Center with Pikachu and Misty sitting in a chair next to him.  
"Ooh, ouch! How long was I out?" He asked, holding his head.  
"Just a couple of hours." Misty replied. She sounded sad.  
Ash looked around and frowned. "Where is Jen?"  
Misty shook her head. "I saw her fall into the sea, but-"  
Ash's eyes widened. He quickly took out his phone and tried to dial up Jen's number, but all he got was her voice mail.  
Misty saw the pained expression on his face. "If she is anything like you, Ash, then rest assured that she is still alive. You always found a way out of trouble, and so has she." Misty said as she placed a hand on his.  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu added.  
Ash lowered his phone.  
"Besides, a foot of ice didn't stop her from living. She found a way out, and made her way here."  
Ash nodded and looked over at Pikachu and rubbed behind his buddy's ears. "And if she died, would you cry for her, Pikachu?"  
Pikachu nodded. "Pika."  
Misty smiled softly. She remembered when Pikachu and a few other Pokemon cried for Ash when he died. Their tears brought him back to life after he tried to halt Mew and Mewtwo's first battle against each other.  
"We know the legend of the Pokémon's tears to be true. If a Pokemon is sad enough, and cries, their tears could be used to revive the dead." Ash said as he recited the legend.  
He lifted his phone again, and began sending a text.  
"Don't know if you saw or heard yet, but Team Rocket has bombed the S.S. Anne. Everyone escaped, but we last Jen. Misty and I are at Vermilion's Center. We will be at the docks looking for her soon. Please help."  
He hit the send button as he climbed to his feet.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he hopped onto Ash's shoulder.  
"I'm feeling much better, Pikachu. Don't worry. Right now we need to get to the docks and find Jen."  
"Right." Misty agreed as she too stood.  
Ash's phone vibrated, and he immediately checked the message.  
"Found Jen. You guys might want to hurry. I'm following her out of Kanto and to Hoenn. Don't ask why. Just get over here. I'll give you my exact location soon."  
Ash finished reading the text and hurried over to the Center's computer.  
"What are you doing, Ash?"  
Ash smirked at her. "I just want to bring along some of my old friends. I'm sure they'll be up for another adventure."


	22. Earlier and Earlier

Earlier  
Ash had just left Viridian Forest when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his back pocket and checked the caller ID. A smile quickly splayed across his face.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"It's Misty." Ash responded as he answered his phone. "Long time, Misty. What's up?"  
"Ash, where are you? Oak came by a couple minutes ago, and wanted me to find you. He wanted me to help you find your cousin, Jen. Her mother was dragging Oak around Cerulean looking for her."  
Ash chuckled. "You met Lucy, huh? Lovely isn't she?"  
"She scares the crap out of me. I don't blame Jen for leaving her mom."  
"How long ago did she leave Cerulean City? I'm trying to catch up to her."  
Ash couldn't tell, but Misty was biting her lower lip. "I don't know." She then proceeded to tell Ash about Team Rocket's attack, and how they had kidnapped her and trapped Jen under a thick sheet of ice.  
"Is Jen alright? Are you alright? I hope those bastards are hurting. Once I get my hands on them-" Ash interrupted angrily.  
"Ash, I already told you, she's not here anymore. She left awhile ago." Misty explained. "I led her Pokemon back to the gym, and we found the pool to be empty. Jen is still alive."  
"You never said if you were alright."  
Misty blushed brightly at the statement. "I-I'm fine. You know that I have been through so much worse."  
There was silence on Ash's end for a moment.  
"Ash, are you still there?" Misty asked.  
"Are you still in Cerulean City?" He asked after awhile.  
"Yeah, why?"  
She could hear his smirk through the phone. "How would you like to have another adventure with me like we used to have?"  
"_Another adventure…with Ash?_" Misty thought dreamily, but she made sure her tone remained her normal. "Eh, yeah. I'd love to. Where are we meeting?"  
"I can come and get you at your gym in a few minutes. I had to stop in Viridian Forest to pick up an old friend."  
Misty smiled. "I'll be waiting." She said as she hung up.  
Ash took out one of his Pokeballs and threw it. "Come on out, Pidgeot!"  
"Pidgeot!" It cawed, fanning its large wings.  
"We need to head over to Cerulean City to get Misty, alright? And then we need to find Jen. Got it?" He asked his old Pidgeot.  
The Pokemon nodded. "Pidgeot."  
"You ready, Pikachu?"  
"Pika!"  
"Then lets go!" Ash cried as he and Pikachu hopped onto Pidgeot's back. The swift Pokemon spread its wings and shot into the air for Cerulean City.

A Little Earlier  
Lucy and Oak were walking towards Saffron City with a bit of haste in their walk.  
"Lucy, are you sure you still want to do this?" Oak asked.  
"Yes, Oak. I've already told you. We need to go in order of the gyms if we ever want to find Jen." Lucy replied irritated.  
"No, I meant finding Jen. She's obviously made it past the second gym, and is probably facing the third gym leader right now."  
"What are you implying, Oak?" Lucy asked slowly, her tone daring Oak to speak his mind.  
The Pokemon Professor sighed. "Jen can take care of herself. She doesn't need you to…protect her anymore. She needs to live her own life. You mustn't keep her coped up in Pallet Town or else she may go insane."  
"And why would that happen?"  
"When you were young, were you not excited to become a Pokemon trainer? Did the thought of freedom from your parents not give you some sort of exhilaration? And the fact that you were able to travel the world with Pokemon, among all beings, not bring you joy? Remember that not everyone was given such a privilege when we were young."  
"I remember those days, Oak, believe me I do. I was overjoyed when I first got my Pokemon, Sneasel. We were best friends, but as time passed and my team grew, my Pokemon became more disobedient during battle."  
"Disobedient? How were they disobedient?"  
Lucy didn't respond.  
"Are you sure we are still talking about your old team?" Oak asked, pulling Lucy to a stop. "Or are we talking about Jen and Libby?"  
Lucy scowled. "Don't be a fool, Oak. I'm still talking about my Pokemon. I wanted my Pokemon to become stronger as quickly as possible, so I tried my hardest to find trainers or wild Pokemon that would be a challenge for my team."  
"And you were constantly defeated?"  
"No. My team did very well against many of the trainers we came across, but we crossed into dangerous territory whenever we battled wild Pokemon. My Pokemon always seemed distracted."  
Oak frowned. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe your Pokemon were distracted because they were trying to protect you?" Lucy gave him a puzzled look. "You said you traveled into perilous territories and battled wild Pokemon, so my only theory for their 'disobedience' was due to their want to safeguard you."  
"Don't make me laugh, Oak. I'm not in the mood." She continued down the path spraying repel all around her.  
"Don't you think you're using too much of that stuff? You might give yourself a headache if you breath in too much of the repel." Oak pointed out.  
"If it means that all the pests will leave us alone, then I don't really care if I get a headache."  
Oak flinched at her reply. "Pests?"  
"You know what I'm talking about. Without repel, every Pokemon in the area would be upon us."  
Oak sighed and shook his head. "Lucy, you used to love Pokemon. What happened?"  
Lucy didn't respond for a while. Oak was about to speak again, but Lucy finally answered. "I found out how cruel the world can really be to those who aren't expecting it."  
Oak's lips formed a thin line. "_Is she talking about Jen getting sick? She did seem to change around that time._" "But what does any of that have to do with your change of heart towards Pokemon?"  
Lucy stared at Oak. Oak could see what looked like anger in her eyes. "Sneasel attacked Jen a couple of days after she was cured. I don't think I had ever seen Sneasel act so viciously towards anyone. He could have killed her if he got the chance."  
"So that is why you released your Pokemon, correct?"  
"I couldn't take the risk of letting any of them hurt Jen." Lucy blurted out icily.  
"But Jen is older now, and no one is trying to hurt her. Plus, she has her Pokemon to protect her. She will be fine."  
"We're at Saffron City." Lucy pointed out.  
Oak looked ahead of them and saw the city standing before them. "We can still turn around and let Jen continue her quest. For all you know, she could just stick with the Kanto gyms."  
Lucy ignored him and continued towards Saffron. "If you don't want to help me, Oak, then go home, but remember that you will still owe me."  
Oak lowered his head and followed her. "_Jen, wherever you are, I hope you can stay a step ahead of your mother._"

Following Ash  
Ash had landed with his Pidgeot a few minutes later, and found Misty waiting for him at the entrance of her gym. The sun had come up and he could see that Misty had her red bag slung over her shoulder and her hair tied back in a ponytail, but not sideways like she used to wear it.  
"Long time, no see, Ash." She said as he climbed off of his Pokemon.  
"Hehe, no disagreement there." He said as he pulled her into a close hug. "I've missed you, Misty."  
Misty smiled. "What about all the other girls you have been traveling with? Do you miss them?"  
Ash chuckled. "I do, but not as much as I have missed you."  
Misty rolled her eyes and pulled away from Ash. "Let's go find your cousin before her mother finds her."  
"Alright. If you saw her sometime last night, then she may be at Vermilion City. Of course, if she has already defeated Surge, then we can probably find her at Saffron City."  
Ash's pocket buzzed as someone called him. Ash pulled his phone from his pocket and answered. "Hello?"  
"Ashie!" Libby cooed on the other side.  
"Hi, Libby. How have you been?" Ash asked sounding a little annoyed. He didn't really like it when Libby called him Ashie.  
"Eh, I could be better. I just got off the phone with Jen."  
"You did?" Ash asked quickly. "Did she say where she is or where she may be going? Misty and I are going to try and find her before your mom does."  
"Misty is with you?" Libby sounded surprised.  
"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Jen just said that she needed to finish her gym battle with Misty."  
There was a brief pause as Ash waited for her to continue, and tell them where Jen was.  
"Libby…are you going to tell us where Jen is?"  
"Oh, right. She said that she was in Lavender Town. Can you believe it? It's only been, what, two days, and she's already in Lavender Town. Yeah, she hasn't collected all of the gym badges she needs, but at least she is still ahead of mom."  
"Lavender Town…it's been awhile since we were last there." Ash said smirking.  
Misty shook her head.  
"Pika pik." Pikachu muttered.  
They all remembered the last time they were in Lavender Town. The town wasn't terrible, but they didn't have the best memories there. Saffron wasn't much better either, but ever since Sabrina regained her emotions, they felt more at ease to return.  
"_Brother..._" Ash thought sadly. He was told of his brother's death shortly after completing his travels as a Pokemon trainer.  
"I told her to go out of order for the gyms so mom doesn't find her. I suggest waiting for her in Saffron or something."  
"Thanks, Libby. We'll find her. Talk to you later" Ash said hanging up.  
"Huh, odd." Misty said as she stared up at the sky. "It was sunny a moment ago." She held out her hand as rain began to fall.  
"We'd better go before it starts coming down too hard." Ash said as he helped Misty onto Pidgeot's back. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder as he climbed on as well. "Pidgeot, take us to Saffron."  
Pidgeot cawed and took to the darkening skies.  
It took them only a couple of minutes to get to Saffron, but they were caught in the downpour before they could reach the Center.  
"I guess we're gonna be stuck in Saffron for a while." Misty mumbled as they entered the Center. The three of them were all soaked to the bone.  
Ash smirked as they walked to the counter.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.  
"Can we have two rooms, please?"  
Nurse Joy nodded and handed him two keys. "Please enjoy your stay."  
Ash turned to Misty and handed her a key. "We can leave once this storm clears up a little, alright? I'm sure Jen has found a Center to stay in as well."  
Misty sighed and took the key. "Alright. See you in a bit."  
Ash watched as she walked down the hallway towards her room.  
"Pika." Pikachu said in a teasing tone when he noticed Ash staring after Misty. A loving look was displayed on his face.  
"Huh? Oh, stop it, Pikachu." Ash said quickly.  
Pikachu rolled his eyes and scampered down the hallway with Ash following close behind. They came to their room, and Ash immediately slumped onto the bed.  
"Come on up, buddy. I'm sure you're tired too." Ash droned sleepily as Pikachu leapt onto the bed next to Ash. Ash's eyelids fluttered shut as sleep overcame him and Pikachu.  
A slight vibration awoke Ash sometime later.  
He sluggishly checked out the window to see that it was still storming before checking his phone. The screen was blurry at first due to sleep in his eyes, but once he rubbed his eyes, he could clearly see the text and sender. His eyes slowly widened as his hands shook.  
"No way. Pikachu!" He cried.  
Pikachu immediately sat up. "Pik?"  
"We've got to show Misty!" He exclaimed as he ran from the room to Misty's room. Pikachu quickly followed behind.  
"Misty! Misty!" He screamed, banging on her door.  
"Pika! Pika!"  
The door flew open, and a rather grumpy Misty stood in the doorway. "What, Ash? I was sleeping."  
"Look at who texted me!" He said as he handed her his phone. She took it reluctantly and read the message.  
Misty gasped when she read the sender's name, and almost dropped the phone. "Ash…it's-"  
"I know! I've got to tell my mom!" He said as he ran off, leaving Misty with his phone.  
Misty stood shell-shocked as she continued to stare at the message. It didn't say much other than, "Hi", but it was the name of the sender that brought tears to her eyes.  
Suddenly, the phone began to buzz as Jen's caller ID popped up. Misty jumped, and answered the phone. "Hello?" She said, trying her hardest not to sound like she was crying.

Much Earlier  
Moments after mourners carried Jen out of the Pokemon Tower and to the Center, the ground covering Charizard's grave began to break. The tiles cracked and flew away as the large dragon clawed its way to the surface. It sucked in fresh oxygen and roared with triumph. It didn't know how it came back to life, and it didn't really care.  
Charizard quickly climbed out of its old grave and began digging up Red's grave, praying that its master was revived as well. Its claws soon dragged across the coffin that held Red's body, and lifted it out of the open grave. Charizard pulled it open to see Red staring back up at him.  
Red looked around and waved at his loyal Pokemon.  
Charizard breathed a sigh of relief and waved back.  
"How are we alive?" Red signed.  
"I don't know, friend." Charizard signed back. Red had taught all of his Pokemon sign years ago before his death.  
Red smiled and climbed out of his coffin, and hugged his Pokemon. "Well, it's good to be back."  
Above them, they could hear the sound of heavy pounding.  
Charizard pointed towards the stairs and signed, "Shall we go and see what has happened since we have died?"  
Red nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs. A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled climbing those very same stairs years ago. He knew then that no matter what the outcome of the battle with BuriedAlive was, he would not be descending the stairs alive.  
Charizard cocked his head to the side as he waited for the still Red to move. "Red, do you not want to go to the roof? We don't have to if you do not want to."  
Red shook his head and continued upward until they ran into the wooden barrier. "Charizard." Red signed as he tapped his foot twice on the ground.  
His Pokemon nodded and smashed through the planks. A deluge of rainwater came crashing down on top of Red and Charizard.  
"_Oh, no…_" Red thought as he rushed to his Pokémon's side. "Your tail!"  
"Don't worry, Red. I'm fine." Charizard signed, revealing his tail, which he was covering with his wings. (For those who don't know, Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard must keep the flames on their tails alight or they will die…or so I've read.)  
Red sighed with relief.  
Charizard extended a wing out for Red, but Red declined. "You're going to need both wings to protect your tail."  
Charizard began to protest in sign, but Red turned away and walked to the edge of the Tower. Charizard pouted and followed him to the edge.  
Red gazed down at the town. "_Nothing's seemed to change._"  
His gaze continued to drift until he saw Officer Jenny and her Pokemon. She was sitting on her motorcycle with someone sitting in the passenger's seat.  
Red squinted for a moment before realizing that it was Jen. He waved at her hoping she could see him. She waved back as Officer Jenny drove away.  
Red stepped forward a little. "_Shoot. Jen come back!_"  
Charizard tapped Red on the shoulder and signed, "Shall we follow them?"  
"That would be wise, but something tells me that this storm is going to last a while." He signed as he stared up at the thundering sky. "We are going to need to keep you in your Pokeball or find some better covering for your tail."  
Charizard glanced at his burning tail and, and then at Red. Red had his phone out and was sending a brief text. Charizard pointed to his phone.  
"My brother may want to know that we're alive." He signed as he put his phone away. "He may run into Jen before we do, and she, out of everyone else, is going to need to know that we are alive."  
"Why? I understand that she would be overjoyed, but why the urgency? And why are you not trying to call her?"  
Red smirked as he led Charizard back into the Tower. "I don't have her number." He knelt down and began searching through his bag for something. "_Yes!_"  
"What are you looking for?"  
"The folder I took from Mrs. Lucy a couple years ago. I gave it to Jen."  
"When?"  
"A couple minutes ago. During our 'second' battle with BuriedAlive."  
Charizard flinched. "I thought that was a dream! That thing is still alive?"  
Red shook his head. "No, BuriedAlive is long gone. To us, we were battling only a memory. I just needed to give Jen that folder."  
Charizard waited until they reached the bottom floor of the Tower before signing again. "What is in the folder?"  
"The truth. I'm just hoping Jen will be able to understand…and accept the truth."  
Red pushed open the Tower doors and looked for the Pokemon Center. He pointed to the Center, which was a little ways away. "I'm going to put you in your Pokeball, but the second I get inside, I will release you. I know you are against being put in a container again, but it will only be temporary."  
Charizard nodded slowly as Red summoned his Pokemon into his Pokeball. He took off in a sprint towards the Center, slipping on the wet grass. He grinned at his folly. "_Oh the joys to be alive again._"  
He picked himself up and walked into the Center. Everyone in the Center went silent when they noticed him enter. He smiled at them and wrung his hat out.  
Some customers stared at him and began mumbling to each other.  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
"No, it couldn't be. Red died years ago."  
"But he looks just like him, doesn't he?"  
Red summoned Charizard from his Pokeball and walked over to the Center's computer. His original team was still in the PokeDatabase, waiting for him. He had to send them to the database in order to save them from sharing the same fate he and Charizard had to face.  
He selected his team and waited as their Pokeballs appeared on the scanner. Five Pokeballs materialized on the scanner, which Red strapped to his belt.  
"R-Red?"  
Red turned around and looked for who called his name.  
"Red? Is that you?" It was Nurse Joy.  
Red smiled and walked over to the counter.  
"I thought you were dead. No, I know you were dead."  
Red nodded and took out a pen and a piece of paper. "I was dead."  
Joy flinched when she read what he wrote. "But-"  
"Do you have anything I can use to cover my Charizard's tail? I need to find my cousin, Jen."  
Nurse Joy stared at the new note. "I-I've got something that could help, but I don't know how well it might work."  
Red nodded as Joy began looking around for something that could help him. She came back with a sphere jar. "I hope this helps."  
Red examined the jar before holding it up to Charizard. "What do you think?"  
Charizard took the jar and placed it on his tail. It fit perfectly and it did not seem to mess with the flame on his tail. Charizard then gave Red a thumbs up.  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy. We'll be going now."  
Nurse Joy and the other customers watched in bewilderment as Red and Charizard left the Center to search for Jen.


	23. Sky Pillar

Jen's rescuer lifted her out of the water and hoisted her onto its unseen back. Jen tried to say something, but her mind and body felt groggy.  
The being that rescued her immediately took off along the waves. The ride was so smooth that Jen, in her semi-conscious state, couldn't tell if they were running or flying.  
"Where…" Was all she could muster.  
The being didn't respond.  
She tried to lift her head, but it felt like it weighed a ton. "_At least it stopped storming._" She thought to herself.  
The being moved faster once they passed the bridge that connected Route 18 and 17. Jen's heartbeat raced as the sudden realization dawned on her. The being was taking her out of Kanto. It wasn't rescuing her, it was kidnapping her!  
"N-No…take me…b-back!" She cried.  
The being quickened its pace across the sea, and slowly rose into the air.  
"_This was the thing that my Pokemon and I sensed back near the truck. It was spying on Mew and my Pokemon, by why kidnap me?_" She wondered.  
Jen managed to move her head enough to see that they were heading towards a large pillar that was set in the middle of the sea. She tried to look up at the top of the pillar, but it was hidden within the clouds.  
"Déjà vu?"  
The being soared through the clouds and gently rolled her off its back before becoming visible. Jen's eyes widened as the red and white Legendary, Latias, studied her with eyes full of curiosity.  
"You appear to be alright. The ride over here wasn't bad was it?" Latias asked.  
Jen just stared at her, mouth completely agape.  
"Eh, righty then…we shall just wait for the others." Latias said cheerfully.  
Jen slowly lifted her Pokedex and scanned the Legendary for an Entry.  
"Ooh! Can I listen in?" Latias asked as she hovered Jen's Pokedex.

Latias: Latias is a highly intelligent Pokemon and is capable of understanding human speech. It can enfold its body in a glass-like down, allowing it to refract light to alter its appearance and become invisible.

"Cool!" Latias giggled. She glanced down at Jen's Pokeballs. "What Pokemon do you have? Send them out, silly! They're probably cooped up in their Pokeballs."  
Jen lowered her Pokedex and summoned her Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Gastly and Vulpix blinked when they saw Latias.  
"How did we wind up here?" Vulpix asked.  
"We really need to stop missing all of these exciting things." Gastly muttered. "No more Pokeballs. From now on, we will always be by our master's side, experiencing everything with her."  
"I couldn't agree more."  
Jen smiled and put their Pokeballs away. She glanced up at Latias who was staring back at her. A confused and bewildered look was upon the Legendry's face.  
"It's as if you can understand me…" Latias said slowly.  
"Why did you bring us here?" Jen asked.  
The question drew Latias from her thoughts. She hesitated in answering, not knowing if Jen really could understand her. "You were hanging out with Mew, and I thought she would follow if she saw me bring you here."  
"Did it ever occur to you to just ask Mew to come with you?" Vulpix asked curtly.  
"I wanted to, but she ran away when she sensed that I was nearby."  
"_That would explain why she fled earlier._" Jen thought. "How long are you going to keep us here?"  
Latias shrugged. "Until we can get one of the Mews to attend the Gathering. Then the other Mew should, hopefully, arrive soon after. So…you'll be here for awhile."  
"But once one of them arrives, we will be free to leave? Someone will take us back to Kanto?" Gastly asked.  
The Legendary nodded.  
Gastly and Vulpix grinned at Jen, letting her know that everything was going to be alright. She smiled back softly, already knowing what was said.  
A loud roar sounded from below the clouds. Jen pulled her Pokemon close to her as Rayquaza shot out of the clouds and hovered in front of them.  
"What is a human doing in my territory?! It's already enough that I have to let a majority of the Legendries enter my turf, but a human? This is too much!"  
Jen tried to stifle a laugh as Rayquaza continued to complain.

Rayquaza: A Pokemon that rarely descends from the ozone layer and appears as a meteor while in flying form. If it does descend, it is only because Kyogre and Groudon are to fight.

"Are you kidding me?! Most people would be terrified by my presence, but this young human has the decency to-"  
"Rayquaza, shut up." A loud and booming voice commanded.  
Jen looked around for the voice, but saw no one. The voice sounded human, but there was a sense of legendary power behind it. Suddenly, three large rifts opened in the sky as Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus appeared. Jen's eyes widened in awe.  
"Latias," Arceus said sternly, "Was bringing a human to the Gathering really necessary?"  
Latias looked down at the ground and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just thought that Mew would follow us."  
"And why did you think that?" Arceus asked, sounding calmer.  
"Mew was talking to her…well, more to her Pokemon, but I thought Mew may follow if she saw me bring the trainer to the Gathering."  
"So you just picked her up off of the streets and brought her here?" Jen couldn't tell if he sounded more irked or amused.  
"I-I didn't do that." Latias began.  
"She saved me from drowning." Jen cut in.  
The god-like Pokemon turned his attention towards her. Jen began to feel light headed as she took a couple of steps back. Being in Arceus' presence terrified her.  
"Is that so?" He asked.  
Jen forced her gaze downward and nodded.  
"Don't be scared, master. We are with you." Gastly said reassuringly.  
Jen looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. Even though she knew her Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against any of the Legendries, just having them with her gave her some comfort.  
"Was luring Mew here with the girl as bait your only intent, Latias?"  
"No, sir! I wanted to save her too!"  
Arceus nodded, seemingly pleased with this answer. "Are you fine staying here for a while, human?"  
Rayquaza's mouth fell open, but Arceus shot him a look before he could start complaining again.  
"You guys won't hurt Mew or Mewtwo, will you?" Jen asked, looking up slightly.  
"All we want is to talk with them. If it brings you comfort, then I shall give you my word that they will not be harmed during the Gathering."  
Jen sighed with relief. "Thank you."  
Arceus looked past Jen and Latias as the sound of wings grew closer.  
Jen peeked over her shoulder to see the Tower Duo (Lugia and Ho-Oh) and the Legendary Birds (Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres). They flew over her head and landed next to Rayquaza. "_Oh crap…_"  
"Master, are you alright? You're shaking." Vulpix said worriedly.  
"What is she doing here?!" Ho-Oh cried when it noticed Jen. Articuno and Moltres shared the same shocked expression as Ho-Oh when they turned their attention towards Jen.  
Arceus frowned. "You know her?"  
"We've met before when we were searching for the Mews." Articuno responded.

Lugia: It is the Legendary guardian of the seas. Lugia is said to spend its time at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong, and a slight fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses.

Articuno: One of the Legendary birds with wings like thin sheets of ice. It is believed to have the ability to freeze water vapors and create snow. It lives within mountain regions, and appears to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains.

Zapdos: The second of the Legendary birds. It possesses both electric and flying elements. This legendary bird can cause savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings.

Moltres: The third Legendary bird. Also known as the 'Fire Bird', this Legendary can turn the night sky red as it flaps its brightly, blazing wings. Its appearance indicates the coming of spring.

Ho-Oh: It is the Legendary guardian of the skies. Its feathers are in seven colors, and it is said to form a rainbow behind it when it flies. All who see it are promised eternal happiness. Its most notable ability is its mythical power to resurrect the dead.

Jen's dropped her Pokedex and stared at Ho-Oh. Joy quickly began to flood her very being. "Y-You can…revive the dead?" She cried excitedly.  
Ho-Oh stared at her before nodding slowly. "Why does she even care?"  
"Ho-Oh, don't be rude." Arceus turned back to Jen. "You have lost someone dear to you?"  
Jen nodded.  
Arceus sighed. "It would be better if the dead stayed dead."  
The joy that had filled Jen for a moment slowly drained away. "But…Red…he's Ash's brother…my cousin…" Tears blurred her vision.  
"Oh, no." Vulpix whispered.  
"What if he died nobly?" Gastly asked.  
"In what way did he die nobly, and how long ago?" Arceus asked.  
"He battled a ghost called BuriedAlive, and won, but it cost him his life. I-I don't know how long ago he died though." Jen said softly.  
Arceus thought for a moment. "Did your Pokemon happen to cry over his grave?"  
"Huh?" Jen looked at her Pokemon confused. They both shook their heads sorrowfully. Neither of them had shed a tear back at the Pokemon Tower.  
"You're not seriously going to tell her about the tears are you?" Ho-Oh cried.  
"This boy, Red, is a brave soul, and is the brother of the Chosen One. The Chosen One would want his brother back as well."  
"Ash doesn't even know Red is dead." Jen muttered.  
Arceus sighed again. The other Legendries watched as he debated with himself.  
"You said that the dead must stay dead, Arceus. And the Chosen One's brother has apparently been dead for awhile." Ho-Oh exclaimed.  
"I see no problem for you, Ho-Oh. Those you have resurrected in the past have managed to return to their old lives as if they had never died. Fatal wounds and decay are healed thanks to your power." Lugia pointed out. "What is causing you to hesitate so?"  
Ho-Oh, Articuno, and Moltres glanced at each other and grimaced. Jen glared at them. They owed her for attacking her earlier.  
"Please understand that this is not an easy decision to make." Arceus finally said. "I understand your desire to have Red resurrected, but you mustn't get your hopes up. Bringing the dead back to life is a serious matter."  
"I understand." Jen breathed. Her voice was still shaky.  
"I will have a decision for you after the Gathering."  
"You're letting her stay?! For the whole entire Gathering? No human has ever attended any of our Gatherings." Ho-Oh squawked.  
The Legendries all turned towards Jen who flinched.  
"Well…at least she won't be able to understand us." Moltres pointed out.

Jen sat with her Pokemon on the edge of the Sky Pillar with her legs dangling over the edge. The three of them had been sitting there for a while; going through the folder that Red had given her.  
She had found it when she was going through her bag. "_So the battle I saw wasn't a dream._" She had thought as she held the folder in her hands.  
Jen flipped through her old drawings and read the small, scribbled captions below the pictures. The first one consisted of a poorly drawn Ash and Pikachu staring up into the sky and seeing Ho-Oh. "Ash's Journey Begins"  
The next few had Ash and Pikachu facing all of Kanto's gym leaders along with Misty and Brock following them. Jen frowned. "How could I have known about any of this?"  
Once she went through all of the drawings with Kanto's gym leaders, she came upon a drawing of Ash and his friends in a large hall with a couple other trainers. A Nurse Joy was with them, but instead of being dressed in her usual attire, she wore a dark, maroon dress.  
"My Master will be with you shortly." The drawing of Joy said.  
Jen flipped the page over and gasped loudly.  
On this one, she had drawn Mew and Mewtwo battling each other while a gray Ash lay in the center of a giant stadium. Pikachu stood beside him crying as other crying Pokemon in the stadium surrounded Ash. Silver glitter swirled from the tears of the weeping Pokemon to Ash. Jen studied the title of the drawing, rereading it over and over again. "Tears of Life."  
"That's what Arceus was talking about!" Jen exclaimed. "The tears of Pokemon can restore life." She turned to her Pokemon, beaming slightly as hope began to fill her heart. "We've got to get to return to the Pokemon Tower!"  
Her Pokemon nodded.  
"If it means you can be truly happy again, then we shall." Gastly agreed.  
Jen turned back to the drawings and frowned. "But how did I know about this?" Sabrina's words seemed to echo within her mind. "Maybe I am slightly psychic?"  
Vulpix shrugged. "Whatever you are, master, we shall remain with you, and stay loyal until the end."  
Jen smiled and closed the folder, allowing her attention to drift towards the growing conversations of the Legendries behind her. There sounded like more had arrived while she was studying her drawings.  
"Where could those two be? I heard the Kami Trio almost had them."  
"Ha! Yeah, almost, but they tricked them and fled the second Thundurus released them."  
"And wasn't that without using any mind control?"  
"Hey, what's a human doing here?"  
"Don't know, but don't worry. Arceus said that Latias brought her here in order to lure Mew to the Gathering."  
"And why would either of the Mews be interested in her?"  
Jen snuck a peek to see the Sky Pillar was almost filled with Legendries. Even the ones from other regions, and ones who couldn't fly managed to come to the Gathering. "_The flightless ones must have come over with some of the Legendries who can fly._"  
"Arceus said that she is related to the Chosen One."  
"Is that why she is staying?"  
"Dunno."  
"If the Mews don't show up soon, will we need to split up again?" This question was directed at Arceus.  
The powerful Legendry didn't respond. He instead had his eyes fixed on Jen. She shuddered and turned away out of fear.  
"Psst!"  
Jen perked up and looked under her feet. It was Mew!  
"Mew?!" She squeaked quietly. "Arceus and the other Legendries really want to talk to you and Mewtwo."  
"I know. That's why I came." Mew said. "I saw you fall during the explosion, and thought that you had died. I couldn't sense you anywhere for awhile."  
"Perhaps Latias hid our master's essence from you while she took her here?" Vulpix suggested.  
"I don't think so, Vulpix. Remember Latias wanted Mew to follow, so why would she want to hide our master's essence from Mew?"  
Vulpix shrugged.  
"Where is Mewtwo?" Jen asked rather dryly.  
Mew looked around and shrugged. "He said he would be here soon."  
"Will you at least let Arceus know that you are here, please?"  
Mew hesitated for a moment before flying over to Arceus. "Hello, Arceus." She said calmly.  
"Mew." Arceus said. "Where is Mewtwo?"  
Mew shrugged again. "He promised that he would come. He said so…telepathically, but he promised. Just give him some time to arrive."  
"And how long ago did he make that promise?" Palkia asked.  
"A couple of minutes ago. We both were looking for the trainer girl over there after the human's ship exploded." Mew said gesturing to Jen. "It was only until just recently we could sense her again. I followed her and Mewtwo went off to Lavender Town, I think."  
Arceus was silent when Mew mentioned the town's name, while Jen's heart skipped a beat.  
"Do you think he is going to try and bring the boy back to life?" Giratina asked the hushed Legendary.  
"He wouldn't dare!" Ho-Oh growled.  
"He won't be able to even if he wanted to." Arceus explained. "His heart may have softened over the years, but he will not be able to feel true sorrow for the boy, thus his tears will not be able to revive him."  
Jen sighed softly. "_At least he'll try?_" She stared out at the sea, back towards Kanto (or at least she thought she was facing towards Kanto) and scanned the horizon for Mewtwo.  
Vulpix and Gastly, sensing her anxiousness, curled up next to her and waited with her in silence.

Mew had come over to wait with Jen and her Pokemon. Jen began to pick at her nails and flip through the folder again, but her thoughts continued to drift back towards Mewtwo's return.  
"How much longer do you think he will be, Mew?" Jen asked after awhile. She nervously scratched her sleeping Vulpix behind her ears.  
Mew shrugged. "I haven't heard from him, but I'm sure he'll—he's here."  
Jen's head spun as she searched the sky for Mewtwo, but she saw no one coming. "Where is he?"  
Mew tapped Jen's shoulder and pointed behind her. "Kanto was that way, silly."  
The Legendries all turned towards the center of the Sky Pillar as Mewtwo landed before Arceus. He had his back turned towards Jen, and probably didn't even notice that she was there.  
Jen climbed to her feet and walked to the center, but many of the Legendries blocked her view of him. "_Is Red with him? I can't see!_" She thought. Her heartbeat was racing with uneasiness and excitement.  
"So you've finally decided to show up, Mewtwo. Why the sudden change of heart?" Arceus asked.  
"Mew said that she was going to come, so I decided as well."  
"Is that your only reason? Mew also said that you were going to Lavender Town. Was there something there that you needed?" Arceus pressed.  
"Mew said that a friend of ours had seen something at the Pokemon Tower that disturbed them. I only meant to see what it could have been." Mewtwo replied bluntly.  
"Hmm." Arceus said, not buying what Mewtwo had said. "Did you find what you were looking for then?"  
"I believe I did."  
"And is that all?"  
"Were you hoping for a better answer?"  
"I may have not been, but your friend obviously was." Arceus replied as he motioned to Jen. The Legendries who were blocking her view moved away, allowing her to get a full view of Mewtwo. Her heart sunk when she saw that he was alone.  
His eyes were wide with shock. "How did you-?" He began.  
"You're alone…" Jen sighed with a slight nod. "_I guess the dead…should just stay dead…_"  
The sky seemed to become gloomier as her mood darkened with sorrow.  
"How did she get here?" Mewtwo asked, turning towards Arceus.  
"I brought her." Latias answered. "She fell into the sea after the explosion and I saved her from drowning."  
Mewtwo looked over at Jen who was staring down at her shoes. "She needs to return to Kanto."  
"Why do you care if she needs to return, and why the rush?" Lugia asked.  
"She will be returned to Kanto as soon as the Gather has concluded. No one is to leave until then. Understood?" Arceus asked as he directed the question at both of the Mews.  
Mewtwo scowled. "Fine."  
"Where have you and Mew been for the past couple of days?" Dialga asked.  
"I've been in my cave."  
"And I've been hanging around, traveling the region." Mew chirped.  
"Have either of you become extremely anger over the past couple of days?" Palkia asked.  
Mew and Mewtwo looked at each other and shook their heads. "No."  
"Have either of you released any sudden bursts of energy that could have effected the region of Kanto or any other region?" Giratina asked.  
"Or tried to create another freak storm?" Kyogre asked. He and Groudon were being suspended in the air so they too could participate in the Gathering.  
"No and no. The last time I ever created a storm was the first time I met the Chosen One, and that was years ago. I've never attempted to recreate such a storm since." Mewtwo replied.  
"I've never created such a dangerous storm before, period." Mew answered bluntly.  
Arceus scanned the faces of the rest of the Legendries as they continued to question the Mews. "_We are getting no where with this. From the Mews' responses I can see and tell that they are not the ones responsible for the resent disasters. But who then…_"  
His gaze slowly drifted towards Jen and her Pokemon. She still looked crushed. He tried to read her thoughts to see what exactly she was thinking, but her mind was shrouded with grief. "_How odd. This has never happened before…I have always been able to read one's thoughts regardless of their emotional state…_"  
A loud roar ripped him from his thoughts and drew the attention of all of the Legendries and Jen towards it.  
Jen's eyes widened when she saw the Pokemon and trainers growing closer. "No. Way!"


	24. One Of Us

Ash's Pidgeot and a Charizard landed on the Sky Pillar. Jen felt her heartbeat race as Ash, Pikachu, and Misty hopped off of Pidgeot. Her gaze quickly turned to Charizard and the trainer on its back.  
"R-Red?" She said softly. Her hope was quickly rising.  
The trainer hopped off of his Pokemon and walked into view.  
"RRREEEEEEDDDDDDD!" Jen screamed.  
Red didn't have time to react as Jen slammed into him and his Charizard, pulling him into a tight hug. The sky seemed to clear up around them.  
"You…you jerk! You frigg'n jerk!" She cried as she hugged him tighter.  
Red smiled and hugged her back.  
"It's as if she doesn't even know we're here." Ash remarked in a teasing voice.  
"Just give her a moment, Ash. She hasn't seen him in a very long time."  
"This is the same Red who you wanted to have resurrected?" Arceus asked.  
Jen turned towards Arceus with tears of joy in her eyes. "Uh, huh." She then stiffened when she saw all the other Legendries staring at Mewtwo.  
"Did you bring him back to life, Mewtwo?" Cresselia asked.  
Mewtwo shook his head. "I only found empty graves when I arrived at the Pokemon Tower."  
"So…did you do something, Ash…wait, no? You didn't know that he was dead, did you?" Jen asked.  
"I knew my brother was dead years ago, Jen." Ash said as he helped Red and Jen to their feet. "The only thing that still puzzles me now is how he has returned. He won't tell us."  
Red smirked and signed for Jen's folder. Jen quickly handed it over and Red flipped it open to her drawings.  
"Who drew these and when?" Ash asked. "All of these drawings are…"  
"Of your adventures, Ash." Misty said, finishing his sentence.  
Jen's lips formed a thin line. "_I only drew those because I thought they would help Ash wake up. They weren't supposed to be based off of real, or future, events._"  
"Mewtwo, you were the last one at the Tower. Only you could have brought the boy back to life." Zapdos stated.  
"Just because I was there last, doesn't mean I was the one who brought him to life. Remember, I found two empty graves."  
Red quickly began to sign, but none of the Legendries paid him any mind. And even if they did, they probably wouldn't be able to understand him.  
"Can you repeat that, Red? I didn't see you sign." Jen said, looking up from the drawings.  
Red's shoulders sagged, but he proceeded to sign again.  
"There is no need. I saw what he said." All the Legendries and humans turned towards Arceus. "I also believe that he is correct in his theories."  
"What do you mean by that? What is the boy saying?" Celebi asked curiously.  
Arceus slowly turned his gaze towards Jen, again, who shrank away from his stare.  
"Master." Gastly said, nudging her shoulder.  
"What were you doing when you found out that Red was no longer living?" Arceus asked. The Sky Pillar was silent as everyone waited for Jen's response.  
"I-I was mourning his death…like anyone would." She replied.  
"How so?"  
Jen frowned. "How? I cried for him."  
"Where?"  
Jen glanced up at the gigantic Legendary. "_What kind of a question is that?_" "At his grave."  
"At his grave." Arceus repeated. "And how exactly did you feel when you found out that he was dead?"  
"Extremely sad. Why?" Jen asked quickly. She looked to Misty, her cousins, and her Pokemon for help, but they too, with the exception of Red, who was grinning rather oddly, looked just as confused.  
Arceus and the rest of the Legendries were silent. "Where were you on the night of the blackout and what were you doing?"  
"I was at home."  
"Doing what?"  
"_Good grief, does he want my whole life story?_" She mentally groaned. "I was arguing with my mom about not being able to become a Pokemon trainer."  
"And you were greatly angered by her denying you the privilege to become a trainer?"  
Jen nodded, slightly irked by the memory. "Why wouldn't I be? She's promised me ever since I was young that I could become a trainer at eighteen, and then she tries to go back on her promise!"  
Arceus sighed. "Ash…do you mind using your Pokedex on your cousin?"  
"What?" Everyone seemed to say in unison.  
Jen spun towards Ash and frowned. "What?"  
"You didn't see everything in the folder, did you, Jen?" Red signed as Ash took out his Pokedex.  
"No. I just looked at some of my drawings I had done for Ash." She replied, stealing glances at Ash who was scanning her. "Why does he need to scan me? I'm not a Pokemon."  
She could hear his Pokedex read out Gastly and Vulpix's bios, and then…

Pokemon Unknown

The Sky Pillar went silent again.  
"So I guess that's what happens if you scan a human." Misty kidded. "Here, scan me. I'm sure it'll have the same results."  
Ash turned to Misty and let his Pokedex scan her. It beeped and said…

No Pokemon Found

All of the Legendries erupted into loud squabbles.  
Jen's eyes were wide with shock. "_P-Pokemon…unknown?_"  
She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders spin her around. It was Red. "You need to stay calm, Jen." He signed.  
"What?!"  
"Jen, please, I know this may be a bit much to take in, especially as suddenly as this, but you must stay calm and focused." Red signed.  
"Red, I'm sure my Pokedex just glitched or something. I can try scanning her again."  
"You will only receive the same results." Arceus boomed over the chaotic chatter. "We have all heard what was needed to be heard. Your cousin is not completely human, but a human hybrid Pokemon."  
Gastly and Vulpix's jaws dropped as Jen slowly began to sway backwards. "_Huh?!_"  
"Whoa, easy, Jen." Ash said uneasily as both he and Misty kept Jen from falling backwards.  
"How can she be one of us?" Mewtwo asked. He didn't sound angry or upset, but rather concerned.  
"No! No! She cannot be one of us. She is a human." Ho-Oh cried.  
"Are you mad that she was able to bring her cousin and his Pokemon back to life with her tears?" Enti asked Ho-Oh curtly.  
Ho-Oh glared at him.  
"So…does that mean that she is the behind all the freak events?" Celebi asked.  
"Hey!" Gastly cried. "No need to blame her."  
"Yeah, it's not like she intentionally caused any of…what is she being accused of doing again?" Vulpix asked Arceus.  
"We believe that she is responsible for creating the regional blackout and the massive storm." Giratina replied.  
Jen slowly shook her head. She was still very stunned by the news. "I didn't…I couldn't have done any of that. I would never do such a thing."  
Arceus studied her as the other Legendries began to converse with one another. "Mew." He called.  
The pink Legendary rushed over to his side. "Uh, huh?"  
"I want you to try something for me."

A few minutes later  
Jen sat with her Pokemon resting beside her. She had her head buried in her knees as she listened to the Legendries conversations.  
"What should we do with her?"  
"Will she be able to control herself?"  
"She's not looking to good right now. She's not going to get sick, is she?"  
"Oh, hell, no! If she does, I will throw her off the edge. I like to keep my territory nice."  
"Rayquaza, shut up."  
Gastly growled at Rayquaza. "If you dare lay a claw on my master, I'll make you pay."  
Rayquaza didn't seem to hear Gastly.  
"Seriously…what are we going to do with her?"  
"Her abilities seem to be electrical and weather based, so perhaps the Kami Trio will take her on and train her?"  
"But how will she understand them?"  
Mewtwo stared at the Legendries and shook his head. "_A couple days ago, everyone here was blaming Mew and me for creating this mess due to our powers, and abilities to do so. Now that they have found the one responsible, they dare try to relate her power to the Trio's?_" He looked over at Jen, who still had her face buried in her knees. Ash and the others were sitting behind her, studying the contents of Jen's/Red's folder.  
"Hey, Arceus wants me to try something weird." Mew said as she zipped up from behind him.  
"And what is that, if I may ask?"  
Mew giggled. "Sorry! I can't tell you that. Just don't let her know that I'm behind her…kay?"  
Mewtwo stared up at Mew oddly. "Sometimes I wonder how I could have possibly been cloned from you."  
Mew shrugged and quickly flew behind Jen before either she or her Pokemon could notice. Mewtwo watched on in curiosity.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" Mew asked in her best Misty imitating voice…or so she thought.  
Jen shrugged.  
Mew flinched and looked at Mewtwo.  
"_Coincidental?_" He thought telepathically to her. "_Try again._"  
"It's okay if you want to talk about it. Are you…scared by all of this?" Mew asked.  
Jen didn't respond, and Mew shook her head at both Mewtwo and Arceus before speaking to them telepathically. "_She can't understand us. This is where she is still human-_"  
"I guess I'm a little scared." Jen finally replied.  
Both Mews' eyes widened, and Arceus smirked.  
"Sabrina had suggested that I was a psychic, but I didn't believe her. I didn't want to believe her, but now…I kind of wish I was just psychic."  
"O.0"  
"Misty? What's wrong?" Jen asked, turning around slightly.  
"Did you say something, Jen?" Misty asked from where she sat with the others.  
Jen frowned and turned all the way around to see Ash, Pikachu, and Misty had their backs turned to her. Red, on the other hand, was silently snickering at something…or someone. Probably her.  
Jen looked away. "You guys heard Misty talking, right?" She asked her Pokemon.  
Her Pokemon didn't respond.  
"Guys?" She glanced over at her Pokemon.  
They were both staring at her in complete shock with Mew right beside them. She was on the ground with her mouth hanging wide open, stunned.  
"I wasn't talking to Misty just now, was I?" She asked.  
Her Pokemon and Mew shook their heads in unison.  
"_They were bound to find out eventually._" She thought to herself.  
Gastly slowly drifted over to Jen, and swallowed nervously. "Can…can you understand us, master?"  
Jen placed her hands on either side of Gastly's face and smiled softly. "Call me Jen. I am not your master, but your friend." A small giggle escaped her lips. "You two do not know how long I have been wanting to say that!"  
Neither Gastly nor Vulpix knew how to react. Nothing like this had ever occurred to them, let alone to anyone else for that matter.  
Jen bit her bottom lip as Gastly floated out of her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you two earlier. I didn't exactly know how…or how you would react."  
Vulpix's ears suddenly twitched. "Hang on one flipp'n minute, master! Do you mean to tell us that you could understand us this whole entire time?"  
Jen nodded.  
"So each time we told you to eat…MASTER!"  
"It's Jen…"  
"Why would you pretend not to understand us?" Gastly asked. He sounded hurt.  
Jen hesitated before answering. "I was worried about how you would react. Plus, I liked listening to the conversations you two had with each other."  
This answer seemed to please Vulpix and Gastly.  
"So when we were leaving Pewter gym, and you were being absolutely silent, you were just listening to us? You weren't upset or anything?"  
"I would never be upset with any of you."  
"And you can understand all Pokemon?" Vulpix asked.  
Jen nodded. "I wasn't very pleased with the way Raichu spoke to you two. I know there is and will be smack talk in every battle, but he went a bit too far."  
"You should have said something to him. He would have been scared shitless." Vulpix cackled.  
"That can be the first thing we do when we get back to Kanto."  
Vulpix grinned mischievously.  
"Would you like a test run?" Mew asked, motioning towards Rayquaza. "We have a…slightly willing volunteer."  
Jen looked at Gastly. He looked a bit uneasy about the prank, but nodded anyway. "I can't wait to see this, but what are you going to say to him?"  
The four gathered closer together, making sure that no one could eavesdrop. Mewtwo tried to listen in, but they were talking too softly for him to hear. He wanted to move closer, but he knew that if he tried, Mew and the others would know that he was snooping.  
"_This could end badly._" He thought.  
Jen stood up and boldly walked over to where Rayquaza was hovering. With him were the Legendries, Meloetta, the three Lake Guardians, and Moltres. Rayquaza towered over Jen, but she wouldn't let his size or dark stare discourage her.  
"Hello!" Meloetta sang cheerfully.  
Jen waved at Meloetta and gave her a smile before turning back towards Rayquaza.  
"What does she want? Why is she staring at me?" Rayquaza asked. He sounded both annoyed and slightly creeped out.  
Jen continued to stare while her Pokemon, the Mews, and Arceus watched on secretly.  
"Arceus, I think something is wrong with the human." Moltres cried out. The firebird looked for Arceus and saw him staring back with a 'no-duh!' glare.  
"And she's shaking." Rayquaza added.  
Jen was just about ready to start laughing. The way Rayquaza was already freaking out was causing her to shake with suppressed laughter.  
"Perhaps she is scared of a certain Legendary who attacked her awhile back?" Uxie suggested, directing the statement at Moltres.  
"I didn't mean to chase her off a cliff. I didn't even know it was there! I just wanted to scare her back towards one of the human's paths."  
"You should have paid more attention to where she was running. She could have died." Mesprit scowled.  
"I thought you guys promised that we wouldn't talk about this ever again." Moltres growled.  
"She's still staring…" Rayquaza muttered. "Latias! Mew! Someone come and get her!"  
Jen giggled as she tried to speak. "L-Latias! ***Giggle*** Me-Mew! Heh! I'm sorry…haha!"  
"What did she say?" Azelf asked. His face scrunched up into one that displayed confusion.  
"I don't know. I can't hear her. She's laughing too much." Mesprit shrugged.  
"Someone get rid of her before I do." Rayquaza said as he tried to ignore Jen's gaze.  
Jen's jaw dropped open. She wanted to cry out, "What the heck do you mean by that?!", but was stopped when Ho-Oh landed next to Rayquaza. Jen went still as she and Ho-Oh attempted to stare each other down.  
"You don't even have to be psychic to sense the tension between these two." Uxie mumbled to his siblings.  
"You can say that again." Mesprit muttered.  
"Ho-Oh, leave her alone." Azelf said to the gigantic bird.  
Neither Ho-Oh nor Jen broke from their stare-down.  
"This could get really bad. Ho-Oh is not thinking nice things." Mew groaned as she and Jen's Pokemon watched on.  
Vulpix shrugged. "At least they're not fighting. This could be much worse."  
"It looks like it might get worse." Gastly grimaced. "Master!"  
"Jen, what are you doing?" Misty asked.  
Ash and Red climbed to their feet when they noticed how close Jen was to Ho-Oh and Rayquaza. "Jen. Slowly. Walk. Away." Ash said cautiously.  
"I'm fine." Jen said calmly.  
"You should listen to your cousin, girl." Ho-Oh muttered, not knowing that she could understand him.  
Jen was about to speak, but felt someone pull her by the arm and drag her back towards her cousins. "I am fine. You guys don't need to-"  
It was Mewtwo who had pulled her away from Ho-Oh.  
"You are only partially Pokemon. You are not invincible and you are still somewhat human too." Mewtwo scolded. "You should be more careful."  
Jen didn't respond to him. She was still a bit upset with Mewtwo for leaving her at the Pokemon Tower, but she was more surprised by his…concern?  
She pulled away from him and walked back to her Red and the others. Once she made it over to her cousins, Ash held out an old journal to her. "Jen, you might want to read this."  
Jen flipped it open to the saved pages that Ash and the other marked. Everything was written in her mom's handwriting.

Five days after Jen woke up  
John sent me a cure for my baby. Finally, after a two-year struggle, I get to see my baby's eyes again. Though, they are not the color I remember they were…they used to be green, and her hair, we had to cut it short earlier, has grown back as white.  
John, what the Hell did you send to me?

Two weeks later  
Jen has been doing fine, and the other children in town have been quite welcoming and have accepted her into their little groups. I would like to say nothing is wrong, but that is not the case.  
A couple days ago, my Pokemon, who used to sit with me late at night watching Jen while she was ill, now try to attack her. It's as if they feel threatened by her. I don't think I've ever seen them act so violently towards anyone, especially Sneasel.  
There are other Pokemon in my PokeDatabase, but I will not take the risk of them hurting Jen. I believe it's time to let my old friends, all of my Pokemon, go.

Two months later  
The other day, all four children (Ash, Rory, Libby, and Gary) had to be rushed to the hospital because they ate berries that only edible to Pokemon. Jen said that she ate some and feels fine.

Three months later  
I have received word from John's work…he was killed by a freak explosion a while back. How will I be able to protect Jen if that…whatever it was that held her in a coma—comes back? John gave me a vial, and said that they had tested it out on all different types of Pokemon. I haven't really questioned, or fully worried about it until now. What was it that I injected into Jen?

Jen just about ripped her mom's journal in half as she finished reading it aloud. "She did something to me without even considering the consequences, and this John guy had to pay with his life!"  
Red grimaced at her anger.  
"How long ago were those written?" Arceus asked. He had overheard Jen reading the entries aloud.  
"About fifteen years ago. Why?" Ash replied.  
The god-like Legendary turned towards Dialga and Palkia. "Find the event in which this John sends her mother the vial. I want to know of its origins and creators."  
The two nodded and focused on the space in front of them. The air shimmered for a bit before two rifts opened. One showed Jen's mom, fifteen years younger, sitting in front of a tele-computer. The other showed a man dressed as a professor, perhaps John, examining a small vial of purple liquid. He looked to be in his mid-30's.  
His tele-computer rang, waking him from his crying. He immediately picked up his phone and Lucy appeared on the other end.  
"John…what did the doctors say?" Lucy asked slowly.  
John shook his head. His eyes were becoming glassy again. "I'm sorry, Lucy. They still don't know what's wrong…we have about two weeks left."  
Lucy covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes. "John, what are we going to do? Have you not found anything during your travels that could help our child?"  
"_Our child?!_" Jen thought, shocked. She had been told that her dad had left them years ago by her mom, and Jen believed her. Now…  
John looked at the vial that was still clutched in his hand before looking up at Lucy, who stared back at him with a glint of hope in her eyes. He sighed and held up the vial for Lucy to see. "This…this should help, but we've only been testing it on Pokemon. There have never been any human test subjects, Lucy. Please understand the risks."  
"But it could save our child's life!"  
"It…it could, or it might not."  
"John Marx, you listen to me! My baby needs that vial to live! Please act like a father this one time and send me the vial."  
"But, Lucy-"  
"DAMN IT, JOHN, JUST DO IT!"  
"_Don't, John. Don't listen to her._" Jen mentally cried.  
He bit his bottom lip and placed the vial on the transporter. The vial was scanned and instantly transported to Lucy.  
Lucy smiled as the vial appeared on her side. "Thank you, John." She said with a soft smile.  
"Don't let me regret this, Lucy."  
She nodded and the screen went blank, but Jen and the others could still see Lucy. She smiled at the vial, not bothering to question its contents, before walking upstairs to Jen's room.  
She opened the door and Jen gasped. Lying in her bed was a younger version of herself, but instead of having platinum blonde hair, she had small fluffs of brown hair and she looked very pale.  
Her mom walked over to the IV that was attached to the younger Jen's arm and injected the contains of the vial into the IV. The serum didn't take long to flow through the tube and into Jen's arm.  
"Don't worry, baby. This will make you better. I promise." Lucy said as she caressed Jen's pale cheek.  
"Mewtwo…" Mew said worriedly.  
Jen looked over at the Mews and saw that Mew was holding Mewtwo back. He looked mad, no, scratch that, he looked furious. She glanced over at Ash and the others and saw that they too looked bothered by the scene taking place in John's rift.  
Jen directed her attention towards the second rift and saw a well-dressed man talking to John. "Who is he?"  
"Giovanni." Mewtwo growled darkly.  
"Leader of Team Rocket." Ash added grimly.  
Jen's head swirled around towards him in disbelief.  
Ash quickly looked away when he realized what his statement meant for Jen. Her dad was a Team Rocket scientist. "Sorry."  
She slowly turned back to John's rift to see him scrambling to collect all of his work into a cardboard box. After a while of watching him gather his things together, John ran out of his office to where the rest of his colleagues were and froze. They were all banging and pulling at the doors, but they were all locked.  
John dropped the box and fell to his knees. The sound of explosions quickly filled the room.  
"Forgive me, Lucy…forgive me my poor child…I'm so…so very sorry." He cried.  
Before the room erupted into flames, Red ran at the rift and pulled John's box through. Everyone either flinched or turned away as flames consumed everything in the room. Jen forced herself to look away, only to see her younger self staring at the ceiling with her blue eyes. She lifted a small hand up and waved goodbye to an unseen being.  
A soft hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Red with his arms open for her, but she turned away. "I'm fine, Red." She said numbly.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Misty asked Arceus icily.  
"Yes." He replied grimly. "Red, what have you found?"  
Ash and Red quickly skimmed through the papers. Their eyes slowly began to widen as read John's research.  
"What does it say?" Misty asked. "Does it say what was in the vial?"  
Ash stared at her, open mouthed. "Uh…"  
"You've got to be kidding me." Mewtwo groaned. He had read Ash's mind.  
He and Mew both looked stunned.  
"What was in the vial?" Jen asked a little more aggressively.  
"The serum was a combination of the Mews' DNA. Team Rocket's goal was to use it in order to strengthen the power of different types of Pokemon, both natural and cloned. None of the Pokemon they had tried the serum on survived." Ash read.  
"Except for Jen…" Red signed.  
"Every bit of remaining serum was destroyed during the explosion, with the exception of the one given to Jen." Misty said. She looked at Jen with concern. "What are you thinking, Jen?"  
Jen was speechless.  
"We at least now know who will be training her." Arceus stated. "Mew and Mewtwo, she is now your responsibility."


	25. The Tree Of Beginning

"Huh?" Mewtwo gawked.  
"Sweet! She gets to come with us!" Mew cheered.  
"Wha—hang on. Does that mean we can't come along and help her?" Misty asked. "We're her friends. Ash and Red are her cousins. We can help her."  
Arceus looked at her. "And what will you do if she loses control? How will you be able to protect yourselves?"  
Misty looked like she wanted to answer, but she didn't know what to say. She looked to Red and Ash for help, but they too didn't know how to answer.  
"We've faced tougher situations, and you know it, Arceus. Besides, Jen would never hurt us, right, Jen?" Ash asked.  
She was still rendered speechless. She wanted to tell Ash that she would never inflict harm upon them, but she couldn't find her voice.  
"The Chosen One is right, Arceus." Lugia said. "He and his friends have faced greater dangers before, many including treacherous adventures that involved helping us. I remember when he helped the Legendary Birds and me, and if I'm not mistaken, he did something for you too."  
Arceus closed his eyes and began debating with himself. "_Would the others be a distraction towards the girl and her training?_" He mentally asked the Mews.  
The Mews glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.  
"_That depends. What are you suggesting, Arceus?_" Mewtwo asked.  
"_If they are going to be a distraction to her, or fall prey to one her emotional outbursts, then we might as well tell them that it is not safe to follow you._"  
"_They're not going to like that._" Mew muttered glumly.  
"_I know. I'm also wondering if it will be safe to allow them to keep their memories of this event._" Arceus sighed. "_If they don't remember this day, then no one, human that is, will ever find out what she really is._"  
"_So you're going to erase their memories of this day?_" Mewtwo asked, folding his arms across his chest. "_Way to get on her good side._"  
"_I'm not going to. You are._"  
There was a pause between the three Legendries.  
"_Are you kidding me?! No! You wipe their memories!_" Mewtwo growled.  
Arceus frowned. "_Why the sudden disinterest in wiping a few simple memories? Are you not one for erasing memories and disappearing?_"  
"_Do you not think that the girl will want at least someone human to remember what she is?"_  
"_I agree with Mewtwo. Can't we let one of them remember?_" Mew asked.  
The god-like Legendary glanced at Jen's friends and thought for a moment. "_The boy, Red, already seemed to know a lot about the girl. If you want him to remember, then he can remember, but the girl may want him to come along._"  
"What have you decided, Arceus?" Deoxys asked.  
"Only one of you may remember what has happened today." Arceus concluded. "The others will have to forfeit their memories."  
"Wait…we'll be forgetting the whole entire day or just of what happened here?" Misty asked. She snuck a glance at Red.  
Red and Ash looked at each other. Worry and sorrow could be seen on their faces. "Do I have to forget about my brother?"  
Arceus grimaced and nodded. "Unfortunately, you will need to in order to keep your cousin a secret."  
"That's not fair!" Jen cried. "Ash deserves to remember Red's revival."  
"You can't always get what you want, girl." Ho-Oh muttered. "It would have been better if you just never brought your cousin back to life. As Arceus said before, the dead are better off staying-"  
"Ho-Oh…shut up!" Gastly muttered angrily.  
"What was that?" Ho-Oh hissed as it grew closer.  
"You're just mad that my master was able to bring her cousin back to life, aren't you?" Gastly sneered.  
"Gastly, please, stop…and my name is Jen." Jen said in a hushed tone to her Pokemon.  
"I'm not mad, but I will admit, you are starting to irritate me."  
Gastly began to move towards Ho-Oh, ready to battle the large Legendary, but Jen held him back. "Don't, Gastly."  
She felt a slight nudge on her shoulder.  
"It's okay if we forget, Jen. Especially if it means keeping you safe." Ash said calmly. She wanted to protest, but Ash continued. "If Team Rocket ever found out about you, they would stop at nothing to capture you. Trust me, I know their ways and I know Giovanni. They are all relentless. You can even ask Mewtwo about that."  
"But-"  
"Don't worry. I'm sure that some day I will be able to see Rory and you again, but for your sake, we must forget for now." He sounded sad, but there was hope in his voice. "Besides, we need to keep your mom off of your tail."  
"Plus, I'll be by his side to help him find his brother again." Pikachu said happily.  
Jen gave him a weak smile. "Okay…"  
Arceus looked to Mewtwo. "_Do it._"  
Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple as Ash, Misty, and Pikachu slumped to the ground. Jen watched with a look of sorrow as the unconscious group slowly began to teleport back to Kanto. "_Happy?_" Mewtwo mentally muttered.  
Arceus didn't respond. He was too busy watching Gastly and Ho-Oh bickering with each other.  
"Leave my master alone, you overgrown dodo bird." Gastly growled. He was much closer to Ho-Oh then he was earlier. In fact, he was practically in Ho-Oh's face.  
"Sounds like you're asking for an ass-kicking, air-head. Oh wait, you're not evolved enough to have one." Ho-Oh shot back.  
"Hey!" Jen hissed, but neither Ho-Oh nor the others heard her. She tried to run up and grab Gastly again, but the Legendary Beasts blocked her way.  
"You may be one of us, but you don't know how to protect yourself from any of our leader's attacks." Raikou stated.  
"_Leader? I thought the Legendary Birds followed Ho-Oh. Not the Beasts._"  
Gastly was getting ready to battle Ho-Oh.  
"Gastly, don't fight him."  
"Ho-Oh, stand down. There is no need for a battle." Arceus boomed.  
Ho-Oh continued to glare at Gastly, but eventually relaxed. "This isn't over, ghost freak."  
"Leave him alone, Ho-Oh. And his name is Gastly, not ghost freak." Jen growled.  
The Sky Pillar went absolutely silent.  
"Did…did she just talk to Ho-Oh? Did she understand him?" One of the Legendries asked.  
Both Mewtwo and Arceus were smirking, while Mew, Red, and the others were cracking up laughing.  
"Did you know that she could understand us?"  
Arceus nodded. "I had a hunch, and had Mew talk to her."  
"How long has she been able to understand us?" Rayquaza asked, giving Moltres a slight glare.  
"What? I didn't know she could understand us." Moltres said defensively.  
"Girl?" Arceus asked.  
Jen shrugged. "I found out a couple days ago."  
Some of the Legendries approached her out of curiosity and began talking to her.  
"How are you understanding us?" Celebi asked.  
"Does it sound like we're talking in your tongue or are you just able to translate everything we're saying in your head?" Shaymin asked.  
"To me, it sounds like you all are speaking English." Jen responded.  
"Did you know that you were causing all of the crazy events?" Victini asked.  
Jen shook her head. "I had no clue."  
As Jen continued to talk with the Legendries, Arceus's gaze moved towards Mewtwo and Mew. "Where will you be training her?"  
Mewtwo shrugged. "I don't know. We can decide that later."  
"Ooh! Road trip! Road trip!" Mew sang.  
"Are we dismissed?" Someone asked.  
"Yes, this Gathering has officially concluded. You are all free to return to your respected regions when you feel like it." Arceus said.  
"And please let that be soon." Rayquaza mumbled under his breath.  
Slowly, but surely, the Legendries began to leave. Some of them left in groups while some left on their own.  
"Hope to see you later, girlie!" Meloetta sang as she and the Kami Trio left.  
"See ya, Meloetta." Jen waved after her.  
"We'll be keeping in touch. Alright?" Mesprit stated as she and her brothers prepared to leave.  
Jen nodded.  
"Take care of her you two." Azelf instructed.  
Mew rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell us that. We're going to have so much fun with her."  
"Are you ready to leave?" Mewtwo asked.  
"I think so, yeah. Red, you ready?" She asked her cousin.  
He nodded and mounted his Charizard.  
"Umm…is it alright if Red comes?"  
Mewtwo stared at Red for a moment, then nodded. "For now."  
Jen beamed and ran over to Red.  
"Aww, that's nice of you." Mew said as she hovered in the air.  
"It's only fair." He muttered. "We still need to find a place in which we can train her."  
"What were some places you were thinking of?"  
Mewtwo shrugged.  
"Ooh! How about New Island? It's covered in vegetation now, right, and no one will bother us there."  
"Maybe. Though I'm thinking it may be wiser if we did not return to that island, or any island for that matter."  
"Cuz of Team Rocket?"  
"The island originally belonged to Team Rocket, and I wouldn't be surprised if they tried taking the island back."  
"Alright, then how about…the Tree? We'll be well protected from anyone who may try to find us." Mew suggested eagerly.  
Mewtwo had never been to the Tree of Beginning, but from what Mew had told him about the Tree, he was convinced that it was a suitable haven. "Fine. We can take her there."  
"Sweet!" Mew grinned. "Hey, girlie! We're leaving!"  
Jen turned to her and nodded. "Where are we going?" She asked as she picked up Vulpix.  
Mew giggled. "You'll see, silly. Now let's go!" She pulled on Jen's arm and dragged her to the edge of the Sky Pillar.  
"I can't fly." Jen mumbled as she looked through the clouds at the dark sea below.  
"Relax, we'll teach you how to fly later." Mew chuckled as she shifted into a Pidgeotto. Vulpix leapt onto Mew's back, and the two immediately began flying away with Gastly following close behind them. "See ya later, Arceus! Thanks for letting us visit, Rayquaza!"  
Jen heard Rayquaza mutter something under his breath, which sounded a lot like, "finally."  
"Wha—hey! Mew! Vulpix! Gastly!" Jen cried.  
"Don't worry about your Pokemon. Mew will make sure that they gets to our destination safely." Mewtwo said as he walked up next to her. "Are you ready?"  
Jen looked to Red, who nodded, and then back to Mewtwo. "Yep."  
Mewtwo held a hand out to her, which Jen took, and he lifted her onto his back.  
"I'll want statues reports on her training later. Understand?" Arceus asked.  
"Understood." Mewtwo said as he leapt off the edge. He sounded eager to leave. Jen held on tightly as Mewtwo and Charizard followed Mew and Gastly to their destination.  
"Where are we going?" Jen asked Mewtwo.  
"To the Tree of Beginning. We'll be able to train you without any worries or distractions."  
"Cool." She said almost giddily, but her smile was quickly replaced with a slight frown. "So you're fine with this?"  
"Fine with what?"  
Jen bit her bottom lip. "With training me." She replied slowly.  
Mewtwo frowned. "Why would I not be alright with…you're still upset with me for leaving you at the Pokemon Tower."  
"I'm not upset with you. I didn't listen to you, and I was a burden for you, but I don't want to be a liability for you now. If you don't want to train me then-"  
"You are not a burden." Mewtwo interrupted. "Mew and I will train you no matter how long it takes."  
"Thank you." Jen smiled slightly.

The flight to the Tree of Beginning was a long one, and the sun was quickly setting. Jen fought to stay awake, but her eyelids were quickly growing heavy due to exhaustion. Her grasp on Mewtwo began to loosen as she slowly drifted into sleep.  
"Don't let go. We're almost there." Mewtwo said, but Jen was already passed out.  
All the excitement and recent events she had experienced over the past few days had completely drained her.  
"Mew, how much longer until we reach your Tree?" Mewtwo asked.  
"Dunno. Probably a couple minutes, more or less." Mew answered. She sounded pretty tired as well. "How's everyone else doing?"  
"I'm staying awake with you." Vulpix replied.  
"I'm not really tired at all." Gastly snickered. "Poor master is passed out."  
Vulpix looked over her shoulder at Jen who was just barely hanging onto Mewtwo. Red followed her stare and smiled.  
"_Sorry. Do you want me to take her?_" Red mentally asked Mewtwo. He wasn't quite sure the Legendary could hear him, or would listen for that matter, but he tried anyway.  
Mewtwo looked at him, and then at Jen. "We're almost there, and she's going to need to sleep. Her training will start tomorrow."  
As he said this, the Tree of Beginning began to appear in the distance.  
"Wahoo! Home sweet home!" Mew cried as she flew faster. Vulpix had to hold on a little tighter in order to stay on Mew's back. "We're going to have ssooo much fun! We'll stay up late, play games, and in the morning-"  
"We'll begin training." Mewtwo interrupted.  
Mew stared at him and pouted. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay. Training shall commence in the morning."  
Mew led them towards a wooded platform and landed in a wide clearing surrounded by thick trees. "We can stay here for the night." Mew said as she landed in the center of the clearing.  
Vulpix leapt off of Mew's back and curled up next to the base of one of the large trees. "Comfy." She yawned.  
Charizard and Mewtwo landed next to Mew, who reverted back to her original form and flew off to a different part of the Tree. Red climbed off Charizard's back and walked along the edge of the clearing, examining the breathtaking sight of the mountainous region surrounding the Tree. "_Where is Mew going?_"  
Mewtwo shrugged. "I've learned to just let Mew do her own thing." He gently lowered Jen down against the tree that Vulpix chose to sleep under, and quickly took off for a place to rest.  
"Red, you should get some rest too." Charizard signed.  
Red smiled at his friend. "Don't worry. I will. You had better sleep too, kay?"  
Charizard nodded as Red laid down on the grass.  
"Here you go. This will make sleeping a little more comfortable. They're not exactly blankets, but…" Mew said as she returned with a pile of leaves in her paws.  
Red smiled and took some of the leaves from her. "_Thank you, Mew._"  
She handed some to Charizard before moving over to Jen and her Pokemon. Gastly and Vulpix gladly took the rest of the foliage and bundled themselves, and Jen, up in the leaves.  
"Night!" She giggled as she curled up into a ball on the grass.

Jen woke up a couple hours later, completely nestled in soft leaves. She looked around and saw her Pokemon curled up next to her. She smiled softly before taking in her surroundings. What she saw amazed her.  
"_Are we in the Tree? It's so…beautiful._" She slowly sat up and brushed the leaves off of her. Vulpix stirred a little, but she did not wake.  
Gastly, however, opened his eyes and grinned at Jen sleepily. "Morning, master."  
"Morning, Gastly…please call me Jen."  
Gastly nodded and shut his eyes, falling back asleep.  
"_He's not going to remember that when he wakes up later._" Jen giggled as she quietly crawled to her feet. "_Can I look around for a bit before the others wake up?_" She thought to herself. She looked around the meadow and smiled. "_How long have we been here? This place is gorgeous._" She walked around the meadow, hoping to kill some time before the others woke up.  
A slight glitter hidden within the trees caught her attention and she found herself walking towards the mysterious objects. As Jen walked farther away from the meadow, she found the ground and parts of the trees to be covered with large blue and green crystals. Jen cautiously edged closer to the crystals and held her hand out to some of them. The crystals pulsed under her hands and for a moment, Jen swore she could hear people talking. "Whoa. Creepy."  
"Queen Ilene, are you ready to begin your day?" An elderly, female voice asked through the crystal.  
"I am, Jenny. Thank you." Ilene replied.  
"Queen Ilene…Ash wrote something about her in one of his letters. He and his friends were here for the 'Hero of the Year' tournament." Jen explained aloud. "But, how can I hear them?"  
Her pocket suddenly began to vibrate as someone tried to call her on her phone. Jen jumped at the vibration and pulled it out of her pocket. "Lib, sup?" She said softly.  
"Jen, why are you talking so quietly? You're not hiding from mom are you? Shit. Should I call you back?" Libby asked just as quietly.  
"No, I'm sure I'm miles away from mom. I just don't want to wake anyone up. Hang on a sec." She said as she walked farther into the trees until she was sure that she wouldn't wake anyone up. "Okay. I can talk louder now. What's up?"  
"I'm checking up on you, dummy! I tried calling you like ten times earlier, and you never answered any of my calls. I was starting to get really worried about you." She growled. "Where are you?"  
Jen smirked. "Sorry, sis, but that is classified."  
"What the hell are you talking about? Jen, I'm worried about you! Please tell me where you are…or are you worried that mom is going to somehow find out where you are?"  
Jen just laughed nervously.  
"Jen, mom might be crazy, but she is not that good at tracking people down. She's not some secret agent. She won't be able to find you through the phone. Remember, she's not that tech-savvy."  
Jen sighed. "Sorry. I'm just being a little paranoid. A lot of things have been happening recently."  
"Like what?" Libby asked.  
"Just…stuff. Don't worry about it, Lib."  
"Can't you just give me a hint as to where you are? Are you still in Kanto? I can come by and bring you to Unova if you want."  
"Nah. I'm good."  
"You're good?" Libby sounded a little annoyed. "Dude! Please-"  
"Libby, please trust me. I am fine."  
Libby was silent on the other end for a few moments. "Do I dare ask how many badges you have?"  
"I have four badges."  
"You've slowed down…why did you slow down? You're not giving up on being a trainer are you?"  
"No, like I said before, Libby. I've had some things happen."  
"And you _don't_ want me to help you with whatever you're going through?"  
"Yep."  
Libby sighed. "Why must you be so weird sometimes, Jen?"  
Jen chuckled. "I learned from you."  
"From me? Yeah right. Don't flatter yourself, little sis." She snickered. "No one can copy me."  
"_Funny you should say that._" Jen thought. "Well, I've got to go, Lib. Talk to you later?"  
"Definitely. And please keep your phone on or at least call more, or you will be getting some unexpected visits from me."  
"Lib."  
"See ya!"  
"Bye, Libby." Jen said hanging up. She replaced phone back in her pocket, and began heading back to the clearing.  
"Intruder!" Someone growled icily. The voice was quickly followed by a series of beepings.  
Jen glanced over her shoulder to see Regice racing towards her. Jen held her hands up defensively. "I'm not intruding. Mew and Mewtwo allowed me-"  
"Intruder! Intruder!" Regice screamed. A blue orb materialized in front of Regice's braille face.  
"Oh crap!" She gasped as she ran from the Pokémon's attack. She could feel the air drop a couple degrees as Regice's attack struck a few feet behind her.  
"Intruder!" Another Regi cried. It sounded deeper and more metallic.  
Jen stopped herself as Registeel and Regirock pushed through the trees. "You've got to be kidding me." She groaned as all three Regis surrounded her.  
"Intruder!" All three hissed as they powered up three different orbs of energy. They were going to attack…no…they were going to kill her!  
"Master!"  
Jen looked up to see Gastly and Mewtwo flying towards her at top speed. Both looked worried, but there was another emotion in Mewtwo's eyes. He looked mad.  
"Get away from her!" Gastly roared. He flung a shadow ball at Regirock's head, causing the giant to stumble backwards.  
Unfortunately, its partners already launched their attacks at Jen. Jen ducked down and awaited the pain, but it never came. She slowly looked up to see Mewtwo standing over her with a purple force field surrounding them.  
"Stand. Down." He barked. "She is one of us."  
The Regis hesitated as they studied Jen, memorizing her face. The braille on their faces lit up in a series of patterns and beeped again. "Apologies." They murmured in unison before disappearing back into the forest.  
Mewtwo turned and looked down at Jen who was still kneeling on the ground.  
"Sorry." She said sincerely, not daring to meet his gaze.  
"Curious?" He asked calmly.  
Jen nodded slowly.  
"Master, you need to be more careful. What were you doing out here?" Gastly asked.  
"Libby called me and I came out here so I wouldn't wake anyone up…but I didn't tell her anything." She said quickly.  
Mewtwo stared at her with a blank expression, and Jen turned her gaze back to the ground. She really messed up this time.  
"If your sister calls again, don't answer." He said sternly. He looked towards the clearing for a moment before directing his attention back to Jen. "Mew is on her way. Your training begins now."

Mew came a few minutes later carrying a small handful of children's toys. "Morning! Heard about what happened with the Regis earlier. I gave them a stern lecture, and they said they were sorry." She then handed Jen the toys and grinned. "They chose these toys to give to you as their form of apologies."  
"Mew, she can't play right now." Mewtwo said firmly.  
"Can't she use the toys to train? Like this?" Mew asked as she took a Solosis bouncy ball from Jen and tossed it into the air. The ball flew up into the air, but froze once it reached its peak. Mew glanced at Mewtwo and smiled.  
"Fine. She can use them."  
"Yahoo!" Mew cheered.  
The ball dropped and Mewtwo caught it in mid-fall. "Lift it. Will it to move."  
Jen focused on the ball, but nothing happened. She imagined the ball moving, but she only received the same results.  
"What exactly were you doing when you created the blackout and the storm? What emotions were feeling?" Mewtwo asked.  
Jen grimaced. "I was angry during the blackout, and I was sad during the storm."  
"Have you been able to do anything else…that did not include you getting mad or sad?" Mew asked as she tried to take the ball from Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo held her at bay with an extended arm. "Stop it."  
Jen thought for a moment. "I read a Rocket grunt's mind when I was looking for Gastly and Vulpix, but I was pretty mad then. I think I mentally hurt him…but I've also been having dreams where I can see what others are or will be doing."  
"You're going to need to learn to use your future sight without being asleep. And we need to find a different way for you to use your abilities without resorting to negative emotions. The darker your emotions, the harder it will be for you to remain in control."  
Jen nodded. "What do you do to control your powers?"  
Mew and Mewtwo paused in thought.  
"I just…have fun. Using any ability comes naturally to me." Mew responded. "Does it come naturally for you too, Mewtwo?"  
Mewtwo nodded.  
"So…don't think about it. Just do what comes naturally." Mew said as she tried to tackle the Solosis ball out of Mewtwo's hand, but he pushed her away.  
"What are you doing?" He asked dryly.  
"I'm bored!" She complained. "Throw it! I can try to catch it, while she deflects it with a force field or something."  
Mewtwo, Gastly, and Jen stared at her.  
"That…could work." Gastly said slowly.  
Mewtwo rolled his eyes and tossed the ball into the air. Mew darted for the ball, pink paws extended eagerly.  
Jen dropped the remaining toys and threw her hands out towards the falling ball, mentally willing a force field around the ball. Unfortunately, she panicked and wound up pinning Mew to a tree trunk. "Ah! Mew!" She squeaked.  
Mew had a look of appall on her face. "So you can use telekinesis. Good girl. Can you please put me down now?"  
Jen lowered her hands and Mew pried herself off of the tree.  
"How did you do that? How were you emotionally?" Mewtwo asked.  
"I wanted a force field to appear, but panicked…I guess." Jen replied worriedly.  
The ball levitated back into Mewtwo's hand. "Don't panic. Keep calm and let your powers come to you naturally."  
Jen nodded and Mewtwo threw the ball again. Mew didn't bother to go for it this time. Jen held her hand out and imagined trapping it within a force field.  
A white sphere surrounded the ball, stopping it in mid-air.  
"I did it!" Jen cried.  
"Stay focused." Mewtwo said quickly, but he spoke too late.  
The force field disappeared and the ball exploded.  
"AHH! NOOO!" Mew shrieked as she picked up the popped remains of the ball. "Why?! Why must the good die young?"  
"I'm sorry." Jen apologized softly.  
Mewtwo sighed annoyed. "She's just overreacting. Use another toy."  
Mew gasped. "NO! NO! NO! Please don't destroy anymore of my toys."  
Jen bit her bottom lip.  
"If she stays focused and lets her powers come naturally, then she won't destroy anymore of your toys."  
Mew thought it over for a moment. She looked at the tattered remains of the ball, and then at Jen. With large, pleading eyes she begged, "Please, stay focused."

Fifty-six destroyed toys later  
"Mew, I thought I told you to leave!" Mewtwo screamed.  
"But…my toys!" Mew sobbed.  
"I'm getting better." Jen protested meekly.  
They had been training for about a day and a half now, and Jen had been improving…slightly. She had managed to learn how to hold up a solid force field, and now they were working on her telekinesis. Red and his—according to Jen—badass team of Pokemon were allowed by Mewtwo to come and watch her train. Mew, on the other hand, was being constantly sent away due to her freaking out whenever Jen broke one of her toys.  
"Why don't you use a rock or something? Please?" She cried.  
"Mew, shut up." Mewtwo groaned.  
"_I have an idea._" Red thought. "_But I'm not quite sure I like it, and I don't think Jen will like it either._"  
"_I'm listening._"  
"_Train her like a Pokemon. Have her battle another Pokemon…she can battle defensively._"  
Mewtwo could hear the hesitation in Red's mental voice. He didn't like the idea anymore than Red did, but what if…  
"_Who would you consider to be your strongest Pokemon?_" Mewtwo asked Red.  
Red flinched. "_Huh?! You want me to battle my cousin?_"  
"_You suggested the idea._"  
"_But that…why don't you or Mew…okay not Mew-battle her? Go easy of course._"  
"_I'm the one training her. I'm her teacher. Not her opponent._"  
"_Teachers test their students by…you know what, lets just forget about it. Keep using Mew's toys for practice._"  
"_I think it's a good idea._" Mew cut in telepathically.  
Mewtwo and Red looked over at Mew.  
"_She'll probably learn faster if she experiences a couple of friendly battles. And she can stop obliterating my stuff._" Mew explained as she drifted towards Jen, who was mentally lifting a stuffed Wailmer. "Hey, girlie, do you want to battle?"  
Vulpix and Gastly flinched.  
Jen frowned before smiling nervously. "Do you want to battle me, Mew?"  
"Mew is not going to battle you." Mewtwo said sternly.  
"There is no way my master—"  
"-Jen-" Jen corrected.  
"-Is going to participate in any battle unless Vulpix and I are the ones fighting for her."  
"If she doesn't get better soon, then who knows what she could wind up doing, and the best way to train her is to train her like a Pokemon." Mew stated. "And don't worry, if it gets too rough, we can stop for the day or something."  
"I like the idea. Battling sounds like it could be very helpful." Jen said.  
"But, master!" Gastly cried.  
"It's Jen, and, Gastly, don't worry. I can handle pain."  
Gastly and Vulpix gave each other an uneasy look. They knew what she was talking about; too many run-ins with Team Rocket.  
"Then can we battle you?" Vulpix asked.  
Jen hesitated. She didn't like the idea of battling or hurting either Vulpix or Gastly. "Uh…okay."  
"Work on defense and dodging for now." Mewtwo instructed.  
"Ready?" Vulpix asked.  
"Kind of." Jen grinned weakly.  
Vulpix rushed at her and leapt into the air. Jen held her hands out and projected a force field around herself, which Vulpix bounced off of.  
"Good." Mewtwo said.  
"You okay, Vulpix?"  
Vulpix beamed at her. "That was fun! Let's do that again!" She ran at Jen again, but instead of enveloping the white bubble around herself, Jen wrapped it around Vulpix. Vulpix giggled as she jumped up and down in the bubble. "Wheee!"  
"Now try lifting her without using your force field." Mewtwo instructed.  
Jen nodded and the force field disappeared. Vulpix sat still as Jen slowly lifted her higher into the air. She was able to lift Vulpix about fifteen feet before she grew worried and lowered her Pokemon back onto the grass.  
"Why'd you stop? That was fun." Vulpix asked.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to risk dropping you."  
"That is why Mew and I are here. We will make sure that no one gets too hurt." Mewtwo said reassuringly. "Now, continue."

The sun was setting when Mewtwo ended the training session. The others had left a little earlier, leaving just Mewtwo and Jen.  
"Here." He said as he handed her a handful of berries. "You need to keep your strength up."  
She took the pink and red berries from him and nibbled on them. The sweet and juicy flavors of the berries sent her taste buds into a frenzy. "Thanks, Mewtwo."  
He nodded and ate some of the berries as well. "What's your name?"  
Jen flinched. "Huh?"  
"I never asked you what your name was. You know mine, but I don't know yours."  
"My name is Jen."  
Mewtwo smiled slightly so Jen couldn't see. "You are progressing well, Jen."  
"Thanks."  
"You should head back to the clearing and get some rest. You trained well today."  
Jen beamed at the complement. "I have a great teacher." She began to walk back to the clearing, but stopped and turned back to Mewtwo. "How long is Mew going to stay mad at me for breaking her toys?"  
Mewtwo smirked. "She's not mad at you. She's just being dramatic. Mew will go back to being her normal self sometime tomorrow. Just be patient."  
Jen nodded. "Are you coming back to the clearing too?"  
"Eventually. Head on back and get some sleep."  
Jen obeyed and walked back towards the clearing. Mewtwo watched her leave before looking out at the distant town. He was being honest when he said Jen was progressing quickly, and even though it was good she was getting in control, he was starting to worry that she would leave once she had learned everything from them. She was still a human, a trainer, and she was bound to want to continue her journey as a Pokemon trainer.  
"_Let her choose what she wants._" He thought to himself.

Jen laid down on her bed of leaves next to a sleeping Vulpix and Gastly. "Night guys." She said softly as she got comfortable.  
"Did you eat?" Vulpix mumbled sleepily.  
"Yes."  
"Did you brush your teeth?"  
Jen grimaced. "Team Rocket took everything from me. I just have basic trainer supplies."  
"What?" Mew cried from her tree branch. "What did you say?" She repeated, floating down to Jen's level.  
"I was mugged by a couple of grunts, but I'll be fine." Jen said. "And if I do need something, Red and I can just travel to a nearby town and go shopping."  
Red whistled and Jen turned towards him. "We could all go to town tomorrow. I heard there was a special event tomorrow in Rota."  
"That sounds like fun. Can we all go to Rota?"  
Mew thought for a moment. "Sure. Why not? I can convince Mewtwo to come along, but you might not need everything you think you once needed." Mew said. "Let me see your bag."  
Jen handed Mew her bag and she immediately dove inside. Pokeballs, berries, and other items began flying out of her bag as Mew tossed them out.  
"There, now you have more room to carry my toys, Vulpix, and me!" Mew giggled as she poked her head out of the bag.  
"I like that idea!" Vulpix cried as she too jumped into Jen's bag. "We both fit perfectly! Gastly join us."  
"I'm okay." He said sleepily.  
"So I should leave my bag empty?" Jen asked a little bitterly.  
"No, you can carry some other stuff. Let's see, what do you have here?" She said as she examined the spilled contents. She moved the berries and potions to one side and moved her phone to the other.  
"Why's my phone on that side?"  
"You won't be needing it anymore."  
"And how will I communicate with my sister?"  
As Jen asked this, her phone began to buzz. Mew's eyes widened as she stared at the illuminated phone with curiosity.  
"It is Libby?" Jen asked as she began reaching for her phone.  
Mew quickly picked it up and soared into the air. "This is for breaking my toys!"  
Jen winced. "Mew, I said I was sorry!" Jen whined.  
Mew continued to stare at the phone. "Pretty…"  
"Mew!"  
"Hand it over, Mew."  
Mew stiffened when she heard Mewtwo behind her. "Do I have to?" She pouted.  
He held a hand out for Jen's phone, and Mew reluctantly handed it over.  
"You want your phone back?"  
Jen nodded.  
"Come and get it. Fly." He ordered.  
Jen's jaw dropped. Mewtwo had taught her a lot in the short time that she had been with the Mews, but he hadn't even begun to teach her how to fly. "That's not fair!"  
Mew giggled as Mewtwo examined the phone, and to Jen's surprise, answered her phone. "Hello?"  
Jen went absolutely speechless.  
"Uh…hello? Who is this?" Libby asked on the other end.  
"A friend of Jen's."  
"G-Give me back my phone!" Jen shrieked once she recovered her voice.  
"Was that Jen? Can I talk to her?"  
"Sure. She just has to come and get her phone." Mewtwo said, staring directly at Jen. Adding onto that, he was smirking!  
Jen scowled and leapt into the air, not expecting much, but to her awe, she shot through the air towards Mewtwo. The Mews' eyes widened as she rushed towards them. Mew instinctively projected a force field in between Jen and them, causing Jen to collide with the pink barrier.  
"Oh! Come on!" She cried as she slammed her hands against the force field.  
"Master…you're flying!" Gastly exclaimed.  
Jen looked away for a second to once again correct Gastly when she heard Libby talking again.  
"Who are you and where is my little sister?" She asked harshly.  
"I'm a friend and her teacher. And don't worry about Jen. She's right here." He handed Jen her phone back and she slowly drifted away so the Mews couldn't steal her phone or listen in on her conversation. Flying was easier than she thought it was. All she had to do was think of which way she wanted to go and she would drift in that direction.  
"Hey, Lib." She said.  
"So you have a teacher? Why do you need a teacher?" She sounded annoyed.  
"Relax, Libby. He's just helping me with a few things, kay? I'm still going to continue as a Pokemon trainer."  
"Are you going to let him follow you? Or are you going to follow him?"  
Jen raised an eyebrow, confused, and looked at her phone. "Come again?"  
"I would if I were you. He sounds…sexy. And don't you dare tell him I said that!"  
"_Oh gawd, Libby…if only you knew who he really was!_" Jen thought as she stifled a laugh. "Lib-"  
"Of course you already know that. If you want to date him or whatever, then I won't stop you. He's all yours."  
Jen just about dropped her phone as she wobbled in the air. She was blushing wildly though. "Libby!"  
"It's okay. You can thank me later, little sis. Hope to talk or see you soon."  
She hung up before Jen could say anything else. "Dude!" She wanted to call Libby back, but a movement behind her caught her attention. Her heart just about stopped when she saw both Mews behind her.  
"So what did she want?" Mewtwo asked.  
They didn't hear anything that Libby had said. "Uh…"  
"Why are you red?" Mew asked.  
Jen slowly lowered her head as she turned a deeper shade of red. "Libby is a strange girl, but that is why I like her. She'll call and say some of the weirdest things, but it is her way of checking up on me."  
"How often will she be calling?" Mewtwo asked.  
Jen shrugged. "She's random."  
Mewtwo smirked and looked at Mew.  
"What?" Mew squeaked.

Sometime after Jen and Red fell asleep  
"They want to do what now?" Mewtwo asked from the treetops.  
"Red and Jen want to go to Rota tomorrow for some special event. You and I can look for toys…of course while keeping an eye on Jen." Mew explained.  
"No."  
"No? But, why?" Mew whined.  
"I'm not interested in going to some town to-"  
"You're being a spoil sport, Mewtwo. Jen has been training really hard, and she deserves to spend some time with her cousin. Just let her and Red spend tomorrow in Rota looking for to- I mean—hanging out with people. She's still part human."  
Mewtwo sighed. "Can I please finish?"  
"Fine." Mew groaned.  
"I'm not interested in going into town to look for toys with you. You can do that on your own. I'll watch Jen and her cousin."  
Mew was silent for a moment before letting loose a loud, happy scream. Everyone sat up quickly in alarm and stared at her wide-eyed.  
"You're the best, Mewtwo! We're all going to have SO much fun!" Mew chirped as she hugged him.  
"I still wonder how it is that you are older than me, but you act as if you are younger." Mewtwo muttered.


	26. Hero Of the Year Tournament

The next day everyone followed Mew and Red into Rota with Jen, Vulpix, and Red riding on Charizard's back. Red patted Charizard's neck once they reached the Pokemon Center, signaling him to land.  
"Why are we stopping here?" Jen asked as they landed in front of the Center. "And why is everyone dressed as if they were from the medieval ages?"  
Red smirked and climbed off Charizard's back. "The last time I was here, I watched my brother win Hero of the Year. I wanted to compete for the title, but I figured Ash would want the title more."  
"You would have demolished him in battle, wouldn't you?"  
"I've had more time to train my team while Ash was in his coma. Plus, my next stop was Lavender Town, and if we met up…I don't think I would have had the heart to battle BuriedAlive. Either that or Ash would have wanted to follow me to the Tower."  
"And he would have died too. I wonder how he and Misty are doing right now."  
Red shrugged. "Do you want to wash up?"  
"Why? Do I look that bad?"  
Red silently snickered. "No. I just thought you might want to."  
Jen casually glanced up at the sky, searching for the Mews, but they were gone. "_They're either invisible or Mew managed to drag Mewtwo to some toy store. Poor Mewtwo._" She giggled to herself. "Alright. Go wash the smell of death off of you and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."  
Red frowned and smelled himself. "_I smell like death?_"  
He followed Jen inside and into the boys' shower room, while Jen went to the girls' shower room.  
Jen quickly unchanged and hopped into the shower. She grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and lathered her knotted hair with the shower toiletries. She shut her eyes and rested her head under the warm water, slowly letting the water rinse all the dirt and suds off of her.  
Once she was sure her hair was completely washed, she reached for the soap and began scrubbing her body, but stopped when she saw black and blue bruises on her abdomen. "Yikes. It hurt when Team Rocket attacked me, but I didn't think the bruises were that bad."  
She quickly finished her shower and got changed back into her clothes. She walked past her Pokemon and to the front desk.  
"Master?" Gastly asked as he and Vulpix followed Jen.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.  
"Do you have any gauzes?" Jen asked quietly so only Joy could hear.  
"Yes, I'll bring some out for you right now." She disappeared for a moment before quickly returning with a wrap of medical tape and a roll of gauzes. "Hopes it helps."  
Gastly and Vulpix looked at Jen suspiciously.  
"What?" Jen asked as she slipped the medical supplies in her hoodie pocket.  
Gastly was about to question her, but stopped when Red entered the lobby.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Where are we going now?"  
Red didn't answer as he led her by the hand into another store. The store clerk looked at them and gave them a friendly smile. "If you two are looking to rent some costumes, they're all upstairs."  
Red and Jen ran up the stairs with their Pokemon to find a room filled with rows upon rows of medieval clothing.  
"Sweet!" Jen cried as she and her Pokemon shuffled through the aisles of clothing. "Do you guys see anything you like?"  
Her Pokemon looked at her with worry, but in hopes to keep her happy, they picked out a costume for themselves. Jen picked out a white ranger's robe and ran to the changing room. She took off her hoodie and shirt and quickly began wrapping the gauze around her chest and abdomen before slipping the costume on.  
"Red, do you have a costume picked out for yourself?" She asked as she walked back into the aisles of clothes.  
Red walked out wearing a knight's suit with a red Charizard on the torso of his chest plate. Charizard stood next to him wearing a steel helmet and chainmail.  
"Nice. Two knights in shining armor."  
Vulpix nudged her leg and looked up at her with pleading eyes. In her mouth was a pink cape and a plastic tiara. "Gem, cam mu elp me?"  
Jen nodded and knelt down beside Vulpix and tied the cape around her neck. "I now crown thee…Princess Vulpix." Jen smiled as she placed the tiara on Vulpix's head.  
Vulpix giggled and danced around the room in her costume.  
"What do you think about my costume, master?" Gastly asked.  
Jen turned to see a flying helmet with purple gas seeping out of every opening. "Wicked look, Gastly."  
Red knocked on one of the racks and signed. "I'm going to go sign up for the Hero of the Year tournament. You want to join?"  
Jen laughed. "Sure. I'm up for a tournament battle. Where is it?"  
Red walked over to the window and pointed. Jen followed him to the window and looked out at the town to see he was indicating to a large palace. "Cameran Palace."

"We have to wait a whole round before battling?" Jen complained as she studied the leaderboard. Only seven contestants signed up, including Red and her.  
"More people like to watch, than compete in the tournament." Red explained.  
"And what's the award?" Jen asked, crossing her arms.  
"You'll have to wait and see. I'm up now. Good luck, cousin." He waved as he disappeared into the corridor.  
Jen sat down on the wooden bench with her Pokemon, and waited for her name to be called. She would have loved to see Red battle, but since she was going to be competing she was required to stay in the waiting room until it was her turn.  
"I'm sure we won't have to wait very long. Red will beat all of the opponents that face him." Vulpix chirped as the sounds of cheering could be heard from the stadium.  
"Including us?" Gastly asked dryly.  
The trio went silent.  
"How many Pokemon does Red have?" Vulpix asked.  
"A full party." Jen snickered nervously. "But it's a one-on-one battle. Meaning he will choose his strongest Pokemon, which means I'll need-"  
"Gastly!" Vulpix cried quickly.  
"Damn it!" Gastly groaned from under his helmet. He then began snickering uneasily.  
"You okay, Gastly?" Jen asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just...hehe...I'm good." He sounded nervous.  
"Gastly, you and Vulpix have both been battling for my mom and me for awhile. You have more experience than any of Red's Pokemon. Just don't let their size intimidate you, kay? You are a powerful ghost Pokemon whose loyalty is immeasurable." Jen said reassuringly.  
Gastly smiled from under his helmet. "Thanks, Je—master."  
Jen let her head drop and sighed. "So close…"  
"Jen Marx, you're up." One of the staff members said.  
Vande was her mom's maiden name, but ever since she learned the truth about herself and her dad, she began using his last name.  
Jen followed the staff member out of the waiting chamber and into the stadium. The crowds cheered as she and her Pokemon came into view.  
A brightly lit jumbotron hung from one of the walls, displaying her profile and a sandy haired boy. She looked across the field to see the boy dressed as a page.  
"Let the second round…begin!" Queen Ilene declared from her throne.  
"Exploud, go!" The boy cried as he threw his Pokeball.  
The large, purple Pokemon appeared from its Pokeball and roared at Jen and her Pokemon, hoping to intimidate them. Unfazed, Jen took out her Pokedex and scanned the Exploud.

Exploud: The loud noise Pokemon. It is the final form of Whismur and Loudred. Exploud can trigger earthquakes by bellowing. Its howl can be heard from six miles away.

"Alright, Gastly, lets go!" Jen said excitedly as she took his helmet from him.  
The boy didn't hesitate to begin the battle as he blurted a command. "Exploud, use supersonic!"  
Exploud inhaled deeply as the hiss of moving air could be heard coming from the pipes on its back.  
"Gastly, use shadow ball, now!" Jen cried. Both she and Gastly knew that if Exploud used its supersonic, the results would not be pretty.  
Gastly quickly hurled a shadow ball into Exploud's gaping mouth, causing the Pokemon to cough and choke loudly.  
"Now use lick before it can recover!" Jen barked, but the shadow ball hadn't stopped Exploud's attack.  
The loud noise Pokemon screamed. Jen's eyes widened as the sound waves rippled towards her and Gastly.  
"_This is gonna hurt…_" She groaned as the supersonic attack hit Gastly and her. Gastly cringed and Jen covered her ears in agony.  
Jen heard the boy say another command, but her ears were still ringing too loudly for her to understand what he was saying. "Gastly, if you can, dodge!"  
Gastly stared at her…confused.  
"_Uh oh._" Jen looked behind Gastly to see Exploud charging him. It was probably going to use body slam. "Dodge it, Gastly!"  
Gastly turned back to the battle and floated up into the air just as Exploud was about to crash into him.  
Jen sighed with relief. "Okay, now use lick!"  
Gastly gave her a pained look. "Attack myself?"  
"Ahh! No!" Jen yelped. "Use lick! Lick! Lick!"  
Gastly's expressions relaxed.  
"Whoa! What just one boom'n minute!" Exploud cried. "Your trainer can understand you?!"  
Gastly responded by licking Exploud. The Pokemon shivered and back peddled.  
"Finish it off with a shadow ball."  
"Dodge its attack and use supersonic again, Exploud." The boy cried.  
Exploud jumped out of the way of Gastly's attack and inhaled again.  
"Lick, Gastly!"  
Exploud screamed again as Gastly shot towards it. He was about a foot away when Exploud's scream knocked him backwards, but it was what he shrieked that caused Jen to flinch.  
"CHEATER!"  
Jen bit the bottom of her lip. "_Is this cheating?_"  
Gastly stopped next to Jen and grimaced.  
"Sorry."  
"Huh? I'm supposed to say that, master! Why…no! Tell me what to do next." Gastly said sternly. "Don't listen to what Exploud said. We're not cheating."  
"Yes, you are!" Exploud yelled.  
"Where in the rules does it say trainers and Pokemon cannot communicate with each other? Oh wait, it's a requirement!" Gastly shot back.  
"Ooh! Burn!" Vulpix cackled.  
Jen smirked a little. "Use shadow ball."  
"Supersonic!"  
Gastly launched a dark orb at Exploud as it inhaled. The Pokemon tried to dodge, but Gastly's attack clipped it in the side of the head. Exploud fell to the ground and groaned.  
"Exploud is unable to battle. Jen Marx wins!" The official cried. "The next battle shall commence in five minutes."  
Jen smiled at Gastly who looked frozen. "Gastly, are you alright?"  
"Gast?" Vulpix edged closer, worried for her friend.  
Gastly looked at them and began to glow. He was evolving! The gas that once surrounded his body was replaced with purple fur, and two detached hands sprouted from his body.  
"Finally!" Haunter cheered.

Jen and her Pokemon were escorted back into the waiting chamber to wait for the final round.  
"Red is probably going to be our final opponent." Jen said after awhile. "Are you ready to show him what you're made of, Haunter?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
Vulpix sighed softly. "I don't think I'm going to get used to this."  
"What's wrong, Vulpix?" Jen asked, looking down at her sulking Pokemon. "I can find a fire stone for you after tonight."  
Vulpix shook her head. "Don't do that. I…I just…" She looked at Haunter sadly. "You're still Gastly, right? I know you're a Haunter now, and I'm super happy for you, really, but are you still my buddy Gastly?"  
"Oh, Vulpix." Haunter smiled sheepishly. "I will always your buddy, regardless of what form I take. But if you doubt me, go ahead and ask me something only Gastly would say or do."  
"What's her name?" Vulpix asked motioning to Jen.  
Haunter answered without any hesitation. "Master."  
Vulpix nodded, pleased, and Jen giggled. "He hasn't changed."

She was called back to the stadium a few minutes later for the final battle. Jen and her Pokemon walked back into the stadium again to see Red standing across from her.  
"You ready, cousin?" Red signed.  
Jen nodded and signed back to him. "Shall I battle your Pokemon?"  
Red was puzzled by the question for a moment, but grimaced when he realized what she meant. "Not funny, Jen."  
"Sorry. Ready, Red?"  
Red smirked and tossed one of his Pokeballs out onto the field.  
"Let's go, Red!" His Pikachu cried. "Sorry, Jen. I appreciate what you did for Red and Charizard, but we're going to win Hero of the Year."  
"Alrighty then. Haunter, lets kick their butts!"  
Red grinned as Haunter appeared next to Jen. "Congrats. Let's see how good he is." He stomped the ground and shuffled one of his feet.  
Pikachu snickered, cheeks sparking with electricity, and darted towards Haunter.  
"Haunter, use shadow ball."  
Haunter threw two shadow balls at a time at the Pikachu, but the electric mouse easily evaded each attack. Pikachu then followed up by leaping into the air and nailed Haunter with a thunderbolt. Haunter fell backwards, but quickly recovered.  
"Come on, Haunter. Show me what you got." Pikachu said, egging him on.  
Haunter rushed Pikachu and threw a confusion ray at him, which Pikachu nimbly dodged, but just barely.  
"Heads up, mousie!" Haunter cackled as he body slammed into the distracted Pikachu.  
Pikachu was thrown back a few feet by the attack, but was quick to shake it off. "Is that all you go-"  
Haunter rushed him again with two shadow balls growing in his claws. This time, though, Pikachu was not able to dodge the attack. Both shadow balls exploded in his face, sending him flying across the stadium.  
"Ouch…" Gastly muttered. The blast from the shadow balls had also hit him as well.  
"Come on, Haunter. You can do this!" Jen and Vulpix cheered.  
Red calmly snapped his fingers and stomped his feet twice on the ground. Jen and Haunter tensed as they awaited Pikachu's next attack, but neither saw it coming. The electrical Pokemon zipped back onto the field with agility and head-butted Haunter.  
"Haunter?" Jen cried.  
Haunter quickly grabbed Pikachu's tail before it could leap away and licked its back. Pikachu shivered and released a powerful burst of electricity, forcing Haunter to drop him. Both Pokemon fell to the ground, exhausted.  
"Come on, Haunter. Get up." Jen urged.  
Haunter tried to push himself up with his new hands, but he was too worn out to get up. Pikachu on the other hand managed to get to its feet and remain standing.  
"Haunter is unable to battle. Red Ketchum is the winner and this years Hero of the Year." The referee declared.  
Jen walked over to Haunter and picked him up. "Good job, Haunter. I'm proud of you."  
Haunter looked over at Red and Pikachu and grinned when he saw Red carrying his fainted Pikachu. "If only I stayed up for two more seconds."  
"Way to go, Jen and Haunter." Red signed.  
"You almost had me, Haunter." Pikachu smirked sluggishly from Red's arms.  
"Next time, I'll be the last one standing."  
"So what do you win?" Jen asked.  
Red grinned at her uneasily. "I get to spend the rest of the night sitting on a chair and start the fireworks."  
"Ooh! Fireworks? Cool!" Jen beamed. "Is there anything else?"  
Red and Pikachu looked at each other. "And…I don't get to dance at the ball…tonight."  
Jen was silent for a moment.  
"Jen, are you alright?" Vulpix asked.  
"Red…WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THE BALL?!"  
"You don't like dancing?" Haunter asked cautiously.  
"And you can't wear what you're wearing now. It's a formal ball." Red added.  
Jen twitched.  
"Red, you should probably run." Pikachu warned.


	27. The Hero Ball

Jen marched back to the costume rental store to return her outfit and leave Rota. She was not going to the ball no matter what happened. She despised dances and dresses.  
"Jen, why can't we go to the ball?" Vulpix asked as she raced along side Jen.  
"You guys can go if you want and hang out with Red and his Pokemon. I'm just going to try and find the Mews. I am not going to that stupid dance."  
"Hello." The store clerk said happily. "Are you here to rent a dress for the Hero Ball?"  
Jen stopped and stared at him. "No. I'm here for my clothes. I left them here awhile ago." She and Red had to leave their clothes at the store while they went about the town in their costumes.  
"Name please?"  
"Jen Marx."  
The store clerk nodded and searched for her clothes. "Ms. Marx, are you sure you didn't reserve a dress for tonight?"  
"Reserved? I didn't reserve anything. I just want my clothes back."  
The store clerk returned and cocked his head to the side. "Okay. Um, here are your clothes, and here is the dress." He handed her her clothes in a bag and lifted up the dress.  
Jen did a double take of the dress. The dress was white with the exception of a few blue laces that lined the sides and sleeves of the dress. It also came with a blue stoned belt, and a silver circlet.  
"Do you want me to put the dress away?" The store clerk asked after a moment of silence.  
"N-No. I'll take it, thank you. Can you hold onto my clothes for a little while longer?" She asked handing him back the bag.  
"With pleasure." He replied as he handed her the dress and replaced her clothes in the back.  
Jen slowly walked up the stairs and into the changing rooms with Vulpix and Haunter in tow.  
"What's with the sudden change of mind, master?" Haunter asked as he and Vulpix waited for her.  
"Hush! She's getting dressed. Don't question her…uh…Jen-ness." Vulpix said quickly. She was really happy that Jen was potentially going to the Hero Ball.  
"What do you guys think?" Jen asked as she walked out of the changing room.  
Haunter's eyes widened and Vulpix grinned.  
"Very pretty, Jen! Are there shoes to go along with it?"  
Jen lifted the bottom of her dress to reveal silver high heels. "I hate heels…" She groaned.  
"How about you wear the Ranger boots to the palace and then wear the heels at the dance?" Haunter suggested.  
Jen looked down at the heels and nodded. "I like that idea."  
"Alright, you can wear your boots, but the second we get to the dance, Haunter, I want you to take them and hide them. I don't want you wearing them for the whole entire night, Jen." Vulpix sighed. "Now, can we go to the ball, please?"

The ballroom was filled with locals and trainers dressed in noble costumes. Jen swallowed hard as she looked around at all the dancers.  
"Do I have to dance? With a person?" She groaned as Haunter and Vulpix came up behind her. They both had hidden her boots from her.  
Haunter looked at his hands and then at Jen. "Master?"  
Jen sighed and turned to correct him, but stopped when she saw his extended hand.  
"Would you prefer to dance with a Pokemon?"  
Jen smiled and took his hand. He lead her out onto the dance floor and began to waltz with her. Vulpix, on the other hand, watched happily from one of the buffet tables.  
"I didn't know you could dance so well, Haunter." Jen complemented.  
"You're just being nice, master." Haunter said blushing.  
As they spun around the dance floor Jen felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Both she and Gastly stopped and looked at the boy who stood behind Jen. It was the same boy that she had battled earlier in the Hero Tournament. "Yes?"  
"Sorry to pull you away from your Pokemon, fair maiden, but I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." It sounded more like he wanted to say, 'Dance with me, instead of your Pokemon.' He tone was arrogant and dismissive as well.  
"Pardon?" Jen spit.  
The boy frowned, not understanding what he had done wrong. "May I have this dance with you?"  
Jen and Haunter looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. "I'll go dance with Vulpix or something." Haunter said glumly as he drifted towards Vulpix.  
Jen pouted and turned back to the boy who held his hand out to her impatiently. "Fine, but one dance. Got it?"  
He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her hand, roughly, and pulled her close. Jen grimaced as they spun around the room. The boy was a good dancer, but his prideful air caused Jen to dislike being near him.  
"My name is Sal. What is your name?" Sal asked after a few minutes.  
"Becca." She replied curtly.  
"Lovely name for a lovely maiden." Sal said smoothly.  
"_Somebody get me out of here._" Jen mentally groaned. She glanced up at the ceiling and a brief glimpse of a gray and purple Pokemon staring down at her. Her eyes quickly darted back up, but he was gone.  
"Becca!" Sal snapped when Jen accidentally stepped on his foot. "What were you looking at?" He asked a little too icily.  
"Nothing. I thought I saw something."  
Sal rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.  
"Can you let go a little?" Jen asked as she tried to push away from him.  
Sal scowled. "Why?"  
"We're too close."  
"You think this is too close? I think we could get closer." He grinned.  
Jen glared and shoved Sal backwards. "I'm done dancing."  
Sal tried to grab her arm, but someone blocked his view of Jen. "Hey, buddy. Can you move? My dance partner is in front of you."  
The dancer didn't move. He stood stock still with glazed eyes. It was as if he was in a trance. Sal shoved the man to the side and followed Jen, who was trying desperately to disappear or find a 'dance partner' to save her.  
"Becca?" He called. He was getting close.  
A brown-cloaked dancer held a hand out to Jen, and she quickly accepted it.  
"_Thank God._" She thought happily.  
The dancer spun her out of Sal's sight as he slowly passed. Jen leaned in closer to the dancer as they slowly waltzed, hoping to stay hidden from Sal. Fortunately, her rescuer didn't mind.  
"Becca, there you are!" Sal explained from behind her dance partner.  
"_Why?!_" Jen sighed. She looked up pleadingly into her dance partner's dark blue eyes.  
"She doesn't want to dance with you." He said coolly to Sal.  
Sal glared at the dancer. "Since when do you speak for her?"  
"Since when do you? She left you during the dance, and I don't blame her. So do her a favor and go bother someone else."  
Sal looked like he was going to boil over. "Becca, come on. The dance is almost over."  
"I don't want to, Sal. Go away." Jen muttered.  
"But-" Sal complained, reaching out for one of Jen's hands.  
Her rescuer butted his hand away and kept his back to Sal, shielding Jen. Sal glowered at both of them before finally sulking off.  
"Thanks." Jen said softly. "Why did you help me?"  
"The boy wasn't being kind to you. You wanted to get away from him and he…"  
"Was a jerk. I hope he treats his Pokemon better than he treats people." Jen finished. She hadn't noticed the hint of anger in her partner's voice. "Sorry you had to get caught up in that."  
He shook his head. "It's alright."  
The music slowly ended and Jen curtsied to her partner…or tried to do so. She stumbled in her heels and almost fell over, but her dance partner grabbed her before she could fall to the ground.  
Jen blushed at her clumsiness and stared at the ground. "Sorry."  
"Don't be." He said with a smile. "You apologize to much."  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Cameran Palace and to tonight's Hero Ball." Queen Ilene announced happily. "Now, may our Hero of the Year give the signal for the fireworks by displaying the Hero Stance?"  
Jen could see Red standing from his chair with a sapphire-crested staff in his hand. He glanced at a painting of a blue-robed man holding the same staff, and posed like him, staff raised high above his head. Almost immediately the sound of fireworks could be heard coming from outside. Many of the guests turned to watch the explosions from the wide windows, while others made their way onto the balcony to watch.  
"Would you like to see the fireworks outside with me."  
Jen smiled. "Sure."  
He led her through the crowds to the balcony where a couple other dancers stood and watched. The fireworks lit up the sky with different colors. Some of the fireworks looked like Pokemon.  
"That one looks like a Jigglypuff, and that one looks like a Cherubi!" Jen exclaimed excitedly.  
The cloaked dancer chuckled at her at the sudden outburst.  
Jen flinched. She had some how managed to forget that he was still stand next to her. She smiled at him and quickly turned back to the fireworks. "_I hope the Mews are having fun too. Are they watching the fireworks?_" She casually looked around for the Mews, but they were nowhere to be seen.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm looking for my friends." Jen continued to look around and spotted Haunter and Vulpix with Red's Pokemon and a few other Pokemon.  
"See them?"  
Jen nodded. "I see some of them."  
"Would you like to move back inside and find your friends?"  
The balcony was just about cleared. People were moving back inside or heading down into the castle gardens.  
"I'm going to stay out here for a little longer. This is actually the first time I've ever seen fireworks like these before." Truth be told, this was actually Jen's first time seeing any type of fireworks. "You can stay with if you want."  
Her partner nodded and stayed by her side.  
After awhile of silently watching the colorful explosions, Jen decided to start a friendly conversation. "I like your costume."  
"Thank you. It's just a cloak with a white shirt and pants." He chuckled.  
Jen bit her bottom lip. "_That was dumb of me. The silence was better. Why did I have to talk?_"  
"Is something the matter?" He asked. There was worry in his voice.  
"Nothing. Sorry."  
He sighed and gently lifted her chin up with his hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about, alright?"  
Jen didn't answer. She was too distracted by his eyes and how close his face was to hers.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked after what felt like awhile.  
Jen nodded absent-mindly. "A little."  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her inside to her Pokemon, who were standing at the buffet table. They were still with their friends, chowing down at the table.  
"Master, you've got to try this!" Haunter said, handing her a plate of food.  
Jen smiled at Haunter, but flinched when she saw Vulpix staring at her intently with a pastry hanging out of her mouth. "What?"  
Vulpix swallowed the pastry. "Need I tell you, Jen? Or must I jump on you?"  
Jen looked at her plate and quickly began eating whatever Haunter had piled onto it.  
"Your Pokemon really care about you, don't they?" Her cloaked partner said as he grabbed a plate for himself.  
"They sure do." Jen said as she watched her Pokemon play with the others. "They're my best friends." She paused for a moment. "Where are your Pokemon?"  
He grimaced. "I don't know. I let them go awhile back."  
"Oh, sorry. I'm sure they miss you very much."  
He smiled.  
Suddenly, the bells in the bell tower chimed, signaling the end of the ball.  
Queen Ilene stood again before her guests. "Thank you all for coming and thank you for your participation in this years Hero of the Year festival. I hope you had a wonderful night. See you next year."  
And with that final farewell, all the guests slowly began to leave.  
"It was nice meeting you, Becca. Will you be in Rota for awhile?"  
"Yeah. I'll be here for some time…how come?" She asked shyly.  
He shrugged and gave her a smooth smile. "I thought maybe we could meet up again sometime. Perhaps tomorrow?"  
Jen blushed. "I'm free. What time do you want to met, and where?"  
"I know of a good place we can get some coffee. Does nine at Staryu Bucks sound good to you?"  
Jen nodded. "Uh-huh. A-And my name is actually Jen. I just told Sal my name was Becca.  
"Well it's been a pleasure, Jen." He said kissing her hand. "My name is Kenji. See you tomorrow."  
Jen watched as Kenji left the ballroom with a dreamy expression on her face. She slowly turned back to her Pokemon to see Red smiling at her.  
"Did you have fun?"  
"I did." Jen grinned. "Did you have fun sitting on your throne all night long?"  
Red just smiled at her. He knew she was still miffed at him.  
"Nice. Next time Red, please warn me about upcoming balls that I can avoid!" She said giving him a light push.  
He smirked. "Well, if I told you about the Hero's Ball, you wouldn't have come to Rota."  
Jen's lips formed a thin line. He was right; she wouldn't have come if she knew about the dance. "Thanks for the dress. Did you reserve it for me while I was picking out my Ranger outfit?"  
Red frowned. "I thought you picked it out for yourself. I didn't have time to pick out a dress for you. I didn't know if you were going to beat me in the tournament."  
Jen furrowed her eyebrows. "But…the store clerk…Red?"  
Red was over at the buffet table stuffing his face with food.  
"Starving, Red?"  
Red looked at her with puffed cheeks. "I've been dead for the past eight to nine years. Of course I'm starving!"  
"Are you not eating at the Tree?"  
"I've been eating, but the berries don't exactly fill me up like they do for you."  
"Then bring a ton of leftovers with you, and if you run out just return to Rota and get some food. No one is stopping you, Rory."  
"I know." He gathered up some leftovers for himself while Jen put together a large plate of leftovers for Mew and Mewtwo. "Ready to go?"  
Jen nodded. "Lets go find the Mews."

They returned their costumes to the rental store and began walking the streets searching for Mew and Mewtwo. They walked up and down the still slightly busy streets, peering into every toy store they passed.  
"I don't see them." Jen grumbled. "I wish they taught me telepathy. We would be able to find them a little easier, huh?"  
"Maybe. Neither Mew nor Mewtwo is responding."  
"Come again?"  
"I communicate with them through their telepathy."  
"Huh. Lucky."  
Red chuckled.  
"Hey, is that Mew?" Vulpix wondered aloud.  
The group looked to the sky and saw a Fearow flying overhead. It could have been Mew, but it didn't look like it was carrying any toys.  
"I don't think it's Mew." Jen said as she watched the Fearow disappear. It didn't look like it was heading towards the Tree either.  
"Shall we head back to the Tree?"  
Jen hesitated as she scanned the dark sky. "Sure."  
Red climbed onto Charizard's back and waited for Jen to climb on as well. "There are too many people around who may see you if you fly."  
Jen didn't argue. She picked up Vulpix and climbed onto Charizard's back.  
Charizard lifted its wings and took to the sky. The cool, night air kept the teens awake and alert as they continued to search for the Mews.  
"Do you think they could have already returned to the Tree?" Jen asked when they were halfway to the Tree.  
Red shrugged, worriedly.  
"I hope they're back." Vulpix sighed. "I want to see what new toys Mew got."  
Jen laughed. "You two can play when they get back."  
They landed a few minutes later in the clearing. Jen hopped off of Charizard and scanned the area for the Mews, but they were not there. "Hmm."  
"Perhaps they are on their way back?" Haunter suggested.  
Jen shrugged and gazed back at Rota. The town was still lit for the festival. "_Where are they?_"  
"Okay, now that is Mew. Hey, Mew!" Vulpix cried when she spotted her pink friend.  
Mew was flying towards the Tree carrying an armful of toys. "Hi! You're back." She said dropping her new toys on the grass. "You want to play?"  
"Not now, Mew. Where is Mewtwo?"  
Mew shrugged. "We split up after you guys went into the costume store. I went to the Palace to get some more toys, while Mewtwo followed you guys. I watched your battles with him, but that was the last time we saw each other."  
"So he could be on his way." Haunter said.  
Mew and Vulpix were too busy playing with Mew's new toys to pay attention.  
"We brought you guys some leftovers from the dance." Jen said as she laid a plate next to Mew.  
Mew sniffed the air and looked over at the plate. "Thank you, Jen!" Mew moved over to the plate and began to eat.  
Red tapped Jen on the shoulder and signed, "I'm going to turn in for the night. See you tomorrow morning."  
"Night, Red."  
"Are you going to stay up?" Vulpix asked. "Do you want to play with Mew and me? You too, Haunter."  
"Sure." Jen said as she picked up a toy.  
"Hold it!" Mew cried suddenly. She had already finished everything on her plate. "Promise you will not break anything this time."  
Jen smiled. "I promise."

2 hours later and 0 toys broken  
Mew, Vulpix, and Haunter had all fallen asleep, while Jen stayed awake waiting for Mewtwo. Her eyelids were growing heavy and her head was starting to slump down each time she shut her eyes. Eventually, she grew so tired that she lay down with Mewtwo's plate about two feet from her, and fell asleep.  
Jen quickly sat up when she heard a flock of Pidgeys flying over the treetops. It was early morning.  
"_What time is it?_" She quickly thought as she glanced at her watch. It was 7:23. She sighed with relief. If she left now, and didn't wake anyone, she could make it to her date and back without anyone knowing…hopefully.  
She quietly climbed to her feet and looked at Mewtwo's plate. It was gone. Jen smiled and walked towards the edge of the clearing. She glanced over her shoulder at her friends to make sure they were still asleep.  
Mew and Vulpix were sleeping on top of a mountain of toys, while Haunter was buried under some of the toys. Red was surrounded by his Pokemon with Pikachu resting on his chest. They did not want to lose him again.  
Jen scanned the clearing and the treetops for Mewtwo, and saw him sleeping on one of the branches. His eyes were shut and his breathing was slow and even.  
Jen slowly rose into the air and flew back to Rota.  
Unbeknownst to Jen, however, when she got halfway to Rota, Mewtwo woke up.

Jen looked around for Kenji at the coffee shop and saw him sitting at one of the outdoor tables.  
He was waving to her when he saw her walking down the street. He probably knew she wouldn't recognize him without his cloak on. "Good morning, Jen." He called.  
"Kenji? So this is what you look like without your cloak." Jen grinned as she sat down across from him.  
Kenji had dark brown hair, and wore a black t-shirt with an orange undershirt and jeans. "Heh. Yep. This is me." He smiled leaning back in his chair. "Do you want to get something to drink or eat?"  
"Sure."  
Kenji got up from his chair and walked inside with Jen right behind him. They walked up to the counter and looked at the chalked menu. "See anything you want?"  
"I'll have a strawberry smoothie." Jen replied.  
The woman behind the counter turned to Kenji. "And I'll have black coffee."  
"Alright. Your drinks will be ready in a few minutes." The woman said as she began working on their drinks.  
"So what brings you to Rota?" Jen asked.  
"The Hero of the Year festival. What brought you here? The same thing?"  
Jen nodded. "I heard about it through my cousins, and decided to come with them this year."  
"And did you have fun?"  
"I did." Jen grinned. "Did you?"  
Kenji nodded. "You said that you came here with your cousins. Where did you come from?"  
"Pallet Town."  
"Well, at least you didn't travel too far. Huh? I figure you guys flew over the mountains to get here."  
Jen nodded.  
"Here are your drinks." The woman said as she handed them their drinks.  
Kenji and Jen took out their money, but Kenji shook his head at Jen. "There's no need to pay for your own drink." He paid for both his drink and Jen's drink. "Would you like to stay here or go for a walk?"  
Jen took a sip of her smoothie. "Let's explore the town."  
Kenji took her by the hand and walked out of the coffee shop. They walked down the street to a nearby park and sat down on the grass. Jen sat with her knees close to her chest, while Kenji laid down next to her, propping himself up with an elbow.  
"Are you enjoying Rota?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.  
"I am. It's beautiful." Jen replied, drinking most of her smoothie. "Do you live around here?"  
Kenji shook his head. "I don't exactly have a set home. I still like to travel, but I prefer to remain in Kanto."  
"Why Kanto?"  
Kenji shrugged. "I was born here, and, well, I like it." He finished his coffee and looked at her. "Are you done with your smoothie?"  
Jen quickly sipped down the rest of her strawberry smoothie. "Now I am." She placed her empty cup next her and laid her head down next to Kenji. They both stared up at the sky in silence for a few minutes, watching the clouds and a few Pokemon fly by.  
"Shoot!" Jen cried sitting up abruptly after a couple of minutes.  
"What? What's wrong?" Kenji asked worriedly.  
"What time is it?" She asked looking at her watch. It was 11:34. She had been with Kenji for about two hours. The Mews would be awake and they would be looking for her. "I've got to go. Sorry. I had fun, and thanks for the smoothie."  
Kenji nodded and helped her to her feet. "I'm glad you could come. Perhaps we could see each other again?"  
Jen nodded. "I would like that. How about sometime next weekend?"  
"Alright. Can I have your number so we can decide on a place to meet?"  
Jen was about to give it to him, but stopped. The Mews took her phone back from her after she had called Libby. "It was taken from me by my friends. They thought I was using it too much."  
Kenji laughed.  
"We can meet at the same coffee shop and decide then." Jen said quickly.  
Kenji nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to walk you back to wherever you're staying?"  
"S-Sure. I'm at the Center."  
Kenji held his hand out to her, and they both walked towards the nearest Center. "Here we are." He said. "See you later."  
"See ya, Kenji."  
Before leaving, Kenji pulled her towards him and kissed her on the forehead. Jen blushed as Kenji walked down the street to his home.  
"_…_"  
It took her a few minutes to regain control over herself again. She looked at her watch again. 11:40. She had to hurry.  
Jen ran to the outskirts of Rota as fast as she could and took off once she knew no one would be able to see her. She flew along the ground, staying hidden just in case one of the Mews were searching for her from the sky. Every so often, Jen would glance up at the sky for the Mews or Red and Charizard, but the sky remained clear.  
"There should be an entrance leading under the Tree somewhere, but where—found it!" Jen squeaked aloud.  
She dove into the entrance and flew through the tunnels until she came into a forested cavern, which was illuminated by a large, dangling crystal. Ancient Pokemon could be seen scattered throughout the cavern, either on the ground or soaring through the air.  
"_Whoa…if I knew about this place earlier, I would have been down here sooner._" Jen grinned as she sat down on a rock formation that overlooked the forest.  
"There you are!" A small voice cried.  
Jen turned to see Mew, and Vulpix coming at her. Vulpix leapt into the air and landed in Jen's arms.  
"Was this where you were hiding all this morning?" She sounded mad.  
"How long were you guys looking for me?" She asked remorsefully.  
"All morning! We practically searched the whole entire Tree. Red went to Rota with his Pokemon to look for you a couple minutes ago, and Mewtwo and Haunter are still searching the upper parts of the Tree." Mew exclaimed. "Next time, tell us where you're going!"  
Jen nodded sadly. She was hoping that they had started looking for her a few minutes ago, but they had been searching all morning. The others were going to be furious. "_I'm so screwed._"

Everyone returned to the clearing awhile later.  
Red jumped off of Charizard and began signing at Jen frantically. "Where did you go? Why did you leave without telling anyone?"  
Jen was about to speak, but he pulled her close and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said almost inaudibly. "What I did was stupid."  
"Don't scare us like that again, master." Haunter said sternly with a hint of concern in his voice.  
Jen's shoulder's slumped and she nodded slowly. She heard Mewtwo approach her, but she did not, could not, look up at him.  
"Jen," He said in an eerily calm tone, "start training."  
Jen bit her bottom lip and willed a couple of Mews toys to come towards her. It probably would have been better if he had screamed at her, but the way he had spoken scared her even more.  
Right then and there, she decided that she would not be returning to Rota any time soon. She felt too guilty. She would not be seeing Kenji again.

Days later  
Jen basically put herself under house arrest after the day she had left for Rota on her own. When she woke up she would start training, regardless as to who was awake, and wouldn't stop until one of the Mews decided that she was done. And she hardly ever left the clearing on her own.  
"Ready?" Haunter asked.  
Jen nodded.  
Red tossed a plastic Frisbee into the air and Jen threw a shadow ball at it. The shadow ball hit the Frisbee, destroying the toy. Mew didn't freak out this time when she saw Jen blowup the plastic toy, mostly because it wasn't one of hers. Red had gone to Rota and bought a couple dozen cheap Frisbees for Jen to use as target practice.  
"That's enough." Mewtwo said.  
"What is she going to be working on now?" Mew asked in her usual happy tone.  
Jen looked at Mewtwo. Whenever she was around him, she felt guilty and she tried her hardest to keep the memory of her date with Kenji hidden deep in her mind. She didn't want Mewtwo to find out what she had really been doing, but as long as she stayed away from Rota, she would never have to think about him again. Unfortunately, it was hard for her not to think of the boy.  
"Telepathy." He replied.  
Jen flinched.  
"Cool! You'll finally be able to talk to Red and hear him." Vulpix chirped.  
Red grinned and Jen smiled weakly.  
"This should be easy, but just in case…here are some helpful tips." Mew said as she zipped over to Jen's side. "Focus on the person you want to use telepathy on and reach into their minds. Connect your mind to theirs, but not completely or else they could gain full access to any or all of your thoughts. Don't make mental comments about what they are thinking or they will be able to sense you within their minds, unless you are trying to talk to them telepathically."  
Jen nodded, taking in all of Mew's advice.  
"Try reading my mind, Jen." Red signed. He seemed very eager.  
She turned her attention towards her cousin and dove into his mind, cautiously at first in fear of hurting him the same way she had hurt the Rocket grunt. Then, she heard his thoughts.  
"_Can you hear me, Jen? Testing, testing? One, two, three._"  
Jen smiled at the sound of his voice. "_I can hear you, Rory. Can you hear me?_"  
"_Yep!_"  
"That seemed to work rather quickly." Mew said, pleased. "Can you project your voice via telepathy?"  
Jen focused again, but this time on letting her mind become her voice. "_…_"  
"Come on, Jen. Say something." Vulpix giggled.  
"_S-Something._" The thought was soft, but audible.  
"Ha ha! Way to go, Jen." Mew squealed.  
"_You're doing really good, cousin._" Red said. She didn't know that they were still connected.  
"I can't think of anything else for her to work on at the moment. Can you, Mewtwo?" Mew asked.  
Jen didn't look at Mewtwo in hopes that she wouldn't have to see the blank, but condescending expression he had been wearing for the past couple of days. "Not at the moment."  
"Okie-dokie then. You are free for the rest of the day." Mew said as she and Vulpix raced back to their mountain of toys.  
Haunter followed to watch out of amusement.  
"_So what do you want to do, Jen?_" Red asked, but she didn't hear him. Something was blocking their connection.  
"_I wish to speak with Jen in private. If you don't mind._" Mewtwo said to Red.  
Red nodded and left Jen and Mewtwo.  
"_Red?_" Jen tried to establish a connection with Red, but was being blocked by Mewtwo.  
"_I would like to talk to you, Jen._"  
Jen stiffened. She looked at Mewtwo who was heading away from the clearing. She followed him to the edge of the Tree and looked out at Rota.  
"How are your hands?"  
Jen glanced down at her scarred hands and cringed. The scars were infected and had a dark blue and green coloring to them. "_Karma._" She thought angrily to herself.  
"You'll want to have those looked at before the infection spreads." Mewtwo said as he examined her hands.  
"I'll be fine." She said softly, hiding her hands in her hoodie pocket.  
"You could get sick."  
Jen grimaced. "Is there anything I could use here?"  
Mewtwo shook his head.  
Jen's stomach tightened. He wanted her to return to Rota, which meant he probably knew about Kenji too. "You know where I was the day I went missing, don't you?" She asked, finally braving his stare.  
He nodded.  
"I met him at the Hero Ball, and we met up again the next morning in Rota." Jen explained.  
"Do you like him?"  
The question caught Jen off guard. "I-I…I don't know. I think?"  
Mewtwo was silent for a moment. Jen bit her bottom lip as she waited for him to say something. "You made plans to see him again."  
"I'm not going though. Training is more important, and I don't deserve to see him again."  
"And why do you think that?" He asked.  
Jen couldn't tell the expression of his tone. "I left the Tree without permission, and caused everyone to panic. Plus, I didn't tell anyone the truth."  
Mewtwo nodded, pleased with her honesty. "If you promise to get your scars looked at and tell us next time you're going anywhere, you can see the boy again."  
Jen's head shot up with a look of shock on her face. Was he serious? "But—Why?"  
"You're still human. It would only be natural for you to want to interact with other humans."  
A small, weak smile crept across Jen's face. "Thank you, Mewtwo."  
"And be sure to take your cousin with you."  
Jen nodded slowly, still stunned, and walked back to the clearing.  
"That was nice of you, Mewtwo." Mew said as she appeared from her hiding spot in the trees.  
"Why were you eavesdropping?"  
Mew shrugged. "I was curious. Why are you letting her go? Not that there isn't a reason she shouldn't be allowed to go back into town, but why?"  
"I want her to be happy."


	28. Mommy Update

Lucy and Oak had been searching for days, asking and backtracking through every town and city in Kanto. Now they had returned to Cerulean City.  
"Lucy, she's not in Kanto anymore. We've searched through every town and city. She's not here anymore." Oak groaned. He was getting very tired of Lucy's unrelenting determination to find Jen.  
"The first and third gym leader admitted that they had seen her. She needs all eight badges in order to go against the Elite Four, and I doubt it will take her just a couple of tries to beat them. She would need to go out into the wild for days to train. Oh, God! She's somewhere in the wild!" Lucy screamed.  
Oak groaned in annoyance. "_For Pete's sake!_"  
Some of the locals stopped and approached Lucy. "Did you lose someone, ma'am?"  
Lucy nodded sadly. "My daughter, Jen, has been missing for days. Here is a picture of her."  
They looked at the picture and smiled. "We saw her a couple days ago at the Hero of the Year Festival."  
Lucy and Oak's eyes widened, but for different reasons. Lucy grinned wildly with renewed hope, while Oak's heart sank for Jen.  
"The festival was in Rota. We just got back, and I think we saw her in town the other day."  
"Thank you so much!" She beamed. She turned to Oak with a smug look on her face. "Let's go, Oak. I'm so close to getting my baby back."

Ash and Misty had split up when they heard Lucy and Oak were backtracking to find Jen thanks to a secret text from Oak. Misty decided to stay in Cerulean City just in case Jen returned, while Ash and Pikachu continued to search throughout the region for her.  
Misty had spotted Lucy and Oak when they reentered the city, and listened in on their conversation with the locals.  
"We saw her a couple days ago at the Hero of the Year Festival. The festival was in Rota. We just got back, and I think we saw her in town the other day." The locals said happily to Lucy.  
"_She's in Rota?_" Misty quickly grabbed her phone and texted Ash. "Jen is in Rota. Her mom knows. Hurry!"  
She watched from her hiding spot as Lucy and Oak began to leave. She had to stall them for as long as she could. She rushed after them and called out, "Professor Oak!"  
Lucy and Oak stopped and turned towards her. Lucy glared at her and huffed, "You again? What do you want now? We're in a hurry."  
"I was wondering if you found your daughter yet? Any luck?"  
"Yes, I found my daughter no thanks to you, and now we're going to go get her." Lucy replied dismissively.  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Misty said, blocking their way. "But, I kind of need Professor Oak's help with something at the moment."  
Oak perked up and smiled, quickly catching on. "What do you need, Misty?"  
"Oak, I don't have time for this! You know what, you can stay. I've waited too long to get Jen back. I'm going to Rota without you. See you back in Pallet Town." She growled, stalking off towards Rota.  
Two teenage girls ran up to Lucy and stopped on either side of her. "Hey, we heard you were going to Rota?"  
"We're heading up there too to meet a friend. Mind if we tag along with you?"  
Lucy gave them a one-over and pushed forward. "Don't slow me down. I will leave you both behind."  
"Have no fear, ma'am. We won't do such a thing. Oh, and by the way, I'm Lacy and this is Clara."


	29. Mom, Rockets, Memories UGH!

Jen and Red walked into the Pokemon Center the next day with their Pokemon in tow.  
"You think this will work?" Jen asked.  
"_Only one way to find out, Jen._"  
Jen glanced at her Pokemon. "You guys remember what to do?"  
They both nodded.  
"Excuse me, Nurse Joy? I don't think my Pokemon are feeling so good." Jen said sheepishly. She held up Vulpix, who groaned weakly at Joy.  
"Aw, poor thing. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. Wait right here." Joy said as she took Vulpix from Jen and walked into the back.  
Without hesitation, Jen and Red hopped over the counter and walked over to the Pokeball machine.  
"Do you know how to work the…what's this thing called again?" Jen asked as she and Red stared at the machine. Everyone had seen Joy use it countless times to heal his or her Pokemon, but hardly anyone knew what it was called.  
Red shrugged and helped her onto the machine.  
"I don't see anything wrong with your Vulpix." Joy stated, coming back to the lobby.  
"_Haunter, stall please._" Jen thought quickly.  
Haunter nodded and flew into the back screaming, "I regret nothing!"  
The sound of crashing and Joy screaming could be heard from the back. Red rapidly pressed a few buttons, and the machine began to hum. Jen felt better almost instantly. She looked at her hands and smiled. Her scars were faded and the infection was gone. She peeked under her shirt and gauzes to see that the bruises were gone.  
"It worked!" Jen cried, showing Red her hands.  
The sound of footsteps could be heard heading back towards the lobby. Red and Jen hopped back over the counter as Nurse Joy reappeared. She was carrying Vulpix in her arms with Haunter following close behind her. He was covered in spilled medical supplies.  
"Your Vulpix appears to be fine. She stopped groaning when your Haunter came flying into the back. It gave me quite a scare when it crashed into the supply shelves." Joy said with a chuckle as she handed Vulpix back to Jen. "But both of your Pokemon are fine."  
"Sorry about that, Nurse Joy, and thank you for your help." Jen said as she and Red left the Center.  
"_So now we know that the machine can also heal you too. I wonder what would happen if one of us were to put you-_"  
"Don't even finish that thought, Red. I am not being put in a Pokeball."  
Red snickered silently. "_But don't you want to know what the inside of one looks like?_" He asked teasingly.  
Jen glowered at him. "No." She replied drily.  
Red nodded and didn't press her any farther on the subject. They explored the town for a little while before Red stopped and pointed at something down the street. "_Do you know him?_"  
Jen followed his gaze and spotted Kenji waving at them. Jen smiled and waved back.  
Kenji walked over to them, grinning. "Morning, Jen. Who is this?"  
"Kenji, this is my cousin, Red. Red, this is Kenji. We met at the Hero's Ball."  
"It's nice to meet you, Red." Kenji said, holding out a friendly hand.  
Red shook his hand and nodded.  
Kenji's smile faded a little when Red didn't say anything.  
"Oh, sorry. Red is mute." Jen explained.  
Red nodded again.  
"And you're also a Pokemon trainer. How do you communicate with your Pokemon?" Kenji asked. He sounded very fascinated.  
"I use sign and sound codes." Red signed. Jen translated for him so Kenji could understand him.  
"What are sound codes?"  
Red snapped his fingers and stomped on the ground.  
"Huh, nifty!"  
"_He seems like a nice guy._" Red said. "Are you guys going to ditch me now?"  
Kenji looked to Jen for a translation.  
"I don't think you will want to follow us around." Jen replied slowly.  
Red smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys later." He then led his Pokemon and Jen's Pokemon, who left reluctantly, down the street and out of sight.  
Jen turned towards Kenji and gave him a soft smile. "Red is leaving us alone. What do you want to do while he is gone?"  
Kenji smiled and took her hand. "I thought you might want to see something. Come on."  
He took her to the southern outskirts of Rota and led her towards a lookout of Kanto. The view was breathtaking. Jen could see almost all of Kanto.  
"_I think I can see a part of Pallet Town!_" Jen exclaimed. "How did you find this, Kenji?"  
"I like to explore a lot whenever I get bored, and when I happened upon this place, I knew I had to show you."  
Jen's smile widened as she scanned the region. She felt like she was on top of the world. "Thank you for showing me this." She said slowly. Jen glanced over at Kenji to see that he was staring at her with a smile on his face as well. "What?" She asked shyly.  
He cupped his hand under her chin and grinned. "You are so beautiful."  
Jen's cheeks turned rosy and she looked down to hide it. "Sorry."  
Kenji laughed and lifted her head up. "Don't apologize." He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Jen smiled as she kissed him back.  
He moved his hand from her chin and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and kissing her harder. Jen leaned into him, and kissed him just as hard.  
It was only when she smelled something revolting that she and Kenji were forced to pull away from each other.  
"You can smell that too?" He asked as he plugged his nose.  
Jen nodded, cringing. She was starting to feel sick.  
There had been a few Pokemon near them earlier, but as soon as they smelled the mysterious stench, they fled. Jen tried to look towards the direction where the smell was coming from and nearly fainted.  
"Jen, what's the matter?" Kenji asked worriedly when he saw her grow pale.  
She quickly pushed him behind a couple of shrubs and ducked down. Her heartbeat was racing as she peeked around their hiding spot.  
"What? What do you see?" Kenji asked in a hushed voice.  
"Something horrible."  
"What?"  
"My mom." Jen replied in a deathly serious tone.  
Kenji snickered, but covered his mouth when Jen shot him a look that screamed, 'Shut up!' "Sorry." He snorted.  
Jen peered around the shrub again to see her mom walking up the path towards Rota…followed by Clara and Lacy. "_You've got to be kidding me._"  
Kenji pulled some of the branches away to see the three women getting closer. "Are those your sisters with her?"  
Jen slowly shook her head and laid flat against the ground. The smell was starting to get unbearable. "If my mom finds me, she'll drag me back home, but if those two girls find me, they will kill both you and me."  
Kenji's lips formed a thin line. He let go of the shrub's branches and tried to lie down on the ground as well, but accidentally made too much noise. The trio stopped and turned towards the shrub that Jen and Kenji were hiding behind.  
"Is someone there?" Lucy called out.  
"Zangoose, go see who it is." Lacy said as she summoned her Pokemon.  
Jen shut her eyes and waited for the Pokemon to find them, but it never did. The sound of rustling next to her caused her to open her eyes just as Kenji stepped out from behind the bush.  
"No need to panic." He said with a grin. "Sorry if I gave you a scare."  
"_Kenji, what are you doing?_" Jen cried.  
"It's alright." Lacy said. "Zangie, you can relax."  
Jen looked through the base of the shrub to see Kenji walking towards the trio. Her mom looked like she hadn't slept in a couple of days, while Clara and Lacy were dressed in casual clothing, but what really set Jen off were the glasses that Clara was wearing. It wasn't sunny enough for her to need them.  
"What were you doing?" Lacy asked nonchalantly.  
"Sleeping."  
Jen could see Clara raise an eyebrow and adjust her glasses. "_What are you doing?_"  
"Have you seen a girl about eighteen years old with really light, platinum blonde hair around here?" Lucy asked, handing Kenji a picture of her. "She's my daughter and she has been missing for days now."  
Kenji looked at the picture and shook his head. "Sorry. I can't say that I've seen her. Where have you looked so far?"  
"All over Kanto." Lucy groaned. "This is the last place that I haven't looked."  
"Perhaps she has returned home?" Kenji suggested.  
Lucy shook her head. "I was told that she was here by a couple of locals in Cerulean City who had attended the Hero Ball the other day."  
"I hope you can find her soon." Kenji said insincerely.  
"Can you please help us get to Rota and find her?" Lucy asked.  
Kenji flinched and Lacy and Clara looked at him oddly. "I'm not a local, if that is what you're thinking. I am just a visitor."  
"But you have been here longer." Lucy protested.  
Kenji was silent.  
"_Leave him alone. Just leave him alone._" Jen thought as she focused on the trio. She didn't know how the Mews controlled others with mind control, but she had to get Kenji away from her mom.  
The trio blinked slightly and began walking away. Kenji frowned as they silently walked down the path towards Rota.  
"_I can't believe that actually worked._" Jen giggled as she stood up from her hiding spot.  
"What just happened?" Kenji asked as he turned towards Jen.  
Jen hesitated as she tried to find a good excuse, but wound up shrugging.  
Little did she know, they were being watched by a curious Mew, whose reflection shimmered within a cluster of blue crystals.

The trio had left Jen and Kenji without a word, but Clara and Lacy did not forget about him. Lacy seemed confused about what had just occurred, while Clara was almost giddy. The only reason why she did not share her reason for being so excited was due to Lucy, who was quickly growing on her last nerve.  
"Do you have to keep spraying repel on yourself every five minutes?" Clara asked Lucy. She was starting to get very irritated with the woman.  
"I don't like Pokemon. Especially wild Pokemon." Lucy spat back. "Besides we are getting to Rota faster. We don't have to worry about any pests getting in our way."  
Clara and Lacy looked at each other with a mutual loathing for Lucy.  
"Why did we decide to let her come with us again?" Lacy whispered.  
"I don't know." Clara muttered.  
"The second we get to Rota, we've got to ditch this woman, or make her disappear. She is nuts."  
"Don't worry about this psycho. We have much more important things to get to, got it?"  
"Like what? We just need to get a package from some grunt that was stationed here a couple days ago. Right?"  
Clara smirked and tapped her glasses.  
"What are you two talking about?" Lucy asked as she applied another can of repel to herself.  
Lacy and Clara nearly gagged when the smell reached their noses. "*Gak*! Nothing, ma'am!"  
Lucy rolled her eyes and marched towards the entrance of Rota. "You two can go find your friend. I'm going to find my daughter."  
"_Thank God!_" Both girls mentally cheered.  
"Alright, nice meeting you, Lucy. Hope you can find your daughter." Clara said with false concern in her voice.  
Lucy ignored them and walked into Rota to find Jen.  
"Alright, Clara, what did you see?" Lacy asked eagerly.  
"I wasn't able to identify it yet because I didn't have enough time, but my glasses picked up a Legendary in the area." Clara smirked.  
"So are we going to report it?"  
Clara's smirked faded, and she sighed heavily. "You idiot, of course we are reporting it. We need to, especially if we want to know what it is, but not to just anyone. Giovanni will need to hear about this one."

Jen and Kenji snuck back into Rota a couple hours later, and found Red waiting for them back at the Center.  
"_Did you have fun?_" Red asked teasingly.  
"_Red…_" Jen shot him a small glare. "My mom is here."  
Red froze and seemed to pale a little, while Vulpix and Haunter flinched violently.  
"Yeah, and Kenji got to meet her for a few minutes."  
Red looked at Kenji and shook his head sadly. "Condolences."  
Kenji chuckled at Jen's translation. "Thanks, Red. She wasn't terrible. You're mom is just…um-"  
"Crazy?" Jen asked.  
"A psycho?" Red signed.  
"I was going to say nuts, but I guess that is basically the same thing." Kenji chuckled. "Is there anywhere you two can hide?"  
Jen glanced at Red nervously. Red nodded and signed to Kenji. "We do, but we'll need you to watch out for her mom and tell us when she leaves. Got it?" Red also handed Kenji his phone number.  
Jen translated for Kenji.  
"I'll do what I can. You two get out of here." Kenji said firmly.  
Jen smiled and kissed Kenji one last time on the lips before running off with Red back towards the Tree.  
"_Well you obviously had fun._" Red teased.  
"_Shut up, Red._"  
"_Next time you go on a fun date, can we come too?_" Vulpix asked.  
Jen glared at Red, who smirked slyly.

A woman with crimson red hair, and fiery red eyes walked casually into her boss's office. She knocked on the opened door, and both he and his Persian looked up. "Sir, you have a phone call from two grunts in Rota."  
"Thank you, Ariana" Her boss, Giovanni, said from his desk. He picked the phone and took the waiting grunts off hold. "This is Giovanni speaking. What do you want?"  
"Sorry to bother you, sir, but both my companion, Lacy, and I have located a Legendary near the outskirts of Rota. We haven't identified which one it is yet, but I'm sending you everything that my glasses picked up."  
A message popped up on Giovanni's computer as all the data from Clara glasses finished downloading. He opened the message up and scanned over the data. "_…_" He looked over the message again, this time reading through everything. His head began to hurt as he tried to remember where he had last seen or heard of such a Legendary.  
He had actually been having similar headaches for the past nine years or so. They all started after he and a very large group of Rockets returned from Mt. Quena. Each time he tried to remember why he was there in the first place he would get a splitting headache.  
"_Who is this Legendary?_" He thought as he rubbed his throbbing head. His Persian laid its head on his leg, and looked at his master with concern in its eyes. Giovanni ignored his Pokemon, and dialed a number on his phone.  
"Sir?" One of his scientists responded.  
"I am going to send you a document that I just received. I want you to find out what Legendary could be related to the one described in this document."  
"I'll do what I can, sir." The scientist hung up, and Giovanni quickly sent out the message before calling another number.  
"Ariana, I want you to prepare a couple grunts to go to Rota."  
"How many, sir? And what shall I tell them to expect when they arrive?"  
"You can decide how many go. Tell them that they are searching for a Legendary." Giovanni said, still massaging his head. "And send me a Psychic type Pokemon. My head is killing me."  
"Right away, sir."  
A few minutes later, two grunts appeared with a Gothorita, who was ordered to use Calm Mind on Giovanni. Giovanni closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair as his headache slowly faded away.  
Unfortunately, his time of recovery was cut short by the sound of his phone ringing.  
Sighing heavily, he hit the speaker button. "What?" He asked irritated.  
"We have found the Legendary you were looking for, Giovanni, or one very similar to it, but…you might want to be sitting down for this." The scientist explained.  
"Just spit it out. What is this Legendary?"  
"According to our files, old files…by Fuji…, we have come to the conclusion that it is a Legendary that we created. Apparently you ordered us to create 'the world's most power Pokemon' from Mew's DNA. The Legendary's power levels and DNA match Mew's."  
"What are you blabbering about? We cloned Mew? I don't recall doing any such thing." His headache was starting to come back.  
"Well, the files say otherwise, sir. The Pokemon is called Mewtwo, and it escaped years ago."  
Hearing that name sent Giovanni into a screaming frenzy as his headache exploded into an unbearable migraine. If it wasn't for the Gothorita using Calm Mind on him, the effects could have been much worse. "_YEEEEAAAAA! What the Hell is going on?_" He shrieked as he clenched the handles of his chair. All of his memories of Mewtwo began flooding back into his mind.  
"Giovanni?" The grunts yelped, horrified.  
Giovanni's face slowly relaxed as his headache finally disappeared. He looked at the bewildered grunts and smiled evilly at them. He remembered when he first met Mewtwo at the burning ruins of Fuji's laboratory to his recapture at Mt. Quena. Of course, it was also at Mt. Quena that, with the help of a boy and his friends, Mewtwo escaped again and erased Giovanni's memories.  
"Giovanni, your…eye."  
Giovanni glanced at his computer screen to see his reflection. He had a hemorrhage in his left eyes, which was caused when all of his memories were painfully restored to him. "It's nothing." He sneered, turning back to the grunts. "Tell Ariana to send as many grunts as she can to Rota, and that I shall be joining them. There is a Legendary I'm dying to see again."


	30. Bye Bye

Jen and Red landed in the clearing a few minutes later to find it completely empty.  
"Where are the Mews?" Jen asked aloud as she let Vulpix down.  
Red shrugged.  
"Shall we go look for them?" Charizard signed as the two teens searched the clearing.  
"Sure." Red replied. "Jen?" He snapped his fingers at her, trying to get her attention. "_You alright?_"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said dryly. "Let's go find Mew and Mewtwo. They will want to know about my mom and the Team Rocket grunts that showed up in Rota."  
Red and Charizard froze. "_Come again?_" Red asked while signing.  
"I keep running into these two crazy Rocket grunts. Last time I saw them they tried to kill me and almost succeeded."  
"_And now they are here in Rota?_" Red asked/signed anxiously.  
"Yep, but I'm not worried about them."  
"_So what are you going to do if they find you? You can not let them know what you are or what you can do._"  
"I know, and don't worry, we're hidden in the Tree, while they are in Rota."  
Red stared at his confident cousin blankly. "_Your mom searched all over Kanto for you. What makes you think she may not try to venture to the Tree?_"  
Jen hesitated and looked at her Pokemon. They didn't like the thought of Lucy possibly finding them either. "We'll think of something if that happens. And if she does manage to get to the Tree, then we can hide or run. She can't search forever."  
Red smiled at her positive attitude. "_I'm glad you still have hope._"  
Jen rolled her eyes and smirked. "I never lost hope. Now, lets go find the Mews. They'll want to know what happened while we were in Rota."

Lucy had spent the last few hours combing the streets of Rota for Jen. She questioned just about everyone there as well, but their answers remained the same. They had seen her in town a couple times, but no one knew where she was staying. After awhile of searching in vain, she finally made it to the Pokemon Center.  
"Hello! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy chirped when Lucy walked into the lobby.  
Lucy took out her picture of Jen and held it up for Joy to see. "Have you seen my daughter?"  
Joy examined the photo and smiled. "I have. She was in here earlier today. She said her Pokemon weren't feeling good, but I saw nothing wrong with either one of them."  
Lucy's hope skyrocketed. "How long ago was that? Did you see where she went off to by chance?"  
"She was here a couple hours ago, but she did return a little while later only to leave with a boy and his Charizard. Don't worry, they always come and go from Rota together. They're bound to return."  
Lucy nodded excitedly. She had finally caught up to Jen, but where in Rota was she hiding? She walked over to one of the tables and noticed Clara and Lacy sitting at one of them. Lacy was on the phone with someone.  
Lucy pulled up a chair and sat down next to them. Both girls looked at her, baffled by the bold move.  
"What do you want?" Clara asked curtly.  
"I require your help. My daughter has-"  
Lacy pulled her phone away angrily from her ear and glared at Lucy. "Listen, lady, you're a psycho! Your daughter had every right and reason to leave you. You are a cruel, selfish person, and you are completely blind to the truth that your daughter does not want to have anything to do with you. Neither she, nor anyone else wants to be anywhere near you! Go back to your home and leave the world alone you sick, psychotic bitch!"  
Both Clara and Lucy stared at her with their mouths agape. The Center's lobby was dead silent. Lacy put her phone back to her ear and continued talking to the person on the other end.  
"My respect for Lacy has just grown a little." Clara remarked with a slight grin.  
"Excuse you?" Lucy barked. "Your little shit of a friend was extremely rude."  
"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Clara sneered.  
Lucy glared at them and snatched Lacy's phone from her and held it up against her ear. "It will be able to track it to wherever it is hiding. Just use the data you collected with your glasses to activate the Hound device. We will arrive in Rota in a few hours." The voice on the other end instructed.  
"Who is this? What are you talking about? What's the hound device?" The caller immediately hung up at the sound of her voice. "What was your friend talking about? What are you two tracking?"  
Lacy ripped her phone out of Lucy's hands, and, with Clara, left the Center with great haste. Lucy stood and chased them outside, but quickly lost them. "Damn it."

Clara and Lacy sprinted from the Pokemon Center, not daring to stop until they were a good five to six blocks away from Lucy.  
"God, that woman is so annoying!" Lacy growled.  
"Be patient, Lacy. The sooner we activate the Hound device, the sooner we can leave Rota and that woman." Clara said as she caught her breath. "You have the device, right?"  
Lacy nodded and handed Clara the small, black handheld. They had received this device from the stationed grunt, who left it in a package for them at the Pokemon Center. Clara turned the device on and waited for the screen to say, 'Searching for Data'. She clicked a button on her glasses and started sending the data to the device.  
The Hound device beeped once it was done collecting the data. Two seconds later, the screen displayed a bird's eye view of a map of Rota. A red box flew over the map and locked onto an area a few miles away from the outskirts of Rota.  
"Now, we wait." Clara grinned wickedly.

Jen and Red split up to search for the Mews, but Jen already had a hunch as to where they may be. She glided through the rocky and crystal lined tunnels with her Pokemon as they made their way down to the underground cavern.  
As she suspected, the Mews were there, relaxing near a large, waterfall-fed pond. She sat down behind them, hoping not to disturb them. She quietly looked at them and realized that they were asleep.  
"It does feel like a good place to lie down and take a nap." Vulpix yawned as she curled up into a ball.  
Jen and Haunter looked at each other and giggled. There seemed to a calming and drowsy feel in the cavern's peaceful air that was quickly taking effect on Jen and her Pokemon.  
"Night, Vulpix." Haunter smiled as he too laid down.  
Jen relaxed on her back and watched as a couple of Aerodactyls flew overhead.

Aerodactyl: One of the fossil Pokemon. It is a ferocious, prehistoric Pokemon that goes for the enemy's throat with its saw-like fangs. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies and flies with high-pitched cries.

"Huh. I'll need to remember to stay out of their way." She closed her eyes and focused on Red. "_I found the Mews. We're down in the underground cavern._"  
She was apparently successful in communicating with Red for his voice echoed in her mind. He sounded a bit surprised at first. "_Uh…hi, Jen. Your psychic range with your telepathy is growing. My Pokemon and I are back at the clearing._"  
"_Aren't you going to come down to the cavern?_" She asked.  
She could hear him mentally chuckle. "_I'll try, but no promises on when we'll arrive. Kay?_"  
"_Okay._" She thought drowsily. "_No, promises that anyone will be awake when you arrive._"  
"_What?_"  
Jen laughed. "_I'll see you when you get here._"  
Her connection with Red broke, leaving her alone with the sleeping Mews and her Pokemon. Thinking of nothing better to do, she stared at crystal hanging above them. "_Could I see where Kenji is now or my mom? Could I also…no, I can't risk letting them know what I can do, especially my mom. Ugh! But...maybe a quick peek?_"  
She sat up again and walked over to one of the larger crystals that were scattered throughout the cavern. Jen placed her hands on the crystals and tried looking for Kenji. It was as if her mind was flying through a network of connected cameras as her vision quickly shifted from one part of Rota to another. After a few moments of jumping from crystal to crystal, Jen eventually found her mom walking down the street from the Pokemon Center. She looked like she was deep in thought.  
"_What are you thinking?_" Jen wondered as she tried to read her mom's thoughts.  
"_What could those two girls be tracking? Could I use that Hound device thing they have to find Jen? Maybe if I can find them again I can take the device from them and use it to find Jen._"  
Jen pulled out of her mom's mind and fell backwards. "_What the Hell? Clara and Lacy aren't tracking us…are they?!_" She climbed back onto her feet and touched the crystal again. This time she focused on finding Clara and Lacy.  
She found them waiting for something near the outskirts of Rota…facing the Tree of Beginning.  
"How much longer do we have to wait, Clara? I'm getting tired of doing nothing." Lacy complained. "They had better hurry up and get here before that sick woman finds us."  
"Lacy, shut up. They will get here when they get here. Take a nap or something or take a walk. Just stop bugging me!" Clara growled.  
Lacy sighed and laid back against the building they were next to, and checked the Hound device. "But its at that Tree." Lacy whined. "Can we at least start walking over…please?"  
Clara glowered at Lacy. "No. Keep your mouth shut and be patient."  
Lacy opened her mouth to complain some more, but stopped when a shadow passed over them. "They're here! They're here!" Lacy cried happily.  
"Thank you, Obvious." Clara jeered dryly.  
Lacy ignored her and pointed at the Tree. "Look out, Legendary, here we come!"  
Jen jumped backwards and tripped over Mewtwo, who was standing right behind her.  
"Are you al-" He began.  
"I-I'm fine." She said quickly, picking herself up.  
Mewtwo looked at her confused. "What did you see?"  
"My mom, Clara, and Lacy. Clara and Lacy have some sort of device that they are using to track us. They know that we're here and they called a group of Rocket grunts and now they're here, and-"  
Mewtwo looked at the crystal that Jen was examining and brought her back over to Mew and her Pokemon. "Mew, wake up!"  
Mew slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled at them. "Hello! How was your day?"  
"We need to leave." Mewtwo said.  
Mew rubbed her eyes and frowned. "Leave? What do you mean by that? Are we going to start training again?"  
"No, we need to leave the Tree. Now."  
Mew hovered into the air as Jen's Pokemon slowly began to wake up. Jen grabbed her Pokemon and rose into the air.  
"Go find your cousin. We'll meet you at the clearing." Mewtwo instructed.  
Jen nodded and flew out of the cavern, but not before looking over her shoulder at the Mews. Both Mews were flying towards the secret entrance at the base of the Tree. She paused and handed Vulpix to Haunter.  
"Go find Red. I'm going after the Mews."  
"But, master?" Haunter complained.  
"That's an order. Now go. I'll catch up with you guys later." Jen said as she flew after the Mews.  
It didn't take her very long to catch up with them. They had stopped outside and were trying to destroy the entrance. Mewtwo was throwing shadow balls at the mouth of the entrance, while Mew was demolishing the path that led up to the entrance. Jen leapt out of the way of falling rocks and flew from the collapsing tunnel.  
"Jen?" Both Mews cried. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to help."  
"We don't need help, Jen. We're already done." Mewtwo said. He and Mew rose into the air and Jen followed.  
"Do we really have to leave?" Mew complained.  
"Unfortunately." Mewtwo groaned. He glanced over at Jen. "_You're not happy about leaving either, are you?_"  
Jen grimaced and looked towards Rota. She would have to leave Kenji without saying goodbye. Would he understand, or would he be broken hearted? "_Not really, but I'll be fine._" She replied quietly.  
They landed in the clearing and were immediately greeted by Haunter and Vulpix, while Red and his Pokemon stood at the edge of the clearing. "_There are a couple dozen Rocket blimps and planes headed this way, Jen._" Red said and signed grimly.  
"I know. I saw them coming when I looked through the crystals." Jen said when she and the Mews landed. She looked back at the scene that Red was watching and stiffened. There were more Rocket aircrafts than she had thought heading towards the Tree, and to make matters worse, there were also trucks heading towards the base of the Tree. "_Good thing the Mews destroyed the entrance at the base._" "We have to leave."  
The sorrow and hurt in her voice was pretty obvious, and it caused Mewtwo to flinch.  
"_I didn't really bring anything, so I'm ready to leave whenever you guys are ready._" Red said.  
Jen nodded slowly and Mew looked around sadly.  
"Will we be able to return later?" Mew asked softly. "And where shall we stay for the time being?"  
"I don't know." Mewtwo replied. "We will need to get as far away from the Tree as possible. Jen go with your cousin. We must not let Team Rocket find you."  
"Why does it sound like you are not going to follow?" Jen asked worriedly as she picked up Vulpix.  
"Don't worry. We'll be right behind you guys." Mew said reassuringly. "Now go!"  
Red and Jen hopped onto Charizard's back and took off towards the other side of the Tree.

Giovanni rode in one of the Rocket helicopters that were headed straight for the Tree of Beginning. His smirk grew wider as his thermal cameras picked up the heat signature of Mewtwo.  
"It's good to see you again, old friend." He sneered sarcastically.  
"Sir, we're also picking up some other heat signatures that you might want to take a look at as well." Ariana said through one of the helicopter's radios.  
The screen that Giovanni was watching expanded slightly and narrowed in on two different sections of the Tree. There were a couple other heat signatures that lit up within the Tree, but there were only two that caught Giovanni's attention the most. One was right next to Mewtwo's while the other was a few yards away.  
"They won't get very far. We have the Tree of Beginning surrounded." He held down a button to speak to Ariana. "Send everyone in, and if they find any other Pokemon, capture them. But alert me the second you have Mewtwo cornered." He said as he watched hordes of Rocket grunts invade the Tree.

Mew and Mewtwo led the oncoming Rocket grunts away from Red and Jen by splitting up. Mew dashed through the trees, while Mewtwo hurled shadow balls at some of the approaching aircrafts. Many descended in smoke as the shadow balls struck them down.  
The remaining aircrafts began firing upon Mewtwo and the Tree with red stun-blasts.  
"Run! Intruders! Run!" The Regis cried as they fired energy beams at the Rocket's attack. "Run!"  
"I'll be fine. The three of you go find Jen and her cousin. Get them out of here." Mewtwo ordered.  
"Protect the Mews!" The Regis protested. "Protect the Mews!"  
"Jen is one of us. Protect her!" Mewtwo growled.  
The Regis hesitated and glanced at each other before quickly splitting up to find Mew and Jen. Registeel stayed behind to aid Mewtwo as more Rocket grunts landed in the clearing.  
Many of the grunts took out their Pokeballs and summoned their Pokemon to battle Mewtwo and Registeel.  
"Run!" Registeel ordered as it practically shoved Mewtwo out of the away. It turned back towards the approaching grunts and fired a hyper beam at the grunts. The attack sent some of them to the ground, but the nearby aircrafts retaliated by firing a stun-blast at the steel golem, paralyzing it.  
"R-Run!" It croaked as grunts began to surround the Pokemon with stun guns. More grunts ran past it towards Mewtwo, ready to capture him.  
A purplish-blue aura surrounded Mewtwo as he sent out a telekinetic burst that knocked all of the grunts backwards. He then lifted Registeel into the air with his telekinesis and fled from the clearing to find Mew and the others.  
"_Where are you, Mew?_" He mentally called out.  
"_I'm with Regice. We're kind of in a tight situation right now with a couple Rocket grunts. Can I talk to you later?_" She sounded a bit distracted.  
"_Are you with Jen and her cousin?_"  
"_No. I'm trying to keep these weirdoes away from them, and it not easy. They've got freaking stun guns and they're everywhere!_"  
"_Mew, where are you?_"  
"_They won't leave us alone!_"  
Mewtwo rolled his eyes. He had to get her to listen to him some how. "_I think they've gotten to your toys too._"  
"_…_"  
"_Is that your Pikachu plushy I see being ripped to shreds by that Rocket grunt?_"  
"_Where are they?! I'm gonna kill them!_" Mew screamed.  
Mewtwo shook his head and looked up just in time to see a pink explosion near the top of the Tree. "_Mew, be careful! You don't want to alert too many grunts to your location._"  
Mew didn't respond.  
"_Mew?_"  
Another explosion sounded above Mewtwo and Registeel causing them to look up and see a wiry net fall on top of them. The net was heavy and the moment it pinned both Mewtwo and Registeel to the ground, it released an electrical shock. Mewtwo tried to fight against the weight of the net, but the shocks kept him paralyzed.  
"Hello, old friend. It's been awhile." An all too familiar voice boomed from a speaker.  
"Giovanni! I erased your memories of me years ago!" Mewtwo growled through clenched teeth.  
"You did indeed, and each time I thought back to that day, I would always receive a brutal headache. But as fortune would have it, I was able to regain all my memories of you. I guess you could also call it fate that I would find you again…and with the Legendary responsible for your very existence." Giovanni cackled. "What a wonderful day this is turning out to be, wouldn't you agree?"  
Mewtwo gritted his teeth and attempted to throw the net off of him and Registeel, but the shocks increased in power. He cringed as the electricity rushed through his being.  
"P-Protect…M-Mews…" Registeel groaned. Using the last of its strength, it launched a hyper beam at Mewtwo, which threw him out from under the net.  
Mewtwo bounced and rolled along the grass before hitting a tree. His body still hurt from the electrical jolts, but he was able to stand. He looked back at Registeel who was now on the ground, fainted, with dozens of grunts surrounding it.  
"This is almost a déjà vu if you think about it. Your friends are in danger again, and the only one who can stop them from being hurt, or killed, is you." Giovanni said slyly. "Come out, Mewtwo, and I'll just take you…and maybe Mew."  
Mewtwo glared through the trees at Giovanni's helicopter.  
"_Mew! Mewtwo! Where are you guys?!_" It was Jen. "_Get out of here now!_"  
Mewtwo flinched. He took off in the direction of Jen's thought as fast as he could. "_Jen, are you alright? Mew, where are you?_"  
Mew still didn't answer.  
"_Mewtwo, run. Take Mew and run!_" Jen barked, but Mewtwo had already found them.  
There were about fifty grunts surrounding Jen, Red, and Regirock. Red and Jen had all of their Pokemon out battling the grunts along side Regirock, but their attempts to keep the grunts back were in vain. A net just like the one that was thrown on Mewtwo earlier was tossed on top of them and activated. Jen, Red, and all of their Pokemon screamed in agony as the electricity surged throughout their bodies. Regirock, however, was gunned down by the Rocket grunts' stun guns since the electrical net had very little effect on its rocky body.  
"No!" Mewtwo screamed as he hurtled a shadow ball at the net.  
Just before the attack hit the net, a Raticate jumped into the air and took the hit, instantly causing it to faint. Many of the grunts turned towards Mewtwo and pointed their stun guns at him.  
"Leave this place!" Mewtwo growled.  
"And why would we do that? It's been quite some time, Mewtwo. Is this how you treat old friends?" Giovanni asked sarcastically as he left his helicopter. He was wearing a silver headband.  
"We are not friends."  
Giovanni chuckled and rolled his eyes. He looked at Red and Jen and frowned. "That boy…I know him from somewhere."  
Mewtwo remained silent. Mewtwo knew Giovanni too well to know that if he found out his relations to Jen and Red, Giovanni would never let them go.  
"I do know that boy!" Giovanni flicked a hand at some of the grunts, signaling them to shut the net off. Once the net was turned off, both Jen and Red went limp and a couple grunts pulled them out from under the net. The grunts dragged Red over to Giovanni, who examined the unconscious boy. "He looks almost like the boy from Mt. Quena…no, I remember this brat."  
Giovanni slapped Red across the face continuously until he woke up. Red grimaced at the stinging pain in his cheeks, but his expression quickly turned very dark when he saw Giovanni.  
"It's good to know that you still remember me, boy. It has been years since I've last seen you."  
Red glared at him and spit in Giovanni's face. The grunts pulled him backwards and started beating him.  
Giovanni glanced over at Mewtwo, who was trying to erase Giovanni's memory again. Giovanni tapped his headband and smirked. "Not this time. I made sure my men and I were well prepared before coming after you. Now, if you do not want to see any of your friends hurt, then I suggest you give yourself up."  
Mewtwo hesitated for a moment. "Fine…but you will leave this place forever, and you will not harm them anymore."  
Giovanni narrowed his eyes at Mewtwo in a quizzical way. "Who are you talking about? The Pokemon or the children?"  
Mewtwo didn't answer.  
"Very well." Giovanni said curtly. He nodded to the grunts who were standing over a bloody Red. They picked Red up and dragged both Red and Jen away along with their Pokemon, who were either trapped inside their Pokeballs or in crates and a flask. About twenty or more other grunts grabbed the edges of the net and used it to drag Regirock away.  
"Where are you taking them?"  
"Why does it matter where they are taken? Like you asked, they will not be harmed." Giovanni said motioning with his hand again. Ariana appeared behind him with a black box in her hands. Giovanni opened the box and revealed the box's contents to be metallic cuffs and a modified version of Mewtwo's old helmet that he used when he first worked with Giovanni. "Be a good boy and don't try to fight it."  
Mewtwo scowled as he was forced into the cuffs and helmet. Almost instantly he felt his powers being restrained. He tried to send out a telepathic message to Mew, but was immediately electrocuted, causing him to fall to the ground.  
"Did I forget to mention that each time you try to use your powers without my permission, you will receive a 'tiny' shock?" Giovanni asked mockingly.  
Mewtwo glared at Giovanni through his helmet.  
"And to make sure that you don't try to do anything stupid…" Four flying bots flew from the bottom of Giovanni's helicopter and encircled Mewtwo. Each bot had four antennas; two on top, and two on the bottom that sparked with electricity. As the bots circled Mewtwo, the sparking antennas quickly connected with the other bots, forming an electrical cage around Mewtwo.  
"Lets go. We have a lot of work to do, Mewtwo."

A few minutes later following Red and Jen  
Jen was very groggy when she finally woke up, but she couldn't see anything. Something was covering her eyes. All she could remember was being trapped by Team Rocket at the Tree and being knocked out by the electric net. So where was she now? She sat up and looked around, only to find that her hands and arms were bound.  
"_Red? Are you there?_" She called out faintly.  
Red didn't answer.  
Jen could hear him breathing softly, which probably meant that he was still out cold.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Lacy? Looks like someone is finally awake."  
Jen stiffened at the sound of Clara's sinister tone. Clara sounded close. She then heard someone walk in front of her and kneel down to face her. She held her breath as she waited for the person to say or do something.  
"I wonder if she's a ghost." Lacy sneered.  
Jen felt Lacy press something into her stomach before spazing out as Lacy tasered her. "YYEEAA!" Jen cried.  
"Nope. She's not a ghost." Lacy giggled.  
Clara snickered. "I don't know, Lacy. I saw her die back in the forest remember? My Luxray killed her. Perhaps she is an angel?"  
"You're right! She could be an angel, but angels can fly."  
"Then lets see if she can fly!" Clara laughed, grabbing Jen's bound arms.  
Lacy grabbed her legs and both girls lifted Jen up. They didn't move very far, but Jen knew where they were going. She could feel the wind whipping through the open helicopter door.  
"Are you ready to fly, little angel?" Lacy asked.  
"Spread your wings and takeoff!" Clara cried as she and Lacy tossed Jen out into the open air.  
Jen felt her stomach lurch into her throat as she plummeted towards the ground. She needed to stop herself from falling, but she couldn't let Team Rocket see her fly. Red and Mewtwo had ordered her not to reveal her powers to Team Rocket.  
"_I'll fly…when I…get close…to the ground._" Her thoughts were still groggy thanks to Lacy tasing her. And adding onto Jen's growing list of problems, she had no idea how close to the ground she was. She tried to slow her descent, but it was no use.  
She hit something rough and stony, and was sent spinning into a deep pool of warm water.


	31. Prisoners

A couple hours later  
Jen could hear and feel the rumbling of a motorcycle's engine under her, and smell the horrific odor of repel next to her. She tried to open her eyes, but she was still to weak to do so. "_Not good._"  
"Oh, Jen…my poor baby girl." Her mom said as she stroked Jen's hair.  
Jen groaned and tried to blindly pull away from the smell and from her mom, but Lucy pulled her closer. Jen nearly gagged as she got another whiff of repel.  
"Don't worry, Jen. Officer Jenny is taking us back to Pallet Town. Once we get home, I promise I will keep you safe." Lucy said sweetly.  
Jen managed to open her mouth and said very softly, but as bitterly as she could, "I-I…h-hate…you." She didn't know if her mom had heard her or not, for Lucy didn't seem to flinch at the harsh statement.  
"We're passing through Viridian City now." Officer Jenny said blankly. She didn't sound too happy about helping Lucy return Jen to Pallet Town.  
Lucy hugged Jen tighter, pushing Jen's face into her repel soaked hair. "Just a few more minutes, honey. I will not let anyone or anything hurt you ever again. We will be together forever."

Jen's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she immediately passed out.

Cell 54  
Red woke up in an empty cell. He slowly looked around his cell, and saw that he was all alone. His hands quickly flew to his belt, but found that all of his Pokeballs were gone.  
"_Damn it!_" He growled. "_Jen?! Jen, are you nearby?_"  
No answer.  
Red began to panic. "_Jen! Mew! Mewtwo! Please answer me! Where are you guys?_"  
He was answered with silence.  
Red climbed to his feet and walked around the cell, which, to his dismay, was much smaller than he thought. His heartbeat quickly began to race as he fell against one of the walls. He hadn't been claustrophobic before fighting BuriedAlive, but ever since he was resurrected, he had become uneasy with small spaces.  
He first realized this when he walked into the changing room at the costume rental store back at Rota. He had nearly fainted in the small space, and he probably would have if he didn't throw open the curtain in time.  
Now that he was in the cell, with no way to make the space larger, he began to hyperventilate. "_I've got to calm down. We'll get out of here. I've got to calm down until then…it's going to be a while until then._"  
He buried his head in his knees and thought of his Pokemon, hoping that it would help him slow his breathing. Red imagined seeing them in a wide-open field with Jen and the Mews. His breathing slowed down to normal, but he did not dare open his eyes.  
"_I'll find you all, I promise. Jen, Mew, Mewtwo, and all of my friends, I promise I will find you, and when I do, I'll make Team Rocket pay!_"

Giovanni was back in his office watching the screens that held Mew and Mewtwo. Both Legendries were locked in two large, but different type of tanks. Mew was trapped within a fluid-filled tank with wires attached to her body, monitoring her heartbeat and brainwaves. Mewtwo, still wearing the helmet and cuffs, on the other hand was in a large metallic chamber surrounded by dozens of bots.  
"They're not getting away this time." Giovanni smirked as he petted her Persian. After a moment of watching the Mews, he turned his attention to another screen and saw Red crouched in the corner of his cell. He looked like he was trying to distract himself from how small the cell was. "If I didn't hate you so much, I may actually have some pity towards you. Unfortunately, you and your Pokemon had to play hero and ruin many of my plans."  
A knock came from his door and Ariana entered his office. "The two grunts who called you earlier about Mewtwo are waiting outside for you. Shall I send them in?"  
Giovanni nodded.  
Ariana left and a few moments later, Clara and Lacy entered.  
"Please, girls, sit down." Giovanni said politely, gesturing to two seats in front of his desk.  
The girls quickly sat down and waited for him to speak.  
"Thank you for your help in finding Mewtwo." He said after awhile.  
The girls grinned at him, hoping for a possible promotion.  
"But one thing is bothering me…we had two children as our prisoners when we left the Tree. When we returned, we only had one prisoner. Why is that?" Giovanni asked.  
Clara and Lacy looked at each other a little uneasily. "Don't worry about her, sir. We got rid of her. She will not bother us."  
"Explain."  
Clara took a deep breath before explaining. "We tossed her out of the helicopter."  
Giovanni stared at them for a moment. "You tossed her…out of the helicopter? While we were flying away from the Tree? Or did you throw her out while we were at the Tree?"  
"W-While we were flying away from the Tree…somewhere over the geysers." Lacy answered meekly.  
Giovanni sighed heavily and shook his head angrily. "Did it not occur to you two that maybe the geysers could have saved her or that she could have fallen into one of the hot springs?"  
"No, sir. It didn't occur to us. We thought that the fall would kill her, regardless to what she landed on, be it ground or water." Lacy said quickly.  
Giovanni stared at the two girls, debating with himself on what to do next. "Go find the body, and bring back proof that she is dead. But if she is not dead, then don't bother returning. Do I make myself clear?"  
Clara and Lacy stood. "Clear, sir." They then quickly left to go find Jen, leaving Giovanni with his Persian and the three screens.  
"Why must there always be loose ends?"

Jen awoke a couple hours later in her bedroom with the lights turned off. "_Oh, crap!_" She groaned as she slipped out of bed. She grabbed her hoodie and hat and slipped them on before running to the window.  
To her surprise, the window wouldn't open. She looked through the panes to see her mom had nailed the window shut.  
"_Are you freaking kidding me?!_" She then ran to the door and found it to be locked. "_Alright, mom has totally lost it now. I thought she was crazy before, but this is just nuts!_"  
A knock came from the other side of her door. "Jen, honey, are you awake?"  
Jen didn't answer. Instead, she walked quietly back to bed and hid under her covers. She heard her mom unlock her door and walk to the side of her bed.  
"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked. She was carrying a bowl of soup and a glass of water.  
Jen remained silent.  
"Jen, please answer me. I brought you something to eat."  
"Go. Away."  
Lucy sighed heavily and placed the bowl and glass on Jen's nightstand. "That is no way to talk to me. I spent days trying to find you. Do you understand how hard it was to find you? Professor Oak wanted to give up and return to Pallet Town, but I-"  
Jen quickly sat up and glared at her. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to be found? That maybe I wanted to travel the world as a Pokemon trainer without having to worry about you hunting me down?"  
"Hunting you? Jen, no, I want to protect you." Her mom said softly as she took off Jen's hat and tried to stroke her hair.  
Jen pulled back. "Just like dad wanted to protect me?"  
Lucy flinched.  
"Oh, wait, dad tried to tell you that the serum could kill me. He cared about me! You took the damn vial from him, gave it to me without giving it a second thought, and then you let him die!"  
Her mom looked at her, horrified and confused. "How do you know about your father? Who told you about him?"  
"Red did." Jen growled as she snatched back her hat.  
Lucy stiffened at the sound of his name. "Jen, don't be ridiculous. Your cousin Rory is dead. He passed away a couple years ago." She gasped and covered her mouth. She knew that she had said too much, but she didn't know that Jen already knew about Red's death.  
"Why didn't you just leave me alone?" Jen asked icily.  
"I found you lying on the side of the road. You didn't have your Pokemon with you and you looked horrible."  
"_I remember landing in a body of water. How did I get from the hot springs to Rota? If I can teleport I need to learn how to control the ability and get out of here as soon as possible._" Jen thought to herself. "I need to leave, Lucy."  
"You're not going anywhere. You are staying here whether you like it or not. It is too dangerous for you to go anywhere."  
Jen scoffed. "Too dangerous? Oh come on, mom. I can take care of myself. You just refuse to see that I can!"  
Lucy slowly stood and walked to Jen's bedroom door. "When you are ready to apologize to me and behave, you can be allowed downstairs." And with that, she shut Jen's door and locked it.  
Jen clenched her fists and kinetically hurled her lamp at the door. The lamp shattered on impact. Jen flinched at how easily she lost control and shut her eyes, trying hard to calm her mind, but it was not easy. The anger she felt towards her mom kept her from staying focused and calm.  
"_Stay calm, Jen. You don't want to create another storm or anything. Besides, I can always run away again. Yeah…heck, I can leave right now, and I'll go find the Mews and Red. But where would I start looking?_" She looked out her window and saw Daisy Oak, Gary's older sister, walking outside with Professor Oak. He seemed exhausted and sad as he walked with Daisy. He glanced up at Jen's window and winced when he saw Jen staring back at him.  
He looked at her with a pained expression and mouthed, "Sorry".  
"_Well this is just great! I don't want anyone to see me fly out my window._" Jen closed her blinds and walked back to her bed. "_Guess I can use this time to decide where to start looking, but I don't even know which direction Team Rocket was headed when they left the Tree. Maybe..._" She sat down on her bed and tried to reach out mentally to both Red and the Mews, but she had little success. She did not give up though. Jen tried extending her telepathic range, reaching out to wild Pokemon wandering through Viridian Forest to the minds of trainers in Fuchsia City. The feat was stressful on her mind, but Jen had to focus and increase her psychic range.  
Eventually, it became too much for her and she fell back onto her bed. She held her aching head and took a few sips of water from the glass that her mom had given her before looking out the window. The sun was setting.  
"_Good. Just a few more minutes and then I can leave…Dialga, if you can hear me, do you mind speeding time up just a little bit? Please?_"  
Time, unfortunately, did not speed up for Jen. In fact, it seemed to slow down.  
"Ugh! Screw it! I've already wasted too much time."  
Jen grabbed her bag that was resting near her door and ripped her window open with her telekinesis. The nails went flying everywhere, but that didn't concern Jen. She flew out the window, not bothering to check to see if anyone was around, and landed roughly on the ground. "_Ouch! W-What the heck?_"  
She climbed woozily to her feet and glanced back up at her window. Her vision was starting to blur and it was becoming more difficult for her to stay standing.  
"_L-Lucy druggedme. T-That seeck…crazed…w-why?_" Jen tried to keep her thoughts straight, but whatever Lucy had put in her water was quickly taking its toll on Jen. Jen hovered in the air and drifted towards the forest, praying that she could get as far away as possible before passing out. "_Gotta…leave._"  
Unfortunately, it didn't take her very long for her feet to start dragging across the ground. She tried to walk a few more steps, but the drug was in full effect now, and she collapsed to the ground.

Jen felt herself falling in her dream, but…it wasn't a dream. She looked towards the ground and saw that she was heading towards a large city.  
"_Is that Unova? Please tell me I'm about to see where Team Rocket took my friends!_"  
She continued to fall through the city, passing through large buildings before phasing through the ground. Her fall slowed to a stop as she entered into a brightly lit hallway.  
"She should be dead this time. I mean, who could have possibly survived a fall like that?" Someone asked nervously.  
Jen turned her head to look at Lacy and Clara. They were both walking towards her, but neither one of them noticed her.  
"She is dead, Lacy. Giovanni just wants us to bring him back proof."  
"But what if some Pokemon got to her? How will we be able to-"  
"Lacy, shut up! Worry about that later." Clara growled as both she and Lacy passed through Jen.  
Both girls stopped and looked at each other.  
"You felt that too?" Lacy asked.  
Clara opened her mouth, but immediately shut it and shook her head. "I hate this new headquarters. I wish we just stayed in Kanto."  
"But Unova is so much fun."  
"If you think competing for headquarter space and power is fun than yeah, Unova is fun." Clara said sarcastically. "Team Plasma is just annoying."  
"Not as annoying as that Jen girl's mom."  
Clara cracked a smile. "Let's just find the body, kay?"  
Clara and Lacy continued down the hallway, leaving Jen to venture through the headquarters on her own.  
"_Alrighty, all I have to do is find the Mews and the others, wake up, and travel to Unova. Hate to jinx myself, but this is going to be a-_"  
Something bit her on the arm, forcing her to wake up.  
"Ouch!" She cried as she sat up, cradling her arm. She examined the reddening bite mark on her forearm before looking around for the culprit who bit her. "Not funny you jerk!" She growled, still searching.  
"It's your fault for coming back into my home." Jen spun around and saw a Rattata glaring at her.  
"_Don't tell me. This is the same Rattata that tackled me a couple weeks ago._"  
"I thought you had learned your lesson the last time I ran you out of my home. Now scram before I have to do it again, and this time, I'll get my buddies to help me." The Rattata hissed.  
Jen narrowed her eyes at the Pokemon. "You kept me from finding my friends by waking me up. Not smart. And now you're trying to threaten me? Now that's really stupid."  
She could see the Rattata flinch, but it quickly recovered itself. "_There is no way that this human could have understood me._" It thought.  
"_I'm not completely human, Sherlock._" Jen snapped mentally.  
The Rattata's eyes widened.  
"Now about you and your buddies running me out of the forest?"  
"Ahh…I was only kidding. I-I didn't know-"  
"That some pesky trainer could understand a Pokemon like you?" Jen asked dryly.  
"Yeah! Wait, no…I mean-"  
"Relax." Jen said, standing up. "I need to find my friends as soon as possible, so I'll be getting out of your fur. Just be careful with whomever you mess with next time."  
The Rattata just stared at her in awe.  
She then began to fly away when the Rattata ran up to her and cried out, "Wait!"  
Jen stopped and looked back at the purple Pokemon.  
"Umm…can I come with you? I know I was being a jerk, and I don't blame you if you don't want me to come, but…I can make it up to you. I can help you find your friends."  
"What about your home and your buddies?" Jen asked.  
Rattata scratched at the ground nervously. Images of Rattata trying to join different groups of other Rattata flashed through his mind, but each time he had tried to be apart of a group, the others would reject him. Rattata was then forced to live on his own in the forest next to Pallet Town, defending him home all alone.  
Jen felt her heart sink. "Fine. You can come with me, but I must warn you now, it's dangerous where I am headed. Do you think you can handle that?"  
Rattata perked up and smiled. "I can. You won't regret this!"  
Jen picked up the enthusiastic Rattata and flew off for Unova. "_Hang on, guys. I'm coming._"


	32. I Didn't Do ItAt Least Not This Time

Jen and Rattata flew for hours, passing over Johto and parts of Unova before finally landing in the city that resembled the same one in Jen's dream.  
"That was fun." Rattata said excitedly from Jen's arms.  
Jen smiled down at Rattata. "I'm glad you enjoyed the trip."  
"How long have you been able to fly and understand me? What else are you able to do?" Rattata asked.  
"I've recently found out about these abilities a couple days ago. My friends were helping me to learn how to control my powers, but Team Rocket attacked us and kidnapped them. Now I'm looking for them."  
"What is Team Rocket and why would they kidnap your friends? What did you guys do?" Rattata asked as Jen quietly walked through the crowded streets.  
"We didn't do anything. They're a group of ruthless thieves who will do anything they can to capture different types of Pokemon, ranging from trainers' Pokemon to Legendary Pokemon."  
"So why did they take your friends? Did they put up too much of a fight for this Rocket group that they took both their Pokemon and them?"  
Jen glanced around before replying. "_No. They were the Pokemon that Team Rocket was after. Though, they did kidnap my own Pokemon, and the only human prisoner that they captured was my cousin._"  
Rattata grimaced. "Sorry. You're positive that they were taken here?"  
Jen nodded. "_I saw that their headquarters was here in my dream that you woke me from earlier. I can use future sight whenever I fall asleep._"  
"Sweet! Did you see an entrance to their headquarters?"  
"No, I wasn't able to find one. I kind of just phased through the ground and landed in their headquarters."  
Rattata stared at her blankly. "You didn't try to look for an entrance?"  
"You had to bite me?" Jen shot back with a slight smirk.  
Rattata went silent.  
"Hang on." She stopped along the side of the road and closed her eyes. "_Mewtwo, Mew, Red, can you hear me? I'm coming for you._"  
She waited a few moments for a response that she could use to pinpoint their locations, but she received no response.  
"I'm not getting anything." She muttered to herself.  
"Do you have anything that your cousin or friends had on them before they were taken? I could try and see if I can find their scents. I know I'm no Houndoom, but I can try my best to track them."  
Jen's lips formed a thin line. "I don't have anything of theirs. Thanks though." She then stopped suddenly. "I actually think I do have something…bite me again. This time, though, I need you to draw blood."  
Rattata gave her a worried look.  
"Trust me." She said, pulling her hoodie sleeve back. Rattata obeyed and bit Jen's arm again. She gasped as his teeth broke her skin. "Smell my blood. I know it might be a long shot, but it's the best thing that I've got at the moment."  
Rattata sniffed her bleeding arm, and after a few moments, leapt from Jen's arms. "It's extremely weak, but I think I've got something."  
Jen followed Rattata as closely as she could. Rattata moved quickly through the crowds, trying desperately not to lose the scent.  
They eventually came to a tall, darkened building. Jen could just barely see the people inside of the lobby.  
"Are you sure this is the place? I think everyone inside is wearing a suit, like a business suit."  
"This is where the trail goes." Rattata said defensively.  
Jen shrugged and walked inside with Rattata at her side. "_Guys, can you hear me?_"  
Still no replies.  
Some of the well-dressed workers turned and looked at her for a moment before directing their attention back to their conversations or work. None of them looked like they were apart of Team Rocket, and for all Jen knew, none of them even knew that they were on top of one of Team Rocket's headquarters.  
"Do you need help finding something?" One of workers at the front desk asked.  
Jen quickly dove into his mind to see what he knew. "_Is she a new recruit? All new recruits seem to be young adults now a' days._"  
"I'm here as a new recruit. Can you help me find my way around?" Jen asked kindly. "_Just hope he's talking about new recruits for Team Rocket, and not Team Plasma._"  
The worker smiled. "I won't be able to, but I can get someone else to help you." He pressed a button on his desk phone, and summoned another worker to help Jen. "It is good to have you on our Team."  
Jen felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw a brown-haired boy standing behind her. He was dressed casually, but Jen knew better. "Let's go, freshie. We're going to need to get you your uniform and have you sign a few things. Kay?"  
Jen nodded as she and Rattata followed the Rocket boy to the elevators. The boy took out a key card and swiped it across a scanner. A small panel moved away from the side of the elevator, revealing a few other floors hidden below the building.  
"So what made you want to join Team Rocket?" The boy asked as the elevator descended.  
Jen shrugged. "I thought it would be an exciting job."  
The boy chuckled. "It can be…once you get past recruitment and all the paperwork, but don't let that discourage you, freshie. Once you become one of us, you'll be wondering why you didn't join earlier."  
The elevator stopped and the boy led Jen and Rattata to a waiting room and handed her a clipboard with some papers on it. "Sorry, everyone has to do this."  
Jen took the clipboard from him and sat down with it.  
"See you in a bit." The boy said before leaving the room.  
"Are you really going to join them?" Rattata laughed.  
Jen smirked. "_No, not in a million years. I just find it weird that it is this easy to gain access to their base. I thought we would have to fight our way inside or something._"  
She glanced down at the clipboard and began filling false information in the blanks.

Name: Becca Vande  
D.o.B: 05/05/1995  
Hometown: Olivine City  
Gender: Female  
Schools attended: Pokemon Trainer Academy and Pokemon Tech  
Pokemon owned: Rattata  
Opinion of Pokemon: They are weapons for humans to use. I enjoy capturing and using them in battles against each other. We should not form personal bonds with them.  
Reason for joining: I want the thrill and excitement of capturing different types of Pokemon. The stronger the Pokemon, the more power one can posses.  
Partner(s)?: I would like to work on my own. Rattata shall be my only partner.

Jen shivered. "_I feel gross writing all of this._" She showed Rattata what she wrote. "_Is this too much, or do you think the Team Rocket grunts will buy it?_"  
Rattata studied Jen's answers. "I don't know. I'm not a human. I can't exactly read what you wrote."  
Jen pulled away and giggled at her own foolishness. She stood up and knocked on one of the doors. The door opened up and the boy walked inside with a Rocket uniform in his hands.  
"Here you go. I'll take your answers." He exchanged the uniform for Jen's answers and motioned for her to follow him again. The group of three walked down another hallway towards the women's locker room. "Well, it was nice meeting you…Becca. See you later."  
Jen looked at the uniform and sighed. She reluctantly walked into the locker room with Rattata and changed clothes, putting her old clothes in her bag. Rattata was polite enough to turn away and keep his eyes shut while Jen changed.  
"_I feel like I'm wearing a prison garb._" Jen mentally growled.  
"Hey, the sooner we find your friends and cousin, the sooner you can ditch the uniform."  
Jen smiled and tucked her hair into a bun, which she hid under her Rocket cap. "You ready to go, Rattata?"  
The Pokemon nodded and sniffed the air. "Okay, I got their scent again. If we head out the other door and go…left, we should find one of their cells. I think."  
Jen nodded.  
Rattata ran to the other door and Jen pushed it open for him. He quickly ran through, sniffed the air again, and ran left. Jen chased after the Pokemon, eager to find her friends.  
"Hey, you there!" Someone called from down the hall.  
Jen and Rattata stopped dead in their tracks as two grunts and a Raticate walked towards them. One was a golden haired woman, while the other was a green haired man.  
"We haven't seen you here before. Who the hell are you?" The woman asked curtly.  
"I-I'm a new recruit." Jen replied.  
The man and woman looked at each other with doubt. "Alright then, what's your name, newbie?"  
"Becca Vande."  
"Have you been partnered up with anyone yet, Becca?" The woman asked. There was still suspicion in her voice.  
"I didn't sign up to have a partner. I think I do better on my own with my Rattata." Jen replied as she motioned to Rattata.  
The Rocket trio studied Jen and her Pokemon. "What do you think, Butch?"  
"She won't last long on her own. Trust us, kid, you'll do better if you have a partner." Butch sneered.  
Rattata rolled his eyes and looked at Raticate. "At least my trainer is cooler than your trainers."  
Raticate laughed. "Yeah, right. Your trainer wouldn't stand a chance if she was sent out into the field."  
"Did you hear that, trainer? This Raticate thinks you-"  
"_Rattata, hush, please! We can't let them know what I can do._" Jen nodded. "Where can I get a partner?"  
"Poor newbie is getting ahead of herself, Cassidy." Butch snorted. "You get to start at the very bottom of the totem pole, newbie."  
"What do I need to do?" Jen asked meekly.  
Butch and Cassidy looked at each other. "We're in need of some refreshments. Go to the mess hall and get us something."  
"W-Where is the mess hall?"  
"Down the hall, take a right until you find the elevator, go down three floors, and then the door should be about six doors to the left. We'll be waiting in the common room on this floor when you've got everything."  
Jen nodded and walked past the two grunts with Rattata at her heels.  
"Think you can remember all of those directions?" Rattata teased.  
"_I'm kind of hoping their directions they gave me will get me closer to my friends and cousin._"

Jen and Rattata exited the elevator a few minutes later. They had ignored Butch and Cassidy's orders and were now on the bottom floor of the Rocket headquarters.  
"_Guys, can you hear me? Red? Mew? Mewtwo?_"  
Silence.  
"Can you smell anything?"  
Rattata sniffed the air and the ground again. "Yeah. Someone is coming this way. Hide!"  
Jen grabbed her Pokemon and ran for the nearest door. She threw the door open and dove inside, not realizing what room she had just thrown herself into. She quickly shut the door and looked around to see if anyone was in the room.  
Empty.  
She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Hey, trainer, look at these weird screens." Rattata said from the desk in the middle of the room. Why he had any interest in the computer screens at all was beyond Jen.  
"What do you see?" She asked as she walked behind the desk. She immediately gasped when she saw her friends.  
"I take it you know them." Rattata smirked.  
Jen sat down at the computer, a small smile creeping across her face. "Thank you, Rattata." She scanned the screen for better clues as to where they were. "_Red is in cell 54, and our Pokemon are in a Pokemon storage room…shelf seven, but where in this base are those rooms?_"  
"Try pressing random buttons. Maybe you'll find something." Rattata said as he started stomping on the keyboard.  
"Rattata, no, stop!" Jen cried, but it was too late.  
"_**Castelia Rocket Base shutdown now initiated.**_" The computer beeped.  
All the lights and computer screens suddenly shut off, leaving the whole entire Rocket base in darkness. Jen and Rattata sat silently in the darkness for a moment. They were still trying to register what had just happened.  
"Rattata, I don't know what you did, but you are a genius." Jen said hugging Rattata. "Now, lets get out of here before someone catches us."

Cell 54  
The lights suddenly shut off in Red's cell. He looked up from his kneeling position and frowned. "_Why did they turn off the lights?_"  
He climbed to his feet and tried to see in the dark, but it was no use. It was as dark as a…tomb. "_Those damn bastards. I'm going to kill the moron who shut the lights off._"  
"Who shut the power off?" Someone screamed from the other side of his cell door.  
"Get the power back on, now!"  
Red smiled as hope rose in his chest, and cackled. "_Jen, you're here! Oh God, I just cussed you out for shutting off the power! Ha ha!_"  
He felt his way towards the door, and pressed against it. The door slowly opened.  
"_Thank God their locks are electronic instead of a regular lock and key cell door._" He sighed happily.  
Red heard some grunts moving towards him, and he quietly shut his cell door. He had to move and find the others before the grunts turned the lights back on.  
Without any hesitation, Red bolted blindly down the hallway in search of his Pokemon and friends.

The bots seemed to malfunction as the radio signal that broadcasted their guard command was cut off unexpectedly. They spun in the air, trying to retrieve the signal again, but only managed to crash into one another or the walls.  
Mewtwo tried to put up a force field around himself to protect himself from the bots frenzy, but was immediately electrocuted by his cuffs and helmet. "_Damn it!_" He growled.  
Some of the bots, sensing Mewtwo's attempt at using his powers, turned on him and open fired. Mewtwo saw the attacks coming and held his hands up to defend himself. The bolts of electricity and stun-blasts ran through his body, but not before hitting and breaking his cuffs.  
Mewtwo quickly grabbed his helmet and hurled it across the room. The restraint he felt with the helmet and cuffs quickly faded.  
He rose in the air and launched a shadow ball in the direction of the door, or the direction he thought was the door…either way he was creating a new door. The shadow ball collided with one of the walls, and without hesitation, Mewtwo dove through the hole and disappeared into the darkness.

A few minutes later  
Jen and Rattata sprinted through the hallways as they tried to find Jen's friends, tripping every so often.  
"We're getting close, trainer." Rattata said eagerly.  
Jen followed his footsteps farther and farther down the hallway. That was until the lights turned on, and she slammed into another grunt.  
"Oomph!" They both groaned.  
"Trainer, you alright?" Rattata asked as it rushed back over to her side.  
"_Yeah, I'm fine._" She replied, shaking herself off and standing. "Are you okay?" She asked the grunt that she ran into. She held her hand out to him, but he didn't take it.  
He was wearing a cap just like her so she couldn't see his face right away. "Yeah."  
Jen flinched. She knew that voice. "…"  
"You two, what the bloody Hell happened with the power?" Someone behind them barked.  
A shiver ran up Jen's spine as the Rocket Leader approached them with a few other grunts. "W-We don't know, sir." She responded, keeping her face hidden from Giovanni. She didn't know if he had seen her face back at the Tree, and she was not willing to take the risk of revealing herself to him. Not while she was so close to finding her friends.  
"Well quit lollygagging and find out what the happened. We could have an intruder in our base." Giovanni growled. "Find them and take them out!"  
"Sir!" Both Jen and the grunt saluted.  
Giovanni and the grunts continued down the hallway, fuming with anger. Once he was out of hearing range, and Jen was sure that no one else was coming; she turned slowly to the grunt beside her. He was staring back at her with a small smile on his face.  
"Why?" She whispered almost inaudibly.  
"Hello, Jen!" He grinned before pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. "Never thought I would see you dressed as a Team Rocket grunt."  
Jen pulled away from him and backed up against the wall. "Why…Kenji?" She asked, shell-shocked…no, heartbroken.


	33. FREEDOM!

Rage, sorrow, and confusion began welling up in her chest as she stared at the boy she once trusted. "_Why? Why, Kenji? Why?!_" She mentally sobbed.  
She was starting to get that feeling again where all of her power was building up inside of her, wanting desperately to be released into some sort of destructive form. She couldn't let that happen, not here.  
"Jen-" Kenji began, reaching out for her worriedly.  
Jen was shaking violently as she tried to suppress the vehement power. She moved away from his touch and glared at him. "I trusted you."  
Kenji looked at her puzzled. "Jen, please let me explain."  
Jen ignored him and ran with Rattata down the hall. She couldn't be around him any longer. Not without releasing all of her anger.  
"Was he not one of your friends?" Rattata asked.  
Jen could only manage to shake her head.  
"Okay."  
"_Jen? Mew? Mewtwo? Where are you guys? I found my Pokemon and Jen's Pokemon._" Red's voice echoed in Jen's mind and she froze.  
"_Red!_" Jen sighed happily as she ran in the direction his voice was coming from. "_You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice right now. I'm somewhere out in the hallway on the bottom floor._"  
"_Bottom floor? Um, where exactly are we?_"  
"_Underneath some business building in Castelia City._"  
"_In Unova? Good grief!_" There was a mental pause. "_How did you find us?_"  
"_I saw the Rocket base in one of my future sight dreams._"  
"_So you flew all the way from Rota to Castelia?"_  
"_No…I flew from Pallet Town to Castelia City._"  
She could sense Red frowning. "_Why were you in…your mom found you?!_" Red yelped.  
"_She's not going to find me again._"  
"_How the heck did she get you back to Pallet Town?_"  
"_Repel. It smells God awful._" Jen groaned. "_She had so much on that each time I tried to breath, I felt like I was being suffocated._"  
She rounded the corner to see a group of five grunts staring back at her.  
"Who are you? State your name and rank." One of them barked.  
"My name is Becca, and I'm…a new recruit."  
"Where is your partner, Becca?" Another grunt asked.  
She was about to say that she didn't have one when one of the grunts pushed through the crowd.  
"She doesn't have one, and she's not one of us." The boy growled.  
"_Sal? Who else from Rota is apart of Team Rocket?!_" Jen hissed.  
"Grab her and her Pokemon!"  
Jen spun on her heels, grabbing Rattata, and bolted back down the hall. She could hear the grunts coming after her with their Pokemon at her heels.  
"Use tackle!" Some of the grunts cried.  
Jen felt something slam into her back, followed by another blow that set her tumbling onto the ground. She pushed Rattata away from her as a couple Raticates, Ekans and Arboks held her down.  
"Let her go!" Rattata growled as he tried to tackle some of the Pokemon off of Jen. He was only able to push back a few of the Pokemon before an Arbok wrapped itself around his purple body and constricted him.  
Jen wanted to use her powers to throw the Pokemon and the grunts across the hall.  
"_Don't, Jen. We're coming._" Red ordered.  
"_I have to. You guys don't even know where in the base you are._" Jen said as she struggled to throw the Pokemon off her back.  
"_Please, Jen. Wait for us. We're coming for you!_"  
Jen felt someone grab her by the collar of her shirt and drag her to her feet. She wrestled with the grunts as they cuffed her, and tried desperately to get away, but there were too many of them. Jen jumped into the air and kicked the nearest grunts in the stomach, hoping to knock over the ones that were holding onto her, but her attempt was in vain.  
"Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled even more.  
"Hold her down and gag her!"  
A grunt kneed her in the stomach, both knocking the breath out of Jen and sending her to the tiled floor.  
"I've got to admit, Becca, you've got quite a lot of fight in you." Sal snickered as a cloth was tied around Jen's mouth. "I like it."  
Jen glared at him as two grunts lifted her up and dragged her away. The Arbok that had Rattata followed them along with two Raticates and an Ekans.  
"It's a shame that you are not apart of Team Rocket, Becca. You would have made a great partner." Sal said as he walked along side Jen and the grunts.  
Jen ignored him.  
"There are no cloaked knights in shining armor to save you now." Sal chuckled to himself.  
"_Yeah, especially since my knight turned out to be evil as well._" Jen grumbled. "_Red, go find Mew and Mewtwo. I'm going to deal with these guys myself._"  
"_Jen, don't!_" Red screamed.  
Jen focused on all of the grunts and Pokemon around her, ready to throw them against the walls when a sudden psychic blast knocked them backwards. The blast only spared Jen and Rattata.  
Jen looked towards the source of the blast and saw Mewtwo flying towards her. A large grin crept across her face as he neared. "Mewtwo!"  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
Jen nodded. "Are you?"  
Mewtwo didn't answer.  
"Mewtwo?" Jen asked worriedly.  
Rattata looked between Jen and Mewtwo and frowned. "Why do you two smell similar?"  
"I'll explain that later. Kay?" She muttered to Rattata, picking him up and placing him in her bag. Only his head and front paws hung out of her bag.  
"Mew is a floor above us and your cousin is two floors above her." Mewtwo replied.  
"Wait…are you saying that we should split up and find them?" Jen didn't want to split up.  
Mewtwo shook his head. "It would be better if we stayed together."  
"Got it." She replied as she followed Mewtwo down the hallway that she last saw Kenji in. The hallway was completely void of Rocket grunts for the moment, but Jen could hear some headed their way. "_That coward, Kenji, probably ran off and told the others that we were here._"  
Before the grunts could get any closer, Mewtwo stopped and hurled a shadow ball at the ceiling. Debris and a cloud of dust descended upon them, but Mewtwo didn't hesitate to fly right through it all. "_Come on. Mew is up here._"  
Jen followed and found herself in a large room filled with fainted scientists, wires, and humming computers. Jen landed a few feet from Mewtwo who was staring at a fluid-filled tank. She cautiously moved closer to see an unconscious Mew floating within the tank.  
"Stand back, Jen." Mewtwo ordered. He reached out and touched the glass tank, mentally shattering the container. Mew slumped to the bottom of the tank as all the fluid splashed onto the ground.  
"Mew?" Jen asked softly.  
Mewtwo picked up the still Mew and turned to Jen. "Let's find your cousin."

Red was sprinting through the halls with Jen's Pokemon and his Pokemon trailing behind him. They had managed to attract the attention of about half the grunts on the floor.  
"_Jen!_" Red cried. "_Where are you?_"  
"_We're on the third floor. We're almost to the second floor._"  
Red glanced over his shoulder to see some of the grunts were gaining on him. "_Crap! Jen, hurry!_"  
A loud explosion sounded behind him, sending debris and dust clouds everywhere. The dust clouds also helped blind the grunts that were chasing Red. Red and the Pokemon slowed to a stop as Mewtwo and Jen appeared from the hole and flew to his side.  
"Time to go, cousin." She said as she quickly placed Vulpix in her bag next to Rattata and Mew. Instead of letting the bag rest at her side like normal, she held it close to her chest so the flight would be a little steadier for her Pokemon and Mew.  
"_You don't have to tell me twice._" Red said as he summoned Charizard and hopped on its back.  
Mewtwo threw two more shadow balls back to back at the ceilings and dove through both holes to the lobby of the building.  
Jen and Red followed to see business men and women screaming and fleeing the scene. Red and Jen scanned the lobby for Mewtwo, but he had disappeared.  
"_We need to get out of here and find a rendezvous spot._" Red said as he pulled Jen onto Charizard's back before anyone could notice her hovering.  
"I've got an idea. Can I see your cell phone?"  
Red nodded as Charizard burst from the building's lobby and took to the skies. He handed his phone back to Jen, who quickly dialed Libby's number.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Libby asked on the other end of the phone.  
"Libby, it's me. Jen. I'm in Unova. Which city did you say you lived in again?" Jen asked.  
"Wait, what? You're in Unova already? This is so exciting! Do you need me to pick you up? I can fly over to wherever you are and get you."  
"No, I just need your address."  
"Okay. I'm in Nimbasa City in the Chingling Apartments. You can find my building on Wheeler Street. I'm on the eighth floor in room 814. Got it?"  
"Yep. See you in a few, Lib."  
"See ya, sis."  
Jen immediately hung up and was about to give Red his phone back when she noticed a text message appear on his screen.

"Jen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I just want to talk. Please let me explain. Kenji."

Jen glared at the text and deleted it almost instantly.  
"_So where are we going?_" Red asked.  
"_We're heading towards Libby's place. She is on the eighth floor of Chingling Apartments. Her room is 814. Are you following us, Mewtwo?_" Jen asked, sending the message to both Red and Mewtwo.  
She didn't hear a response from Mewtwo, but she could sense him near.  
"_Alrighty then, next stop, Libby's place!_" Red grinned.

Giovanni was furious. He had returned to his office a few moments after the chaos started to die down. He stormed over to his phone and hit the speaker button. "Ariana, where the Hell are Mew and Mewtwo?" He hissed into his phone.  
"W-We don't know, sir." Ariana replied over the sounds of ruckus in the background. "We're trying to review all the security tapes to see what happened."  
"And what have you found so far?" He asked bitterly.  
"The tapes show a female grunt running into your office earlier with a Rattata, and initiating the base's shutdown code."  
"How did she get the codes?" Giovanni growled.  
"Um…it was actually her Rattata that put in the code…and it was just jumping on the keyboard."  
Giovanni was silent.  
"Sir?"  
"A Rattata shut off our base's power? A goddamn Rattata?!"  
Ariana was cringing on the other end of the phone. "Sir, I'm…wait! Giovanni, sir, the cameras picked something else up after the power returned. You'll want to see this for yourself."  
Giovanni lackadaisically glanced over at his computer screens to see the security tapes that Ariana just sent him.  
In the recording, he could see the false female grunt and her Rattata being dragged down one of the halls when all of a sudden, all the grunts are thrown out of view. The false female grunt climbed to her feet and smiled at her unseen rescuer. She began talking too, but there was no audio.  
"Ariana, why can't I hear what she is saying?" Giovanni growled.  
"A lot of our cameras were damaged, sir."  
"_Mewtwo probably destroyed each one that he came across._" Giovanni thought as he continued to watch the tape.  
The false grunt nodded at her rescuer, placed her Pokemon in her bag, and flew off screen.  
Giovanni stared at the screen for a moment, blank-faced, before rewinding the tape. The second the girl began to fly, he paused the tape. "Do we know who she is and how she is doing this?"  
"I have her recruitment papers that she filled out today with me, but I don't believe that any information she wrote is accurate. I've asked those who say her today if they knew anything about her, but I haven't receive a ton of information."  
"Well?" Giovanni asked, annoyed.  
"I managed to find out that she is from Kanto, she owns a Haunter and a Vulpix, and she has had quite a lot of run-ins with other Team Rocket grunts before today. We will need to speak with the grunts you sent back to Rota. Apparently they have had more confrontations with her than anyone else."  
"They will take too long to return from Kanto…especially since her body is not there. Who else knows about her? Do we have anything that may belong to her?"  
Ariana paused. "Sal Ruiz and his partner know a bit about her. We also believe we found her cell phone back at the Tree of Beginning. I already have a few hackers looking into every bit of information on her phone. We'll know more about her in a little while, and maybe where she could be right now."  
"Good. Once you have her location, I want this Sal boy and his partner to find her. Then send out any operative to find Mewtwo. I want him back now!"  
"Yes, sir. Right away."


	34. Nimbasa City

Sometime later at night  
Red and Jen landed on Libby's balcony and began knocking on her sliding, glass door. Libby appeared from her bedroom with her Whimsicott and Poochyena following her and opened the door for them with a huge smile on her face.  
"You guys are finally here!" She cheered, pulling them both into a hug. "Ash, I didn't know that you would be coming as well…wait."  
Red smiled at her awkwardly as she studied him a little more closely. His face was still slightly bruised from the beating he had received from the grunts back at the Tree.  
"You're not Ash."  
"Libby, you remember Rory, right? Our cousin and Ash's brother." Jen asked.  
Libby's eyes widened with fright. "G-Ghost! Ghost!" She shrieked loudly.  
Whimsicott and Poochyena jumped in front of Libby and stood in a defensive stance. "Leave Libby alone! It's not nice to scare her!"  
Red and Jen flinched at the volume in her voice and glanced over their shoulders to see pedestrians from eight stories below looking up in confusion. Libby was being way too loud. Panicking, they shoved Libby and her Pokemon back into her apartment and shut the door.  
"Libby," Jen said as she grabbed her sister's shoulders, forcing her to focus on Jen only, "you need to calm down. Rory is not a ghost. He is very much alive."  
Libby seemed to calm down a little bit, but not very much. She glanced at Red, who smiled at her, and then back at Jen. "But…he died. I saw his grave. How-"  
Jen grabbed her sister's shoulders again. "Lib, chill out. Red is alive, and that is all you need to know. Okay?"  
Libby nodded slowly and frowned. "But—What's wrong with his face?"  
"We just need a place to stay for a little while. Is that alright with you?" Jen asked.  
Poochyena sniffed her bag and growled. "You're hiding something in there. What is in the bag? And why are you wearing that uniform?"  
Jen had completely forgotten that she was still in the Team Rocket's uniform.  
Vulpix and Rattata poked their heads out of Jen's bag and stared at Poochyena. "Leave our trainer alone, bub." Rattata snapped.  
Poochyena flinched, but resumed his defensive stance. "That doesn't explain why you are dressed as a Rocket member."  
"Yeah…sure." Libby still stared at Red numbly.  
"Black, I was at Mount Silver the whole entire time. There was some accident that happened to my Pokemon and me awhile back and, I guess since I didn't return to town, everyone thought I was dead." Red lied.  
"Oh!" Libby exclaimed. "That would explain why you're still alive. Phew! You two had me scared there for a moment."  
"_Nice one, Red._"  
Libby then pointed to the Rocket uniform. "But…what's up with the scumbag team's uniform? You didn't join them…did you? And why does Red look like he's been in a brawl with a Machop?"  
Jen shook her head. "The uniform, we stole it from Team Rocket when they kidnapped our Pokemon, and Red got into a fight with some of them."  
Libby frowned and cocked her head to the side, not quite understanding. "Why did you take the uniform when all you guys needed were your Pokemon?"  
"We needed to get into their base somehow." Jen replied. "But back to the main topic, is it alright if we stay here for a little while? I promise we will be gone before you know it."  
"Yeah. You two can take the guest bedroom and my room. I'll sleep out on the couch." Libby said.  
Jen flinched. "Oh, you don't have to do that, Libby. I'll sleep on the couch." She protested. "I insist!"  
Libby chuckled. "Well, since you insisted."  
Mew stirred within Jen's bag.  
"Jen, Mew is waking up." Vulpix stated as she and Rattata hopped out of her bag.  
"Who?" Whimsicott asked.  
"A friend of ours. She's nice, but she is not doing so good." Vulpix answered.  
"Do you need us to help you take care of Mew?" Whimsicott asked.  
"No. Jen can hear us, and she'll know what to do. Right, Jen?" Haunter asked.  
Jen shot him a smile and turned back to Libby. "Hey, Lib, do you have any PokeChow for my Pokemon? I think they're pretty hungry."  
Libby's Pokemon froze and gawked at Jen.  
"Yes, I do. Hang on a sec." Libby left to retrieve some PokeChow, while Jen lifted Mew out of her bag.  
"_What are you doing, Jen? If Libby sees Mew-_"  
"_Relax, Red. I'm taking her to the guest bedroom. We'll need to sneak some food to her._" Jen explained to Red as she slipped into the guest bedroom. She walked over to the bed as quietly as she could and placed Mew down on one of the pillows.  
"Will she be alright?" Vulpix asked. She and Rattata had walked in behind Jen and jumped onto the bed.  
"I'm sure she will be fine after a good nights rest." Jen replied, reassuring both her Pokemon and herself. Who knew what Team Rocket had done to Mew?  
"Jen? Where'd you go?" Libby asked from the other room.  
"Uh…I'm in the guest bedroom, Lib. We're coming." She raced to the bedroom closet and grabbed some of the blankets from the top shelf before opening the door. "Come on, Vulpix and Rattata."  
Her Pokemon reluctantly obeyed and walked back into the living room. Libby placed some bowls filled with PokeChow in front of Jen's Pokemon and smiled.  
"Do you guys need anything else?" Libby asked as she picked up her Whimsicott. "The first aid kit is under the desk, Red."  
"Thanks, Black." Red signed. "Have a good night."  
Libby nodded drowsily and began moving back to her bedroom. "Just make yourselves at home. There's food in the pantry and fridge, and the couch folds out…goodnight!"  
"Night, Libby!" Jen called after her as Libby shut her bedroom door. Her Poochyena stayed in the living room, still staring in astonishment at Jen.  
Red summoned some of his Pokemon (he wasn't able to fit them all in Libby's small apartment) and began pouring PokeChow for them. "_You hungry?_" He asked Jen as he grabbed a bag of chips and the first aid kit.  
Jen drifted over to the pantry and grabbed a pack of cinnamon Pop-Tarts. "_Do any of you guys want anything else?_"  
Both Red's Pokemon and her Pokemon shook their heads. The PokeChow was filling enough for them.  
"_We should also grab something for Mew. She might be awake._" Red suggested as he applied some medicine to his bruises.  
Jen nodded and grabbed some strawberries and poffins from Libby's fridge, and walked back into the guest bedroom. Mew hadn't moved an inch.  
"Mew?" Jen said softly as she walked farther into the room.  
Red and the others walked in behind her. "_I've got some potions and heals if you think they would help._"  
"Umm…" That was really all Jen could say. She had no clue what to do. "_Mewtwo, we could use your help right now. We're worried about Mew._"  
The teens heard the window open and turned to see Mewtwo gliding into the bedroom. He looked at Mew and then at Red and Jen. "She'll be alright. It will be awhile before she wakes up, though."  
The worried group let out a sigh of relief.  
"That's good to hear." Vulpix said happily.  
"Are you alright? Where did you go after we left Team Rocket's headquarters?" Jen asked Mewtwo.  
"I followed you here and stayed outside."  
"Oh." Jen held the plate of food up to Mewtwo and smiled. "You hungry?"  
"No." He replied bluntly before flying back out the window. Jen and Red ran to the window to try and find him, but he was long gone.  
"Does he seem…mad to you?" Jen asked uncomfortably.  
"_Who knows what Team Rocket did to him? I think he may want to leave Unova as soon as possible._" Red stated.  
"That would make sense. We should probably leave now anyway. Let me say goodbye to Libby and we can head out to another region."  
"Wait a sec. Can't we stay for one night or something? I'm tired." Rattata asked.  
"Our master wants to leave, and when she says we're going to do something, we obey." Haunter said sternly.  
"Master?" Rattata scowled in confusion. "Why does he call you master, trainer girl?"  
"We're trying to get him to stop calling me that. I want him to call me by my name, Jen."  
"And her name is not trainer girl. Don't call her that." Vulpix ordered.  
"Okie-dokie, but can we please stay for the night? This is the first time I've ever stayed inside a human's home…and so far it's pretty cool."  
Red and Jen exchanged looks. "_Your call, Jen. When are we going to leave?_"  
"It would be better if we left now, but…" She glanced at Mew. "We can leave once Mew wakes up, kay? Besides, a good nights sleep indoors may do us some good. Especially you, Red."  
Red and the others reluctantly agreed.  
Jen led her Pokemon back into the living room and set up the foldout bed.  
"Alright you guys, go ahead and go to sleep. I'm gonna go change."  
Her Pokemon obeyed, while Jen ran to the bathroom. She caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at the Team Rocket uniform. She quickly stripped out of the uniform and tossed it in the trash.  
"Much better." She smiled as she put her old clothes back on.  
She walked out of the bathroom and found all three of her Pokemon fast asleep. Jen quietly made her way over to them and crawled under the covers, but she couldn't get comfortable. She rolled over on both sides, but she just could not fall asleep.  
Something was bugging her.  
Jen climbed to her feet, threw her hat and hoodie on, and walked out onto the balcony. The air felt cool and crisp, and the sky was alight with bright colors from the amusement park. Jen climbed up onto the ledge and looked out towards the city. She looked back at her Pokemon and grinned.  
They looked so peaceful. She wanted to take them with her to find a more comfortable place to sleep, but they looked content where they were now.  
She turned back to the open air and leapt off the balcony. The wind rushed through her hair as she took to the skies, disappearing into the dark of the night. She only stopped when she reached the clouds that hovered over Nimbasa City. The sight of the illuminated city was breathtaking, but not as extraordinary as the one at the Tree of Beginning.  
"_I wish we could go back to the Tree._" She thought glumly.  
Her pocket suddenly began to ring. She pulled Red's phone out of her pocket and answered it without checking the caller I.D.. She immediately wished that she had. "Hello?"  
"Jen? It's me…Kenji. Please don't hang up! I can explain why I was at the Team Rocket headquarters.  
Jen grimaced. "_Out of all the times he decided to try and call me. Why is it when I'm trying to forget him?_" She sighed. "I should hang up right now. You could be tracking me for all I know."  
"No, no, Jen. I promise I'm not. I am not with Team Rocket. I despise them all." He sounded sincere, but how could Jen tell?  
"How can I possibly trust you, Kenji?"  
There was silence on the other end as Kenji tried to gather his thoughts.  
"I'm going to hang up now." Jen threatened.  
"Wait! Let's talk face to face. Just…you and me, okay? I'll explain everything."  
"I don't know." She thought for a moment. "Where are you?"  
"I'm somewhere in the desert that's in between Castelia City and Nimbasa City."  
"_Is he following me?!_" Jen thought angrily. "Are you following me?!"  
"I saw you and your cousin leave the city and head in the direction of Nimbasa City, and I tried to catch up, but-"  
"Well stop!" Jen growled.  
There was silence on the other end.  
"How soon can you get to Nimbasa City?" Jen said after awhile.  
"Not very long." He said calmly.  
"I'll meet you at the Ferris Wheel." She said icily. "I suggest you get here before morning, because the second the sun comes up, my cousin and I are gone."  
"Alright. I'll make it. Thank you, Jen." He said before hanging up.  
She looked at the phone and sighed. "Don't make me regret this, Kenji." She replaced the phone in her pocket and dive-bombed into the city.  
Being careful not to be seen, she landed on top of the Ferris Wheel and watched as locals and trainers ran from ride to ride, booth to booth. They all looked like they were having so much fun.  
"_I can see why Libby wanted to live here. Nimbasa City just says Libby._"  
The Ferris Wheel slowly began to move, bringing Jen towards the ground. She leapt off of the basket and drifted down behind a few booths. She peeked out from behind a ring toss booth to see if her decent had attracted anyone's attention, but no one had seemed to notice.  
"_I left Libby's place to look for a better place to sleep, but now I'm waiting for that lying jerkface._" Jen growled to herself. "_Why did I tell him where I was?_"  
She walked out from behind the booth and joined the crowds of teens and anxious children.  
"_I guess I could kill sometime by having fun. Mew and the others might get mad if they found out I'm doing this without them, but we can always come back later when Team Rocket leaves us alone…right?_"  
She looked around at all the different rides and booths. Each one looked just as fun as the next. "_Which one should I try first? A ride…or a booth?_"  
The group of teens that she was following ran over to one of the coasters and got in line. She joined them and had to wait only a couple minutes before it was her turn to be buckled down into one of the neon cars.  
"This is my first time on a ride like this. What's it like?" Jen asked the teens beside and in front of her.  
"It's a roller coaster. It's fast and fun like any other roller coaster." One of the teens replied.  
"Is this really your first time on a coaster?"  
Jen nodded. Again, her mom never really let her go out anywhere.  
The train lurched forward and slowly ascended up the tracks.  
"Just make sure you put your arms up at the top and keep them up as we go down. Kay?" One of the teens said as he put his hands up in the air.  
Jen and the others followed suit as the train reached the peak.  
"Here we go!"  
Jen felt her stomach tighten as the coaster flew down the tracks. It felt as if she was flying, but thanks to the bar that rested across her lap, she didn't feel as free as she did when she was soaring through the air. It was still fun thought.  
The roller coaster continued to dive and soar across the tracks. Her stomach continued to rise and fall in her throat as the coaster raced over the metallic hills. Jen gripped the bars as tightly as she could as she felt her butt fly off the seat. The teens screamed in excitement, and Jen joined in their squeals of joy. The train eventually came to a stop back at the line of waiting teens and children, and Jen and the others got out.  
"So what did you think of the ride?" One of the teens asked.  
"I liked it." Jen smiled. "_I just wish my friends could be here with me. Mew and Mewtwo would like some of the rides here too._" She then scanned the dark sky and frowned. "_Where did Mewtwo go off to anyway? Does he want to be alone?_"  
"Hey, you want to go on some other rides with us?" Some of the teens asked.  
Jen looked down at them and grinned. "Sorry, but I'm waiting on someone. I just rode the roller coaster to kill some time. Thanks for the offer though."  
The teens nodded and raced off to see what else the amusement park had to offer. Jen, on the other hand, walked back through the booths and watched as a young man hurled a ball at three stacked milk bottles. All three of the bottles tumbled to the ground and the boy hooted with pride.  
"Your prize, sir." The booth attendant said as he handed the boy an oversized Munna plushy.  
The boy turned around and smiled at Jen. "For you, sweetie."  
Jen flinched as the boy began to hand her the prize. She slowly began to reach out for the plushy when another pair of hands snatched the Munna plushy away.  
"Thanks, honey!" A young teen girl chirped as she hugged the boy. "I love it so much!"  
Feeling completely embarrassed for almost ruining the couple's moment, Jen quickly left the booth. She walked a little farther before feeling the vibrations of Red's phone in her pocket.  
"_Oh, God. Not now._" She groaned as she took the phone out of her pocket. She checked the caller I.D. this time and saw that it was Libby calling. "Libby?"

"Libby, are you alright?"  
"Red can't talk so we're talking for him." Pikachu responded. Jen could hear the smile in his voice. "He's wondering where you went off to and why you took his phone."  
"Oops…right. I forgot to give him his phone back earlier, but I don't have my phone."  
"Red says, 'Oh poor, pitiful, phoneless Jen. Whatever will she do without her phone?' What? I'm just translating what you're saying to the others."  
Jen rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll return your phone to you as soon as I can, Red. In fact, if I didn't already promise to wait on someone, I'd be returning to Libby's now."  
"He's asking about who you're waiting for, and why you left in the first place."  
"I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to look for a better place to stay…then I got a call from someone I don't want to talk about, and now I'm waiting for them."  
"Who is this person? Do we know them?" Haunter asked. "How do we know that they are not working for Team Rocket, master? You could be in danger."  
"Don't worry, Haunter. I won't be in any danger." Jen said reassuringly.  
"Do you want us to come and wait with you?" It was Vulpix this time.  
"Sure. You guys can come, but I think I'll need to talk to him alone. Okay? You guys can have fun on the rides and stuff." Jen replied.  
"Wait…are you at the amusement park thing that we passed earlier?" Vulpix squeaked.  
"_Oh no. She's gonna flip._" Jen thought. "Umm…yeah."  
"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP AND TAKE US WITH YOU?!" She shrieked.  
Jen had to hold the phone away from her ear as Vulpix vented. "Sorry, Vulpix." She chuckled.  
"Why are you laughing? This is serious!" Vulpix said as seriously as she could, but due to her childish voice, Jen could not suppress her laughter. She could even hear Haunter and Red's Pokemon chuckling in the background too.  
"There is an amusement park here?"  
Jen stopped laughing and listened a little more closely. "Is that Mew? Mew, how are you feeling? How long ago did you wake up?"  
"I woke up a couple minutes ago, and I feel fine. I'm a little hurt that you didn't try to wake me up and take me to this super, cool amusement park." She said teasingly in her regular happy-go-lucky tone.  
"There is nothing stopping you guys from coming over. I'll met you all at the Ferris Wheel, alright?"  
There was silence on the other end as the group debated.  
"We'll see you there, master/Jen." Both Haunter and Vulpix said.  
Jen hung up and walked towards the Ferris Wheel. She was starting to feel a bit better, and facing Kenji didn't seem so bad anymore. Not while she had her cousin and friends to back her up if she needed them.  
She glanced down at Red's phone that was still in her hand and went through recent calls. Jen stared at his number for a moment before forcing herself to hit the call button.  
The phone rang twice before Kenji picked up on the other end. "Jen?"  
"How far away are you?"  
"Not too far from the amusement park. Why? Do you still want to meet?"  
Jen sighed. "Yes, I still want to meet. And you're alone, right? None of your Team Rocket cronies are with you?"  
"Jen, I'm not apart of Team Rocket. I promise."  
Jen frowned as another question popped into her head. "How are you traveling so quickly?"  
"I'm flying…"  
"I thought you said that you released all of your Pokemon." Jen said dryly.  
"Doesn't mean that I couldn't catch another Pokemon to travel to Nimbasa."  
Jen nodded. "When do you think you'll be here?"  
"Uh…five minutes."  
"_Yikes. Too soon…no, Jen, shut up! You have to face him sooner or later, and it's better that he is coming sooner._" Jen sighed. "Alright. See you in five minutes."  
She hung up before he could say anything else. Jen looked back up into the night sky, trying to find Mewtwo. "_Hey Mewtwo, do you want to hangout with us too? It'll be fun!_"  
There was no answer.  
Jen frowned. "_We'll be leaving in the morning, I promise. The others just wanted to have some fun before we left._"  
Still, no reply from Mewtwo.  
"_Are you alright? Are you angry with us?_"  
"_Why would I be angry with any of you? I'm not._"  
Jen sighed with relief when she heard his voice.  
"_Enjoy your last night with the others._"  
"_You're not joining us?_"  
"_I can not morph into different Pokemon like Mew can. I'll watch from afar._"  
Jen pouted and was about to protest when she felt something, two somethings, land on her back. The weight and the momentum of the two creatures sent Jen face planting into the ground.  
"Oops…jumping on her may have not been such a great idea." Mew giggled. She had morphed into an Aipom.  
"Nonsense! I do it all the time and Jen is fine with it. Isn't that right, Jen? Jen?" Vulpix bounced off of Jen's back and nuzzled her shoulder. "Are you still conscious, Jen?"  
Jen slowly turned her head towards Vulpix. "That really hurt." She said in a mock childish voice.  
"But you're alright, master?" Haunter asked as he helped her up from the ground.  
"That looked like it hurt quite a bit, trainer." Rattata said as he came up beside Vulpix.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Jen smiled as she brushed herself off. "Where is Red and his Pokemon?"  
"We were heading towards the Ferris Wheel when Vulpix and Mew jumped off and landed on top of you. Red and his Pokemon said that we could just meet him at the ride." Haunter answered.  
Jen nodded and pointed towards the large, spinning wheel. "Alrighty then. Off to the Ferris Wheel we go!"

A couple minutes later  
Jen found Red waiting halfway through the line. "Red!" She cried.  
Red's head spun around and he smiled at her. "_You're still alive._" He mentally chuckled.  
"_It still hurt when Vulpix and Mew landed on me. Why did you let them jump on me? Why didn't you try to stop them?_" She asked teasingly.  
He shrugged and motioned for her to join him in line. Vulpix, Mew, and Rattata ran on ahead excitedly, but Haunter stayed by her side.  
"Who were you waiting on, master?" He asked.  
Jen shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, Haunter."  
"Is this person not coming anymore?"  
Jen shook her head again. "No, he's coming still. I'm just eager to get this meeting over with…do you understand?"  
Haunter nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you until he arrives?"  
Jen smiled at her loyal Pokemon. "That would be very nice. Thank you, Haunter."  
Red looked over his shoulder at Jen and frowned.  
"_Don't worry, Red. Haunter is going to stay with me for a little while. Can you keep an eye on Vulpix and Rattata for me?_" Jen said as she waved to him.  
Red pointed at something behind her. "_Is the person your waiting on Kenji? Cuz he is standing right behind you. Why is he even here? Shouldn't he be in Rota?_"  
Jen stiffened slightly and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, Kenji was standing in line a few teens back. He was dressed in casual clothing again. The line moved up, but Jen stayed where she was and allowed everyone to pass her.  
"Master?" Haunter asked worriedly.  
"Go on with Red and the others. I'll meet up with you later."  
Haunter stared at Kenji for a moment as he approached Jen. "Please call us if he causes you any trouble, master."  
Jen nodded and Haunter flew off to join the other group.  
"I'm really glad we could-"  
Jen held her hand up to silence Kenji. "Why were you in the Team Rocket headquarters?"  
"I think I'd rather talk to you about that once we get on the ride."  
"Why?" Jen asked curtly.  
"You still don't trust me, do you?"  
"And why should I?"  
Kenji sighed. "Can you please wait until we get onto the ride before I start giving you any answers?"  
Jen pursed her lips and nodded.  
"Thank you." He said calmly.  
"You do know that if I was a normal person, we would not be in the same region anymore, right?" Jen growled.  
Kenji chuckled softly. "But you're not normal…and that's what I like about you. From the moment I first met you, you've proven to be someone who will not settle for being normal."  
"Quit it."  
"Quit what?"  
Jen glared at him. "Quit trying to…gawh! Just keep your mouth shut until we get onto the ride."  
Kenji suppressed his chuckle as he followed Jen through the line in silence. It took about ten minutes before Jen and Kenji were able to get onto the ride.  
Jen sat down on one side of the basket and waited for Kenji to sit on the other side, but Kenji took the seat next to her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, shocked.  
"Sitting. Are you really that upset that you don't want me to sit next to you?" He sounded hurt.  
"Can't you tell?" Jen spit.  
Kenji sighed and moved to the other seat. "I'm sorry, Jen. I never meant to hurt you or cause you to-"  
"Why were you at the Rocket base?" Jen asked bluntly.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
Jen folded her arms across her chest. "Try me, Kenji."  
He sighed. "I was there for the same reason you were there."  
Jen narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You were joining them?" She asked bitterly.  
"You really joined Team Rocket?!" Kenji asked horrified. He had practically leapt out of his seat.  
Jen stared at him, shocked by his response. "No. Why would I ever want to join them? They've kidnapped my Pokemon and they've tried to kill me multiple times. Why the bloody hell would I want to become a Rocket grunt?"  
He sighed with relief.  
"Why do you care what I do?" Jen asked suspiciously.  
Kenji opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't seem to find the right words. A small smirk began to form on his face. "I don't know. I think…it's because I love you."  
Jen didn't notice that she stopped breathing until her lungs started screaming for oxygen. "_Love?_"  
The smirk slowly disappeared from his face. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, and I don't blame you if hate me."  
"_Damn it._" Jen grimaced. "I don't hate you, Kenji. I…I hate the way you make me feel about you."  
Kenji cocked his head to the side.  
"You really want me to say it don't you?" Jen growled.  
"I don't know how I make you feel."  
Jen bit her bottom lip as she forced herself to answer. "I…love you too, Kenji."  
"And you hate that?"  
"No…I…I don't know. You're not apart of Team Rocket?"  
Kenji slowly moved into the seat next to Jen and pulled her close. "I never have been, nor will I ever be apart of Team Rocket. I promise."  
"You still haven't answered all of my questions yet, Kenji. How can I trust you if you keep hiding things from me?"  
Kenji looked at her sadly. "You want the whole truth?"  
Jen nodded. Her expression was firm, but a small hint of pity shone in her eyes.  
"Alright. I'll tell you…I-"  
He was abruptly cut off by the violent rupture of the Ferris Wheel.  
"What the?" Both Kenji and Jen muttered as they looked out the basket window.  
Smoke was starting to fly up from the center of the wheel. Jen squinted to get a better view just in time to see a light ignite in the far off distance and zoom straight into the Ferris Wheel. The ride shook again.  
Alarms sounded from down below as park participants were evacuated from the rides. Some riders on the Ferris Wheel, who were low enough to the ground, began jumping from their baskets and running for the exits.  
Too bad Kenji, Jen, and her friends were all still stuck at the top.


	35. More Explosions and Surprises

"Team Rocket is firing at us. Am I right?" Jen growled icily.  
"Damn." Kenji muttered.  
"How did they know where we were?" Jen asked just as bitterly, turning her head towards Kenji. "Did they follow you?"  
Kenji shook his head. "Not possible."  
Another light ignited in the distance, but it was much closer and faster than the last time. Jen was ready to project a force field around the Ferris Wheel, but to her dismay, the light split into ten different lights, and they were all headed in ten different directions.  
"_Oh no. Mew, Mewtwo, help me, please! Red, get your Pokemon and mine and get out of here!_" She cried as she tried to mentally throw the blasts off course. Unfortunately, she was panicking too much to concentrate.  
The fiery blasts neared their targets.  
"_NO!_"  
Red and his Pokemon, along with her own Pokemon, shot out of the lower baskets and rushed at some of the lights. Both Charizard and Vulpix lashed out at the blasts with flamethrowers, while Pikachu zapped a missile out of the sky with a thunder shock. Haunter flew at another missiles and launched two shadow balls at it, but there were still a handful of missiles headed towards a couple rides.  
Jen forced herself to focus on one of the missiles that was headed for the roller coaster she rode earlier and willed it to fall apart. The missile exploded in the air just as Jen had willed it.  
She looked for the others that were nearing their targets and saw them explode into flames as they slammed into a purple and pink force field. Jen sighed with relief. "_Thank you._"  
She slowly looked back up in time to see one last fiery blast flying right at the Ferris Wheel.  
She felt Kenji grab her by the waist and jump towards the other side of the basket. Using himself as a shield, Kenji landed on top of Jen as the missile crashed into the ride. The Ferris Wheel exploded into flames as the basket containing Jen and Kenji fell. They spun in the air for a moment before painfully landing on the ground.

Red watched as the last missile crashed into the Ferris Wheel and silently gasped.  
"Charizard! Hurry! We need to find Jen before the ride collapses." Red signed.  
Charizard obeyed and flew at top speed towards the burning ride. Haunter sped on ahead, but neither Haunter nor Charizard could reach the ride before it started to fall apart.  
"No! Master!" Haunter shrieked.  
"Jen!" Vulpix cried.

Kenji slowly crawled to his feet and looked around the basket. The basket was in flames and he could barely see anything inside or outside, but that didn't concern him at the moment.  
"Jen? Are you alright?" He coughed. Smoke was filling his lungs. "Jen?!"  
He searched the dark, smoke-filled basket for her, and found her crumpled up near the back. She was out cold and her head was bleeding.  
"No, no, no! Jen, please be alright!" He begged as he crawled over to her and checked her pulse. It was faint, but who knew how much longer she had.  
Kenji lifted her up into his arms and crawled over to one of the windows. He kicked at the glass with all his might, and the glass shattered, but a couple metal bars from the Ferris Wheel had fallen in their way.  
"Damn it." He growled.  
A low groan sounded from above them, causing Kenji to look up through the windows. The whole entire Ferris Wheel was starting to collapse.  
Kenji turned back to the broken window. He could see a way to safety through the flames. The only thing that was keeping them from reaching it were the bars.  
Just when all hope seemed lost, the metal bars were flung out of the way by a purple glow, and the flames seemed to part before Kenji and Jen. Without hesitating, Kenji, with Jen still in his arms, bolted out of the basket and out of the smoke and flames. The fresh air hit him like a wall, but he didn't stop running until his legs gave out from under him.  
Some paramedics rushed over to him, and tried to pry Jen away from him, but he only clung to her tighter. "Don't." He growled.  
"It's okay, son. We're here to help." They said as they tried to reassure him.  
Kenji still wouldn't let her go.  
A hand grabbed him lightly on the shoulder, and Kenji glanced over his shoulder. "Red?"  
He felt Jen stirring, but found that it was only Vulpix nuzzling her arm. The fox Pokemon must have been trying to wake her up. Jen's Rattata and Haunter, on the other hand, looked on in worry.  
"She's going to be alright, son. We just need to give her an I.V. and an oxygen mask. It might even help her wake up sooner."  
Red nudged Kenji's shoulder and nodded.  
He sighed and reluctantly allowed the paramedics to take Jen to one of their ambulance. They laid her on a gurney and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth. Some of them turned to Kenji and handed him an oxygen mask as well.  
He placed it over his mouth and breathed in deeply. The fresh air from the mask forced him to cough violently as his body began to expel the smoke that clouded his lungs. "Gawh!" He groaned.  
"Keep on using that. I know it's uncomfortable, but you want to get as much of the smoke out of your lungs as you can." One of the paramedics said.  
Kenji placed the mask back over his mouth and looked over at Jen. She was breathing, which was good, but she didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon.  
A couple paramedics got in his way and examined Jen. "I see some blunt force trauma to the head. Major concussion. She'll need to be taken to the emergency room immediately."  
Red and Kenji flinched when they heard the paramedics say this.  
"Are you two related to this girl?" The paramedics asked.  
Both boys nodded.  
"Alright. Get in and we'll take you too."  
Red summoned his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, while Jen's Pokemon hopped in the ambulance beside Jen. The paramedics shut the back doors and drove off with the teens towards the hospital.

Two hours later  
Red, Kenji, and Jen's Pokemon were waiting outside of Jen's room when Libby arrived at the hospital with her Pokemon.  
"Where's Jen? Is she alright? Who hurt her? I'm gonna kill them!" She shrieked.  
"They said that she was okay, Libby. She is resting right now. We just need to give her some time to wake up. Okay?" Red said as he tried to calm her down.  
Libby looked at him with a stony gaze and took in a deep breath to calm herself, but there was still anger in her eyes. "I still want the heads of those who hurt my little sister."  
"I know. I do too, and they will pay for what they did to her, but not now." Red signed. He then gestured to a seat next to him. "All we can do now is wait."  
Libby sat down next to him, but she was not still. Who could blame her for being fidgety? She tapped her fingers on the seat and looked around the hallway. Her gaze eventually landed on Kenji, who was staring at the ground. "Who is he?" She signed to Red.  
"That's Kenji. Jen's boyfriend."  
Libby did a double take of Kenji. "He's cute. Is he Jen's teacher too? I think I talked to him earlier."  
Red shook his head. "Her teacher is elsewhere."  
"So he's available?"  
Red stiffened in his seat. "_Libby? Oh, God. If only you knew…_"  
"I'll take that as a no." Libby signed.  
One of the doctors walked out of the room and turned to the group. "Jen is awake and she is doing fine. She remembers everything and there doesn't seem to be any sign of mental damage. If you want to talk to her, then go on in, but she may be still be high on the anesthetics we gave her earlier."  
The group stood and walked into the room to find Jen sitting up in her bed. She turned and smiled at them. "Morning." She chirped.  
Her Pokemon ran to her side and laid next to her.  
"Mah buddies!" She cried as she hugged each of them.  
"Morning? That's all you can say?" Libby cried. "Jen, you almost died last night! You need to say more than just morning."  
Jen frowned and cocked her head to the side. "Whatcha talk'n bout?"  
"Jen, you drugged weirdo, you could at least try say, 'sorry, Libby, for nearly giving you a freaking heart attack?' I wake up thinking that you and Red are sleeping, and then I get a call from the hospital saying that you were nearly killed last night while riding the Ferris Wheel. What the Hell happened?"  
"I donno. We were on the ride and then…Team Rocket showed up." Jen groaned.  
Libby frowned at her. "Why is Team Rocket after you? Wait…are they still mad at you for stealing their uniform?"  
"They gave me that uniform! Ask Rattata. He was with me." Jen cried dopily.  
"We should probably give her some more time to recover, Libby." Red signed as he watched Jen's gaze move towards the ceiling.  
"Hey, Jen." Libby said, drawing Jen's attention back towards her. "We'll talk later."  
Jen nodded woozily.  
The group began to leave, but stopped when Jen called out to them.  
"I…want to talk to…Kenji."  
Red and Libby looked at Kenji and shrugged.  
"We'll be back later, kay?" Libby stated as she, Red, and Jen's Pokemon left the room.  
Kenji walked over to the side of Jen's bed and sat down in one of the chairs. "How are you feeling?"  
"We're not doone talking doode."  
Kenji chuckled at her slurred speech.  
"Quit it!" She whined.  
"Sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
Jen leaned towards him. "We fell. How…how did we get out? We were riding the ride…and then…what did you do?"  
"What?" He asked with a slight snicker.  
"Stahp! H-How did we…how are we alive?"  
"I carried you out of the fire."  
"Yoo're so brave." She cooed. "Yoo were also going to tell me soomthing else. What was it?"  
Kenji shifted in his seat uneasily. "I want to tell you, but I don't know how you'll react while you're in the condition you're in now."  
Jen smiled at him and leaned even closer. "Promise to tell me later then?"  
"I promise."  
Jen grinned at him. "I'm tired."  
"Then lay back down." Kenji smirked.  
"Okaie!" She giggled, but instead of lying back down, she fell off of her bed.  
Kenji dove out of his seat and caught Jen before she could hit the ground. "You should be more careful, Jen." He said picking her up bridal style.  
She didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was saying. "You…have beautiful eyes. They're a strange color…I like them."  
Kenji smirked.  
"When can we leave?" Jen asked sluggishly. She was starting to fall asleep again.  
"We can leave once the doctors give you permission to leave."  
"B-But…I'm feeling…better." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "Don't…leave, please?"  
Kenji smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay."  
"I…I don't want to leave…you."  
"You don't have to, Jen."  
She looked back up at him and sighed. "I…wish I could-"  
Kenji sat down on the bed with Jen still in his arms and lifted her face up to his. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. "We'll talk some more when you wake up."  
Jen barely nodded as she fell asleep in his arms.  
Kenji smiled down at her and laid Jen down on the mattress, but froze when he noticed something move away from the window. Something or someone had been watching them.

Later on the roof of the hospital  
"Alright, Mewtwo, spill it!" Mew half ordered, half giggled.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said bluntly as he sat down near the middle of the roof.  
"Quit lying!" Mew pouted. "You like Jen!"  
Mewtwo didn't respond.  
"Wait until Arceus and the others hear about this. I wonder how they'll react." Mew grinned slyly. "Arceus is waiting on us to tell him how Jen's training is going by the way."  
"Then we'll tell him that her training is going well, and that we are all doing fine."  
"Correction! I will tell him about her training. You will tell her how you feel about her."  
"Mew-"  
"If you don't tell her sooner or later, she'll completely fall for Kenji, that is if she hasn't already, and then she will never know the truth!"  
"I understand that, Mew." Mewtwo growled.  
"Then tell her!"  
"I will."  
"When?"  
"The fact of when does not concern you, Mew."  
Mew scowled and thought for a moment. "How about-"  
"No."  
"Just listen!" Mew hissed. "I'll give you two days to tell her, but if you don't tell her…I'll tell her!"  
Mewtwo glared at her. "That's not even funny, Mew."  
"I'm not laughing. I'm being serious. You have two days starting…now."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Mew folded her paws across her chest. "I'm only looking out for you. Now start thinking about how you're gonna tell her."  
"_You think I haven't been thinking about that for awhile now?_"

Later that day  
Jen was finally allowed out of the hospital once she had woken up, but she had to be escorted out by Libby.  
"Alright, Jen, we've got to talk." Libby said as she dragged her sister along the sidewalk with her. "Why did you skip all the other regions and come to Unova? And why is Team Rocket after you and Red? And did you finally give mom the slip? Is that why you came to Unova?"  
Jen felt like her head was spinning once Libby had finished asking her questions. "I left Kanto so mom would stop following me, and so I could find my friends. Team Rocket is only after me because they want my Pokemon and because I managed to piss off some of the grunts who are now after my head."  
"Congratulations you idjit. Only a skilled trainer could do that."  
"When I first ran into them I didn't know that it would become a habit to run into them during every other city I entered."  
"I was wrong. Only you could manage to piss off a couple of Rocket grunts enough to have them go on a frigg'n bloodlust hunt for your head."  
Jen snickered. "Thanks."  
"Now onto the matter of you having a boyfriend…"  
Jen stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Red told me all about you and Kenji. I think you two make such a cute couple." She said as she took out her phone.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm curious to see what his name means. Duh!"  
Jen rolled her eyes. Libby had never really gotten through the phase of finding out with people's names meant. "Libby, really?" She giggled.  
Libby stared at her screen and frowned. "Oh. Okay." She then put her phone away and proceeded to lead Jen back to her apartment.  
"What did his name mean?"  
"Eh, nothing." Libby shrugged.  
"Oh, come on, Libby. Please tell me?" Jen asked.  
Her sister shook her head. "If you want to know what your boyfriend's name means, then look it up yourself."  
Jen frowned at Libby. "Please tell me!"  
Libby looked at Jen slyly. "How about you tell me more about your teacher. Did you leave him somewhere back in Kanto?"  
"No, he came with Red and me to Unova."  
"And where is he? Why are you with Kenji and not with him? How did you meet Kenji again?"  
"We met at the Hero Ball in Rota and he followed us to Unova."  
"Followed you? Aww! He loves you enough that he followed you across regions. You did tell him where you were going, right?"  
Jen began to slow her pace. "I didn't tell him. I was following Team Rocket to their base in Unova to retrieve Vulpix and Haunter after they were kidnapped. How…he didn't tell me how he knew about the base."  
"Lucky guess?"  
Jen was completely stopped now. "_He promised that he was not apart of Team Rocket, but how did he know about the base? And how could Team Rocket have found us as quickly as they did?_" Her head began to hurt again, but her main focus was returning to the apartment and warning the others.  
"Jen? Hey, wait! Slow down!"  
Jen ignored her sister. She walked faster and faster until she was practically sprinting. "_Red, where is Kenji?_"  
"_You sound slightly out of breath. You're not running are you?_" He asked. "_You could hurt yourself even more._"  
"_Answer the question, Red. Where is Kenji?_"  
"_He's here at the apartment. He said that he wanted to tell you something, but won't say anything else._" There was a moment of pause. "_Should I be worried?_"  
"_He never did tell me how he knew where the Team Rocket base was or how he snuck inside. I had some difficulty finding it even with my future sight._"  
"_I'll keep an eye on him until you and Libby get back._"  
"_Thanks._"  
"Jen, stop!" Libby cried.  
Jen glanced over her shoulder at her sister, only to see that she was still a couple yards back. "I'll meet up with you back at the apartment!"  
"Jen! Ugh!" Libby groaned. She couldn't keep up with her younger sister. "_I wonder what's wrong? She was fine a while ago. Why must everyone in this family be so strange?_"  
"Excuse me, miss, but was that your sister who just ran off down the street?"  
Libby turned to see a sandy haired boy standing next to her with an Exploud by his side. "Um, yeah. That was Jen. Why do you ask?"

Jen threw open the door to Libby's apartment and stormed inside to find Red and Kenji waiting for her.  
"Don't worry, master. We've kept a close eye on him." Haunter said in a soft voice.  
"Thank you, Haunter." She said as politely as she could, but it was a bit hard to use a kind tone when she was so mad. "I want you, Vulpix, and Rattata to stay on your toes. I don't want to lose you guys again to Team Rocket."  
Her Pokemon nodded and followed her into the living area of the apartment. Both Kenji and Red sat on opposite sides of the area in silence.  
"_He hasn't said anything, and both of the Mews are silent._" Red reported.  
Jen nodded and stomped over to Kenji.  
The boy looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, Jen." He said softly.  
"You had better tell me the truth right now, Kenji. How did you know where the base was and how did you get in without drawing any suspicion?"  
He looked confused at first, but his expression slowly turned into a slight grin. "I didn't know where it was."  
"And I suppose you just magically teleported into the base?"  
Kenji shook his head and stood up from his seat. "Just let me tell you, Jen."  
The whole room went silent as everyone waited for him to explain.  
"Alone?"  
Everyone seemed to flinch and raised their guard at the sound of the word.  
"That's not going to happen!" Haunter growled.  
"Like we're going to trust you." Vulpix spit.  
"You are not going to be alone with her ever again." Red signed bitterly.  
"It will only be for a moment." Kenji said sincerely. "And you know, Jen, that I would never want to harm you. You can trust me."  
"How can I if you're hiding things from me?"  
He sighed.  
Just then Libby came bursting through the door, and fell unconscious onto the ground.  
"Libby!" Jen cried as she tried to run to her sister's side, but Haunter, Vulpix, and Rattata stood in her way.  
"Don't worry, Becca, or should I say Jen? Your sister will be alright." Sal snickered as he entered the apartment. "What a quaint little hideout you chose."  
Jen and Red glared at him.  
"You know, it wasn't easy for my partner and I to find you guys, but with a few phone calls and a little bit of hacking and what-not, we managed to track you guys here. Did you like our little fire show last night? I'm sure all of Nimbasa did."  
Jen glowered at Kenji. "_You can never trust love can you? In the end, you'll always end up with a broken heart._"  
Kenji looked at her with hurt in his eyes.  
"You have ten seconds to get your ass and your damn partner out of here, or I swear I will kill both of you without batting an eye." Jen hissed darkly.  
"Ooh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, Jen? My partner and I aren't scared to die. In fact, we've both got this place loaded with all sorts of fun toys that can make this whole place go boom." He sneered. "So I suggest you all do as I say, or this whole entire building, and possibly block, is going up in flames."  
"You sick, twisted-" Vulpix growled as she tried to bite Sal's foot, but his Exploud roared in her face. The roar caused Vulpix to slide backwards a little.  
"Now be a good little girl and mute boy, and tell us where the Mews are hiding."  
Red and Jen glanced at each other and nodded.  
"I warned you." She growled before mentally throwing Sal and his Pokemon out of the room. Or…that was what she wanted to do. Someone was blocking her.  
"_Jen, not now. Find a way to get outside with your Pokemon and cousin. Mew will lead you away from here._" Mewtwo ordered.  
"_And what about you?_"  
"_Don't worry about me._"  
"I'm waiting." Sal muttered impatiently. "How about we go for a little walk on the roof. You don't seem to believe me about the danger you are putting not only yourselves, but the rest of the residence here in." He then proceeded to take out a gun and point it at Red and Jen. Not a stun gun like the other grunts had, but a real gun. "Now, up we go."  
Sal and Exploud led the group up onto the roof to get a slightly better view of the city. Jen and Red looked around to try and find how Sal was planning on destroying the building.  
"Having a little bit of difficulty locating our bombs?" Sal cackled. "You won't have to worry about any of them if you just tell me where to find the Mews."  
Jen and Red glared at him. Red flicked him off and cussed him out in sign.  
"Well that wasn't very nice." Sal muttered. He pointed his gun at Red and smirked. "You're quite eager to die aren't you?"  
Jen stepped in front of Red, using herself as a shield. Kenji flinched and moved to pull her away, but Sal turned the gun on him and fired a shot that wiped past Kenji's head.  
"Back off, bub." He turned his attention back towards Jen. "It would be a shame to put a bullet through a beautiful head like yours, Jen."  
Jen scowled at him.  
"We never did finish our dance."  
"I'm not dancing with you, you filthy prick." Jen spit.  
Sal put a hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt. "That hurt, love. Exploud, grab her Pokemon!"  
Exploud obeyed and snatched up Vulpix and Rattata in its large hands before Jen or any of the others could react. It moved over to the edge of the building and held them out.  
"No!" Jen screamed as she and Haunter tried to run for Exploud.  
Sal pointed his gun at her head. "I wouldn't do that, love. Now, give me what I want."  
"The Mews' location? Sorry." She spit. "I don't know where they are."  
Sal cackled. "Oh, no. Not that. Not from you, darling." He lowered his gun and pulled her into a very close hug and kissed her.  
Jen bit his tongue and lip until she felt blood in her mouth, and shoved him backwards as hard as she could.  
"Feisty little bitch. That's going to cost you a Pokemon." Sal growled as he wiped his bleeding lip.  
"_That was disgusting. Can I please hurt him more?_" Jen asked Mewtwo. "_Please?!_"  
There was no answer, but she could feel some sort of dark and horrifying emotion coming from him. It scared her.  
Kenji came up from behind her and sucker punched Sal in the mouth with such anger and brutal strength that it caused Sal to collapse onto the ground. Something on Sal clicked and the ground began to rumble.  
Jen and Red stared at each other worriedly.  
The whole entire building began to shake as the bombs began to go off inside the building. Windows shattered and flames began to dance from the openings. Exploud dropped Jen's Pokemon and grabbed Sal before jumping off the building, and making a run for it.  
"_Not good. Mew, Mewtwo, where are you guys? We're going to need your help getting residence out of the building._" Jen yelped. Her thoughts went to all the people trapped within the apartment building, and then to her sister who was still probably unconscious in her apartment. "Oh no, Libby!"  
"_We can go get them._" Red said as he summoned his Pokemon. "_Let's hurry before it gets any worse._"  
Jen nodded and proceed towards the stairs, but was stopped by Kenji. "Jen…"  
"I have to get my sister, Kenji. And who knows how many more people are in danger or who could be hurt. We have to help them." Jen said sternly.  
"I know." He said. He lifted her chin up and kissed her one last time on the lips. "Find your sister and get out of here. I'll help get as many as I can."  
Jen nodded and disappeared with her Pokemon down the stairs to find Libby.

Red started on the upper floor (floor fourteen), while Kenji started on one of the lower floors (floor five). Jen on the other hand started on the eight floor to look for her sister. The lower she went, the smokier the rooms became, and the more debris were blocking her way. There were also some residence in the hallway, trying to run past her, but the wreckage too trapped them.  
"Master?"  
"Haunter, use shadow ball, but be careful. We don't want to bring this place down, got it?"  
Haunter nodded and tossed a few shadow balls at the debris.  
The residence watched on in awe as their path suddenly became cleared, but their moment of hesitation only lasted a second as they pushed forward towards the stairs. They were all eager to get to safety.  
"Libby?!" Jen cried.  
Her sister didn't answer her.  
"_Libby?_"  
She could hear her sister's thoughts stirring.  
"_Libby, I'm coming for you, but you have to wake up and get to the hallway._" Jen said as she tried to push her way towards Libby's apartment.  
"_Jen? Where are you? How can I hear you?_"  
Jen chuckled. "_I'll have to tell you later._" She then turned towards her Pokemon and then at the remaining residence who were running for the stairs.  
"Oh, no, master, we are not leaving you. We are sticking together." Haunter said before Jen could say anything.  
"Yeah, you might need help getting your sister." Vulpix said.  
Jen shook her head. "You three need to see that these residence make it out alright. They may run into more debris that they can move, and you will need to be there to help them. Once I get Libby, I promise, I will be right behind you guys."  
Her Pokemon looked at her. "Promise?"  
"I promise."  
They looked at each other and reluctantly ran after the fleeing group of people. Jen sighed as she watched them leave. "_I know I'll see them again…I just want to make sure they get out first._"  
She tore her gaze away from them and ran down the hall. She quickly spotted her sister's home and tried the knob, but found it to be broken. Again, using her telekinesis, Jen threw open the door and ran inside to find Libby trying to push a heavy pipe that had fallen from the ceiling off of her, but the pipe had both of her legs pinned to the ground. Her home was a disaster area just like the hallway.  
"Libby!" Jen cried as she rushed to her sister's side.  
"Jen, please see if you can get this off of me. If not, then you must leave me and get out of here before the rest of the building falls."  
Jen grabbed the pipe and lifted it off of Libby. It wasn't easy and the pipe was nowhere near light. She groaned as Libby crawled out from under the pipe, and let the piece of heavy metal crash to the ground once Libby was in the clear.  
"Thanks, Jen." Libby sighed. She let out a choked cough as more smoke began to fill the room.  
"Come on, Lib. We've got to get out of here." Jen said as she tried to help Libby to her feet, but Libby gasped in pain and fell to the ground.  
"My legs hurt, Jen. I think they're broken or something. I'm sorry." She sobbed. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Leave me and go get some help."  
"No, no. It's alright, Libby." Jen said as she lifted Libby onto her back. "We'll both get out of here together."  
Libby smiled slightly. "Thank you, Jen."  
Jen moved uneasily towards the living room, and grimaced. They were so close to an exit, but her sight was starting to blur as her eyes stung from the smoke and instantly began to fill with tears. "Dang it." She growled as she rubbed her eyes, and blindly made her way to the balcony.  
"Jen, watch out!" Libby shrieked.  
Jen stopped just as the floor cracked under her feet. "_Where the heck did they put all of these bombs? Libby, I suggest you move into a more stable apartment next time or just buy a damn house!_"  
"Be careful where you walk, Jen. The whole entire floor could give at any minute." Libby said.  
"No, duh, Libby." Jen said weakly. Her legs were starting to get wobbly and her vision was all, but completely dulled. "I…can't…"  
"Jen!" Libby cried as Jen fell forward.  
They both collapsed onto the ground and fell halfway through the floor. Libby, who was the only conscious one of the two, looked down through the hole and saw that the next two floors were just about gone. If she didn't pull herself and Jen back out through the hole, they would both fall to their deaths and be devoured by the flames that were already consuming the building.  
"Jen, you moron, get up! Please!" Libby begged as she dragged Jen onto what she hopped was more stable flooring, but that too quickly gave way. Libby clung to Jen's waist as her younger sister danged above the hole. "Damn it, Jen! Wake up!"  
Jen continued to dangle over the hole as Libby's grip on her began to loosen.  
"No, Jen…Someone please help us!" Libby screamed. "My sister is about to fall!"  
She heard something growing closer, but she didn't dare to check to see what it could be. She tried to fix her grip on Jen, but her attempt was in vain, and Jen fell.  
"No! JEN!" She shrieked as she watched her sister fall.  
Just before Jen hit the ground, Kenji, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, slid under her and caught her. He looked up at Libby, who sighed with relief.  
"That was a close one." He said. "Everyone, but the three of us are out of the building."  
Libby nodded. "I may need help getting out. I think the pipe broke my leg…or both of them."  
"Alright. Just hold tight for a moment. Red should be coming."  
Just as he spoke these words, Red and his Charizard burst through her glass door and landed a few feet away from her. He jumped off Charizard and helped her onto the dragon-like Pokemon. (I know Charizard is not a dragon type.)  
"Let's get the hell out of here, Red." Libby sighed as Red patted Charizard on the side of the neck.  
Charizard ran towards the balcony and leapt into the air. Libby looked over her shoulder to see Kenji carrying Jen out of the apartment complex via a firefighter's ladder. They were then both led away from the building, and towards a large group of soot covered residence, but Kenji carried Jen through the group and towards another street that was clear of the chaos.  
"Red, please land somewhere near Jen. I want to make sure that she is alright."  
Red nodded and tapped Charizard again. His Pokemon obeyed and landed next to Jen and Kenji. Vulpix, Haunter, and Rattata rushed over to Jen's side as Charizard landed in front of Kenji.  
"Is she alright?" Libby asked from Charizard's back. "Please tell me that she's okay."  
"Would you believe me if I told you that she has been through much worse recently?" Libby was about to say something, but Red continued. "I'm not talking about last night. She's gone through a lot during these past few weeks."  
Libby looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
Jen slowly began to stir.  
"Jen/Master/Trainer!" Her Pokemon cried happily.  
Jen squinted at them and smiled. "Did everyone get out?" She asked.  
"Yes, you are Libby were the last two left in the building. Red, Kenji, and the Mews helped get the others out of the building." Vulpix answered.  
Jen slowly looked around and rubbed her stinging eyes.  
"Do you think you can stand?" Kenji asked.  
Jen looked at him with red eyes and nodded.  
Kenji let her down, but her balance was a bit unstable, and she collapsed to the ground.  
"This is just not our week, huh?" Vulpix teased.  
Jen giggled. "_No, it's not_." She said to her Pokemon and Red. She then looked around and squinted again. "_Where are the Mews? My eyes still hurt, and I can barely see a thing._"  
"They were helping us get everyone out, but they stayed hidden. I'm sure they're around somewhere." Haunter said.  
Jen tried to climb to her feet, but had to be helped up by Kenji.  
"We should probably go get some help for you, Jen." Libby suggested.  
Jen shook her head. "I'll be fine, sis. You, on the other hand, need to get your legs looked at, especially if they are both broken."  
"I'll take her over to one of the paramedics." Red signed and mentally said. "Just stay here with your Pokemon and Kenji."  
Jen nodded as she tried to stand on her own, but it was no use. Her legs were still weak.  
"Don't worry, Jen." Kenji said as Red led his Charizard and Libby away. "I won't let you fall."  
"I'm sorry I didn't trust you…" Jen said slowly.  
"Jen, I have not told you everything yet. You deserve the truth, but…I want to be sure of one thing."  
Jen looked at him curiously with blurred eyes.  
"Do you still love me?"  
Jen blinked.  
"We should probably give them some space or something." Haunter said as he picked Vulpix and Rattata up and drifted a little ways down the street.  
"I do." Jen replied. "I do love you."  
Even though she couldn't see his face very well, she could tell that he was smiling. He closed his eyes, leaned his face forward and kissed her. Jen smiled softly and kissed him back.  
"I love you, Jen." He said before kissing her again.  
"_Alright, Jen. Libby is with the paramedics, and I already told her that we were heading out so…Oh. My. God. Jen?! WHATJAFOISJEWINJ?!_"  
Jen pulled away from Kenji and looked at her spasmodic cousin. Her vision had recovered enough for her to see the utter shock on his face. Her Pokemon share the same expression on their faces.  
Jen felt Kenji's arms drop from her waist. "What's wrong with you guys?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
Haunter lifted a floating hand and pointed at Kenji.  
Jen frowned and looked over at Kenji, only to see that he was gone. In his place, though, stood Mewtwo.

_**A/N Kenji means Two. ;P**_


	36. N

The street was silent with the exception of some distant sirens. Jen and the others continued to stare at Mewtwo with mouths gaping open in disbelief.  
"Oh, this is just too funny!" Mew cackled from above them. She had been watching their reactions in the disguise of a perched Spearow. "Adorable, but extremely funny!"  
Mewtwo glared at the giggling Mew and then looked back at Jen, who met his gaze with a look of…well, he actually couldn't tell what her expression was. It looked like a mixture of multiple emotions.  
His aura shown for a moment as he turned back into Kenji so if anyone saw them, he wouldn't draw any unwanted attention towards themselves.  
"Someone say something! The silence is killing me!" Mew cried. "I've been waiting awhile for you guys to find out, and this is how you guys react? By being completely speechless?"  
"_How can we not be?_" Red asked.  
"Jen, you've got to have something to say…don't you?" Mew asked.  
Jen didn't respond.  
"Ugh! This is so annoying!" Mew moaned. She flew over to Vulpix and nudged her out of her daze. "What have you got to say about this?"  
"I pity anyone and everyone who is not traveling with us right now. They are missing out on so much." Vulpix giggled. "Right, guys?"  
Haunter and Rattata stirred from their bewilderment and looked at Vulpix. "This is turning out to quite an adventure." Haunter replied bluntly.  
"_Hang on. I thought you couldn't transform._" Red said.  
"I can't morph into another Pokemon like Mew can, but I do know how to convince those around me into seeing what I want them to see. When you saw me as Kenji, you were really seeing-"  
"-A projected mind trick." Mew finished. "It took me a while to find out and see through the projection."  
Jen thought back to all the times that she ran into Mewtwo as Kenji, replacing her memories of Kenji with Mewtwo, and giggled slightly as she imagined Mewtwo sitting at the coffee shop. "_How did he pay for the coffee?_"  
Her thoughts then drifted towards the night of the dance, and how close she had danced with him. And then to all the times that she kissed him.  
Her face slowly turned red and she looked at the ground when she realized that Mewtwo could be reading her mind. Mewtwo, however, was not reading her mind. He looked at her worriedly, not understanding why she was no longer looking at him.  
Jen continued to think back to when she returned to the Tree and everyone had been looking for her. He knew that she had been with him in Rota all morning, and when she returned to the Tree, he and the others…he didn't seem mad? Jen couldn't remember, but she did recall that he didn't scream at her. He was pretty calm…and he practically encouraged her to return to Rota to go on her date.  
A small smile crept across her face as she began to giggle softly.  
"_Jen, are you alright?_" Red asked.  
"Sorry." Mewtwo said softly.  
Jen looked up at him and shook her head. "…" She wanted to say something to him, but she just couldn't find the right words.  
Mewtwo looked at her nervously.  
"_Are you alright?_" Red repeated.  
She nodded and looked back down at the ground.  
"Sssoo…what are we going to do now?" Mew asked.  
"_Sal and his partner are probably going to be on our tails soon. I suggest we leave now._" Red said/signed.  
"Which region then, master?" Haunter asked. "Or are we just going to fly to another city in this region?"  
Jen looked at Mewtwo for an answer.  
"It would be better if we left the region. The farther we get from Giovanni the better." He replied.  
Jen and the others nodded, but something was bothering Jen. Could she really leave her sister behind when Team Rocket knew who she was? "_I have to or else she could get hurt...again. She will be safer once we leave. Team Rocket won't come after her once they realize that we are gone…will they?_"  
"What's wrong, Jen?" Vulpix asked.  
Jen shook her head as she was brought back to reality. "Nothing." She lied in a quiet tone.  
Mew looked at Mewtwo, who was speaking to her and Red telepathically. "Okie-dokie. See you guys in a bit."  
"Huh?" Jen asked.  
"I'm gonna fly on ahead with Red and look for a place to stay. See you guys!" Mew chirped as she rose in the air. Red and Charizard followed close behind leaving Jen with Mewtwo and her Pokemon.  
Jen turn back to Mewtwo, giving him a confused look.  
"Do you want to say goodbye to your sister?" He asked.  
Jen flinched and nodded her head.  
He nodded. "You can say goodbye to her, but we must leave soon afterwards."  
Jen smiled weakly.  
Mewtwo led her back towards the ruined apartment and to the ambulance that held Libby and two other injured residence.  
"Jen!" Libby cried when she saw her sister. "I thought you guys were already starting to head out?"  
"We will in a bit. I just wanted to say goodbye." Jen said from the ambulance doors.  
Libby smiled softly at her and opened her arms out to Jen, who hopped in the ambulance and hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you, Lib."  
"Dude, you can always come back and visit…of course it may take me a while to get a new home and whatnot, but I'll always be there for you. Kay?" Libby asked, hugging Jen tightly.  
"Promise me you'll get a house this time."  
Libby laughed. "As long as you promise to call once in a while or at least check in every so often."  
"Thank you for everything, Libby." Jen squeezed Libby one last time before hopping out of the back.  
"Hey, Jen! You didn't promise me ya ditz!" She giggled.  
Jen looked back at Libby sadly. "Goodbye, Libby."  
Libby's face fell as Jen and Mewtwo disappeared into the crowd. "Goodbye…Jen."

A few minutes later with Red and Mew  
"_Do you have a place in mind, Mew?_" Red asked after a while of aimless flying.  
"_Uh…no. I'm just killing time. Flying is super fun!_"  
Red smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"Are we leaving the region?" Charizard signed and asked Mew.  
"_No, not yet. Mewtwo and Jen will be with us so—Ooh what's that!_" Mew squealed as she dove for a forested area below.  
"_Hang on, Mew!_" Red cried as his Charizard followed after her.  
"_Hurry up_!" She cried back.  
Mew landed a few feet above the ground and froze. Charizard hovered beside her and tried to follow her gaze.  
"_A white tree?_" Red asked.  
"_It reminds me of my Tree. Do you think we might be able to go back?_" She asked Red and Charizard.  
Red shrugged.  
"Would that be smart? Team Rocket may return there first to find us." Charizard said/signed.  
Mew looked at the ground. "_Mewtwo would say the same thing…but that doesn't mean we can't stay here for a little while! Come on you guys! Let's go exploring!_" She cried happily as she zipped away.  
Red tapped Charizard's side and the Pokemon followed after the pink Legendary. They zipped through the trees at top speed, soaring faster and faster as they neared the white tree.  
"_Come on, slowpokes!_" Mew giggled.  
Red smirked as Charizard accepted Mew's challenge and flew faster. She screamed out loud and giggled when she heard them getting closer. They were almost on her tail when all of a sudden, a large rock knocked Red and Charizard out of the air.  
"OUCH!" They both groaned as they hit the ground.  
Mew stopped and turned around once she realized that they were no longer following her. "_Guys?_"  
"_Something hit us._" Red groaned as he climbed to his feet. "_Charizard, are you alright?_" He asked/signed.  
Charizard nodded and flexed his wings. They were both fine. "What hit us?"  
Red looked around and saw two Archeops staring at him with a trainer standing behind them.  
"_What's the big idea knocking my Charizard and I out of the air. You could have killed us!_" Red signed angrily.  
"Leave that Pokemon alone." The trainer growled.  
Red glared at him. "_I'm not after Mew. I'm just…you can't even understand me. How about I spell it out for you, bud?!_" He signed as he stormed over to the tall trainer, cracking his knuckles.  
"You're really looking for a fight?" The trainer asked icily.  
"_No, shit. You almost killed my Charizard!_" Red roared as he swung at the green-haired trainer.

Following Mewtwo and Jen  
The flight had been one in silence. Jen held Vulpix and Rattata in her bag while Haunter flew beside her. Mewtwo flew a little ways in front of her, but made sure to keep her at his side.  
He glanced back at her to see her staring at the ground far below. There was an urge to read her mind and know why she was being so silent, but he couldn't do that to her. He would wait until she decided to speak to him.  
"_Mewtwo! Jen! We're in the White Forest. Hurry up and get over here now! Red is fighting this crazy trainer." _Mew mentally cried.  
"_We're coming._" Mewtwo said. He glanced over at Jen, who nodded at him silently, showing that she had heard Mew as well. Without another moment of hesitation, they took off towards the White Forest.

It only took them a few minutes to find the forest. They quickly spotted Red and the green-haired man hitting each other, while their Pokemon dueled against one another.  
Jen's eyes widened in anger as she dove for the green-haired man. She quickly tackled him to the ground and began punching him. "Leave. My. Cousin. Alone!" She hissed.  
The trainer grabbed her hands and shoved her off of him. "I will not hurt a girl."  
Her Pokemon hopped out of her bag and helped her to her feet.  
"Great! Then I can keep hitting you for picking on my cousin!" Jen growled as she lunged for him.  
"Stop her, my friends." The trainer said calmly.  
Jen felt something wrap around her waist and lift her up into the air.  
"Put me down!" She screamed.  
"Sorry, but—YEEAAHH!" The Pansage shrieked as Mewtwo used psywave on it.  
"Let her go." He barked.  
The vines loosened around Jen, and she landed softly on the ground. She glared at the trainer, who was back to fighting the strange trainer. "STOP!" Jen growled as she ran at the trainer, but she and the two boys were frozen by a blue aura that held them still.  
"That's enough." Mewtwo said as he released the trio.  
All three of them fell to the ground and glared at each other. Jen could see that Red's lip was bleeding, and his hat was missing.  
"_What happened, Red?_" Jen asked.  
"_That trainer nearly killed Charizard and me because we were following Mew._" Red spit/signed.  
Jen glowered at the green-haired trainer, but he wasn't looking at her. He was too intrigued by Mewtwo. "Never before have I ever met a Pokemon who has used telepathy to speak." He said aloud in awe.  
"Hey! Leaf-head, why were you attacking my cousin and his Pokemon? He said you almost killed them!"  
The trainer's gaze drifted towards Jen. "I did not mean to risk your cousin's or his Pokémon's life. My only intention was to save the Legendary he was chasing." He said, motioning towards Mew, who was hovering next to Red.  
"I was only following her!" Red signed angrily.  
"He was only following me to the White Tree." Mew said, unknowingly translating what he had signed. "We are all traveling together."  
"I can see that now." The man said.  
The whole entire group flinched.  
"Can you understand us?" Rattata asked while shooting Jen a quick look.  
The trainer nodded. "I've been able to understand Pokemon for as long as I can remember."  
Jen stared at the trainer bewildered. "_He can understand Pokemon too. Is he…like me?_" "Who are you? Are you…part Pokemon…?" She was about to say 'too', but stopped herself.  
Mewtwo flinched slightly and looked at the trainer for his response.  
"My name is N, and no, I am not part Pokemon. I am a human like you." Jen smirked at that statement. The name N also sounded very familiar to her, but she couldn't recall where she had heard the name. "I was raised by Pokemon when I was very young, and ever since then, I have been able to understand them."  
The group looked at him skeptically, while Mewtwo glared at him. He was quickly starting to dislike this N character.  
"Why do you capture Pokemon?" N asked.  
The question caught Jen and Red off guard. Jen looked at her Pokemon and giggled. "I, uh, actually haven't captured any Pokemon. I've used…two Pokeballs before, but I've never captured any Pokemon."  
Red stared at her and almost burst out laughing.  
"_Shut up, Red._"  
N frowned. "But you have three Pokemon. How could you have ended up with three Pokemon without having to use a Pokeball to capture them? Let me hear what they have to say."  
Jen's Pokemon glanced at each other before Haunter started speaking first. "Uh…our master is kind and caring to us."  
"She's telling you the truth too. Both Haunter and I were given to her as her starter Pokemon.  
"And I just decided to follow her according to my own free will. No Pokeballs needed." Rattata added.  
"How often are you in your Pokeballs?" N asked.  
Jen flinched.  
"She hasn't used our Pokeballs in a long time. We're always with her." Haunter said. "Master, w—she doesn't like putting us in our Pokeballs." He had almost given away her secret.  
"I just don't have a Pokeball." Rattata cackled.  
"So if you wanted to, you could leave her?"  
Rattata nodded. "I just don't want to."  
"About Haunter and Vulpix's Pokeballs…they were destroyed a while back…" Jen muttered.  
Haunter and Vulpix quickly turned to her with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"  
"And yet they still choose to stay with you? Interesting." N said slowly. "How were their Pokeballs destroyed?"  
"Yeah! We would like to know how they were destroyed too." Vulpix squeaked.  
"That's a story for another time." Jen snickered awkwardly.  
The Mews looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and smirked. They remembered how Haunter and Vulpix's Pokeballs were destroyed.  
"And what do you think of Pokemon battling one another?" He asked.  
Jen thought for a moment. "It's a way for my friends and me to get stronger and bond with one another."  
N got to his feet and walked over to Jen. "You called your Pokemon your friends."  
"So? They _are_ my friends."  
"I see." N smirked and helped her up. "You are an ideal trainer. If only more trainers could be like you and your cousin. Though I pray they would be more forgiving and less impulsive than he is."  
"Don't try to hurt his friends next time." Jen smirked with a slight giggle.  
Mewtwo felt a wave of anger and jealousy run through him, but he quickly managed to suppress the feelings.  
Jen helped Red up and brush off the dirt before speaking to N again. "You wouldn't happen to know Ash Ketchum, would you?"  
A slight smile appeared on N's face. "I haven't heard that name in such a long time. Why?"  
"_That's where I have heard his name. Ash wrote about him in one of his letters that he sent back home._" "He is my second cousin, and Red's twin brother."  
N studied Red for a moment. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the facial similarities. "How did I miss that?!"  
"_I don't know. Maybe because my fist was in your face? Or perhaps your stupidity was blinding you?_" Red signed as Pikachu handed him back his hat. "Thanks, Pikachu." He signed before scratching his Pikachu behind the ears.  
Jen didn't translate.  
"My apologies." N said sincerely.  
Red just rolled his eyes and made his way over to the rest of his injured Pokemon, and began healing them.  
"Let's go." Mewtwo said sternly. He began walking away, and the small group slowly followed.  
"Wait!" N cried out. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and continued walking, but the others stopped to listen. "You can stay here for the night. Think of this as part of my apology."  
"Since when do we need your permission to stay anywhere?" Red signed, while his Pokemon translated.  
N recoiled and smirked at his own words. "Forgive me for that. It was merely a friendly suggestion."  
The group looked at Mewtwo, who had stopped as well.  
"Please?" Mew asked in a hushed tone.  
"_You only want to stay because this tree reminds you of the Tree of Beginning."_  
"_Can_ _I be blamed for being homesick?_"  
Mewtwo sighed and looked towards the setting sun. "We can cover more ground if we travel by moon-"  
"But I'm tired!" Mew whined.  
"You slept a ton the other day."  
"Yeah, but that was the other day. Please can we stay for the night?"  
Mewtwo nodded reluctantly, and Mew squealed with delight.  
"Race ya'll to the tree!" She giggled as she darted through the trees towards the larger, white one.  
Jen and Red laughed as they chased after her with their Pokemon at their sides. N followed a ways behind at a walking pace. Mewtwo, on the other hand, looked towards Nimbasa City and Castelia City. To his relief, the skies remained clear of Team Rocket ships.

Back in Kanto  
"What do we do if we still can't find the body?" Lacy asked as they followed Clara's Luxray.  
"Shut up, Lacy. Luxray will find our angel in no time flat, and then we can finish the job, got it?" Clara growled.  
They had hiked from Rota all the way to Route 1. It had taken them quite a while, and both girls were tired and on their last nerves.  
"We're coming upon a town." Lacy said pointed out as Pallet Town came into view.  
"She'd better be here, or else…" Clara hissed as they looked out over the small town. "Luxray, is she in this town?"  
Luxray's eyes changed colors as he searched for Jen. He looked back at Clara and shook his large head.  
Clara closed her eyes and scowled. "I give up. If she's not here, then she has probably either crossed over Route 21 or traveled to a different region…either way her trail is long gone."  
"Wha—no, Clara! If we give up, then we won't be able to return to Unova."  
Clara quickly turned on Lacy with anger burning in her eyes. "Do you really think I want to return to Unova?! I hate it there!"  
Lacy shrank away. "Sorry."  
Clara sighed, frustrated. "Fine. Let's just find this brat and kill—Oh, God…"  
Lacy frowned and followed Clara's gaze. She immediately wished she hadn't.  
Before them, and growing closer, was Lucy. She looked absolutely pissed. "You two!" She growled. "You are going to help me find my baby!"  
"_How the Hell did she find us? Does this psycho live here?_" Lacy thought bitterly. "And what makes you think that we would even think of helping you?"  
"Because," Lucy replied, half screaming in their faces, "I know you have a device that can track anything. I need it to find my daughter."  
Lacy and Clara were about to protest, but Lucy continued.  
"If you give me this device, I promise I will never bother you two ever again. If we happen to run into each other again, I will turn the other way."  
The girls looked at each other and groaned. The offer was too good to pass up. Plus, they could always lie and say that the device malfunctioned and was thrown away or something. Lacy handed the device over, and Lucy snatched it from her greedily.  
"How does it work?" Lucy asked once she turned it on, but the girls were already gone.  
"Please insert data or DNA to the scanner." The device buzzed.  
Lucy thought of what she could use to put into the scanner, and raced back home to grab Jen's hairbrush.

Back in the White Forest  
The sun was getting low in the sky when the group started settling down. Red and N, after finally 'getting along', went off with Red's Pokemon to gather food.  
"So Ash is your twin brother?"  
Red nodded as he pulled a couple berries off a branch. He put some in his back and handed the rest to his Pokemon.  
"You share the same bond with your Pokemon that Ash has with his." N pointed out as he watched Red and his Pokemon working together. "You care for and protect them, and they do the same for you."  
"My Pokemon are my best friends. I would do anything for them." Red signed, while Pikachu translated.  
N smiled at his response, but his expression slowly grew dim. "Why were you not traveling with Ash? Were you two rivals? And why are you traveling with your cousin?" He asked.  
Red stopped picking berries and stared at N from under his cap.  
Pikachu and the others grimaced before explaining everything to N. They started at the beginning when Red had to start his Pokemon adventure on his own after Ash had fallen into his coma, to his battle with BuriedAlive, to starting their travels anew with Jen and her Pokemon. When they came to Red's and Charizard's resurrection, they changed the story to Haunter and Vulpix's tears bringing them back to life, and completely left out the Legendries' gathering.  
"Wow…" N muttered. He could feel tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "So how did you wind up with the Mews in your group?"  
"That's a secret." Snorlax smirked as he polished off the berries on one of the trees.  
"We have enough berries for now. We should probably head back now." Red signed with Pikachu translating.  
N hesitated. He was still very curious, but he respected Red's wishes to keep the Mews' reason for joining a secret, and followed them back to the White Tree.

Following Jen  
Jen, her Pokemon, and Mew were playing hide-and-go seek with Haunter as 'it', while the boys went off to collect food. They all hide either near or within the White Tree's branches.  
Vulpix and Mew teamed up and hid within the treetops, while Rattata hid in a dead tree trunk. Jen, on the other hand, hid within the branches of the White Tree. Once she was sure she was well hidden, she laid down on the branch and watched as Haunter finished counting.  
"Ready or not, here I come!" Haunter cried as he took off to find the others.  
"_You're going the wrong way, Haunter. You'll never find me!_" Jen giggled as she watched him flying around the forest looking for her and the others. Her gaze then drifted towards Mewtwo, who was sitting alone a little ways away, watching the sun set.  
Her stomach began to form knots. She hadn't spoken to him since she found out that he was Kenji.  
She looked back at Haunter, who disappeared into the forest, before quietly flying over to Mewtwo. He didn't hear her coming up behind him and sit down.  
Jen bit her bottom lip and pulled at the grass. She had no clue what to say to him. She sighed silently and watched the sunset with him.  
It took Mewtwo a while to realize that Jen was sitting beside him. "Jen?"  
Jen turned to him and smiled weakly. She was still very nervous.  
"Still not talking." He said softly.  
Jen flinched and bit her lip. "I-I'm still shocked." She replied quietly.  
Mewtwo nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry."  
"Why?" She asked a bit surprised.  
"I should have been training you more, rather than…I made you fall for someone who doesn't exist." Mewtwo growled to himself.  
"What does that mean? You and Kenji are the same being. The only difference is the way you sound and look when you're him…right?" Jen asked a little louder.  
Mewtwo smiled slightly, and nodded before getting serious again. "Which one do you prefer more? Me as Kenji or-"  
"I want you to be you, Mewtwo." Jen said sincerely. "Like I said before, I love you." The last sentence flew from her mouth before she could even have time to process what she was saying. She immediately began blushing.  
Jen felt herself being lifted kinetically and floated over to Mewtwo's side. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. "I love you too, Jen."  
Jen fell asleep in Mewtwo's arms a few minutes later. Mewtwo, however, was still awake and watching the stars. His gaze would move from the sky to Jen every so often as she slept.  
Her expression was relaxed and her breathing was even.  
He gently laid her down on the ground and rested with her still in his arms.

The sun rose a few hours later, waking Jen up. She glanced around and saw that she was still in Mewtwo's arms.  
She smiled and closed her eyes again.  
"_Morning!_"  
Her eyes immediately shot open as she tried to find Red, but he was nowhere in the area. "_Where are you?_"  
"_At the White Tree._" Red replied.  
"_How did you know I was awake?_"  
"_I've been trying to contact you for the past twenty minutes._" He mentally laughed.  
"_Oh. Sorry. How are Haunter, Vulpix, and Rattata doing?_"  
"_They're doing alright. We've all eaten. Do you want something before we head out?_"  
"_Yeah, sure. We'll be over in a minute._"  
"_We? We who?_" Red asked. "_Wait…are you with N? He hasn't returned to the tree since earlier this morning._"  
"_No, I'm not with N. I'm with Mewtwo._" Jen replied.  
"_…_"  
"_Red, you pervert! Don't even think like that! Nothing like that happened. We—Why am I telling you what happened?_"  
"_Cuz I'm curious._"  
"_Disconnecting now._"  
"_Sorry. See you in a bit._"  
Jen smirked and looked back at Mewtwo. He was staring back at her. "Morning." She smiled.  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?"  
Jen nodded. "Did you?"  
"I did." He replied while helping her up.  
"Everyone is waiting for us back at the White Tree."  
Mewtwo nodded and walked with her to the White Tree.  
Mew and her Pokemon spotted them almost immediately. Jen's Pokemon rushed over to them and just about tackled her to the ground before giving her a hug. "Morning, master/Jen/trainer!"  
"Morning, guys." She said, hugging them back.  
"Here you guys go." Mew said, handing Jen and Mewtwo a couple berries.  
They both ate quickly and followed the others to the tree. N and Red were picking up their makeshift campsite.  
"_At least they're not trying to kill each other anymore._" Jen thought happily.  
"Where did you go, Jen?" Vulpix asked. "We couldn't find you after the game ended."  
"I found Mewtwo and decided to stay with him." Jen replied.  
"Ooh!" Mew cooed happily as she hugged herself. "So adorable!"  
Red looked up and waved to Jen.  
"Your cousin and the green-headed fruitcake are friends now." Rattata smiled. "I think it happened when Red's Pokemon explained everything to the hippie."  
"What?!" Jen yelped.  
"Don't worry, Jen. We changed a few details. N does not know about your secret, nor will he ever know." Pikachu said reassuringly.  
Jen released a sigh of relief. "Please never scare me like that again." She giggled weakly.  
Pikachu smiled and ran back to Red.  
"Well, let's get going." Haunter said, drifting towards the makeshift camp.  
They approached the camp just as Red and N finished picking up the campsite. "Ah, good morning." N said happily.  
"Good morning, N." Jen waved.  
"It's time to go." Mewtwo said sternly. He wanted to get out of the region as soon as possible. The farther they could get away from Unova, the farther they could get from Giovanni and N.  
Jen knelt down and let Vulpix and Rattata climb into her bag. "We're ready!" She looked at her cousin, who was already saddled on Charizard's back. "It was nice meeting you, N. Maybe we will run into each other again."  
"I look forward to it." N smiled.  
Mewtwo glared at him and hoisted Jen up onto his back. "_Hopefully not._" He mentally growled.  
He was about to take off, but froze when he heard the sound of multiple footsteps running through the trees. The group looked around and spotted a couple, darkly dressed men and women run from tree to tree.  
"You've got to be kidding me…" N growled as he glared into the shadows. "You all need to get out of here."  
The group looked at him questioningly. "Who are they?"  
"You all get out of here and don't look back. Got it?" N said quickly.  
A couple of the men and women leapt from the trees and rushed the group with strange looking guns pointed at them. No, they were pointing them at their Pokemon.  
"No!" N screamed. "Leave them alone!"  
"Shut up, N!" One of the grunts hissed as they hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.  
N collapsed onto the ground.  
"Ghetsis has need of you again." An orange-hair grunt muttered through her face mask as two grunts picked up N's limp body. The female grunt turned back to the rest of the group, only to find that they had taken to the sky.  
"We need to go back for him." Jen said quickly. She was about to jump off Mewtwo's back and dive for N, but Mewtwo grabbed her and handed her off to Charizard.  
"Go. I'll get him." He ordered before flying for the grunts who held N.  
All the grunts turned their guns on Mewtwo, but thanks to Mew zooming in and out of the grunts' legs, they all lost their balance and tumbled to the ground. Mewtwo threw the two remaining grunts off of N and kinetically lifted him into the air before returning to the sky.  
"Bye-bye!" Mew giggled at the stunned grunts as she followed Mewtwo and the others.  
The female grunt glowered bitterly as the group disappeared into the morning sunlight. "_Damn it. What kind of Pokemon were those?_" She took out her holo-communicator and waited until the holographic image of Ghetsis appeared.  
Ghetsis looked at her with his one eye, seemingly annoyed by the call. "What do you want, Aldith?"  
"Sir, we found N, but he was taken by two strange Pokemon."  
Ghetsis stared at her. "And what do you want me to do about it?"  
Aldith scowled at him from under her mask. She had not finished speaking. "We've placed a tracking device on N before the Pokemon could grab him. We will have him on the Frigate as soon as possible."


	37. N's Castle and!

"_Who are they?_" Red asked after a while of flying. Jen had hopped off Charizard's back and let N take her place.  
Jen frowned at him. "They're Team Plasma…oh, right. You were dead when they made themselves known."  
"_How do you know about them? What's their goal? Is it the same as Team Rocket?_"  
"Uh…yeah, I think. Kidnap Pokemon and rule the world. Ash wrote a lot about them, and said that they split into two groups. One wishes to separate trainers from their Pokemon, while the other wants to control Pokemon and the world_._"  
"_Don't you mean capture?_" Mew asked.  
"Ash wrote control_._"  
"_So those guns…_"  
"Yeah, don't let them shot at your Pokemon. I think I remember Ash writing that our Pokemon will be safe in…their…Pokeballs…" Jen said trialing off.  
Red stared at her before silently laughing to himself.  
"Speaking of Pokeballs, master, what happened to ours? How were they destroyed?" Haunter asked.  
"We destroyed them." Mewtwo replied.  
"Hehe, yeah, Jen used your Pokeballs on us to save us from Team Rocket. We were trying to break out of them because we didn't know she was trying to save us, but Jen apparently held them closed until she got us far enough away from the grunts." Mew explained.  
"And that worked?" Vulpix asked.  
Jen nodded. She remembered that night and how much her hands hurt as the breaking Pokeballs cut into her palms. She looked at her hands, which held a faint outline of where the scars used to be, and closed them into tight fists. "I highly suggest not holding Pokeballs closed when you are attempting to capture a Pokemon. They will break in your hands."  
Her Pokemon flinched, and Red looked over at her.  
"That's why we went to the Pokemon Center in Rota. And that's what you were hiding from us back in the costume store." Haunter exclaimed.  
"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Jen said calmly. "Sorry, though, for not telling you guys."  
"We worry about you, master! Please tell us next time."  
"Please don't hide anything like that from us again." Vulpix begged.  
Jen smiled softly at her Pokemon. "I promise."  
"So, what are we going to do with the hippie?" Rattata asked as he motioned to the still unconscious N.  
"We will leave him in this region." Mewtwo replied.  
"Where? Team Plasma is after him, and he's still out cold." Jen pointed out. "If they find him-"  
"It will be much worse if they found out about you, Jen." Mewtwo interrupted.  
"_I agree. Even though I don't know a lot about them, I can already tell that they are very similar to Team Rocket. Who is Team Plasma's leader?_" Red asked.  
Jen bit her bottom lip. "Uh…Ghetsis is one of them. Hopefully we won't have to see him. The other one…their king…is…um…N."  
The small group stopped abruptly in midair, and looked at N.  
"Then why are we still carrying him around? We have to ditch him, and fast before he wakes up." Rattata cried.  
"How bad would it be if we just drop him now? We're not that high off the ground." Charizard teased.  
Jen's jaw dropped, and Mewtwo silently considered the idea.  
"_We're not killers_." Red signed with a smirk. "_We'll just drop him off at the next town or something._"  
The others agreed and continued flying towards the next town.  
Haunter turned towards N and glanced at Jen. "Master…you might want to be careful. It would be bad if N were to wake up and see that you're flying."  
Jen sighed heavily. "Right." A blue aura enveloped her being as soon as she finished speaking, and she smiled happily at Mewtwo. "Thank you."  
He smiled back at her. He knew that she liked flying more than she liked riding on Charizard's back, and adding onto that, he did not want her near N.  
"_Did Ash ever write why Team Plasma wanted N? And where are all the Plasma members who are on his side?_" Red asked.  
"N, according to Ash, has actually been trying to avoid both sides. As for why they are after him…I think they mostly need him for his ability to speak to Pokemon, and his innocence."  
"His innocence?" Vulpix repeated dryly.  
Jen shrugged. "That's what Ash wrote."  
"_Perhaps he meant that N's innocence allowed him to gain the trust of wild Pokemon and draw them to him_?" Red suggested.  
N stirred behind him and glanced over at Jen with sleepy eyes. "Red,…your cousin…she's flying."  
"_Huh, he took that rather well._" Red snickered.  
The others were about to agree, but were stopped when N shot up and stared at Jen with wide eyes. "You're flying!" He screamed, nearly falling off of Charizard in the process.  
Red grabbed the collar of N's shirt and pulled him back onto Charizard's back.  
N quickly looked around before setting his sights back on Jen. It took him a moment to realize that Mewtwo was using his telekinesis on her. "I-I thought you were flying on your own for a moment there."  
Jen only smirked.  
"We're going to drop you off in the nearest town, okay?" Mew said.  
"Actually, right here will be fine. Thank you." N said. The group slowly started to land. "Thank you for your help, and forgive me for causing you trouble."  
"It's alright. We've been through worse." Charizard said/signed.  
"Don't try to repay us." Mewtwo muttered.  
"_Huh?"_ Jen asked telepathically.  
"_The last time he tried to repay us for causing us trouble, we were found by Team Plasma._"  
Jen snickered.  
"We still need to report back to Arceus about Jen's training." Mew cut in softly.  
Mewtwo slowly looked at Mew. "Mew…"  
"Hey, Jen called us to help her save the people still trapped in the crumbling building. I had to help you guys!" Mew said defensively.  
Mewtwo sighed annoyed. "We'll have to talk to him later."  
"Team Plasma has caused you problems in the past?" N asked, eavesdropping on the Mews' conversation.  
The Mews stared at him.  
"Sorry. I couldn't help, but overhear what you were talking about."  
"Well you can forget what you have heard." Mewtwo growled.  
N frowned and crawled off of Charizard's back when they landed. "Thank you again." He turned and looked at Jen. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but good luck with your training, Jen."  
The group flinched.  
"_How good is his hearing?!_" Jen thought.  
N smirked grimly when he realized that he may have said something wrong. "Just promise me that you will continue to treat your Pokemon as your friends."  
Jen blinked back into focus. "You have nothing to worry about. They have been my friends from the start and will always be my friends."  
N smiled at her response and walked away.  
Once he disappeared into the distance Mew turned to the group and smiled. "So which region shall we go to now?"  
"How about Johto? Ash wrote about this really cool place called Altomare where he and Misty competed in a water chariot race." Jen suggested.  
"Ooh, yes!" Mew cried. "We can see Latias there too!"  
Red and Jen looked at her confused. "Latias lives in Altomare?"  
"Yep. She'd be super excited to have us come visit. I'm sure she'll want to hear how your training is going."  
"And so will Arceus." Mewtwo said, shooting Mew a look.  
Mew giggled awkwardly. "I already said I was sorry. We can talk to him when we get to Alt—Ship."  
The group turned to Mew in shock.  
"Mew? Did…did you just cuss?" Vulpix asked with a slight chuckle. "I didn't know you cussed."  
"I didn't. I said ship. See?" She said as she pointed to a large ship floating in the air. It was flying in the direction that N had left in.  
"_…This is getting weird._" Red muttered.  
"It looks like it's landing." Jen pointed out.  
"Master, we should get out of here. Look at the emblem on the ship."  
The group followed Haunter's gaze and spotted the black and blue Chi Rho-like symbol on the side of the ship.  
"How is everyone finding us so quickly!?" Vulpix complained.  
"_Walkie-talkies._" Jen smirked as she recalled Lacy's answer.  
"They're not heading towards us." Rattata pointed out happily.  
"Good. We can leave without them noticing us." Mewtwo said bluntly, but the second he looked at Jen's worried expression he knew they were not leaving.  
"They're heading in N's direction. We have to stop the ship or at least warn him." She said still staring at the ship.  
Mewtwo sighed and looked off into the direction that N had left in and mentally searched for him. N hadn't traveled very far. "_There is a Team Plasma ship heading your way. I suggest you run._"  
He could sense N's sudden alertness to the ship as he picked up speed and ran. Mewtwo turned back to Jen just in time to see her hurtle a shadow ball at one of the ship's engines. The shadow ball slammed into the engine, completely destroying it.  
"Why did you do that?" Mewtwo asked angrily.  
"I'm giving N a better chance to get away." Jen replied. She sounded unshaken by his tone, but inside he had frightened her.  
"I think they're turning." Charizard said.  
The ship was in fact turning, and the small group could see Plasma grunts running to the edge of the ship to get a better look at what hit them. Some of them even began to jump ship, but not to get away from the wrecked craft. No, the grunts who were jumping slid down on long, black cords, and raced over to the group with their strange guns at the ready.  
"Uh, oh." Mew squeaked. "Run!"  
Without hesitation, Mewtwo picked Jen up and took to the sky. The others followed, trying to keep up with Mewtwo, but he didn't slow until they were too high for Team Plasma to shoot at them.  
"Wow. You took off like a bullet." Mew giggled as she, Haunter, and Charizard finally caught up with Mewtwo.  
"We needed to get away." Mewtwo stated dryly. He looked down at Jen, who was still in his arms. "Please, don't do that again."  
Jen slowly nodded. "Sorry." She said softly.  
As soon as she finished speaking, something shot past them and dove for the Team Plasma's ship. It collided with the ship in hopes of knocking it out of the sky, but the craft remained aloft. The white Pokemon, however, landed a couple yards away and lowered its head towards something…or someone.  
"Reshiram. What is she doing here?" Mew wondered aloud. "_Hey, Reshie! Reshiram, up here!_"  
The white Legendary slowly looked up in their direction and hesitated for a moment. She glanced at the Plasma Frigate and flew off in the opposite direction.  
"Come on. She wants us to follow her." Mew said as she took off after Reshiram.  
Mewtwo seemed a little less reluctant to follow Reshiram, but he still wanted to leave the region.  
They flew quickly over different towns and routes, widening the distance between them and Team Plasma's ship. Though, the faster they flew, the faster Reshiram flew to stay ahead of them.  
Mew frowned, a bit hurt that Reshiram wouldn't wait up for them. "_Reshiram, can you slow down a little? We want to talk to you. Don't you want to see Jen and her cousin? She's gotten so much better._"  
Reshiram glanced over her shoulder, but she did not slow down at all.  
"_Can you at least tell us where you are taking us? Pretty please?_"  
"_To my friend's old home. We will be arriving shortly._" Reshiram finally replied.  
"_Your friend's home? Do you mean Zekrom? Sweet!_"  
"_No. He is another friend. You shall meet him soon enough._" Reshiram said, flying faster.  
"_Grr…I'm not very good with being patient, and you know it, Reshiram! Can you at least give me a hint as to who your mystery friend is?_" Mew asked.  
Reshiram chuckled. "_Sorry, Mew, but you're going to need to be patient until we reach our destination._"  
Mew crossed her paws across her chest and huffed. "Not fair."

Reshiram landed a few minutes later in front of the ruins of a large castle-like structure. The others landed next to her and gazed up at the building.  
"How did you find this place, Reshiram?" Mew asked.  
"My friend showed me years ago." She said, motioning towards her back. Someone had been riding with her.  
Everyone watched as the trainer climbed off of Reshiram's back and waved at them. "I didn't think we'd be seeing each other again so soon." N smirked.  
"How do you know Reshiram?" Mewtwo asked coldly with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
"I befriended both of the dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, years ago when I first met Ash. And ever since then, I have been able to call on them when I need them most." N replied, stroking Reshiram's neck.  
Reshiram seemed to purr.  
"Thank you for warning me about Team Plasma." N added. "They found me again much faster than I thought they would."  
"I blame their flying ship. If they didn't have it, then maybe you could have covered more ground." Vulpix muttered. "Stupid ship. They're supposed to be in the water, not the sky…"  
"_We should probably get going. We don't want Team Plasma or Team Rocket catching up to us. Plus, I want to compete in this water chariot race Jen was talking about earlier._" Red signed/thought.  
"_Right._" Mew nodded. "I wish we could stay a little longer, Reshiram, but we've kind of got to go now." Mew said apologetically.  
Reshiram and N flinched. "Why must you leave so soon? I thought we…_were going to talk about how the girl was doing with her training._" Reshiram said, switching to telepathy so N couldn't understand.  
Mew glanced over at Mewtwo with pleading eyes.  
"Or would it be alright if we came with you? I can call on Zekrom to follow us." Reshiram added.  
Mewtwo stared at her disapprovingly. "_You really wish to risk revealing Jen's secret to this boy?_"  
Reshiram hesitated as she glanced down at N. "_He can be trusted. He is kind and understanding. If he were to find out about her, he would tell no one. You have my word._"  
Mewtwo still shook his head.  
"_You're letting this other boy travel with you. Why can N and I not come with you?_" She asked irritated.  
"_Red is Jen's cousin. She wanted someone she knew well to come with her. You were there when her other cousin, the Chosen One, and his friends were sent away without their memories._"  
"_Oh, yes. I remember that. As I recall it was you, Mewtwo, who wiped their memories of her little secret that day. I bet the only reason why this boy was allowed to keep his memories was due to the fact that he is a mute. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone about her no matter how hard he tried._" Reshiram spit. "_And you're only keeping him around because the Halfling asked you to._"  
Mewtwo glowered at the white Legendary. "The what?!"  
"_Relax, Mewtwo. She's just goading you into a fight because you won't let N come with us._" Mew said, hoping to calm him down. "_And, Reshie, don't call Jen a Halfling._"  
Mewtwo continued to have a stare down with Reshiram. If it weren't for Jen still being in his arms, a fight would have definitely broken out between them.  
N walked in front of Reshiram and looked up at her with his hands stretched out towards her. "Please friend, I do not know what you and the Mews have said in your minds, but please do not fight. I can sense the anger in your hearts, and I ask that you stop your bickering before any of you do something that you may regret."  
Reshiram slowly broke her gaze with Mewtwo and looked down at N. "Do not worry, my young friend. We will not fight."  
N smiled and faced Jen and Red. "This place was once my home. Team Plasma abandoned it a couple years ago after they split up into two different groups. I was a bit surprised to find out that none of the members who stayed true to the old ideals remained in the castle. If you are in need of anything, I'm sure you both could find some leftover supplies in the castle, and you are all free to stay for as long as you want."  
Jen and Red looked at each other and then at the Mews. "Thank you, N, but we should really go-" Jen began.  
"Fine."  
The group turned and looked at Mewtwo in bewilderment.  
Mewtwo let Jen down. "We'll wait out here for you."  
Jen and Red hesitated before following N into the ruins of the castle. They cast confused glances back at the Mews and Reshiram before disappearing into the castle.  
"Alright, what's the big idea? Why did you send them away, Mewtwo?" Mew asked. "What's up? I didn't have to beg you this time."  
Mewtwo glowered at Reshiram.  
Mew immediately tensed up and flew in between the two Legendries. "Don't you dare start fighting."  
"Do not worry, Mew. I promised N that there would be no fighting, and so I will keep to my word." Reshiram said as she looked back at Mewtwo. "What will you do?"  
Mewtwo scowled at Reshiram. "If I ever hear you call Jen a Halfling or anything of the sorts again, I swear I will break both of your wings."  
Mew and Reshiram stared at him wide-eyed and mouths agape.  
"_W-Well that escalated quickly…_" Mew mentally muttered.  
"You've seemingly grown quite attached to the girl in such a short time. How did that happen?" She asked, still stunned by his threat.  
"She's one of us. Why wouldn't we care about her?" Mew answered before Mewtwo could say anything.  
Reshiram nodded slowly. "Then I hope you two can understand that both Zekrom and I have become attached to N as well. We may not share the same blood relationship that you have with the girl, but he is our friend. Just as he cares for us, we care for him. I can tell you dislike him, but can you do me the favor, and set aside your loathing of him for a little while longer?"  
Mewtwo stared at her before agreeing. "Very well, but if he attracts anymore Plasma-"  
"He won't. He is not with them anymore. I can assure you that the girl will be safe."

Following Red, N, and Jen  
N led everyone down a darkened hallway to a couple different rooms. "There should be some things that could be of use in here. If you need clothing, there should hopefully be some in that room, Red. Jen, you can check my sisters' old room right over there."  
Jen and her Pokemon walked into the room that he had directed them towards and entered to find the room seemingly split in half by two, round twin beds that sat back to back in the center of the room. One side of the room was a pinkish color, while the other was a light yellow, but neither the colors nor the beds in the room were really what caught her attention.  
"This room seems like it was built for a goddess_._" Jen remarked as she took in the regal and temple-like feel of the room.  
"Perhaps N's sisters were viewed as high priestesses or something?" Haunter suggested as he, Vulpix, and Rattata wandered through the room.  
"It would appear…no, no, no!" Jen gasped.  
"What?" Her Pokemon cried as they rushed to her side. "What's the matter?"  
Jen had been searching the sisters' closet. "They only have dresses. Damn dresses!"  
Her Pokemon snickered. "Poor Jen/master/trainer!" They sang.  
Jen closed the closet door and moved to the two dressers that lined the wall. She opened up all the drawers, only to find skirts, frilly shirts, and sweaters. "Of course they would leave behind all the girly clothes." Jen muttered heatedly.  
"My foster sisters and I had to leave everything behind the night we left Team Plasma. That was also the night that we found out Ghetsis's true intentions." N said from the doorway.  
"Oh…sorry. Where did you guys go then? And where are your sisters?" Jen asked turning towards him.  
"We hid in a separate dimension for quite a while, caring for abused and abandoned Pokemon, but Team Plasma found us again." Jen gave him an odd look. "I know it sounds strange, but I'm telling you the truth. Once Team Plasma discovered our location, my companions and I had to flee, and ever since then, we have been traveling separately. I do not know where they are, but I know that their friends will keep them safe."  
Jen's expression fell into one of pity. "I'm sorry, N. I hope you can find your sisters again. Would they still be in Unova?"  
N nodded. He looked at the drawers and then at Jen. "You didn't find anything from their closet?"  
"I don't like dresses." She muttered.  
N chuckled. "Those were their goddess dresses."  
Jen frowned and gave him another odd look. "Huh?"  
"As the 'goddesses' Ghetsis ordered them to protect me and encourage me to fulfill Team Plasma's goal to liberate all Pokemon."  
"Two goddesses looking after their king…" Jen said slowly. Ash had briefly written about that in one of his letters.  
"Exactly." N said dryly. He didn't seem to like the idea. He then glanced at the door and grimaced. "Forgive me for asking, but is there a reason why your cousin is not speaking to me? I understand that your other friend, Mewtwo, does not like me for some reason, but Red-"  
"Red is mute. He uses sign language to communicate with his Pokemon and me. His Pokemon have been translating what he is saying to you because that is the only way for you to understand him." Jen replied bluntly.  
N recoiled at his foolishness. "Oh."  
Jen quickly grabbed a ton of clothes from the drawers and shoved them into her bag. She didn't even know what she had grabbed. "This should be enough for some time." She said under her breath.  
A knock came from the doorway, and both N and Jen turned to see Red. "Ready?" He signed.  
"Yep." She said, quickly walking out of the room. She stopped before reaching the door and turned back to N. "Thanks for everything, N. Um…is there any way we can repay you?"  
"_Jen, careful what you say or promise._" Red warned.  
"_I'm just trying to be nice._"  
N shook his head. "You have helped me escape Team Plasma twice now. This is the least I could do for you."  
Jen smiled and led her Pokemon back outside to the Mews with Red right on her heels.  
"_Is it just me, or is N a little creepy?_" Red asked.  
Jen shot her cousin a scolding look. "_Be nice, Red. He's just…extremely curious._"  
_"Think about what you just said. He could find out your secret, Jen._"  
"_I'll be careful. Besides, he's not coming with us._" She mentally said to him as she opened the castle doors to the outside. What she saw when the doors opened caused her to freeze.

"Ah, it is good to see you again." Arceus said when he spotted Jen.  
Jen just stared at him wide-eyed.  
"Master, why did you stop?" Haunter asked as he looked over her shoulder. He flinched when he saw Arceus standing outside with the Mews and Reshiram. "Oh…"  
"_Jen?_" Red asked, nudging her shoulder. He hadn't seen Arceus yet.  
"_Go distract N for a few minutes._" She ordered numbly.  
"_What? Why? I thought we were leaving._"  
"_Please distract him. Arceus is here._"  
Red glanced over her shoulder and saw the god-like Legendary. "_Considered N distracted._" He thought as he raced back into the castle to find N.  
Jen opened the doors wider and stepped out with her Pokemon beside her.  
"I've been awaiting a status report from the Mews on how your training has been going." He said while glancing at the Mews.  
"_You guys finally called him?_" Jen asked the Mews.  
"_Uh…no._" They both replied in unison.  
"_I decided to drop by and see how you were doing._" Arceus's powerful voice echoed within Jen's mind, causing her to shiver. "_You have apparently mastered your telepathy. Good. Show me what else you can do now._"  
Jen kinetically shut the doors behind her and flew over to the Mews' side.  
"Telekinesis and flight. You seem to be progressing quickly. I am impressed."  
"T-Thank you." Jen said quickly. "I had excellent teachers helping me."  
Arceus smiled. "And where are you going now? You and the others seem to be in a rush to leave."  
"We are."  
"We ran into Team Rocket and Team Plasma a little while back, and now we're just trying to leave the region." Mew explained.  
"It's taking us a while too." Mewtwo muttered.  
"They want to leave my friend behind to face Team Plasma on his own!" Reshiram blurted out.  
"That's not true, Reshiram." Mew said, sounding hurt.  
"He is only attracting more unwanted attention towards us. If Team Plasma were to find out about Jen-" Mewtwo suddenly stopped himself.  
"Go on, Mewtwo. What would happen? What would you do?" Arceus asked curiously. He sounded quite excited for Mewtwo's answer.  
"She could be experimented on by their scientists." Mew answered. Mewtwo had made her promise earlier that they wouldn't tell Arceus about how he felt towards Jen, but the god-like Legendary seemed to already know about that. Now he was just toying with them.  
"That would be horrible, wouldn't it, Mewtwo? But I'm still curious as to what you would do if such a thing were to happen."  
"That's never going to happen." Jen said boldly. Inside, though, she was shaking with fear. Arceus still scared her witless. "We'll keep running if we must."  
Arceus nodded. "So what are you going to do about the Plasma ship that is headed this way?"  
Everyone stiffened.  
"When were you going to tell us about that?!" Reshiram asked angrily.  
"The boy has a tracking device on him that he is unaware of. I suggest you find it and…run before the ship gets here." Arceus said with a slight hint of slyness in his voice. He was up to something.  
"_Red, get N. He has a tracking device on him._"  
"_Damn it. When are we ever going to get a freaking break?_" Red groaned. "_Don't worry. We'll find him._"  
"Where will you go?" Arceus asked.  
"As far from Unova as we can." Mewtwo replied. "Giovanni is searching for us as well."  
"_Found N._" Red interrupted. He sounded like he was sneaking up on N.  
"It would be a shame if either Team Rocket or Team Plasma were to find your group…"  
"What are you implying, Arceus?" Mewtwo growled.  
"You've been wanting to split up with Reshiram and her human friend, N, for a while now, correct? I think that is a wise idea."  
"_He's going down!_" Red cried.  
"_Oh God…_" Jen thought.  
Mewtwo frowned, puzzled, while Reshiram gawked at Arceus.  
"That's not fair, Arceus! Why are you letting Mewtwo-"  
"Let me finish, Reshiram. Really, you must control your temper." Arceus scolded. "As I was saying, it may be safer if you all split up into pairs for the time being, and rendezvous when it is again safe. To avoid any fights on who becomes who's partner, I shall split you up randomly."  
The group glanced at each other and then back at Arceus. None of them liked the idea.  
"Trust me. It will work." He said with a grin.  
Just then, the doors to the castle burst open with Red and his Pokemon running outside. He was shaking a clenched fist triumphantly in the air as his Pokemon cheered. "We found it! We found it! It was on the collar of his shirt!"  
N slowly followed them outside. He looked like he had been dragged through a twister.  
"N, are you alright?" Reshiram asked worriedly.  
N was still staring at Red. His expression was one of mixed slight fear and amusement. "They tackled me out of nowhere and started searching me for something. None of them told me what they were looking for, but…apparently they found it…"  
Reshiram glared at Red and his Pokemon, who were still singing, "We found it! We found it!"  
"They were looking for the tracking device that Team Plasma put on you while you were unconscious." Jen explained.  
N gave her a pitiful look. "How long did you know about the device? When were you going to tell me?"  
"Arceus just told us about it." She replied dryly, pointing at the large Legendary.  
N glanced at Arceus, and almost instantly his eyes widened.  
"I have decided on who is traveling with whom." The god-like Legendary announced.  
"_Wait…what?_" Red asked. He and his Pokemon stopped their singing. "_What's going on? What are we doing?_"  
"_We're splitting up so Team Rocket and Team Plasma will have a harder time finding us._" Jen explained. She glanced over at N, who had broken out of his star-struck daze, and was now talking to Reshiram about Arceus's plan to separate the group. She then turned to Mewtwo, only to find him shooting Arceus a death glare.  
"You don't even know who I paired you with, Mewtwo." Arceus said without looking at him.  
"_I already have an idea as to who you are not pairing me with._"  
Arceus rolled his eyes. "Where are you planning on having your rendezvous spot?"  
"It'll be in Altomare. We'll meet at Latias's Sanctuary." Mew replied.  
As she finished saying this, an orange rift appeared before them. Arceus stood beside the gapping portal and motioned for them to enter.  
Everyone in the group was hesitant to be the first ones through, but N and Reshiram silently volunteered to go first.  
"See you later, Reshiram." N grinned softly as he and the white Legendary passed through.  
Jen couldn't help, but feel pity towards N and Reshiram. "_I hope they get to stay together or find each other again as quickly as possible._"  
Red tossed the small device off into the distance before hugging Jen. "_I'll start calling you guys the second my Pokemon and I get out on the other side...so keep an open mind for me. Kay?_"  
"You better." She snickered. She was trying hard to hide her unhappiness.  
Red pulled away and walked with his Pokemon through the rift.  
Jen looked at her Pokemon sorrowfully and hugged them. How long would they have to separated from each other? She didn't want to think about it.  
"Don't look down, guys. This is only for a little while." Mew said in her cheerful voice. "Come on, Vulpix. If we go in the rift together, we may get paired up!"  
Vulpix perked up and began cackling. "Race you!"  
The two friends darted through the rift, leaving behind Jen, Rattata, Haunter, and Mewtwo. Haunter lifted Rattata up with his detached hands, and giving Jen one last wave goodbye, disappeared into the portal. If he stayed any longer, he wouldn't have had the heart to leave Jen.  
Jen sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't want to do this…" She said barely above a whisper.  
She felt Mewtwo's arms wrap around her as he pulled her close to him. "I will find you." He whispered to her.  
She reluctantly nodded and walked with him into the glowing rift.

**A/N So who's getting paired up with who? They all went into the rift at different times, but does that mean they get the person/Pokemon they crossed over with? And where are they going to end up? What is Arceus's initial plan behind all of this? Stay tuned! ;D**


	38. Separated (Part 1)

Following Red  
Red had jumped through the rift with his Pokemon, but the second he passed through, he found himself falling into saltwater. He gasped as the waves dragged him under, causing him to suck in a lungful of water.  
"AHGAWDBLAHBLUB!" He cried as he thrashed about in the water.  
A large shadow passed over him and lifted him out of the water before he could sink any lower. Red went limp as he was placed on the shore.  
He groggily looked up at his rescuer to see Reshiram. She was staring at him with concern in her eyes. Red tried to lift his hand to wave at her, but wound up having to turn over on his side and cough up the saltwater that he had swallowed.  
Reshiram hovered over him as he sat up and wiped the remaining saltwater from his mouth.  
"Thank you." He signed.  
Reshiram cocked her head to the side. She didn't know who to read sign.  
"_You wouldn't be telepathic by chance, would you?_" Red both thought and signed.  
Reshiram blinked.  
"_I'll take that as a no._" He sighed as he climbed to his feet. He thought for a moment about how he and the Legendary could communicate with each other. "_I got it! I'll have the others translate for me._" He thought as he reached for his Pokeballs.  
He threw them up into the air, but each one landed on the ground without opening. They were all empty. Red stared at them in horror. "_Arceus split them up too?!_"  
Reshiram nudged him gently in the back, seemingly say, "I'm sorry. I understand. Do not worry. We will find them."  
Red nodded slowly and picked up the empty Pokeballs. He still needed to find a way to communicate with Reshiram. "_When I taught my Pokemon sign, it took at least a minimum of a month and a half or so for them to learn. I don't think I'll have that long to teach Reshiram._"  
He scanned the shore line to see if there were any signs telling him where they were, but the beach was completely cleared. It didn't even look like they were near any civilization either, which was bittersweet. Red looked up at Reshiram, who was still watching him, and pointed to the sky.  
She looked up and then back down at Red. She bowed her head, showing that she understood, and lowered herself enough for Red to climb on her back.  
Red smiled and climbed up. "_Never before did I ever think I might be riding a dragon type, especially a Legendary dragon type._" Red laughed as Reshiram quickly took to the sky. Red had to hold his hat down as they flew higher and faster. "_Mew. Mewtwo. Jen. Where are you guys? I'm with Reshiram. Are any of you guys paired with any of my Pokemon? Arceus sent all of my Pokemon away. Reshiram and I are heading over to Altomare right now._"  
He waited a few minutes for a response as Reshiram soared over the sea. They needed to find out where in the world they were.  
"_Guys…where are you?_"

Following Vulpix  
The little fox Pokemon had hopped through the rift only to appear somewhere on the side of a mountain. She sat down near the edge of the mountain and gazed out at the vast desert far below.  
"I wonder who I'm going to be paired with…may be Jen or Haunter. Ooh! Or maybe even Mew!" She giggled. "We'll never reach Altomare if we're paired up. We will be taking so many fun detours. But we'll need to find Jen and the others."  
A bright, orange light flashed behind her as another rift opened. She eagerly turned to face her approaching partner. The tall, gray and purple being of Mewtwo walked through, but he didn't look at her.  
He seemed distracted and sad. He looked around the mountain before his gaze finally fell on Vulpix.  
"Heelloo!" Vulpix beamed. "We get to be partners!"  
Mewtwo stared at her. "Just like Mew." He said as he walked past her.  
"I know, right? That's why we're best friends." Vulpix said skipping along beside him. "By the way, I know you just arrived and all, but have you been trying to contact the others yet?"  
"I've been trying to reach them ever since I walked through the rift." He replied as he looked out at the desert. He frowned and looked back up at the mountain. "Where did Arceus send us…"  
Mewtwo soared into the air to get a better view of their location.  
"Wait! Hey, Mewtwo! I can't fl-" Vulpix was instantly enveloped in a blue aura. "Haha! WHEEE!" She giggled as she flew after him.  
Mewtwo allowed a chuckle to escape. "_Just like Mew._"  
Vulpix was diving and spun in the air a couple times before they finally reached the top of mountain. Vulpix stopped beside Mewtwo and gazed down into the fiery mouth of the volcano. A large coliseum-like building was suspended high above the lava.  
"Wow. Not exactly the best place to build something like that, huh?" Vulpix giggled.  
Mewtwo wasn't listening.  
"Hey, did you find out where we are?" Vulpix asked, drawing him from his thoughts.  
"Arceus sent us to Orre. That means we are directly north of Johto." Mewtwo replied as he looked to the south.  
"Well, what are we waiting for, Mewtwo? Jen and the others are waiting for us."  
He continued to look towards Johto.  
"You're worried about Jen, aren't you?" Vulpix asked softly.  
Mewtwo nodded.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure she and whoever she's partnered with are heading to Altomare right now." Vulpix said, trying to cheer him up. "And if you're worried, just try using telepathy to contact her. If you do…can you also tell me how she's doing and where she is?"  
Mewtwo smirked. "I will."  
Vulpix beamed at him. "Shall we go now?"  
The two took off for the south as quickly as they could, but Mewtwo's mind was still lingering on one thing.  
"_If Arceus paired Jen up with N…I will find you, Jen._"

Following Haunter  
Haunter landed within a heavily forested area. All around him grass and flying type Pokemon stopped and stared at him in bewilderment. Some of the Pokemon slowly turned to one another and began whispering. Haunter, however, caught some of the things they were saying.  
"How did he get here?"  
"He came through a portal."  
"What did you say? He teleported?"  
"I didn't know Haunters could teleport."  
Haunter chuckled to himself. "_I wonder when master will learn how to teleport._"  
"We'll try to teach her how to teleport later, though we'll need her to practice teleporting a couple feet at first. We don't want to lose her or anything."  
Haunter turned to see Mew hovering behind him.  
"Sup, partner!"  
"Hello, Mew…um…do you know where we are?" He asked.  
Mew spun in a quick circle as she took in their surroundings and giggled. "Nope! No clue!"  
"Wha!? How are we going to find Altomare and the others if we don't even know where we are?"  
Mew snickered. "Relax, Haunter. We'll find them. Besides, Vulpix and I are racing against each other to get to Latias's Sanctuary so we'll need to beat her there."  
"Does Vulpix know that you two are racing?"  
Mew only smirked. "Of course…not."  
"Then how can you say that you are racing?"  
Mew shrugged.  
"Speaking of Vulpix and the others…have you been able to reach Mewtwo or Jen?" Haunter asked. There was worry in his voice.  
"I haven't. I don't think they made it through the rift yet. I'll try back in a few minutes." She grinned.  
Haunter grimaced and looked away.  
Mew put a reassuring paw on his head. "I'm sure that whoever they got paired up with will get them to Altomare as soon as they can. And for all you know, Jen could have been partnered with Vulpix or Rattata. Or even Red or Mewtwo."  
"Or N."  
Mew paused before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Or N. Oh, if Mewtwo found out that Arceus paired those two up…hehe…there will be trouble."  
"Right. He's worried that N might find out about Jen's secret, isn't he?"  
"Ah…that too, but I also believe that he is afraid that Jen will like N more than him, mostly because N is a human and, like Jen, he can understand Pokemon."  
Haunter frowned. "Eh…I can't see that happening. Yeah, they both can talk to Pokemon, but that doesn't mean that will she'll fall in love with him. They'll probably become better friends because of it."  
"Mewtwo is having a hard time seeing it that way. He needs to hear Jen say that."  
"He won't listen to you?"  
Mew shook her head. "I tried to when you guys were inside the castle."  
"Speaking of Mewtwo and master…can you get a hold of them yet?"  
Mew hesitated as she tried to reach out to them. She pouted and shook her head. "Not yet. It's like they're being blo-Shut up!"  
"I didn't sa-"  
"Shut up!" She cried as she threw a paw up to silence him.  
Haunter chuckled at her abruptness.  
"_Red? Is that you?_" She asked both mentally and aloud for Haunter to hear.  
"_Mew! Finally I'm able to get a hold of some body._" Red sighed happily.  
"_Where are you and who's your partner?_"  
"_I'm with Reshiram, and I think…we're over the Orange Islands. Who are you with and where are you? You wouldn't happen to have any of my Pokemon with you, would you?_" He sounded anxious.  
"_No. I'm with Haunter. Why? Did Arceus send them away too?_"  
"_Yep. All of their Pokeballs are empty._"  
Mew frowned. "_Odd. Why would he do that?_"  
Haunter shrugged.  
"_Where are you guys again?_"  
"_Uh…I'll have to get back to you on that. Kay?_" Mew giggled.  
She could hear Red mentally laugh. "_Okay. If not, then I'll see you and the others at Altomare._"  
"Mew! Look over there. There is a town over there in the trees." Haunter cried, pointing to the collection of tree house-like huts that were built into the trees.  
"That helps…we're in Hoenn. I know this place." Mew beamed. "Come on! We've got to get to Altomare before Vulpix does."  
Without waiting for a response from Haunter, Mew immediately took off for Johto. Haunter rolled his eyes out of amusement and followed the hyperactive Legendary.

Following N  
N woke up in a boat with the sun slowly sinking into the watery horizon. N frowned and sat up in the narrow craft. "_I am in a boat…why?_"  
He examined the boat more and found that it was not just a boat, but a gondola. His gaze slowly drifted towards his strange surroundings and found that he was floating within a city submerged in water. All of the buildings had their bases completely underwater. The only part of the city that was not submerged were the elevated stone sidewalks.  
"Is this Altomare?" N asked aloud. He looked back through the city, but squinted when the glare of the sun shone through the buildings and into his eyes. He held his hand to block the sun and tried to stand up. The gondola rocked under him and he quickly sat down before he could capsize the vessel.  
He chuckled at his poor balance and tried again.  
This time, though, a silhouette of a girl kindly blocked his view of the setting sun. She reached a helping hand out to him and to help him out of the gondola.  
"Jen?" He asked. He couldn't see the girl's face very well due to the sun casting it in shadows, but the way the sun glowed around her made her seem like she had a halo of gold around her.  
"J-Jen, is that you?" N repeated, choking on his words. "_Why am I choking? It's just Jen._"  
The girl smiled and helped him out of the gondola.  
"Thank you, Jen." He said as he stepped onto the stable sidewalk. "Do you know where the others are?"  
She shook her head.  
"Is something the matter, Jen?" N asked.  
"HEY, N!" A mousy voice cried.  
N turned his head to see a Pikachu running towards him. Red's Pikachu.

Elsewhere  
Jen felt Mewtwo's hand disappear from her side as they passed through the rift. She looked around for him, but she only saw darkness.  
"Hello?" She called. She could feel the ground under her feet, but she couldn't see a thing. "Guys?! Where are you?"  
She threw her hands out in front and beside her. Much to her relief, her hands brushed against a wall. She placed a hand firmly against the wall and another out in front just in case she ran into another wall, and carefully began to walk through the darkness.  
"_I wish I knew flash…_" She mentally groaned to herself after tripping a couple of times. "_This would be a lot easier if—wait._" She held out her free hand and willed the room to light up.  
A glowing, white orb appeared in front of her hand, illuminating the tunnel completely.  
"Gawh! Too bright! Too bright!" She cried as the light blinded her. The light dimmed down enough for her to see without being blinded.  
The tunnel was long, but she swore she could just make out an exit in the distance. Excited, she bolted down the tunnel with her light guiding her.  
She quickly took each corner, twist, and turn with—wait, what?  
Jen skidded on her heels and examined the tunnel again. "I-I thought there was an exit…right here."  
She heard a loud rumbling around her as a wall moved behind her. The tunnel was changing.  
Jen felt her heart sink. "Where did you send me, Arceus?"


	39. Separated (Part 2)

Within Latias's Sanctuary  
"Latias!" Mew sang as she and Haunter descended into the garden.  
N, Pikachu, Rattata, and a brown-haired girl looked over at them. All of Red's other Pokemon, who were relaxing by the pond, looked up at them as well. Mew made a bee-line for the girl and just about knocked her off of the swing she was sitting on.  
"Mew…what was that for?" N cried.  
Mew didn't answer. She was too busy hugging the girl.  
"I was wondering when you were going to get here. The Chosen One's brother's Pokemon were the first to arrive. They told me about Arceus splitting you up and sending you to different regions. What did you guys do?" The girl asked.  
Mew shook her head. "Sorry, Latias. I can't tell you that. It would be too much for your innocent mind to comprehend."  
Latias pouted in her human form.  
"Latias?" N wondered aloud.  
Latias looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He can understand us too?"  
Mew grew stiff.  
"Too? What do you mean by that?" N asked. "Are you by chance talking about Concordia and Anthea? Did my sisters come through here a while back?" His voice seemed to be rising with hope and excitement.  
"No…but it's cool to know that there are more people who can understand Pokemon. Just a couple weeks ago-"  
Mew quickly poked Latias in the forehead with her tail before screaming, "Tag! You're it, Latias!"  
Latias grinned wildly before shifting into her red and white Legendary form. "Better fly fast, Mew!" She cackled as she flew after Mew.  
Mew soared high into the sky with Latias on her tail. Literally. Latias reached a paw out for Mew's pink tail, but was stopped when a gray figure tore past her. Both Legendries froze and turned to see Mewtwo land with such force that the ground broke under his feet.  
"Well hello to you too." Mew muttered under her breath.  
"Mew!" Vulpix cried as she tackled her friend.  
"You got paired with Mewtwo? This is funny! How was it?" Mew asked.  
"Not too bad. We didn't talk during the trip over here, but I was able to fly! Flying is ssoo much fun!" Vulpix beamed. "I can understand why you all like it so much. I feel so…so…FREE!"  
Mewtwo looked around the sanctuary. "Where is she?" He caught sight of N sitting next to the swing Latias had been sitting on, and slowly walked towards him. "Where is Jen?"  
"She hasn't arrived yet. And neither has Reshiram or her cousin." He replied.  
"Hang on a sec." Mew said slowly. She counted everyone in the area, except for Latias, and frowned. "We're only missing Red, Reshiram, and Jen. Arceus put us into pairs…Red said that he was with Reshiram."  
"So who is with Jen?" Vulpix asked.  
"And where is she?" Rattata added.  
Mew looked at Mewtwo. "I can't sense her anywhere either."  
Mewtwo looked like he was searching for her too. "I'm going to kill Arceus." He growled darkly.  
"Maybe she is unconscious somewhere? Remember when I brought her over to the Sky Pillar? You guys couldn't sense her until she was fully awake." Latias suggested.  
"Maybe…ooh this is not good." Haunter said solemnly.  
A large shadow passed over them before landing next to the pond.  
"Reshiram!" N cried as he ran over to his friend's side.  
Reshiram smiled at him. "It is good to see that you have made it here safely. Where did Arceus send you?" She asked as Red slid off her back.  
"Within the city. At first I thought Arceus sent me here with Jen because Latias looked like Jen, but I realized he paired me up with Pikachu."  
"I look like Jen?" Latias wondered aloud. She shifted back into her human form and looked at the Mews.  
"No, you don't. You don't look anything like her." Mewtwo muttered, aggravated. "How could you have possibly mistaken Latias for Jen? They are different heights and Jen has long, white hair. Not short and brown."  
"She was wearing a hat with cat ears last time I saw her. Perhaps seeing my ears threw him off a bit?" Latias asked as she rubbed the two locks of hair that stood up from the rest of her hair.  
Mew shook her head. "They are not as long as yours."  
Mewtwo looked at the sky. "_Arceus, I want to talk to you. Now!_"  
"_I'll be a moment, Mewtwo._" Arceus said.  
"_No! Now!_" Mewtwo hissed. "_Jen is missing!_"  
A few minutes later, Arceus appeared through an orange rift that materialized above the garden. The god-like Legendary stopped a few feet above the group and looked down.  
"What did you do to Jen? Where is she?!" Mewtwo was furious now.  
"I was going to pair her with her cousin or one of their Pokemon, but the second you crossed through with each other…something happened." Mewtwo's eyes widened in anger, and was about to say something, but was stopped as Arceus continued. "What were you thinking about when you and Jen crossed?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked bitterly.  
"Think about it, Mewtwo. You are a powerful Pokemon. What were you thinking about when you crossed with Jen?"  
Mewtwo growled. "_I wanted her to be sent somewhere safe, and if you didn't pair her with me, which you obviously didn't, then to have her stay with someone who would protect her._"  
Arceus nodded. "So that's what happened…"  
"What? What happened?" Mew asked.  
"I was trying to send the girl to a certain region, while Mewtwo wanted her to be sent somewhere safe. When she crossed, she was immediately sent somewhere in between…wherever that maybe. Though I am hoping that she was sent somewhere you believe she would be safe."  
Mewtwo stared at Arceus in disbelief.  
"So where are some places you know are safe?" Vulpix and Mew asked.  
Mewtwo pondered the thought. There were not a lot of safe places that Team Rocket or Team Plasma would not search for her. "_But what of places they could not reach?_" "The Sky Pillar, the Sea Temple, Underneath Mount Quena…I can't think of anywhere else."  
"Then those places shall be searched." Arceus said.  
"Well, if you think about it, if she was at the Sky Pillar we would have heard something from Rayquaza." Reshiram pointed out.  
"_We might want to check it out just in case_." Red signed/said. "_Just in case_." Mew and Mewtwo flinched as they saw an image of Rayquaza attacking Jen flash through Red's mind. The thought was quick, but Red was slow to bury it. "_Sorry._" He thought, wincing.  
"I'll search the Sky Pillar." Mewtwo said quickly. Without waiting on what the others had to say, he took off and disappeared.  
"I guess I'll take the Sea Temple. Who wants to come with me?" Mew cried. "Vulpix?"  
"Uh…duh! It's a freaking underwater temple! Let's go!"  
Mew grinned and turned into a Pidgeot.  
"Anyone else joining us?" Vulpix asked from her friend's back.  
"We will come too." Haunter said as he picked up Rattata.  
"And we'll check out Mount Quena." Pikachu said as he hopped onto Red's shoulder.  
"We shall join you." N said as he proceeded to climb onto Reshiram's back.  
"Uh…that might not be such a good idea." Red's Espeon said. "What if Jen manages to find this place, but finds no one here? She might leave and we'd never know."  
N nodded glumly. "I understand."  
Red summoned his Pokemon into their Pokeballs and took off with Mew and Jen's Pokemon flying in the opposite direction.  
N sighed as he watched them leave and walked to the steps that led back to Altomare.  
"N, where are you going?" Reshiram asked.  
"I'm just going out for a bit. I might end up running into Jen." N said, shooting her a smile. "I'll be back later."  
Reshiram watched as her friend leave. She wanted to go with him and cheer him up, but her presence would only bring them unwanted attention. "Latias, can you do me a favor and follow N? I just want to make sure that he's okay."  
"You got it, Reshiram!" Latias said as she ran after N in her human form.  
"Give the others some time, Reshiram. They will eventually warm-up to the boy." Arceus said softly.  
"I'm just worried for him. Team Plasma has been coming after him more recently. Leaving Unova with the Mews was the best thing that has happened for him, but if they keep pushing him away…he'll leave and Team Plasma will..."  
"Be patient, Reshiram. They will accept him eventually."

Latias found N strolling along one of the bridges. He stopped in the middle and looked up as a couple of flying types passed overhead. He smiled, but she could see that he was not completely happy.  
"Hey, N!" Latias cried as she chased after him. N turned around to see Latias run over to his side. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Did Reshiram send you?"  
Latias shook her head. "Nope. I just wanted to hang out with you."  
N smirked. "You're lying, Latias. You are not a very good…what are you doing?"  
Latias was stroking his ponytail. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at its softness. "You have really soft and poofy hair."  
N laughed aloud. He hadn't laughed like that in quite a while. "Thank you."  
"You never did answer me. What are you doing?"  
N looked back up at the sky. "I'm waiting for the others to return or for Jen to show up."  
"You're going to be waiting for a while then." Latias pointed out. "Can't you think of anything better to do while you wait for them? I can take you on a tour of the city if you would like."  
"Thank you, Latias, but I am fine." N said politely. "Why have you not left to find Jen?"  
Latias shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know where to start looking. Do you have any ideas?"  
N thought for a moment. "My sisters and I hid in a separate dimension for a while when we were trying to avoid Team Plasma. Maybe she was sent to one of them."  
"How many dimensions do you know of that Jen could be within?"  
N shrugged. "The one we stayed in is the only one that I know of, and it is back in Unova."  
"Shall we go and check it out?" Latias asked.  
N looked at her and pondered the thought for a moment. "Sure. We can try."  
Latias excitedly grabbed N's hand and ran to the edge of the city. She checked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching before reverting to her original form.  
"Shouldn't we tell Reshiram?" N asked.  
"Umm…Nah. We'll be back before they even know it, and we might even have Jen with us!" Latias chirped.  
"Alright. Let's go." He said as he hopped onto her back.  
"Off we go!" Latias said as they took off across the ocean towards Unova.

Following Jen  
Jen slowly opened her eyes to see large floating land masses floating past her in a dark purple and black sky. She furrowed her brows and sat up to fully examine her abnormal surroundings. She was starting to feel as if she had entered the Twilight Zone.  
"What is this place?" She wondered aloud.  
"The Distortion World." A voice said from beside her.  
Jen looked over to see Giratina with her back turned towards her. No, scratch that…Jen was riding on Giratina's back.  
"It is good to see you again in person. How have you been liking your training with the Mews?" Giratina asked.  
"It's been going well. I'm getting better at using my abilities." Jen said as she slide off of the Legendry's back and flew beside her.  
"Impressive. The Mews have taught you well." Giratina smiled. "Though I do suggest they teach you how to teleport through your own world. Not through different dimensions. You are lucky you came into my dimension, and not Dialga's or Polkia's. You would have been falling through time and space."  
Jen laughed at Giratina's last remark. "Yeah."  
"You probably want to leave now, don't you?" Giratina asked. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.  
Jen looked at her quizzically. "A little, but I'm sure the others can wait a little while longer. Besides, I don't know how to get back."  
"Teleport the same why you did before, but this time, I highly suggest you think of Earth and the Mews. It would be bad if you wound up somewhere else."  
"Thanks, Giratina, but…I…uh didn't teleport. Arceus sent us all through a rift to help get Team Rocket and Team Plasma off of our tails, but when I crossed over, I ended up here."  
"Huh. Alright. So you don't know how to teleport?"  
Jen grinned at her awkwardly. "I kind of do, but I can't be conscious when doing so."  
Giratina frowned. "Do you teleport when you sleep? That could be very dangerous."  
"Kind of. Each time I've teleported usually happens as soon as I pass out from lack of oxygen while being underwater."  
Giratina blinked at her. "You're not suicidal, are you?"  
Jen laughed out loud and shook her head. "No, no. I was trapped under a pool of ice by Team Rocket the first time. The second time, I was tossed out of a helicopter by two Rocket grunts and landed in a hot spring. Though, each time it has happened, I've always ended up at the doorstep of the nearest Pokemon Center."  
Giratina snickered. "Sorry to tell you this, but there are no Pokemon Centers in my dimension. Plus, if Mewtwo found out that we tried to drown you, I'm sure he would find some way to cross over and kill me."  
Jen flinched. "How did you-"  
"I can see into your world and watch what you all are doing. I was curious as to how your training was going a while back and spotted you and Mewtwo dancing together. You both are so adorable together!"  
Jen felt her cheeks grow hot as she began to blush.  
"I wish I could have been there in being when he finally told you that he was Kenji. By the way, I totally approve!"  
Jen couldn't help, but laugh as Giratina turned from a powerful Legendary to a teenage girl within a second flat. "Thanks, Giratina."  
"Don't mention it!" Giratina beamed. Her expression suddenly turned grim as she started Jen dead in the eye. "Seriously, don't mention it. If any Pokemon, be they Legendary or not, or human finds out about you and Mewtwo…"  
"I understand." Jen said boldly.  
"You should be getting back to the Mews."  
Jen nodded. "How long have I been here?"  
"Uh…in Earth days? About ten days."  
"What!?" Jen gasped.  
Giratina let loose a loud cackle. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You've been in my dimension for about a day and a half."  
"That's still bad."  
"But it's better than ten days." Giratina snickered.  
Jen had to admit that that was true. It could be much worse.  
"I'll take you to the others." Giratina said as she led Jen back to the upside-down waterfall.  
Jen shot Giratina a muddled look.  
"Your world and mine have windows and doors that I can use to either watch you with or pass through. I choose to just watch you through them." She motioned towards the waterfall. "This one shows your friends."  
Jen watched the waterfall. It took her a while to see anything, but after a few minutes of staring, she could see some of her friends. They all looked like they were in different parts of the world.  
Red was with his Pokemon, searching through a large underground cavern, while Mew and Jen's Pokemon were flying through the hallways of what looked to be a temple. N and Latias were walking through a forest, but they too seemed to be searching for something. And then, Jen spotted Mewtwo.  
He was back at the Sky Pillar, and like the others, searching for something.  
_"__No...not something. Someone...me._ _They're looking for me._"  
The waterfall then shifted to show all of her friends returning to Altomare. N and Red were talking/signing to a brown-haired girl and an old man. They were, as Jen guessed, probably the caretakers of the garden.  
She then spotted Mew and her Pokemon flying back to the garden with disappointment in their eyes. N and Red looked at them and mouthed something, but Mew's group shook their heads.  
"Were they looking for me?" Jen asked under her breath. "Where is Mewtwo?" She scanned the garden, but he was nowhere to be found.  
"Are you ready to go?" Giratina asked when she noticed the dismay in Jen's eyes.  
"Huh? Oh…umm. Before I go…could you teach me how to open up rifts?"  
Giratina cocked her head to the side. "The question should not be 'could I teach you', but 'can you open one'. You might not have the ability to open a rift even if I taught you how." Giratina explained. "You may just be better off teleporting everywhere than opening rifts to separate dimensions."  
"Okay…"  
"Why do you want learn how to open rifts anyway?"  
Jen looked up at her. "I want to be able to come back here and visit you at least once in a while. You seem…lonely."  
Giratina went silent for a while, but quickly recovered and smiled at Jen. "It can be at times, but I have distracted myself by watching Earth. So far your journey has been fascinating. I may be lonely, but I am never bored. Especially now that I have a new friend."  
Jen beamed at her.  
"I'll open a rift for you." Giratina said as she focused on the waterfall. The water rippled before an orange rift opened within it.  
"Thank you, Giratina! I promise I'll visit as much as I can." Jen waved as she flew through the rift.  
"No…you won't be…" Giratina sighed as the rift closed behind Jen. She slowly flew off to another part of her dimension, believing that Jen was with her friends. Little did she or Jen know, the scene in the waterfall had changed when Giratina opened the rift…

Back on the other side of the rift  
Jen crashed into a stack of wooden crates and landed onto the metallic ground. "Ouch." She groaned. "Since when are crates found in gardens…"  
She glanced up from where she fell and recoiled. Before her, grinning rather oddly, was a scientist. He had blond hair with a rather odd blue swirl of hair circulating around his head. There was a glare on the lens of his glasses, giving him a creepy, mad scientist look.  
"Why would you be looking for a garden, my dear?" He sounded eerily calm and…stoned.  
Jen didn't answer.  
He smirked. "Scared that you got caught? Do not worry. I shall not alert the others…yet. How did you get in here? I am quite curious."  
Jen still refused to answer.  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
"_Why am I here? I thought Giratina sent me to Latias's garden._" Jen thought. "_Did the scene in the waterfall change._"  
"Would you like to see something spectacular?" He asked, turning back to his control panel.  
Jen slowly climbed to her feet and walked over to his side.  
"Do you have any Pokemon?" He asked suddenly.  
Jen shook her head and showed him her empty belt.  
"Oh, what a pity." He said pressing a couple buttons on the control panel. "Luckily, I have some with me here in the lab."  
An Ursaring was rolled out on the conveyor belt that was about a yard from them. The Ursaring looked at them sluggishly from its glass cage. It looked as if it had been through weeks of agonizing experimentations. Jen looked at the scientist with a pained expression.  
He ignored her and continued to type away at his panel. "This is where the fun begins!" He hit one last button before a large, satellite lowered itself over the glass cage.  
The Ursaring looked up and began to panic. "Please! No! Not this again! I don't want to lose control again."  
Jen was frozen with horror as she watched the satellite power-up.  
"Please!" The Ursaring begged, slamming its large paws against the glass. "Save me!"  
"Stop…" Jen choked.  
"Oh! You can speak." The scientist said happily. "Do not mind the Ursaring. It will be much more interesting in a few minutes."  
A blue laser hit the Ursaring in the head, and it immediately went silent.  
"Stay here." He whispered giddily. He walked over to the glass and knocked on the glass. The Ursaring looked up at Jen with bloodshot eyes and roared with fury.  
"Let me out! I'll kill you! I'll rip you to pieces and fest on your intestines!" It screamed as it slammed its whole entire being into the glass.  
"Do not be scared. I can control it." The scientist grinned. "Don't you think it's magnificent? I have allowed this Pokemon to obtain its full potential and more!"  
"You're Colress…you work for Team Plasma." Jen said slowly.  
"I see that my reputation precedes me." He said with pride.  
Jen looked back at the enraged Ursaring. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Why? My dear girl, I do this for the sake of science. I wish to expand my knowledge of Pokemon. Do you understand?"  
Jen opened her mouth to scream at him, but choked on her words when she heard a raspy voice behind her.  
"Colress, who is this?!" Ghetsis growled as he approached Jen and Colress.  
Jen swallowed and prepared to run, but Colress put a firm hand on her shoulder and grinned. "She is my assistant."  
"I don't recall allowing her to become your assistant. Nor do I recall ever receiving her records of joining Team Plasma." Ghetsis spit. "Get rid of her."  
"Come now, Ghetsis. She has been working rather well, and she shares my love for science."  
Ghetsis scowled. "What's her name?"  
"Why are you asking me? She's standing right there. Ask her yourself."  
Ghetsis glared at Colress. "You don't even know her name. You're lying. Weiss, Schwarz, get rid of this brat!"  
Jen began backing away.  
"Sorry. I tried." Colress said with a smirk. His tone of voice sounded uncaring.  
Weiss and Schwarz rushed at her, but Jen ducked under their arms and bolted past Ghetsis.  
"Seviper, after her!" Schwarz barked.  
"Go, Zangoose." Weiss cried.  
Their Pokemon chased after Jen, quickly gaining on her heels.  
"_Now would be a good time to know how to teleport._" She growled to herself. "_Arceus, I could use your help right about now._"  
Nothing happened.  
"Seviper, use bite!"  
Jen leapt into the air to dodge the attack. She had to get away from them.  
"Gotcha!" The Seviper cried as it jumped to bite Jen again.  
Jen spun out of the way and stopped. The Seviper dove past her and slid to a stop.  
"Hold still!" Zangoose growled.  
"Never!" Jen screamed.  
Both Seviper and Zangoose recoiled. This gave Jen enough time to sprint past the Pokemon and down the next hallway. Unfortunately, there were a couple grunts blocking her way, but she could see a widow on the other side of them. She just had to get past them.  
Jen sprinted as fast as she could past the grunts, taking most of them by surprise. She was almost to the window when a female grunt tackled her to the ground.  
"No! Damn it!" She shrieked.  
Three other grunts ran over to her and clamped a metal band around her arms, hands, and torso. She struggled against the bands, but they seemed to grow tighter the more she struggled.  
"Let me go!" She screamed.  
The grunts pulled her to a kneeling stance as Colress and Ghetsis approached her.  
"How did you get into this hideout? Who are you? Who do you work for?" One of the male grunts growled.  
Jen glared at him and tried to head-butt him. Another grunt grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards. He straddled her and began punching her in the face. Someone grabbed his hand.  
"That's enough." Ghetsis barked. "Get her to her feet."  
The grunts lifted her to her feet, but the grunt had knocked her unconscious. "What should we do with her, sir?"  
"Hang on a second, Lord Ghetsis!" One of the female grunts said. She lifted Jen's head up and smirked. "I think I know this kid."


	40. For Whom The Bell Tolls

A couple hours later  
Jen woke up with the metal bands still holding her arms down by her side. She groaned and pulled at the bands, but she was only wasting her time.  
"Ah! I see that our guest is finally awake." Colress said from the other side of a long, wooden table. He was sitting with the female grunt from the White Forest and her partner, and with Ghetsis sitting at the head of the table. They were all staring at her.  
"Aldith has told me that you were last seen with my son, N. Where have you taken him?" Ghetsis asked in an eerily kind tone. Jen could tell that it was only a façade, and that underneath his friendly tone, he was still the same evil, coldhearted thing-of-a-man.  
Jen kept her mouth shut and glared at Ghetsis. She would tell him nothing about N or the others, especially after witnessing the horrid experiment Colress had conducted on the Ursaring. "_I wonder how it is doing now. Is it still being brainwashed?_"  
"It would be wise for you to answer Lord Ghetsis." The orange-haired, female grunt, Aldith, growled.  
"Perhaps she wants something first. Some form of motivation?" Colress suggested. He glanced over at Jen.  
"I want you to let me go." She muttered crudely.  
"Not until you tell me where N is. I need to know where he is hiding." Ghetsis said. His tone was quickly growing darker as his temper began to slip. "Tell me. Now!"  
"_Holy. Shit. Ghetsis is like my mom…_" Jen mentally gasped.  
"Ghetsis, be kind to our guest." Colress said in his abnormally calm tone.  
"Shut up, Colress." He turned back to Jen, who sat quietly at the other end of the table. "You somehow managed to show up in my headquarters with nothing, but berries, and your Pokedex in your bag and the clothes on your back. How did you do it?"  
Jen put her cuffed hands on her lap and leaned back in her seat.  
"We found some interesting Pokemon entries in your Pokedex." The male grunt said. "How is it that you have more Legendary entries than regular Pokemon entries logged?"  
Jen shrugged callously.  
"_This is getting annoying._" Ghetsis mentally grumbled to himself.  
Jen let a very tiny smirk form on her lips. All she needed to do was wait until he grew tired of her and ordered to have her locked away. Then she could make her escape without anyone figuring out her secret.  
"How did you get into the lab without being spotted?" Aldith asked harshly.  
Jen sighed and shook her head.  
Ghetsis groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going nowhere. Lock her-"  
A loud explosion sounded a little ways away from the room.  
"What the Hell happened?" Ghetsis hissed.  
Aldith and her partner put a hand to their communicators as they listened to the grunts on the other end. Their expressions quickly grew furious. "It's Team Rocket. They've broken into the lab, and they're now trying to steal Colress's device."  
"Well don't just stand there!" Ghetsis screamed. "Go! And do whatever means necessary to stop them!"  
"Sir!" The grunts stood and bowed before running out of the room for the lab.  
"_Team Rocket…is here?_" Jen felt herself pale. This day was going from bad to worse for her, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better any time soon.  
Ghetsis slowly began to stand from his chair, but froze when he noticed someone standing behind Jen's chair. Jen couldn't look to see who he was staring at due to the back of the chair being too large, which, in a way, was fortunate for Jen.  
"Good afternoon, Ghetsis."  
Jen's blood ran cold. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. Giovanni walked up to Jen's chair and rested a hand on the wooden top. If he looked or even glanced down, just a little bit, he would be able to spot Jen.  
As quietly and carefully as she could, Jen slid lower and lower into her seat. "_I'm not here. Please don't look down. I'm not here._"  
"You're making a rather bold move coming here and stealing from me, Giovanni. You and your grunts are going to regret ever stepping foot into my headquarters."  
Giovanni smirked. "Don't worry, Ghetsis. This will not be your base for much longer."  
Ghetsis's eyes widened with anger. He produced two Pokeballs from his robe and summoned his Pokemon. "Eelektross! Cofagrigus! Attack!"  
"Nidoking! Kangaskhan! Counter and show them no mercy!" Giovanni barked.  
Within seconds, the room had turned into a battlefield between the leaders' Pokemon. The only Pokemon that Jen did not see in the skirmish was Giovanni's Persian. The table and furniture were destroyed as both Giovanni's and Ghetsis's Pokemon tore into each other. Literally! Jen had never seen a Pokemon battle become as violent as this one.  
All of their Pokemon were huffing and puffing, trying desperately to stay on their feet…and remain alive. Just about all of them were bleeding from deep wounds now.  
"_This…is…sick._" Jen growled as her being went stiff with anger.  
Colress crept over to Jen and dragged her out of the room. He stopped just outside of the doorway so he could still watch the carnage. "Is this not marvelous? Never before have I seen a Pokemon battle as brutal as this. These Pokemon have just about reached their full potential…and all without the help of my machine!"  
Jen scowled at him. "How can you possibly say something so horrid? Those Pokemon are slaughtering each other and you…you…you don't even give a shit about them!"  
Colress looked at her with a rather stunned expression. "You sound just like N."  
"We need to stop them!" Jen growled as she tried to rush back into the room.  
Colress grabbed Jen's arm before she could run back into the chaos. "You really don't want to go back in there, my dear. You could get injured or even killed."  
"But the Pokemon! Put me down!" Jen screamed and kicked as Colress's Beheeyem kinetically lifted her off of her feet.  
"This way, Beheeyem. We must protect my device." Colress ordered.  
"W-Wait! Why are you taking me? Put me down!" Jen cried as Colress and his Pokemon ran for the laboratory with her suspended in tow.  
"If I left you, you would only return to the battle."  
"And why do you care if I go back?" Jen hissed. "I thought you guys didn't care about those who weren't a part of your group."  
Colress gave her an odd stare. "You are one strange child."  
Two loud gunshots could be heard coming from the room Giovanni and Ghetsis were in. The trio turned back to the room and stared in horror. They had not gone very far from the doorway.  
There was a long silence before Giovanni walked out of the room with a gun in his hand. There was an evil glint in his eyes as he directed his attention towards them.  
"_Oh…shit. Did…did he-?_" Jen couldn't finish her thought. She was too dumbfounded.  
"Everyone who is not with Team Rocket shall die along with the late Ghetsis. You only have one chance to decide where your loyalty lies." Giovanni said, aiming the gun at Colress's head."  
"No! Don't shot, Colress!" Beheeyem cried as it flew in front of Colress. "You do not want to shoot him!"  
Jen could sense the Pokémon's attempts to control Giovanni's mind, but as she looked closer, she could see that Giovanni was wearing the same silver headband that he had been wearing at the Tree. Beheeyem's mind control would have no effect on him.  
Colress's expression grew very grim. "Will you let me continue my research and experiments?"  
Giovanni nodded.  
Colress smirked and allowed his tone to return to normal. "Then I would be honored to join Team Rocket."  
"One of my former grunts tried to recruit you a couple years back, but you betrayed them." Giovanni said darkly. "Why should I trust you? I should just go ahead and shoot you. All I need is your device."  
"You may have my device, but without me, you will never be able to progress. Besides, you killed Ghetsis, my only benefactor for my research, and you have a gun pointed at me. When people know they are to be murdered, they usually tell the truth."  
"Usually?"  
"I promise to stay loyal to you, Giovanni." Colress said calmly.  
"We shall see about that, but I will give you one warning. If you even think of betraying me, I will end you within seconds." He then turned his attention towards Jen. "You, on the other hand, have no choice. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Jen remained in Beheeyem's kinetic grasp as Colress, his Pokemon and she were 'escorted' from Team Plasma's base. As they headed for Giovanni's helicopter, they passed handfuls of Plasma grunts who were kneeling on the ground. Behind each one of them stood a Rocket grunt with a gun pointed at the Plasma grunts' heads.  
Jen's mouth fell open. "_There has got to be at least a couple hundred Plasma grunts kneeling out here. Giovanni is not really going to kill all of them…is he?_" She thought as she spotted Aldith and her partner. They too were kneeling with a gun pointed at the back of their heads.  
Her thoughts then drifted to seeing her dad and his colleagues being consumed in flames. Giovanni had killed them all simply because he didn't want any bit of their research to escape into the world. "_Too late, you bastard. Some of my dad's research did make it out of the lab._"  
"He's going to kill them all." Jen growled under her breath. She was hoping Colress had heard her though.  
The scientist just looked straight ahead. Even though he wore his usual relaxed and carefree expression, but Jen could still sense the fear behind it. She didn't blame him for being scared. She was starting to become fearful as well.  
Colress summoned Beheeyem back into its Pokeball before entering the helicopter. Both Colress and Jen were directed to sit in between a few armed grunts, which caused their nerves to rise a bit. The grunts eyed Jen as she sat down. Escaping without revealing her secret was going to be extremely difficult.  
Giovanni eventually entered the helicopter with his Persian and sat down across from Jen and Colress.  
"_Possibility of escape without revealing my powers: Very, very slim…_" Jen thought to herself.  
The helicopter's engine sprung to life as the large aircraft lifted them high into the air. Jen managed to sneak a few peeks at the grunts down below before being shoved back into her seat.  
"Stay seated, brat." The grunt growled.  
Jen scowled at him. "What do you think I'm going to do? Jump out of the helicopter? I'm just looking you moron!"  
That earned her a rough jab to in the side. She grimaced, but made sure that no one noticed.  
There was a sudden popping sound coming from Team Plasma's headquarters. Jen tried to see what was happening, but the grunt shoved her back. She really didn't need to see anything to know what was going on down below. She could hear their screaming and panicked voices.  
Jen tried to lift her hands up to cover her ears, but her hands were still bound to her sides. And even if she did manage to cover her ears, she would still be able to hear their last thoughts.  
She lowered her head and shut her eyes. She had to focus on something other than the cries coming from below.  
"_I need to get out of this helicopter and find the others, but I also need to make sure Team Rocket won't follow me._" She looked out the helicopter door and watched as the clouds grew closer and closer.  
"_I could try jumping, but they will be looking for a body._" She snuck a glance at Giovanni from the corner of her eye, and flinched slightly. He was staring right at her with a rather eerie attentiveness. "_What does he want? Why didn't he try to shoot me back in Plasma's base?_"  
She wanted to read his mind to know what he was thinking, but he was still wearing the headband. "_Why is he wearing that? Was he expecting Mewtwo to be here or…does he…know?!_"  
"Once we arrive at our base, Colress, I want you to start working on your device right away." Giovanni barked.  
Colress nodded. "Is there a certain Pokemon that you are hoping to use my device on, sir?"  
Giovanni glared at him.  
The grunts beside Jen and Colress produced two blindfolds from their belts and wrapped them tightly around their heads. The black pieces of cloth completely blocked out all sources of light, leaving both Jen and Colress completely clueless as to where Team Rocket was taking them.  
"_Not good…_" Jen thought grimly.  
Somewhere above the Hoenn Region  
Mewtwo had been searching for hours on end. He had already checked the Sky Pillar, and nearly avoided a fight with Rayquaza.  
"_Jen? Can you hear me?_" He had been calling out to her for hours with absolutely no response.  
"_Mewtwo?_" It was Mew.  
"_Have you found her yet? Has she returned?_"  
Mew hesitated. "_I was about to ask you the same thing. We still haven't found her yet. I'm getting really worried._"  
"_I'm going to kill Arceus._" Mewtwo growled darkly.  
"_We'll find her. There are still some places that we have not checked, right?_"  
Mewtwo didn't answer. There was a sense of fear growing inside of his chest. What if she couldn't be found? "_No. I will find her._"  
The fear began to grow as he headed towards Johto. "_That's not my fear…_" He stopped in mid-air and searched for where the emotion was coming. It only took him a few moments to locate its direction, but to his dismay he was facing towards Unova. "_She's scared…Jen, tell me where you are!_"  
Silence.  
Panic and anger flooded his being as he took off towards Unova. If he found out that she had gotten hurt…there would be Hell to pay.  
Somewhere in Unova  
The blindfold was violently ripped off about an hour later. Jen flinched as her eyes quickly adjusted to the light. She was seated in a white interrogation room with two grunts guarding the door.  
She stared at the grunts in silence for a few minutes. They were not wearing the same headband that Giovanni had been wearing. Jen would be able to enter their minds and hear their thoughts.  
"_Wait, no. That might be a bad idea. What if they are testing me?_" She used her peripheral vision to glance around the room for cameras. There were about two that she could see. "_Call me paranoid, but I am not going to risk Team Rocket finding out about me._"  
The door in between the two guards opened up. Jen stiffened as Giovanni walked in with his Persian by his side. She glared at him as he sat down in the chair across from her.  
"Leave us." Giovanni said to the guards without looking back at them.  
The guards hesitated, but obeyed the order. They quickly left the room and let the door shut behind them.  
Jen continued to glare at him. "_What does he want with me? I'm starting to miss those guards._"  
"You were traveling with Mewtwo and that brat, Red. Weren't you?"  
Jen bit her tongue. She wouldn't talk to him no matter what he said or did.  
"I remember seeing you and that damn mute at the Tree of Beginning. Why were you two there in the first place?" Giovanni asked in a dark tone.  
No reply came from Jen. Her hands started to clench into fists.  
"What were you doing with that mute freak and my Pokemon, Mewt-"  
Jen lunged for Giovanni, and head-butted him as hard as she could. The blow knocked Giovanni backwards, and almost caused Jen to fall unconscious herself. "_What the Hell is his skull made out of? Lead? Platinum? That really frigg'n hurt!_"  
Giovanni's Persian slowly turned on her. "You're going to pay for that, pathetic trainer." He hissed.  
Jen climbed to her feet and glared down at the Persian. The Persian growled and lunged for her, teeth bared and claws extended. Jen ducked under the Persian, but cringed as his claws dug into her arm.  
She clenched her teeth and awkwardly grabbed her stinging arm with her cuffed hands. "_I've got to get out-_"  
Giovanni jumped up from the ground and sucker-punched her in the stomach. Jen doubled over and groaned in pain.  
"That is for attacking me you little bitch." He snarled. He grabbed her by the throat and began choking her. "You will tell me where Mewtwo is or I will cause you to suffer like you've never suffered before. You will be begging for death when I am done with you."  
Jen was clawing at his hands, but his grip only tightened on her throat. "_Let…L-Let…GO!_"  
Giovanni went flying across the room and through the door. His Persian flinched and stared at Jen. Jen slowly turned her gaze towards him. "Sit and stay you stupid pussy-cat."  
The Persian obeyed.  
Jen ran from the room to see that Giovanni was out cold. She ran up to him and snatched the headband off of his head. "You won't be needing this anymore." She spit. Jen focused on the cuffs that were still on her hands and willed them to unlock. She swung them around and snapped them down on Giovanni's hands. "_There!_"  
"Giovanni? Are you alright?" One of the guard grunts called from down the hall.  
The two grunts stopped when they saw Jen standing over Giovanni. They stared at each other for a moment before Jen took off in the opposite direction.  
"Come back here, you bitch!" They screamed.  
Jen ignored them and ran as fast as she could. She had no clue where she was going, but she didn't care. Her only thought was getting out and finding the others. If she was lucky, Giovanni would have taken her to Team Rocket's headquarters in Castelia City and all she had to do was find the holes that Mewtwo had created earlier and fly to the surface.  
Unfortunately, this was a different headquarters. The rooms looked different and the hallways were not white like the ones back in Castelia.  
"_Damn it…where are the elevators?_" She wondered. Jen continued to run down the hallway at top speed, not bothering to check to see if anyone was coming. A door opened up in front of her, causing her to collide with the grunt who was walking out.  
"Oomph! Not again!" She grimaced.  
"Watch where you're going, stu-" The grunt stopped and examined Jen a little more closely. "You're still alive?" He cackled. "Dear, God! How many times do we have to kill you before you stay dead?"  
Jen looked at the grunt. He was the same one from the S.S. Anne. "For Pete's sake! Leave me alone!" She screamed as she punched him in the face.  
The grunt recoiled from the blow, and Jen blew past him. She couldn't waste any more time running into Rocket grunts. Jen needed to find an exit soon. "_I should have read that grunt's mind when I had the chance._"  
She slid to a halt and looked up at the ceiling. There was an urge to launch a shadow ball at the ceiling and create an exit, but she still didn't want Team Rocket finding out that she was part Pokemon. "_If I'm lucky, they'll just think I'm a powerful psychic who was able to kinetically throw Giovanni._"  
"Where is she? Find her, now!" The screaming voice belonged to Giovanni. He sounded absolutely pissed…and close. It would be all over if he found her.  
Jen started running again. This time, though, she checked almost every door for a stairwell or a hiding spot. She could hear dozens of hurried footsteps headed her way, and she was growing tired of running.  
She was starting to huff and puff and her pace was slowing, but she did not stop searching for a way out. She pushed open another door and sighed with relief. She had finally found the stairs.  
"Hey!"  
Jen stiffened and, without looking at the oncoming grunts, dove through the doorway and climbed the stairs with renewed energy. She took the stairs two at a time, climbing higher and faster with each passing moment. She poked her head out over the stairs and glanced up to see how many more flights she had to climb. To her dismay there looked to be about ten.  
"_Screw this!_" She hissed.  
Jen leapt over the railing and soared to the top of the stairwell. She threw herself against the door that led from the stairwell and into the hallway. She received a couple gasps from the people in the hallway, but instead of stopping to see where she was, she pushed through them and ran for the nearest exit.  
It took her a couple moments to realize that the people she was shoving over were regular citizens. She was inside of a shopping center.  
"_Windows?! Where are the windows?_" Jen thought frantically as she scanned the store for one.  
The shoppers began to back away from her as the store security approached her. "Ma'am, are you alright?"  
"_Why did they call security on me?_" She glanced over at one of the mirrors that was positioned next to one of the clothes stands, and gasped. She looked absolutely horrible.  
There was dried blood coming from her nose and there was a dark bruise on her cheek. She looked down at her arm to see that it was just about shredded from where Giovanni's Persian had scratched her. Adding onto that, she was shaking like a mental person. "_I can only imagine how much the others might react if they saw me like this._"  
"Ma'am?"  
Jen looked at the security guard and spotted a window a few feet behind him. "Do you know that there is a Team Rocket base in the basement of this building?"  
The guard flinched and gave her an odd stare.  
"No? Well, you might want to check it out then." She said as she bolted past him.  
The guard tried to reach out for her, but she evaded his grasp and threw herself through the shut window. The glass shards danced around her as she fell through the air. Jen numbly looked towards the ground and saw dozens of pedestrians staring up at her in horror. Fortunately, she was still high enough above the ground that no one down below could see her clearly.  
Before she could fall any farther and give the onlookers any heart attacks, she spun in the air and sped off.  
"Sorry to leave so soon, Unova, but it's high time I reunite with my friends!" Jen said as she left the city. She soared higher and higher into the air in order to get a better view of where in the region she was. "Let's see…the place that I just came from looks like…is that a beach over there?"  
Sure enough there was a beach a little ways off into the distance. There were also a lot of people hanging out along the shore too.  
"I know where I am! This is Undella! I know how to get to Johto from here!" She cried happily as she took off at top speed over the sea. "Hang on guys! Here I come!"  
Jen had begun to fly low over the water in order to get a better view of her reflection. She had to wash some of the blood off of her before she reached Altomare. She glanced at the reflection of her bleeding arm and pulled the torn sleeve of her jacket, hoping to cover the deep cuts in her arm. Unfortunately, there was no way to hide it.  
"I'll need to find a Pokemon Center before I find the others…but how will I be able to get Nurse Joy to leave long enough for me to heal myself. Plus there will be other trainers in the Center as well." She said aloud as she splashed some of the saltwater on her face and arms. It stung like crazy, but she had to get rid of the blood.  
She gazed at her reflection again and saw that she had managed to clean up most of the blood around her nose, but her arm was still bleeding. A lot.  
"_Why won't it stop? The blood should have dried and formed a clot or something by now._" Jen sighed as she hastened her speed and rose into the air. If she did not make it to Johto soon, she would surely pass out from blood loss.  
"_Why did Team Rocket have to try and murder me once again? Team Plasma was SO much nicer! Yeah, Ghetsis was a bit of an ass, but no one there tried to kill me._" She thought to herself as she tried to keep from falling passing out.  
Her eyelids were growing very heavy and everything was starting to grow darker, but Jen fought with every ounce of will power to stay awake. She gripped her arm tightly, allowing the pain to wake her up more. "Come on, stupid. Just a bit…farther…then…you can…sleep. Why the Hell…hasn't my arm…sstoopped blleeeding?"  
She looked up and tried scanning the horizon for any landmasses to land on and rest, but all she could see was the sea, the sky, and something flying at her. Jen frowned and squinted into the distance to get a better view of the gray and purple Pokemon flying towards her.  
"Mewtwo?" She cried weakly with hope in her voice. Jen quickly threw her hood over her head so most of the bruises from Team Rocket could be hidden from Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo flew faster when he saw her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"You found me." She laughed happily. Her arm stung as she hugged him back, but she bit back the pain.  
"I told you I would." He said as he kissed her still covered forehead. He then frowned and lifted his hand to find it covered in blood. "Jen, what happened?"  
Jen didn't look at him. She only shook her head and hugged him tighter. If she told him what had happened, all of her tears and fear that she had bottled up while at the Team Plasma and Rocket base would be too much to hold back.  
"Please, Jen, tell me what happened. Where were you?"  
"It's…okay…I'm fine." She said slowly. Her words were also slightly slurred. Jen's embrace loosened and she began to fall backwards towards the sea.  
"Jen!" Mewtwo cried as he grabbed Jen before she could fall. Her hood had fallen off of her head, revealing black and blue bruises on her pale skin. "_Damn it. Why did we have to separate?_"  
Without another moment of hesitation, he took off towards Johto with Jen clutched tightly in his arms.  
Back in Unova  
Giovanni's Persian sat next to the enraged Rocket leader. He was cleaning his paws of Jen's blood as Giovanni screamed at his men for losing her.  
"_I'm so glad I'm not one of them. Being a human seems like too much of a hassle. Only Giovanni seems to know what he's doing._"  
He paused for a moment to watch as the grunts shrink away in fear from Giovanni.  
"_That's my master._" The Persian smiled as he finished cleaning his paw. "_Always the big bos—huh…why…why do I feel so…_"  
The Persian collapsed onto the ground before Giovanni's feet. It was breathing heavily and shaking.  
Giovanni glanced down at his Pokemon and frowned. "Persian, what is the matter with you? Get up!"  
His Persian remained where he was, but he wasn't shaking anymore.  
Giovanni knelt down and put a rough hand on his Pokémon's neck, but stopped before he could grip the nape of the Persian's neck. Something was missing. Giovanni's hand drifted down his Persian's neck and pressed against the fur.  
There was no pulse…

**A/N Okay, creepy moment! The second I wrote down that Ghetsis had died, someone's ring tone went off and the song was, 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' and the bell tower on our campus rung.**


	41. The Garden

Mewtwo ran through Altomare as Kenji, searching for a Pokemon Center. People quickly moved out of his way when they saw Jen cradled limply in his arms, while others took out their phones and started calling for help.  
"Is she alright?" Some called after him.  
"Do you want us to call for help?" Other asked.  
Mewtwo ignored them as he spotted a Pokemon Center. He bolted for the door and rushed Jen to the counter.  
"Hello!" Nurse Joy chirped happily. "How may I-oh my God! What happened to her? She needs imm-"  
"Joy, hush!" Mewtwo barked.  
Joy's eyes glazed over as she and all of the customers in the Center fell into a frozen trance.  
Mewtwo ran around the counter and placed Jen on top of it. He pressed a couple buttons on the machine, and it slowly began to hum as it healed Jen. He watched on in anxiousness and curiosity as Jen's wounds sealed and formed white scars.  
The machine finally grew silent. Mewtwo edged closer to Jen, who was still lying on the machine. She was still pretty pale.  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked over at him. "Hi." She said sluggishly.  
Mewtwo sighed with relief and picked her up into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Jen. You could have died."  
Jen grimaced. "Sorry." She glanced over his shoulder at Joy, who stood motionlessly behind them. "What's wrong with Joy?"  
"Nothing. I didn't want her or any of the others to see the machine healing you."  
"Ah! They would find it weird that you were using the machine to heal me." Jen said, understandingly. "How many people tried to point you towards the hospital?"  
Mewtwo didn't answer. He was staring at her arm. "What happened to you? Who or what did that to you?" He asked, pointing to the scars on her arm.  
"Don't worry about what happened. I'm fine now. I'm with you." She said calmly as she tried to pull her torn sleeve over the scars. "I…I just don't want to talk about it."  
"Jen-" Mewtwo began. There was concern in his voice.  
"I promise I'll tell you later. Okay?"  
He stared at her for a moment. "You do know that I won't stop worrying until you tell me, right?"  
Jen smiled weakly at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."  
He nodded and carried her around to the front of the Center.  
"You can put me down, Mewtwo." Jen said sheepishly. "I'm sure I can walk on my own. I don't feel faint anymore."  
"Are you sure?" He asked in a half-teasing tone.  
"Yes, I'm sure." She said, giggling.  
He let her down, but kept an arm around her waist just in case. They walked out of the Center together just as Joy and the others snapped out of their trance.

"We were really worried about you." Mewtwo said after a while.  
"I saw you guys searching for me. You went to the Sky Pillar to find me." Jen replied.  
Mewtwo stopped and looked at her, puzzled.  
"I was sent to the Distortion World before I was accidentally sent to Unova. Giratina tried to help me get to Latias's garden, but something happened with the rift…and-"  
"You were sent to Unova." Mewtwo finished.  
Jen nodded.  
"You didn't run into-" He glanced down at her arm and then back up at her. "Team Rocket found you, didn't they? They were the ones who almost killed you." He growled darkly.  
Even though he was not angry at her, his grim tone still caused her to shrink back, frightened. Jen looked at the ground and bit her lip. The tears that she had held back during the massacre at Team Plasma's base were threatening to fall again if she said anything.  
"Jen, I'm sorry. I-" He pulled her close, and Jen let her tears run freely down her face.  
"He's a monster." She sobbed. "He…*hic* he's a *hic* demon!" Jen was crying so hard that she was starting to hiccup.  
"Giovanni?" Mewtwo asked. The anger in his voice was returning.  
Jen nodded.  
Mewtwo held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I was not there for you, to protect you. I'm sorry you had to see what he is truly like."  
Jen was shaking again. She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out the silver headband that she stole from Giovanni. "I-I got *hic* something f-for you."  
Mewtwo looked at the band gripped tightly in her fist. "You were close enough to take this from him?"  
Jen nodded.  
Mewtwo took the device from her and examined it closely. He then chucked it as far as he could and watched as it sunk below the surface of the water. "I loved it." He said as he started walked with her again.  
They walked in silence for a while before reaching a hidden storage drain tucked deep within an alleyway. It was easy to miss if you didn't know what you were looking for.  
Mewtwo lifted her up bridal style and glided through the drain. It only took a few moments to reach Latias' Sanctuary on the other side.  
"We're here. What do you think?" He asked her softly.  
Jen instantly felt relaxed upon seeing the giant garden. The garden had a tranquil and serene feel to it. "It's beautiful."  
"Jen?!" A child-like voice cried.  
Out of almost nowhere, all three of her Pokemon and Mew came bursting from the trees and raced over to her. If she hadn't been in Mewtwo's arms, they surely would have tackled her.  
"We missed you so much, master!"  
"Where did you go?" Vulpix and Rattata asked.  
Jen laughed at their excitement. "I, uh…I went to the Distortion World, and then, with Giratina, I went to Unova."  
"So why did it take you so long to get back? We were worried sick about you!" Vulpix cried. "Then again, Mew did take us to this wicked cool Sea Temple while you were M.I.A."  
Jen giggled and caught sight of Mew shooting Mewtwo an odd glare. Curious to what they were saying to each other, Jen listened in on their conversation.  
"_Arceus was right. You two did send her somewhere in between._" Mew teased.  
"_I didn't know that anything would happen. If I did, I would have been much more careful. I probably would have let her walk through first._"  
Mew glanced at Jen and smiled. "_At least she's okay. She could have run into one of the Team in Unova and been killed._"  
Jen flinched a little. Mewtwo looked down at her worriedly. "You heard us?"  
Jen nodded somberly. "I was curious."  
Mew looked from Mewtwo to Jen. "You look alright. Your mind is closed again, but I guess-"  
Mewtwo shook his head, silently telling Mew to stop talking.  
"I'll be fine. You can put me down, Mewtwo." Jen said.  
He hesitated for a moment before letting her down.  
The moment her feet touched the ground something slammed into her and pulled her into a bear hug. "You finally made it!" Latias squealed.  
"H-Hi…L-Latias." Jen wheezed.  
"Latias, put her down. She can't breath." Mew laughed.  
Latias released Jen, who stumbled back a little. "Sorry about that, girlie. I'm just glad you finally made it. Where'd you go?"  
Jen giggled. "_I'm starting to feel like a broken record._" "I-"  
"_Jen!_"  
Jen stopped and spotted Red running towards her with his Pokemon right behind him. Without stopping or slowing, Red crashed into her and hugged her. "_Missed you, cousin._"  
"Missed you guys too." She grinned, while hugging him back. Her eyes flew up when she heard someone else approaching them. N! "Hey, N!" She cried happily.  
N smiled at her. "It's good to see that your back. Where did Arceus send you?"  
The smile on Jen's face faded. She let go of Red and bit her lip. "I was in Unova…"  
"You sound like you ran into trouble. Team Plasma didn't find you, did they?" He sounded concerned.  
"Ghetsis…do you still…think of him as…would you wish him…" Jen looked down at her feet. She didn't know how to finish.  
Mewtwo, still as Kenji, walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "_If you still don't want to talk about it, it's fine._"  
N looked from Jen to Mewtwo, then back to Jen. "Who is your friend?" He sounded…annoyed?  
"Oh, this is-"  
"Kenji." Mewtwo finished before Jen could.  
"_You're mean, Mewtwo._" Jen teased.  
N studied Mewtwo/Kenji for a moment. "And how do you know Jen and her friends?"  
"I'm her boyfriend." He replied bluntly.  
Jen blushed. She could sense Mew, Red, and the rest of their Pokemon trying to suppress their laughter.  
"Alright. So you'll be traveling with us?"  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Mewtwo asked. Jen could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Yeah, actually I do. Jen goes missing for about two days, only to show up later with you who's claiming to be her boyfriend."  
"You only joined a couple days ago."  
"That is long enough to know that you are not a part of this group." N said, keeping relatively calm. "No one here has said anything to me about you, let alone mentioned your name."  
Mewtwo scowled and began to approach N, but Jen moved in front of him. She shook her head. "_Please don't start a fight. N doesn't deserve this._"  
"_Alright...__I promise **I **won't start one._"  
"_That also means you can't mind control him into starting the fight._"  
There was silence on Mewtwo's end.  
"_You didn't really consider doing that, did you?_"  
"_You suggested it._" He teased.  
Jen turned to N and sighed. "Ghetsis…what do you think about him?"  
N thought for a moment. "He may have done some horrible things in the past, and will probably continue to do so in the future, but I hope that someday he will change. He has been the closest thing to a father that I have ever had…and I hope…wish that one day he will treat my companions, Concordia and Anthea, and me as his children again." He looked at Jen, who was starting to get puffy-eyed. "Are you alright, Jen? Was it something I said?"  
"Was there ever a time when he treated you as a son?" She could feel Mewtwo move closer to her.  
N frowned. "Why are you-"  
"Did he ever treat you like his son?" Jen repeated.  
N nodded. "There were days…moments when I was young…when he acted like a dad. Why do you ask?"  
"Could you possibly overlook what he has done in the past with Team Plasma and just remember those moments?"  
N grimaced. "I don't think I can. At least, I can't until he leaves Team Plasma and starts his life anew."  
Jen swallowed back her tears. "What if he's dead?" She asked quietly.  
"Huh?" N frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Ghetsis isn't dea-" He stopped suddenly when he pieced together what Jen had said. "H-He's…dead?"  
Jen nodded slowly.  
"W-What happened?" N choked.  
"Giovanni shot him during their battle." Jen replied somberly.  
N looked shaken.  
"I'm so sorry, N." Jen said trying to comfort him.  
He shrugged her off and walked away. "I-I…I need to be alone for a little while. O-Okay?"  
Jen's shoulders sagged as she watched him leave.  
"Master…" Haunter said, drawing her attention towards him. He drifted over to her and did the best he could to hug her.  
Jen tried to smile, but…she just couldn't. Vulpix and Rattata came up beside her and nuzzled her legs.  
Red nudged her. "_Do worry about N. Latias and I will talk to him and see how he's doing in a few minutes. Okay?_"  
Jen smiled at him weakly…kind of.  
Everyone was silent for a moment before Mew finally spoke up.  
"Everyone seems so tired." Mew said as she looked at everyone's weary expressions. "As much as I want to pull an all-nighter with everyone…I must admit that I'm tuckered out too. I say we all head off to bed."  
"But-" Jen began to protest.  
"No! To bed, young lady!" Mew said trying to be serious.  
"But I'm not tired." She muttered.  
"You might not be tired, but Mewtwo is." Mew pointed out.  
Jen caught Mewtwo staring with half-glazed eyes. "When was the last time you slept? When was the last time any of you guys slept?"  
"About two days ago…" Rattata replied.  
Jen looked at her friends sadly and noticed dark, tired marks under their eyes. They had been searching for her night and day. "I'm…I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, master. All we need is sleep." Haunter said with a yawn.  
"Promise you'll get some sleep too, trainer?" Rattata asked.  
"And eat something!" Vulpix added.  
Jen nodded and looked at Mewtwo.  
"I'm fine, Jen." He said.  
"That's my line." She said lightly. Her voice was still choked, but she did her best to sound content.  
Mewtwo and the others chuckled.  
"Well, I'm heading off to bed." Mew said. "Early to bed, early to rise and play all day!"  
Vulpix laughed and followed her.  
"Just make sure you get some sleep." Haunter said as he and Rattata followed Mew deeper into the garden.  
"_Night, cousin._" Red said, hugging her one last time. "_Latias and I are going to go talk to N._"  
"I'll come too to talk-"  
Red shook his head. "_No need to do that, Jen. We'll talk to him for you. Just go to bed._" Neither Red nor Latias waited for her to answer as they and Red's Pokemon walked off into the garden to find N.  
Jen glanced around and found that she was now alone with Mewtwo. Jen stared at him for a moment before waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked at her. "You need to go to sleep."  
"I'll be-"  
"You're falling asleep on your feet." She said, while letting a small giggle escape her. Before he could protest, Jen took his hand and led him to a tree that overlooked the garden's pond. "Lie down and sleep. You need it."  
He rolled his eyes and, while still holding her hand, sat down at the base of the tree. Jen fell down onto his lap and he pulled her close.  
Jen smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do you still look like Kenji?"  
Mewtwo's form glowed as he reverted back to his original form. "Better?" He asked softly.  
"Much." She said happily.  
"You do understand that I will need to switch between being myself and Kenji whenever N is around? I do not know how he'll react if he were to find out." Mewtwo said firmly.  
Jen grimaced. "I'm guessing his reaction would be pretty bad. Eh…actually, it would be very bad." She giggled. "You're going to have fun messing with, aren't you?"  
Mewtwo smirked.  
"Poor N."  
"I promise to go easy on him until he recovers from Ghetsis's death. Though why he is upset with that human's death is beyond me."  
Jen looked at him. "Ghetsis was the closest thing N had to a dad. And…even though he didn't treat N very well…N, I guess, continued to view him as his dad."  
Mewtwo was quiet. Jen looked up at him to see if he had fallen asleep, but he was still wide awake. "Will you tell me what happened to you while you were in Unova?" He asked, looking down at her.  
Jen tensed up, but began telling him everything, leaving nothing out. It didn't take her very long to explain what happened. Once she finished glanced back up at Mewtwo, half expecting him to be asleep.  
He had his eyes shut, but Jen could see him scowling. She could also sense his anger rising.  
"But I'm alright now." Jen said quickly.  
Mewtwo opened his eyes and looked at her. In her eyes, he could see himself scowling, and the distress she was trying desperately to hide from him. He sighed and hugged her close. "I promise I will always be there to protect you."  
Jen smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know."

Somewhere between Kanto and Johto  
Lucy was on a ferry heading towards Johto with the Hound device clutched tightly in her hands. It had taken quite a while for it to finally locate and lock onto Jen's position. It had her in Unova for a while before traveling to a southern island in Johto.  
"_She must have a flying type now. I hope I can reach her before she can change regions again._" Lucy thought.  
"Attention all passengers!" The captain said over the ship's speakers. "We will be arriving in Altomare within three hours. Thank you and have a nice night."  
Lucy checked the device again. The red dot indicating Jen hadn't moved. Lucy sighed and walked to her room to wait until the ferry reached port in Altomare.

Back in Unova  
"Sir, the two grunts you sent back to Kanto are here. Shall I send them in?" Ariana asked.  
Giovanni sat silently at his desk, staring at his Persian's Pokeball, which rested in front of him on top of a thick folder. A Team Plasma grunt had handed it over, believing that handing over information would save his skin. In turn, the grunt was shot and the file was used as a resting post for Persian's Pokeball.  
Ariana knocked on the door, hoping to get his attention. "Sir? Shall I send them in to speak with you? Or do you-"  
Giovanni looked up from the Pokeball and glared at Ariana. The shadows that covered his face gave him a sinister look, causing Ariana to shiver. "Send them in." His voice had not lost any of its imposing strength, but…there was something else in his voice.  
"_It's not sorrow. No…it's fury._" Ariana swallowed. She had seen Giovanni angry before, but this was a new type of mad. She walked away to get Clara and Lacy, grateful that she would not have to deal with Giovanni for a while.  
Giovanni picked up the Pokeball and sighed heavily. His Persian was the first Pokemon he had ever received and he had had it for years. Now…his Persian was gone.  
"Giovanni, sir?" A young, feminine voice asked.  
He looked up from the Pokeball to see Clara and Lacy standing in front of his desk. "Both of you, sit."  
The girls obeyed and sat down in the chairs that were positioned in front of Giovanni's desk. They both looked nervous.  
Lacy immediately began to speak once she and Clara sat down. "Sir…um…I know you told us not to return if we couldn't find the girl's body, but…uh-"  
"Lacy, shut up!" Clara barked.  
"Both of you SHUT UP!" Giovanni roared.  
The girls went silent as they shrunk in their seats.  
"I already know that the girl is still alive."  
Clara and Lacy shot a quick and confused glance at each other.  
"We apprehended at one of Team Plasma's headquarters earlier, but-"  
"She works for Team Plasma?!" Lacy cried.  
Giovanni glowered at her, causing Lacy to bite her tongue to keep quiet. "As I was saying, we had her for a while in questioning, but she managed to get away. I believe that she is returning to the mute boy and Mewtwo, though how and why it is allowing the mute and the girl to travel with it is beyond me. We will need the Hound device again to track Mewtwo and the girl down." He placed Persian's Pokeball down on the file. "Hand the device over."  
The girls were frozen in their seats. "_Shit…_" Both of them thought.  
"We…t-the device b-broke?" Clara stuttered.  
Lacy looked at her anxiously from the corner of her eye. Clara had been practicing what to say to Giovanni while they were traveling back to Unova, but she was quickly losing her nerves.  
Giovanni glared at them. He was clearly not buying Clara's bluff. "What the Hell do you idiots do to the device?! If you do not hand it over right this moment-"  
"We gave it to this psychotic freak of a woman who was searching for her daughter." Lacy blurted.  
The hemorrhage seemed to be slowly coming back into Giovanni's eye. "Are you kidding me? You gave the device to a random woman?!"  
The girls cowered in fear. "N-No. She—She's been following us and her daughter for a while. S-She's determined to find her daughter, and she wouldn't leave us alone!" Clara replied.  
"So instead of killing her…you gave her our device because she wouldn't leave you alone?" Giovanni asked, annoyed with his grunt's stupidity.  
"Well…if we killed Lucy, then we probably would have been doing her daughter a favor." Lacy muttered.  
"We would have been doing the whole damn world a favor." Clara corrected.  
"Do you have any idea where this woman, Lucy, could have taken the device?"  
"Um…no. We don't, sir." Lacy answered slowly.  
"But the device does have a homing device on it! We can use that to find where Lucy is!" Clara cried. "We'll track her down, kill her, and then bring it back here-"  
"No." Giovanni said, standing from his desk. "You two should consider yourselves lucky that I am not giving you both an early 'retirement'. I want to find Mewtwo as soon as possible, meaning my men and I will be tracking this woman down. Once we have the device again we shall begin our search for Mewtwo again."  
The girls nodded solemnly.  
Giovanni pressed a button on his desk phone. "Arianna, I want you to ready my men and active the Hound's homing device. And you two." He said pointing at Lacy and Clara.  
Both girls flinched.  
"Get ready to leave. This is your last chance."


	42. Carnivale De Altomare

Within Latias's Garden the next morning  
Jen woke up to someone lightly stroking her arm. It took her a moment to realize that it was Mewtwo tracing the scars on her arm. She kept her eyes shut and pretended to still be asleep. He was warm and she felt very comfortable cradled in his arms.  
Mewtwo suddenly stopped stroking her arm. Jen could feel him looking up at someone, but she couldn't hear any footsteps.  
She slowly opened her eyes and rolled her head over to see who Mewtwo was staring at, and just about flipped out.  
"Good morning, dear child." Arceus said kindly. He was hovering over the pond with his head leaned down to their level. "Forgive me for waking you, but I sensed your arrival. I wanted to apologize for not being more careful when sending you all to different regions. I did not know that you would be sent to the Distortion World. Giratina told me that she found you and returned you to this dimension. Are you alright?"  
Mewtwo glared at Arceus.  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She replied quickly, making sure not to look directly at Arceus. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get over her fear of Arceus.  
Mewtwo pulled her closer. "_Do you find it amusing to scare her? She's been through a lot lately so I advise you to leave her alone._"  
"_I scare her?_" Arceus asked. There was sincere shock in his voice as he backed away, hoping to look less intimidating. "_I did not know._"  
"Is checking on Jen your only reason for being here, Arceus?" Mewtwo asked.  
"More or less…" Arceus replied as his gaze drifted towards Jen's arm. "What happened to your arm?" He asked in an alarmed tone.  
Jen glanced at the white scars and grimaced. "I-It's nothing. We took care of it." She placed a hand over her arm, hoping to hide them.  
Arceus continued to examine her arm out of an almost paternal concern. "Alright, dear child." He sighed and looked around the garden. "Where are the others? I wish to speak to them as well."  
"They are still asleep." Mewtwo replied.  
Jen looked around and noticed that it was still night…or very early in the morning. "Have you been up all this time?" She whispered to Mewtwo.  
He didn't respond.  
"Will you still be training your…are you still calling her your student or something else?" Arceus asked mischievously. Jen had to look down to hide her blush and keep from laughing, while Mewtwo scowled at Arceus. Arceus chuckled at their reaction. "Do you have a good control of your abilities, Jen?"  
"She still has much to learn." Mewtwo replied quickly.  
"Very well." Arceus nodded. It was obvious that he was having fun teasing the hell out of Mewtwo and Jen…especially Mewtwo. "Rest well. I shall see you both when you wake."  
With that said, Arceus drifted off into the trees, allowing Jen and Mewtwo to rest. Once they were sure Arceus was completely gone, Mewtwo laid back against the tree and relaxed. There was a moment of silence before Jen finally spoke.  
"You never did tell me if you managed to fall asleep yet."  
Mewtwo looked at her from out of the corner of his eye and smirked.  
"Mewtwo!" Jen groaned. "Go to sleep!"  
He looked down and lifted her chin up to face him. "I will. I promise."  
"When?" She asked, leaning closer.  
He shrugged.  
"Mewtwo."  
He smirked again and kissed her on the forehead. He then leaned against the tree and shut his eyes.  
Jen relaxed in his arms and watched as a rabble of Butterfrees flew across the night sky. She sighed contently and began to shut her eyes, but something in the shadows caused her to freeze. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the shadows. "_Someone is up…N?_"  
She couldn't risk letting N find anything out. For all he knew, Kenji was a human boy that she was dating, while Mewtwo was just a Legendary Pokemon.  
Jen looked at Mewtwo, who was resting peacefully against the tree, before attempting to float out of his arms without waking him up. His arms tightened against her slightly, pulling her back towards him. Jen glanced up to see if he had woken up, but Mewtwo was still asleep.  
"I'll be back in a moment, Mewtwo. I promise." She whispered to him, hoping the volume of her voice wouldn't wake him up. Fortunately, he remained asleep, and his embrace loosened.  
Jen quietly rose to her feet and shivered. Mewtwo had been protecting her from the morning chill. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before silently walking to the edge of the pond. She took a moment to look out into the shadows on the other side. It was hard to see anything due to the small amounts of moonlight that filtered through the trees, but Jen could still sense N moving about on the other side. She reached out mentally to see if she could find out how far away he was, and how he was doing.  
Gloom and loneliness surrounded his thoughts. "_I wish…he could have had more time…to fix what he had done…to be a better man…_" He sounded like he was getting closer.  
Jen's heart ached along with N's. "_I'm sorry, N._" She glanced over at Mewtwo, who was shrouded in shadows and still fast asleep. "_I'll be back in a few minutes._" She mentally promised.  
She began walking around the pond towards N's mental thoughts. N appeared from the trees before Jen could make it to the other side. He walked to the edge of the pond where the moonlight touched the water and sat down.  
"_He looks sadder than he did earlier._" Jen thought gloomily. She hurried over to his side and sat down, of course, making sure that there was a couple feet in between them just in case Mewtwo woke up. "Hey…" She said gently.  
N looked up and nodded.  
"Umm…h-how are you doing?" She asked sympathetically.  
N sighed. "I don't know."  
"Did Red talk to you…or uh, talk to you through his Pokemon?"  
N nodded again. "Both Latias and Red tried to comfort me, but I wanted only to be left alone."  
Jen flinched. "Oh…does that mean you also want to be left alone now too? Because I can let you be by yourself if you want. Sorry for bothering you, N." She said quickly. She was about to get to her feet, but N grabbed her hand.  
Jen looked at N, whose face was turned down and hidden by his hat. "Please…would you stay with me…for a little while? I would like to be with someone now." He asked softly.  
Jen sat back down and N moved right beside her. "_You might want to move over a foot, N…if you ever want to see the sun again._" Jen warned.

They sat by the pond for a couple hours, talking to each other about Ghetsis and N's foster sisters, and what would befall Team Plasma now that Ghetsis was no longer in charge.  
"Concordia and Anthea will be able to finally rest easy now that Team Plasma will no longer be chasing them, but they too might feel some sorrow towards losing Ghetsis in such a cruel way." N said calmly. He was starting to sound like his normal self again.  
"What will you do now? Will Team Plasma at least leave you alone now too?"  
N sighed. "If I'm lucky, they will. If I'm even luckier, all the other Teams will leave me be as well. Who did you say Giovanni spared?"  
"I only saw Colress, but that was only during the helicopter trip. I don't know if he or anyone else is still alive. Giovanni said that Team Rocket only needed Colress's device."  
N looked at her in horror. "So all of Ghetsis's Team Plasma could be dead…"  
"This isn't the first time that Giovanni has ordered the slaughter of multiple individuals." Jen said slowly.  
"You know of another time?"  
Jen nodded. "He had my father and his colleagues murdered because they were working on something...big, and Giovanni didn't want any of it to survive. Not even the information the scientists had locked away in their minds."  
"Did you ever know who you dad was?" N asked.  
Jen grimaced. "I was too young to remember him. My mom always told me that he left when I was young…and I believed her." She then smirked. "But I gotta thank Red and his Pokemon for revealing the truth to me."  
"How did they do that?"  
Jen pointed to her bag. "My mom had a newspaper about him and a couple old files-" Jen suddenly went pale. She quickly turned to her bag and dumped everything out, which happened to be nothing. "Shit!"  
"What?" N asked.  
"They took the files!" Jen paled even more. "SHIT! DAMN IT! Team Rocket probably has it now…Oh God!"  
"The files just has the article about your dad, right?"  
Jen shook her head. "There was something that my dad sent to my mom that-"  
"-Was put in the files. If Team Rocket wanted those files destroyed before, then they will probably destroy them once they realize what they are." N said grimly. "What were the files about anyway that is so important?"  
Jen shook her head again. "I can't tell you, N. I'm sorry, but I can't." She quickly climbed to her feet and tried to run for the other side of the pond, but N stopped her.  
"It's okay, Jen. We'll get the files back." He said, lifting her chin to face him.  
"N, you don't get it. Those files need to be **destroyed**!" Jen said, panicked.  
N looked at her and pulled her close. "It's okay, Jen."  
Jen's eyes began to widen as she quickly realized what was about to happen. "N, you really don't want to do thi-"  
N frowned. "Do what? I'm just trying to calm you down. Isn't this one way to properly do so? I know another way is to slap the panicked person back into focus, but-" He looked over into the light shadows of the trees and motioned towards a fully awakened Mewtwo. He was watching the two of them intently. "—I don't think Mewtwo would let me live if I did that."  
"No, he'd definitely kill you." She giggled.  
N shot her a strange look.  
"Sorry. That helped, but we do need to get those files and destroy them. Can you go and tell the others? I need to talk to Mewtwo and Kenji about this." Jen said as she began to walk towards Mewtwo. "_Did I wake you up with my screaming?_"  
"_No. I was up way before that._" He replied as she approached.  
"_Oh, good. So you woke up on your own?_" She smiled.  
Mewtwo shook his head. "I woke up because I sensed N nearby."  
"So you still didn't get a lot of sleep?!" Jen gawked. "Why didn't you try falling asleep again?"  
Mewtwo looked back at N, who was quickly disappearing back into the trees to find the others. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Because I didn't have you with me. You were with N."  
Jen laughed. "You don't like me talking to him?"  
"No, I don't mind who you talk to or what you do. It's what he was thinking that I despised." He smirked at her while shifting into Kenji. "He still does not think that humans and Pokemon can, or rather should, live together."  
Jen frowned. "I wonder if he will ever change his mind about that. Heh…and I don't think him finding out about us will help do that…"  
Mewtwo chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I heard what you and N were talking about back at the pond. I heard that Team Plasma, and now Team Rocket has your father's files." He said as his voice grew grim.  
"Don't worry about the missing files. That's my problem. You should be more concerned about Colress's machine that Team Rocket stole."  
Mewtwo looked puzzled. "What can this machine do?"  
"Remember the guns that Team Plasma had at the White Forest? They were the ones that could brainwash Pokemon into obeying Team Plasma." Jen grimaced. "Colress's machine is a much larger and stronger version of those guns."  
"And now Giovanni has it." Mewtwo growled.  
Jen tried to keep herself from imagining Mewtwo being exposed to the machine's brainwashing laser, but it wasn't easy. The thought caused her to cringe. Giovanni had asked Colress to work on the machine to improve it in a way to capture a certain Pokemon for Team Rocket. And now that certain Pokemon was looking at her with concern in his eyes.  
"Are you alright, Jen?"  
"I'm fine." She replied quickly.  
He looked at her with a raised brow. "You remember how annoying it was when I said that?"  
"It wasn't annoying. I just found it funny that you were using my line."  
Mewtwo sighed. "What are you not telling me?"  
Jen bit her lip before gathering enough courage to tell him what she knew. "I've seen what Colress's machine can do. If you are hit by the machine you will lose your mind and control of your body. R-Read my mind…and see what it can do." She had said the last sentence in an almost inaudible tone.  
Mewtwo stared at her, hesitant, before finally diving into Jen's memories of the machine. Jen winced as the memory of the Ursaring transforming from a timid Pokemon and into a raging monster reemerged in her mind.  
Mewtwo noticed her reaction and left the memory buried in her sub-consciousness. "I'm sorry." He said, hugging her. "I didn't know how painful it would be for you."  
Jen hugged him tighter as tears began streaming down her face. "I don't want you to become a monster. I don't want to see you under Giovanni's control as a monstrous puppet."  
Mewtwo looked at her sadly.  
"Promise me, that no matter what, you will not let him use that machine on you. No matter how much he may threaten you or torment anyone else, you must not give in to him."  
"Jen-"He said softly.  
"I'm not kidding, Mewtwo! If you give yourself up because of anyone here or even because of me, I swear I will tell Team Rocket what I am and what I can do." She threatened through her tears.  
Mewtwo grabbed her shoulders and bent down so that his face was directly in front of hers. "You will not do any such thing, Jen." He said sternly. "If you did something as stupid as reveal yourself to Giovanni…he would-" He looked away with a furious glare on his face. He couldn't even finish his sentence let alone allow himself to think of the horrible things Giovanni would do to her.  
"Do not let him capture you…and do not let him use that machine on you, Mewtwo." Jen growled pitifully.  
Mewtwo moved his hands around Jen's back and pulled her close. "I wouldn't dream of even giving him the chance."  
He then began kissing her forehead, cheeks, and then her neck. "I love you, Jen, and I promise to protect you."  
"I love you too, Mewtwo." She smiled. Jen shut her eyes as his lips tickled her neck each time he kissed her.  
"_Jen! Guess what I just found out!_" Red's voice echoed in her mind.  
Mewtwo stopped when he too heard Red's voice.  
Jen opened her eyes, upset that he had ruined the moment. "_Rory, I'm going to kill you._"  
There was a bit of hesitation on Red's end. "_Umm…did Mew tell you about it first? I promise you do not have to dress up like you did at the Hero's Ball. You can go as you are, and you do not have to dance._"  
Jen frowned. "_What?_"  
"_What?" _Red asked, confused.  
"_What are you talking about?_"  
"_The party…it's later tonight. Altomare's founding celebratory party is tonight._"  
Jen looked at Mewtwo. "What do you want to do?"  
"I will go wherever you want to go."  
Jen smiled sweetly at him.  
"Dang it!" Rattata cried.  
Jen and Mewtwo glanced over at Rattata to see the rest of Jen's Pokemon, Mew, and Latias (in human form) running over to them.  
"Aww! We missed it, didn't we?" Vulpix pouted.  
Jen stared at her Pokemon. What exactly were they hoping to see? "What are you guys talking about?"  
"Aww! She blushing!" Latias cooed.  
"We wanted to see how you would react when Red told you about the city's party tonight." Haunter explained.  
"Haunter!" Mew whined. "Why'd you tell her? We could have seen if we could get her to blush more."  
Mewtwo silently chuckled when he saw Jen lower her head to hide her red cheeks. He looked back up at the others. "Red already told us about it. We-"  
"So how did she react?!" Mew and Vulpix cried in unison. "We gotta know!"  
"Are you going to kill him the next time you see him?" Rattata asked.  
Jen shook her head. "Red said that it was just a party, and it's not formal…right?"  
The others just stared at her.  
"It's just a party…" She said, trailing off.  
Latias shook her head slowly. She also looked like she was trying to suppress her laughter.  
"You're lying."  
They all shook their heads. She tried to read their minds, but Mew was blocking her.  
"You guys _are_ lying!" She exclaimed.  
Latias walked over to her and handed her a card. "Miss Bianca had this with her earlier. She gets these every year in the mail around the same time."  
Jen looked at the colorful and elegant card.

Come and celebrate the day on which our wonderful city, Altomare, was founded at tonight's ball.

That's all Jen had to read before her eye sight went red.  
"Jen?" Latias snickered.  
Jen handed the card to Mewtwo before quickly walking into the trees to find Red. She could hear the others following behind her, snickering to each other.  
She found Red with his Pokemon, N, Reshiram and Arceus. Before Red or any of the others noticed her, she bolted towards Red.  
"Hey, Red! Ya might want to start running!" Mew cried, both aloud and telepathically.  
Red and the others turned to see Jen sprinting towards them.  
"You're dead, Rory!" Jen shrieked.  
Red flinched and took off running in the opposite direction. Jen sprinted faster, completely ignoring Arceus as she passed him.  
"_Jen, why are you chasing me? What did I do?_" Red cried frantically.  
"You're a damn liar, Rory Ketchum!"  
Red rounded a thick tree, hoping to use it as a temporary shield against Jen. Jen stopped on the other side and glared at him. "_What did I lie to you about? The party?_"  
"It's a damn ball, you liar!" She screamed as she circled the tree.  
Red ran from his wooden shield and ran deeper into the garden with Jen on his heels. "_It's a party!_"  
"LIAR!" Jen cried as she tackled him to the ground. Little did she know that they were close to the pond. Both teens went tumbling into the water and sunk below the surface.  
Red tried to swim to the surface before Jen could, but she shot out of the water and slapped him across the face as he surfaced.  
"That's for lying to me about the ball!" She growled.  
"_It's a party, Jen. Not a ball._" He said, rubbing his stinging cheek.  
"Latias and the others said it was a ball. They even had an invitation to it."  
Red slowly glared at the group who were all laughing hysterically on the shore. "_They told me it was a party…nice guys…_"  
"That was hilarious!" Mew cackled.  
"Sorry, Red!" Vulpix cried. "It had to be done!"  
"_Are you going to chase them into the pond or something too_?" Red asked bitterly, with a hint of teasing in his tone.  
"I'll decide that later." She whispered.  
"So, are you going to attend?" Latias asked.  
Everyone stared at Jen. She let the lower-half of her face sink under the water and began blowing bubbles. Her Pokemon looked at her with hope in their eyes.  
"Fine…" She replied.  
The others cheered as she and Red waded out of the pone.  
"_What time does it start? Our clothes are going to need some time to dry_." Red asked/signed while Jen translated.  
Latias grabbed them by the hand and pulled them to the garden's entrance. "You guys can get your clothes washed and dried at the Center. It shouldn't take you too long, so don't worry about missing the ball."  
Jen frowned and looked over her shoulder to see Red's and her Pokemon following them. Mewtwo and the others, however, remained where they were.  
At the Pokemon Center  
"_I'm going to take a shower while our clothes are in the washer and drier. I suggest you take one as well_." Red said.  
They were sitting in the Center's laundry room wearing nothing, but bathrobes.  
"Why am I getting the sense of déjà vu?" Jen asked as she followed him to the showers.  
Red shrugged.  
"Can we dress up again?" Vulpix asked.  
"And can Pikachu and I have a rematch?" Haunter asked giddily.  
"You eager to be beaten again?" Pikachu smirked.  
"Hey! You got lucky last time!"  
Jen smiled at her Pokemon before disappearing into the girl's locker room.  
She turned on the warm water and let her head rest under the shower head. She shut her eyes and let her mind drift. "_Maybe…going to this ball won't be so bad. I'll be with my friends and Mewtwo. Besides, they need a night off just to have fun._"  
Jen quickly washed her hair and walked out into the cool locker room. She shivered as she wrapped the bathrobe around herself, and walked back out to the laundry room.  
She just about screamed when she saw Charizard releasing a small flamethrower onto Red's head. "What are you doing?" She yelped.  
Charizard and Red looked at her in amusement. "_Jen? Is something the matter_?"  
"I heard my master scream! What happened? Is she alright?!" Haunter cried, as he burst into the room.  
Jen started at Red with her mouth agape. "How are you not burned? How did you not burn him? You're not even singed, Red!"  
Red patted Charizard on the shoulder. "_Charizard is pretty good about that. Do you want him to dry you off too?_"  
Jen looked at Charizard. "Uh, sure."  
"Be careful, Charizard. If you screw up and hurt her, it won't just be me that you would need to be hiding from." Haunter warned in an eerily dark tone.  
The large, fire Pokemon took a deep breath before walking up to Jen. He took head in both of his claws and held it straight. Jen closed her eyes as he breathed a flamethrower over her head. It actually felt…good. The flames were warm and they quickly dried her hair.  
"Done." Charizard grinned.  
"Thanks, Charizard." She beamed. "Are our clothes done yet? I kind of want to get changed."  
Red glanced at Haunter.  
"Uh…yeah. You can get changed now."  
Jen furrowed her eyebrows. "…"  
Red walked over to a chair and picked up a small pile of folded clothes that rested on one of the chairs. "_Here you go._" He grinned, handing her half of the pile.  
Jen took one glance at what he was handing her and scowled. "Hell no!"  
"But it's for the party tonight." Vulpix whined. "Please, Jen, wear it for us?"  
Jen pouted and took the clothes from Red. "This is only because you guys are my friends."  
She walked back into the locker room and unfolded the clothes. It was a long, dark red dress with a golden belt wrapped around the waist. The dress looked almost modern with a renaissance twist to it. Wrapped around the hanger was a red and gold half mask and a black wig.  
"So it's a masquerade ball, and I get to wear a wig...cool." She smiled.  
Jen quickly abandoned her robe and changed into her underwear and dress. She pulled her hair back into a bun and slipped the wig over it.  
"_Hey, Jen! You ready? We're waiting on you._" Red called.  
"_I'll be out in a minute._"  
"_We're heading out now though._"  
"_It's starting now?_"  
"_Apparently it started at noon and lasts for quite a while._"  
Jen paused for a moment. "_I'm going to meet up with you guys-_"  
"_Nope! Come on, Jen. We're all meeting at the plaza._"  
Jen sighed and reluctantly walked out of the locker room.  
"_Jen…is that you? Are you wearing a wig?_" Red asked when he saw her enter the Center's lobby.  
She looked down and nodded.  
She heard a wolf-whistle and immediately glared at Red. "_Red…not funny._" She growled.  
"_Wasn't me._" He hissed. He was glaring at the boy who whistled.  
Jen turned around to see who he was glaring at, but Red grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Center before she had time to see.  
At the plaza  
It took them about five minutes to reach the plaza. Everyone they passed was dressed in gowns and suits with masks covering either half or all of their face.  
"Where is everyone?" Jen asked as she slipped her mask on.  
"_I don't know._" Red replied. He was wearing a gold mask with a white and red hooded jacket, and dark, brown pants. Strapped over one of his shoulders was a dark red cape.  
"_Why does that look so familiar?_" Jen wondered to herself. "_Did I see it in a commercial for some video game or something?_" She shrugged the thought off and followed him aimlessly through the crowds, while Haunter searched from the sky.  
"Master, I see them." Haunter called through his smoky, green mask. He led them towards the rest of the group and drifted down to Jen's side once they reached the others.  
"Ah, Red, you have a date?" N asked when he spotted them. N was wearing a tan undershirt with a green, hooded vest, and brown pants. In his hand he held a light, green mask that had leaf-like designs scrawled into it.  
Red and Jen looked at each other, puzzled.  
"_Oh! Your wig, Jen. He can't recognize you._" Red chuckled.  
Jen smirked and turned back to N, but was immediately met with another boy, who pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. "You look beautiful, Jen." He said with a grin.  
"Me-Kenji!" Jen smiled, taking in his outfit. He wore a white shirt and a black jacket that had a cloak attached to the shoulders and back. His eyes seemed to glow from behind his pale, half mask.  
She was about to move in to kiss him back, but was stopped when a man, dressed as a fool, ran up to a wooden stage and cried out to the crowd. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Carnival of Altomare! We are glad you all could join us for this lovely celebration."  
Jen began drowning him out as she turned back to Mewtwo. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.  
"We can take a look around and see what they have." He replied while holding his arm out for her.  
Jen wrapped her arm around his and walked over to some of the other announcers. They were all dressed in soldier's attire with a red sash across their shoulders.  
"Welcome one and all to the Altomare trials. These are tag-team competitions in which you and your friends may compete against other teams in a set of three trials. Each person in one's group may compete in only one trial." The announcer explained. "Now for those interested, please step forward and sign-in."  
"_What do you think? Want to sign-up_?" Red asked/signed.  
The group looked at each other.  
"Sure, but it sounds like only three of us can be in the trials." N pointed out.  
"That's fine. I can substitute or watch you guys." Jen offered. "You guys go have fun."  
The boys looked at each other before walking over to the announcer and signing in their names. The announcer waited a few more minutes before turning back to everyone. "Looks like we have five willing teams, ladies and gentlemen." He said, gesturing towards the five groups of three that signed up. "The first trial will determine who is the most skilled in the water. Both trainers and Pokemon will race from one point of the city to the next in order to move onto the next trial. The first three teams past the line may move onto the second trial."  
Everyone glanced at Red.  
He smirked and took out Blastoise's Pokeball. "_I was hoping I would get the chance to compete in the water chariot race._"

**A/N I'm basing this off of Carnivale de Venezia. For those who play Assassin's** **Creed 2, then you know what I'm talking about...and I hope you guys caught my little reference to it with Red's outfit! **  
**The Carnivale lasts for a couple days, and people are able to dress up and wear masks all day. It's definitely something that I would LOVE to participate in!**


	43. The Trials

Red and Blastoise were lined up at the start line with the four other teams. He was riding in a red chariot while Blastoise waded anxiously in the water. Red glanced up at the bridge that represented the start to see all of his friends staring down at him.  
"Go fast, Red!" Jen cried.  
Pikachu, Haunter, and Vulpix cheered something, but unlike Jen, Red could not understand them. Red smiled and gave them a quick wave.  
Blastoise, however, was glaring at a Feraligatr that was wading next to them. His Pokemon growled something at the Pokemon.  
Red whistled and kicked the chariot. Blastoise looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He signed.  
"This hotheaded ass wasn't saying some very nice things about you or your cousin." He muttered, shooting the Feraligatr another dark glare.  
Red snuck a peek at his friends. N looked disappointed, while Jen looked shocked. Both Red and Jen's Pokemon were screaming something at the Feraligatr, but when his gaze drifted towards Mewtwo, he shuddered with fear. Even with his mask hiding most of his face, Mewtwo's anger could still be seen.  
"Chariot racers, are you ready?" The announcer called from the top of the bridge. "On your mark…get set…GO!"  
Red's chariot lunged forward as Blastoise dove through the water. Blastoise really wanted to beat the rude Pokemon.  
Red clung to the handle of the rope that was tied around Blastoise as his Pokemon tore down the channel. He dared a peek over his shoulder to see the Feraligatr and its trainer right behind them. The other three teams were right behind them.  
Blastoise took a quick left down a narrow alleyway, almost knocking Red off of his chariot. The Feraligatr followed, and, to Red's surprise and horror, shot out of the water and snapped at him. It was trying to attack him!  
Red stomped on the chariot as quickly and as loudly as he could. Blastoise picked up the pace just as the Feraligatr jumped out of the water again, and snapped at Red's cape.  
Its teeth clamped down onto Red's cape and dragged him to his knees. If it wasn't for his death grip on the rope, he would have been underwater. Red quickly ripped his cape off his shoulder and crawled to the front of the chariot.  
Blastoise took off even faster in hopes to get Red as far away from the Pokemon as possible. The Feraligatr leapt again and time seemed to slow down as Red stared in horror into the Pokémon's open mouth. A vivid flashback of fighting BuriedAlive shot through his mind.

He was standing next to his tired Charizard. They had just defeated the last of BuriedAlive's Pokemon, but the ghoul was not finished with them. It clawed at the ground and then at its abdomen as it ripped itself in half. Red shuddered and stood in between the demonic creature and his Pokemon.  
BuriedAlive howled as it tore itself from the lower half of its carcass and crawled after him with inhuman speed. Red ran towards the ghoul and kicked BuriedAlive in the head. The creature flinched at the attack and growled at Red. It grabbed Red by the throat and lifted him into the air.  
Red kicked and clawed at its arm, but it was no use. Red's eyes widened in terror as BuriedAlive pulled him towards its open mouth. Its rotting and sharp teeth glistened as Red was brought closer to its mouth.

Blastoise took a sharp right down another channel just as the Feraligatr was about to clamp its teeth into Red. Red blinked and shook his head. Blastoise swam for a couple more yards before taking a left.  
People were cheering on either side of the channel as the teams grew closer to the finish line. In fact, the finish line was a couple hundred yards away.  
"Come on, Red! Let's go, Blastoise!" Jen cried.  
"_Jen…_"  
The Feraligatr shot out of the water and lunged for Red's chariot.  
"Rory!" Jen screamed.  
Their Pokemon were screaming too.  
The Feraligatr sped through the water towards Red's chariot and slammed into the back of the chariot. Red stumbled on the chariot, but something kept him upright.  
Blastoise sprinted one last time, dragging Red over the finish line, but they did not stop. They couldn't stop. The Feraligatr was still after them, and it was angrier than ever. It tried to jump for Red again, but just before it could reach the boy, its trainer summoned it back into its Pokeball.  
Once Red and Blastoise noticed this, they slowed to a stop. Blastoise rolled onto his side and gave an exhausted sigh of relief.  
"Congrats Team Four for coming in first place! Team One, you have come in second place, followed by Team Five. Team Two and Team Three, thank you for participating!"  
Red stared in disbelief at the announcer. "_Did no one see what that Feraligatr tried to do to me?_"  
"The next trial shall be one that will test your teamwork with your Pokemon." The announcer declared. "One team member and their Pokemon will search the town for the opponents' flag, all the while protecting your own flag."  
"_Really!? No one is going to disqualify them for trying to attack us?!_" Red shrieked/signed angrily. He looked up at his friends, but they were gone. "_Guys?_"

The rest of Jen's group was quickly led away for the next trial. They were led towards the center of the city, while N, who volunteered for the next trial, and the other competitors were brought over to a table with flags laid out.  
"Competitors, come and get your flag. Once you have your flag and chosen Pokemon, run and hide your flag. Then wait for the signal to begin hunting for the others' flags."  
N began walking towards the table, but unlike the other trainers, he didn't have any Pokemon with him. The announcer stopped him. "Where is your Pokemon, boy?"  
"I'm here!" Haunter cried as he drifted over to N's side. "I get to be your Pokemon, N. Plus, Jen asked me to help you."  
N glanced over at Jen and nodded a silent thank you to her. He turned back to the table and grabbed his green flag.  
"During this trial, only two will be able to move onto the third and final trial. Now, the contestants may go and hide their flags."  
N and Haunter ran through the streets and sidewalks, searching for a good place to hide the flag.  
"Hey, N, how about we hide it up there?" Haunter asked, pointing to a balcony covered in filled flowered pots.  
"I hope the resident won't mind." N mumbled as he handed the green flag to Haunter to hide. "Make sure it's still visible."  
Haunter flew up the two stories and hung the flag from the balcony. "I just hope it stays."  
A loud pop sounded in the distance as a long line of purple smoke was shot into the sky.  
"Come on, N! That's the signal!" Haunter cried giddily. He dragged N by the hood through the streets.  
They searched high and low for the other teams' flags. They only had to grab one and race back to the plaza. They had just about covered the whole entire area for a flag when all of a sudden, something red landed on N's head.  
"Huh?" He reached up and pulled it off his head. It was a flag. "I guess we got lucky it fell?"  
Haunter was silent.  
"Haunter, what's wrong?" N asked the stunned Pokemon.  
Haunter pointed upward.  
N followed his gaze and gasped. Above them, trapped in a large web was one of the other competitors. "Haunter."  
Haunter floated up to the trainer and cut him down. N quickly caught him before he could hit the cobblestone ground. "We need to get back to the plaza immediately." N said grimly as he carried the trainer on his shoulder.  
"Do you think the other competitor did this to him?" Haunter asked. He was watching the shadows and staying on guard.  
"I don't know, but…I'm curious. Where is his Pokemon?" N asked. He was walking faster.  
Haunter flinched and looked around. "Good question."  
It took them about five minutes to get back to the plaza. People stopped cheering when they saw N carrying the unconscious trainer. His teammates gasped.  
They ran up to him and laid him on the ground. "Dave! Dave, wake up!"  
The boy didn't wake.  
"Someone call for help!"

A couple medics came by and took the boy away a few minutes later. They were followed by an Officer Jenny and a squad of officers, who began setting up a perimeter around the area.  
"No one is coming or going from this area! Do you all understand?" Officer Jenny cried through the bullhorn.  
Everyone grimaced, but nodded.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting such a wonderful night for you all, but we must find out what happened. In the meantime, please stay calm and continue to enjoy your night. Thank you."  
"That's a bummer." Jen grimaced. "Are you guys okay?"  
N and Haunter nodded.  
"_Hey! What about me?_" Red signed/whined.  
Jen hugged her cousin. "I'm glad you're okay too, Red. That Feraligatr was getting really close to you. What exactly happened that made it so…aggressive?"  
Red shrugged.  
"The boy who was taken away by the medics was missing his Pokemon." N pointed out. "No one knows where it is."  
"Hmmm…I hope they find it soon. Did they say what it was?" Mew asked. She was in the form of a Pikachu.  
N shook his head.  
"So, what are we going to do in the meantime?" Rattata asked after a moment of silence.  
Jen was about to shrug, but stopped and looked at N.  
"Rattata wants to know what we are going to do now." N 'translated'.  
"Umm…" Jen caught sight of Vulpix staring at her. There was an all too familiar glint in her eyes."  
"You know what will happen next if you do not heed my warning, Jen." Vulpix giggled mischievously.  
Mew giggled as she read her friend's mind.  
N frowned and was about to ask Jen what Vulpix had meant, but found himself laughing at Jen's expression.  
"Vulpix wants us to go eat." She said quickly.  
"_Okay. Let's go see what they have._" Red said/signed as he led them through the crowds and towards some tables.  
They all sat down as a server set waters and a bread basket in front of them. A couple bowls of PokeChow were placed in front of their Pokemon, but none of her Pokemon started eating.  
"What are you three waiting on?" N asked.  
"We're waiting on Jen. She won't eat unless we make her." Vulpix replied.  
"_I'm not hungry._" She mentally pouted.  
Red grabbed two slices of bread and turned to Jen. "Jen." He signed.  
"Wha-!"  
Red shoved the two pieces of bread into her mouth. "_Eat it!_"  
Jen glared at Red before swallowing the slices. "Not fair." She said, playfully punching him on the arm.  
"How else were we going to get you to eat?" He signed.  
"I am just not hungry." She muttered. She looked at her Pokemon, who finally starting eating. "I'll have something later. I just haven't worked up much of an appetite."  
Mewtwo stood up and held his hand out for her. "Come with me."  
She looked at his hand and slowly took it. He led her from the table and into the center of the plaza. There was music playing and Jen could see some couples dancing with one another. Mewtwo could sense her hesitation and stopped. "We don't have to dance if you don't want to, Jen." He whispered to her.  
She looked up at him and shook her head. "But I want to dance with you."  
He smiled and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Jen lifted her free hand and placed it on his shoulder.  
They slowly danced with the other couples. Jen rested her head on Mewtwo's chest and closed her eyes. She imagined him not as Kenji, but as Mewtwo. She smiled at the thought.  
They danced like that for a while before the music began to quicken. Mewtwo spun her around and kept pace with the music. Jen tried to keep up with the music, but she kept stumbling over her dress. She wasn't wearing any shoes, so she couldn't blame her clumsiness on high heels.  
"Sorry." She smiled meekly.  
"Don't be, Jen." He said as he spun her around again.  
Jen's dress splayed out as she was spun in circles. She laughed as she quickly began to lose her balance again. Mewtwo stopped her before she could fall and held her tightly in his arms.  
"You made me clumsier on purpose!" She giggled. Her vision was spinning, but she somehow managed to look around at all the other dancers. "Aww! It's Red…and he's dancing with someone."  
Mewtwo looked over out of curiosity and saw Red dancing with a young, black-haired girl in a silver dress.  
"_Cute!_" Jen giggled, still watching him.  
Red lifted his mask and…spoke to her! He was talking! His lips were moving…and the girl was responding!  
Jen stared in disbelief. "He's…Rory is…"  
"He wanted my help to project his mental voice. What the girl is hearing is his mind. All he needs to do is pretend to speak." Mewtwo explained.  
A wide grin spread across Jen's face. "Aww! Thank you, Mewtwo! You're the greatest!"  
He smiled. "Anything to make you happy." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before moving down to kiss her on the lips.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
Unfortunately, like all good things, the kiss was interrupted. Jen felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of the announcers standing behind her.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but are you Jen?" He asked.  
"Umm…yes. Why?"  
"You're needed over at the service tent." He replied. "Would you mind coming with me. It shouldn't take too long."  
Jen pursed her lips. "Why am I going with you?"  
"The officers want to ask you a few questions. If you want, you can bring your friend with you. I'm sure they'll want to interrogate him too."  
Jen nodded and followed the announcer towards the service tent. Mewtwo walked right beside her as they walked to a group of small orange tents. As the announcer had said, there were some officers were pulling people into the tents to interrogate them.  
"Sir, would you please step this way? Miss, someone will be with you in a moment." One of the officers said.  
Mewtwo looked at her as an officer led him away to one of the smaller tents.  
"_Don't worry, Mewtwo. They said it wouldn't take very long._" She said, hoping to reassure him.  
"_Something doesn't feel right. When they are done talking to you, I want you to meet me back at the table. Alright?_"  
"_See you back at the table._" She looked around for the others and spotted N and Latias sitting together. "_I'm glad he is talking to someone._"  
"_Hey, N talks to my Pokemon and me too. We've become pretty good friends._" Red said. He was standing right behind Jen. "_I got called over as well to be interrogated._"  
"_Is there a reason why you're not talking to me, cousin?_" Jen smirked.  
Red frowned.  
"_Mewtwo told me that he was helping you project your mental voice. Let me hear._" She thought giddily.  
She could hear him chuckle…out loud. "Hi…Jen."  
She giggled softly as a smile crept across her face. His voice sounded more…real. Not telepathic, but real. "Hello, Rory." Tears began welling up in her eyes.  
"Jen, don't cry." He said, hugging her.  
"How can't I? Y-You're…you're talking! This is…I-I…you're talking!" She laughed as the joyful tears started falling down her cheeks. "Talk to me some more. Who was that girl you were dancing with, and where is she? I want to meet her."  
"Oh." Red seemed to perk up. "Her name is Amy Lynn, but she was called over to be interrogated earlier. I don't know if she is still here at the tents or not."  
"Well I hope you two find each other again after all this settles down." Jen smiled. "I find it funny...they brought me over here to meet with someone and now...I'm just waiting out here..."  
"Give them a couple minutes." Red said. "Or a second."  
"Excuse me, miss." One of the officers called from a tent not too far away from where they stood. "We would like to talk to you now."  
"See ya, Red." Jen waved as she walked over to the tent. She sat down at the small plastic table and waited as the officer sat down across from her.  
"I hope you are having a splendid evening, regardless to what occurred during the competition." The officer said. "We were told that someone was looking for you. You can come in now, ma'am."  
Jen stiffened when she saw the tent flaps behind the officer open. She felt the sudden urge to flee as the woman she had tried so desperately to avoid approached her.  
"Hello, honey." Lucy said sweetly. She walked towards Jen with open arms.  
Jen leapt from her seat before Lucy could pull her into an embrace and bolted for the tent flap. _"We need to leave. Now!_" She mentally cried.  
"Jen?" She turned slightly to see Lucy appear from the tent, followed by the officer. "Jen, why are you running? Don't you want to come home?"  
"No! Why can't you see that? I want to be able to travel the world without having to worry about you hunting me down." Jen hissed.  
"Honey, we've already been through this. I'm not hunting you. I am trying to protect you from harm." Lucy said, trying to hug her daughter again.  
Jen evaded her again and ran back to the table. Everyone was waiting for her.  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" Red asked.  
"Jen!" Lucy called angrily.  
"Oh…"  
"Who is that?" N asked anxiously.  
Without answering or any hesitation, Jen and Red grabbed his arms and pulled him across one of the bridges.  
"Think we can sneak past Officer Jenny's perimeter?" Red asked.  
"You can talk now?" N shot a confused glance at Jen. "I thought you said he was mute! How are you able to talk now?"  
"He is mute. Now shut up. We have to get past these officers." Jen muttered.  
"Don't worry. They won't notice us." Mewtwo said as he walked right past an officer.  
"B-But…how?!" N stuttered.  
"Save your questions for later." Mew said, still as a Pikachu. She climbed up onto his shoulder.

Lucy tried to follow them over the bridge and past the officer, but unlike her daughter, she was stopped.  
"Sorry, ma'am, but we can't let you through. We still need to question everyone." They said.  
"But my daughter just walked past you with a group of people. Why did you let them through?" She asked angrily.  
"Ma'am, please calm down. No one walked past us."  
Lucy stiffened. "But I just saw them! They are right over there! Can't you see them?"  
One of the officers looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "Ma'am, please go back to the plaza. We will apprehend you if we must."  
Lucy gritted her teeth and stormed over to one of the tables. She sat down and glared at the Hound device. "Why can't you understand, Jen, that I am doing this to protect you?"  
"Kid problems?" A voice asked.  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She muttered as he slowly pulled up a chair.  
"Don't worry. It's just a phase they all go through."  
"And how did you solve your child's…phase?"  
"How did I solve it? Hehe. I disowned the boy, Silver, a couple years ago."  
Lucy quickly looked up from the device with wide eyes. "Giovanni?!"  
The Rocket Leader grinned at her evilly. "Need help finding your daughter?"


	44. Hide and Seek

Back within Latias' Garden  
"_How did she find me? How did she know that I was in Altomare?_" Jen wondered to herself. "What the heck happened back there?"  
"How are you now talking, Red? And how did we walk by the guards without being noticed?" N asked. He was beginning to speak very quickly.  
"We have Mewtwo to thank for both things." Red replied. "You're hearing my projected thoughts."  
"Huh…I'll have to thank him next time I see him." N said. "Though, I'm surprised he's not here now."  
"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Jen smiled as she leaned into Mewtwo, who still looked like Kenji.  
"Why did we have to leave? Who was that woman who was trying to follow us?" Latias asked.  
Jen and Red grimaced. "My mom. She's been hunting me down for quite a while, and she somehow found me again."  
"You guys don't have to leave, do you?" Latias asked.  
"Umm…"  
Everyone looked at each other.  
"I guess if we just stay hidden, then we can stay." Jen shrugged. She looked at Mewtwo. "Is that alright?"  
"Even if she finds us, I will send her away. You do not have to worry about her taking you."  
Jen beamed at him. "Thank you."  
"But how did she find you in the first place?" Red wondered aloud.  
"Is there some sort of device that she might have that she could be using? Like the tracking device that Team Plasma put on me?" N asked. "Or did she just get really lucky?"  
"Lucy is not tech-savvy in the slightest. She wouldn't have been able to use a-" A sudden thought occurred to her.  
Lucy had something in her hand when Jen ran from her back at the carnival. Could it have been the Hound device? Lacy and Clara had it the last time she saw it.  
"She might have…a device…" She said slowly.  
"Then we will turn her away if she comes." N said calmly.  
"If only it could be that easy." Jen muttered.  
"N, can you come with me? I need to go talk to Miss Bianca and her grandfather, and I'm going to need you to translate for me." Latias said.  
"Sure."  
Latias grabbed his hand and ran off to find Bianca.  
"Latias is so adorable." Mew giggled. "She's getting along so well with N."  
"So what are we going to do now?" Red asked. "We're not going to just wait for Lucy to show up, are we?"  
Haunter and Vulpix shuddered. "Can we please not do that? We really don't want to see her again."  
Jen walked over to her Pokemon and hugged them.  
"We don't want her to find you either." They said.  
"Don't worry, guys. As long as we are together, she will not get us."  
"And will you guys quit looking so glum? She's not here, and for all we know, she might never find us." Mew said. "So let's forget about your crazy mom for a bit and have some fun! Who's up for a game of red light, green light? Or hide and seek? Mewtwo, absolutely no teleporting during red light, green light!"  
"Huh?" Jen asked, shooting Mewtwo a confused look.  
"He didn't understand that you're supposed to run during green light." Mew pouted.  
"You cheated?" Jen teased.  
"I didn't cheat. I was-"  
"CHEATING!" Mew cried.  
"Was not."  
"Was too!"  
"Mew-"  
"You cheated!"  
"Mew, that happened months…no, years ago."  
"Doesn't matter! You cheated!"  
"_Does this mean she'll still be screaming at me years into the future for breaking her toys?_" She mentally asked.  
Mewtwo chuckled. "_I don't know. Maybe._"  
"Anyway, do you all want to play?" Mew asked, reverting back to her bubbly self.  
"Sure. What game?" Rattata asked.  
"Hide and seek tag! Hide and seek tag!" Vulpix cheered.  
"Yes! This time, master, I will find you." Haunter smirked.  
"Good luck with that, Haunter."  
"Nose goes for who's It!" Mew cried.  
Everyone's hand/paw shot up to touch their nose, except for Mewtwo. He looked…distracted.  
"Mewtwo, you're it!" Mew cried.  
Mewtwo blinked and looked at her. "Hmm?"  
"Is something the matter?" Jen asked.  
He shook his head. "I thought I sensed something off, but…"  
"You're it for hide and go seek tag." Vulpix exclaimed.  
"No cheating!" Mew badgered. "The pond shall be the base, okay? Count to twenty and we'll hide."  
Mewtwo rolled his eyes before shutting them. "One…two…three…"  
Everyone took off in different directions to find a hiding spot. Jen dove through the trees before climbing up the trunk of one. She hid behind the thick leaves and watched as Red, all of their Pokemon, and Mew found their hiding spots.  
"Fifteen…sixteen…"  
"_Something just occurred to me, Jen._" Red thought. "_Mewtwo can find us by hearing our thoughts._"  
Jen froze. "_Crud._"  
"Twenty_!_" Mewtwo called out. He began walking around the garden in search of everyone.  
Jen pushed her back up against the trunk of the tree and tried with all her might to keep her thoughts silent. Mewtwo, now as himself again, walked past her tree without even looking up. She held her breath until he passed and breathed a sigh of relief.  
Mewtwo stopped and turned his head slightly in her direction. "I can hear you."  
Jen shivered at the sound of his voice. Her eyes widened as he began to turn. She shut her eyes and waited in panicked silence.  
Someone screamed and the sound of running could be heard heading away from her tree. She opened her eyes and saw Mewtwo running after someone. It looked like one of Red's Pokemon.  
Movement in the tree a couple trees away from hers caught her attention. Vulpix and Mew were hopping from tree to tree in order to get to base before Mewtwo found them. They noticed Jen and motioned for her to follow them.  
Jen nodded and quietly, or at least she hoped, drifted after them. Her heart was racing with adrenaline as she continuously checked over her shoulder for Mewtwo. She could hear more running footsteps, but she didn't see anyone.  
"_Jen, run! I got tagged._" Red cried. "_Everyone has been tagged._"  
"Oh, no." Jen swallowed.  
Mew looked just as panicked. In fact, it looked like she was half dragging Vulpix to the base. Jen flew alongside the two of them. Her heartbeat was racing.  
"Ahh!" Vulpix screamed as she fell to the ground. "Ouchie…"  
Mew and Jen slowed, and looked over their shoulders. They too just about screamed. Mewtwo was walking towards them with an amused and rather creepy grin on his face.  
He bent down to tag Vulpix, but Jen opened her arms and kinetically pulled Vulpix towards her.  
"Thanks, Jen." Vulpix said. Jen could feel Vulpix's heart beating rapidly in her little chest.  
"Jen, no cheating!" Mew cried.  
"I couldn't leave Vulpix."  
"But Mewtwo doesn't know that using telekinesis is against the rules!"  
They dared a glance back towards Mewtwo, but he was gone.  
"Oh no…" Jen panicked.  
"Don't stop! The base is—Aahh!" Mew yelped as Mewtwo grabbed her. "Fly, Jen! Fly for your life!"  
Jen didn't have to be told twice. She took off like a rocket with Vulpix still in her arms. They were about five feet from the pond.  
Before Mewtwo could reach them, Jen tossed Vulpix into the water and tried to dive in along with her. Unfortunately, she felt Mewtwo fly past her, blocking her from the pond. Jen tried to stop, but she wound up slipping.  
She felt herself being stopped in midair before she could hit the ground. She looked up and saw that Mewtwo had stopped her from falling, and was now bringing her towards him.  
"Mew said using telekinesis is cheating." She said quickly, shutting her eyes.  
She heard him chuckle, and felt the ground under her feet. Jen slowly opened her eyes and jumped. Mewtwo face was only a few inches from her face.  
"Boo." He smirked.  
Jen giggled. "What? You're not going to tag me?" She began backing away, but stopped when she saw his smirk grow. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he had wrapped his tail around her so she couldn't escape without being tagged.  
"Hey! Cheater!"  
"How is this cheating?" He asked. His tail began pulling her closer, but Jen made sure not to touch him. She was so close to the pond, to base. "I caught you."  
"You caught me, but you didn't tag me yet."  
Mewtwo leaned forward, pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. "Tag."  
She closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, but a sudden scream forced her to open her eyes. N and Latias, still in human form, were running towards them. They both looked scared.  
"What's wrong?" Jen asked.  
"I-It's…Team Rocket." N huffed, trying to catch his breath. "They're here."  
Jen and Mewtwo, who had shifted back into Kenji before N could see him, flinched.  
"They also have Miss Bianca and her grandfather." Latias sobbed. "I-I don't want t-them to get h-hurt."  
Jen hugged Latias. "Where did you see them? How long do we have until they're here, N?"  
"Unfortunately, not long enough." N grimaced.  
"Did they follow you?" Mewtwo asked.  
"We don't know. We ran the second we saw them." N said quickly. "We had to warn you."  
"They could be at the entrance right now." Red said. "Should we leave?"  
"No! Please, you must help me save Miss Bianca and her grandfather. I may not be like them, but they are the only family that I have. My brother…Latios…" She began to cry harder.  
"Come on, Latias." Jen said softly as she led the weeping Legendary away. "We'll save them. I promise."  
Latias nodded. "I need…t-to protect my brother."  
"Where is your brother?"  
Latias walked over to a small fountain and looked down at it sadly. "Here he is. Come say hello."  
Jen made her way over to the fountain and looked down at a blue, crystal orb in the center. Something within the orb moved, and the longer Jen stared, the more she could see a blue Latias hovering inside. "This is Latios? What's he doing in there?"  
"The Soul Dew requires the soul of a Latias or Latios in order to keep Altomare safe from destruction. Without a soul to power it, to give life to city, Altomare will sink into the seas." Latias explained numbly.  
"So he can't be moved."  
"No…Latios is stronger than our father was. He does not have to stay in the garden or even in the city to protect Altomare." A tiny smile appeared on her face. "I brought him to the Gathering that you attended, and…as you can see, Altomare is fine."  
"So we'll be taking him with us when we leave?" Jen asked.  
Latias carefully picked the Soul Dew out of the water and placed it in a netted pouch. She pulled the strings tight and slipped them over Jen's head. The Soul Dew hung from her neck as a huge necklace.  
"Latias…wha-"  
Latias held a hand up to silence her. "I need you to protect my brother for me. Alright?"  
"But he's your brother! You-"  
"I need to do whatever I can to protect my family, and if that means I must fight or give myself up to Team Rocket…then so be it." She said as boldly as she could. Jen, however, could see tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Latias…"  
"I love my family, Jen. Help me protect them."  
Jen nodded and hugged Latias again.  
A loud explosion ripped apart the wall with the storage drain, leaving Latias' garden vulnerable to the outside world. Jen quickly hid the Soul Dew under her dress and ran with Latias to find the others.  
"_Be ready to run, Jen_." Mewtwo said telepathically.  
She nodded and stood in front of him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"It's my turn to protect you." She said under her breath.  
"Jen?" A voice called from the cloud of debris.  
Jen's blood ran cold.  
"Jen, honey, where are you?" Lucy called.  
Out of her peripheral vision, she could see everyone shooting her stares that had a mix of amusement and horror.  
"Damn…your mom is a psycho." N muttered.  
"Just wait." Haunter groaned.  
"It's going to get much worse." Vulpix mumbled.  
"I say we play hide and seek again. All of us against them." Mew suggested with a giggle. "Ready or not…here they come!"  
Everyone scattered as Team Rocket grunts slowly started filtering in through the hole. Each grunt was carrying a Team Plasma gun, and on their heads rested a silver band.  
"_Damn…they are using Team Plasma's brainwashing gun._" Jen muttered.  
Mewtwo swept her up into his arms and dove into one of the trees. Haunter joined them as they hid in the shadows of the branches. They all hid their breath as Rocket grunts passed under them. They were so close.  
"_I'm not seeing Miss Bianca or her grandfather._" Latias mentally cried.  
"_Just continue to stay hidden. If they are brought out, we will grab them and run. Got it?_" Mew said reassuringly.  
"_I trust you all._" Latias said.  
Jen touched where the Soul Dew was hidden under her dress and sighed.  
"Oh boy." Haunter grimaced.  
Jen followed his gaze and saw her mom walking towards their tree. In her hands was the Hound device. Mewtwo's embrace on Jen tightened. He then moved to a higher branch, hopping to hide Jen a little better.  
Lucy stopped at the base of the tree and looked up. "Jen, I know you're up there. Come down right now."  
No one moved.  
"Jen! Come. Down. Now!"  
"_She's wearing a band as well. I can't get her to go away_." Mewtwo growled. "_Damn you, Giovanni_."  
Giovanni walked up to Lucy and looked up into the branches. A huge, dark purple Pokemon followed behind him. "Nidoking…use head-butt."  
The armored Pokemon tackled the tree and pushed it over. Mewtwo, Jen, and Haunter went tumbling out of the tree, and were immediately surrounded. Someone grabbed her wig and pulled. Jen grimaced at the roughness and glared at the grunt.  
"Holy shit!" A familiar voice cried. Jen turned to see Clara and Lacy gawking at her. "You're Jen? You're Lucy's daughter?"  
Jen just stared at them.  
"How the Hell are you still alive?" Clara asked. Her voice was growing very quiet so Lucy couldn't hear. "We threw you out of a freaking helicopter!"  
Mewtwo shot Clara a death glare.  
"Well shit…now I feel really bad." Lacy grumbled. "We had so many chances to kill you, and each time we tried to end your life, you just managed to get up and walk away."  
She knelt down and put a hand on Jen's shoulder. "As one of your most hated enemies, I would like to say…from the deepest, darkest part of my heart, I am truly sorry we did not kill you earlier. I am sorry that you must continue to suffer by knowing that you are doomed to return to living under a roof with that psycho of a mother." Lacy then leaned in closer. "But if you want us to...we can commit an euthanasia to save you from her."  
Jen fought hard to keep a straight face, but it was near impossible. She broke down laughing.  
"Oh, Jen!" Lucy cried.  
Jen stopped laughing.  
Lucy ran for Jen, but was held back by two grunts. "Let me go! I must be with my daughter! Let me go! Giovanni!"  
"Forgive me, Lucy, but I only needed you for the Hound device. Your daughter and her companions have been getting in the way for far too long." Giovanni turned to Jen and Mewtwo and raised his hand. All the grunts pointed their guns at them.  
"Giovanni!" Lucy shrieked.  
Giovanni ignored her and moved closer. "Where are the Mews?" He asked darkly.  
Jen shrugged disdainfully. "I don't know."  
"Jen, please tell him where these…Mew…Pokemon are so we can go home." Lucy begged.  
Jen scowled at her. "Why the Hell are you trying to help this bastard? He's a monster, Lucy!"  
Giovanni glared down at Jen. She was still on the ground next to Mewtwo. Before she could blink, she felt Giovanni's shoe slam into her stomach. She bent over and groaned.  
"My baby!" Lucy shrieked.  
A loud crack could be heard about a second later. Jen looked up to see Mewtwo standing above her protectively, while Giovanni stood a few feet back holding his jaw. All the grunts had turned their guns on him.  
"You'll regret doing that, boy." Giovanni hissed.  
A couple grunts ran up from behind Mewtwo and attempted to attack him, but he easily evaded them.  
Jen couldn't help, but smirk. They didn't stand a chance against him. They all looked like they had no clue what they were doing compared to him.  
Giovanni could see this too scowled in anger. "Morons." He reached into his jacket and produced a gun. He pointed the barrel of the gun at Mewtwo and proceeded to pull the trigger.  
"NO!" Jen screamed. She lunged for the Rocket boss, but she was too slow.  
Giovanni pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the air towards Mewtwo's head.  
Jen panicked and threw her hands out. She didn't know what she was doing, nor could she focus very well on the bullet, but fortunately, something did happen. The bullet disintegrated into dust before hitting a pink force field that protected Mewtwo.  
Giovanni flinched, while Jen lowered her hands. "So Mew is here as well…good."  
The remaining grunts pointed their guns up at the trees or any other good hiding spot and began firing into the branches. Jen, Mewtwo, and Haunter didn't hesitate as they tackled as many grunts as they could. Unfortunately, there were too many of them, and not enough of Jen, Mewtwo, or Haunter.  
"_We need to use our abilities to fight._"  
"_Don't, Jen. Not while Giovanni is here. I'll take care of them._" He continued to knock out the grunts, and began kinetically throwing them across the garden.  
"Come out, Mewtwo, or your friends will suffer." Giovanni said aloud as he readied his gun.  
"Giovanni, this is going too far! Stop this before you hurt my daughter!" Lucy hissed.  
Giovanni glowered at her. "Do you ever shut up? No wonder my brother left you! Someone take her away before I shoot her!"  
A couple grunts walked up to her and held her down, while they injected a sleeping drug into her arm. The moment she went limp, the grunts dragged her body back through the hole.  
Giovanni turned back to the chaotic scene to see Jen and Mewtwo fighting his grunts.  
"Giovanni, I have life readings of Pokemon now under my machine's control." Colress's voice was coming from Giovanni's ear piece.  
"And just like the Pokemon back at the carnival, I can control them with any command?" Giovanni asked.  
"Exactly."  
"And when will the rest of your machine be ready?"  
"Very soon. Don't worry, sir."  
Giovanni scanned the garden and grinned evilly. "Come to me, and obey!"  
There was a moment of hesitation before Vulpix, Rattata, and Pikachu leapt out of the trees. They ran over to Giovanni's side and glared at him with crimson, glowing eyes.  
"You asshole!" Jen shrieked when she saw two of her three Pokemon standing beside Giovanni. She sprinted for him with rage burning in her chest.  
"Attack." Giovanni said with a scoff.  
The three Pokemon turned on her. Rattata was the first to attack. He leapt into the air with claws and teeth bared, but Jen dodged him and continued to run towards Giovanni.  
Vulpix released a powerful flamethrower, while Pikachu shot an intense thunderbolt at her. The attacks seemed to wrap around each other. Jen could feel the air crackle and dry as the combined attack grew closer, but she didn't slow.  
Jen dove into the attack, wrapping herself in a skin-like force field, and ran past the two Pokemon. Both the Pokemon and Giovanni looked stunned as she jumped from the electrical flames unscathed. She pulled back her arm and swung at Giovanni.  
Her fist connected with the Rocket Leader's face and he stumbled backwards. She punched him again, but this time he retaliated by grabbing her arm and twisted it behind her back. Jen tried to fight him, but he easily over powered her and forced her to her knees.  
"Let me go, you damn bastard!" Jen growled.  
"Let my cousin go, you jackass!" Red screamed.  
Giovanni looked up just as Red jump-kicked him in the stomach. He released Jen and glared at Red. "Since when the Hell could you talk?"  
"Where's your pussy, ya prick?" Red spit.  
Giovanni looked absolutely livid. He quickly stormed over to Red and Jen, and was about ready to beat them into the ground, but stopped when the sound of something fast came from behind them. All three of them looked over at the sound.  
Jen's eyes widened as she saw a red-eyed Latias and Mew appear. "Shit."  
Giovanni, on the other hand, grinned. "Well isn't this interesting. I have three regular Pokemon and two Legendries under my control, but Mewtwo is nowhere to be found."  
"My machine is fully operational, sir. I await your command to activate it." Colress said eagerly.  
"Give me a moment." Giovanni said before speaking aloud. "Mew! Find Mewtwo for me."  
The pink Legendary glared at Mewtwo. "You don't deserve to live as my clone, you pathetic, artificial mistake." Mew hissed as she launched a pink ball of energy at him.  
"_Mewtwo, dodge!_" Jen cried.  
Mewtwo quickly leapt out of the way of Mew's attack and looked at Mew with a mix of confusion and crossness. "Mew?"  
"DIE YOU DAMN FREAK!" She shrieked. Mew rushed at Mewtwo with claws and teeth bared.  
Mewtwo evaded her attacks, but just barely. She seemed to be moving much faster while under Team Rocket's control.  
Giovanni frowned and watched on in curiosity. "So you've made yourself into a human, Mewtwo? Well played, old friend. Well played. I would have completely missed you if not for Mew's help."  
Mewtwo ignored him and kept dodging Mew.  
Jen tried to run to Mewtwo's side to help him, but Pikachu, Vulpix, and Rattata stood in her way.  
"It's time to die…master."  
Jen stiffened and slowly looked behind her. Haunter was glaring with bloodshot eyes. He must have been hit when she wasn't looking. He edged closer to her, claws raised to swipe at her.  
"Haunter, please, don't. Don't let them control you." Jen pleaded. "_Please wake up! Wake up!_"  
Haunter flew at her and tried to claw at her throat. Jen threw her arms up to block his attack. His claws cut across her arms, but thanks to the skin-like force field that was still around her, his attack had no effect on her.  
"Please, friends. Wake up!" N cried. "Latias, please wake up."  
Jen looked over at him and saw him trying to talk to Latias. Latias looked furious as she clawed at N. N was just barely dodging her. Red ran over to N's aid and pulled him away from Latias before she could hurt him.  
"Latias, we're your friends. Remember us! Wake up!" N pleaded.  
"Shut up! You are a weak and demented human child with a shitty goal in life. You think you can befriend Pokemon? You think we're your friends? I rather rip you limb from limb than befriend something like you!" Latias hissed.  
Jen's mouth fell open and N recoiled at Latias's cruel statement.  
"N, whatever she said, she didn't mean it. That is not Latias talking." Red said quickly as they evaded another attack.  
Some of the grunts tried to run at them and attack, but Giovanni raised his hand, signaling for them to stand back. They all waited and watched as Red, N, Jen, and Mewtwo fought their friends.  
"We don't want to hurt you." Jen cried.  
"Then die like the abomination that you are!" Vulpix growled.  
All three of the Pokemon lunged for her and knocked her to the ground. Jen tried to throw them off, but they continued to jump on her. Each one of them tried to break her force field, but it held firm.  
"As entertaining as this may be, I am growing quite bored. I was half expecting there to be some bloodshed." Giovanni said in a rather jaded tone. "Colress, activate your machine."  
"Wait!" Jen screamed, throwing the three Pokemon off of her.  
Giovanni looked at her blankly. "What? Are you going to beg for your life, you little bitch?"  
Mewtwo scowled at him from over his shoulder. "_If I wasn't fighting Mew, I'd rip your tongue out of your mouth._"  
"R-Release my friends…"  
Giovanni laughed at her weak demand. "And why should I do that? What do you have to offer me in return?"  
Jen sighed and looked at Mewtwo. He threw Mew off of him and looked back at her. She tried to hide her thoughts from him, but she knew he had when his eyes widened with shock.  
"_Jen, don't!_"  
"I-I…I'm a-"  
"You're a psychic. I already know that. I remember how you threw me across the room." He said dryly. "I do not need or want you. Colress, activate the machine."  
A static-like sound rang through the air. Jen and Mewtwo cringed and tried desperately to cover their ears.  
"_No! Jen! Mewtwo! Stay awake!_" Red cried when he saw them struggling.  
Jen looked over at Mewtwo through pain squinting eyes. He was fighting the mind control as well, but…he was losing.  
"_Mewtwo…_" Jen cried, holding her ears.  
"_I'm…sorry. I-I…can't._" His eyes turned a dark shade of red, and glared at Jen with hatred in his eyes.


	45. HELP!

"No. NO. NO! NO!" Jen screamed as she ran for Mewtwo. The buzzing static still rang through the air, but unlike her friends, it only gave her a killer headache.  
Mewtwo glared at her and growled darkly.  
She stopped a two feet away from him. She could feel the rage that was coming off of his being. "_There is so much of it…_"  
He slowly stood to his full height and slowly began walking towards her. "Abomination. You should have died all those years ago. You've been nothing, but a damn burden to me."  
"I know you don't mean that. I know that's just the machine talking, Mewtwo." Jen said as calmly as she could, but she couldn't keep her voice from cracking. She slowly backed into Red.  
"_You still in control, Jen?_" He asked. He sounded scared…and he had every right to be.  
She didn't answer. She had her attention focused on the enraged Pokemon that were cornering them. Jen could feel Red and N's back against her back as Latias, the Mews, all of Jen's Pokemon and all of Red's Pokemon grew closer.  
Giovanni snickered at the sight.  
"_Jen…you need to get really mad._" Red said telepathically.  
"_No…I-I can't…I can't hurt them._" She cried. She shut her eyes and bit back her tears.  
"Let's just cut to the chase now, shall we?" Giovanni asked smugly. "I just won. You are all Pokemon-less…Kill them."  
Their Pokemon and all three of the Legendries rushed them with fangs and claws at the ready.  
"_Jen!_" Red screamed.  
Jen's head shot up. She grabbed both boys by their arms and shot into the air. They had to get away and fast. She glanced down into the garden and saw all the Rocket grunts staring up at them in complete and utter bewilderment. Giovanni's expression was one of confusion and anger.  
"_Jen, move!_" Red cried.  
Charizard, Haunter, Latias, Mew, and Mewtwo were almost upon them. Jen sped off over the city with the enraged Pokemon chasing after them.  
"Jen, drop now!" N screamed.  
She obeyed just as a pink ball of energy zoomed over her head. "…" She peeked over her shoulder and saw Charizard and Haunter right behind her.  
A shadow ball formed in Haunter's hands, while Charizard opened his mouth to fire a flamethrower at the trio. Red ripped the mask from his side and threw it at Charizard's open mouth. It shattered into splinters as Charizard slammed his mouth down on it. Haunter launched the shadow ball at Jen, but was cancelled out when N threw his mask at the shadowy attack.  
"_Stay focused, Jen. We won't be able to—YYEEAA!"_  
Both boys were screaming in agony as they clutched their heads. The Mews were mentally attacking them.  
"_Stop! STOP!_" She screamed. She had to get them away from the Mews' mental range, and she needed to find help soon. Jen shut her eyes and pictured Kanto. "_Kanto…Kanto…Kanto…help…_"  
Jen's eyes flew open just as she and the boys crashed into a dumpster. "UGH!" She groaned, and curled up into a fetal position. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm so…sorry." She cried.  
Red slowly sat up and held his aching head. "_Thanks, Jen._" He looked over at Jen, who was still repeating 'I'm sorry'. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she stiffened. "_Are you…alright, Jen?_"  
She ignored him and shut her eyes. The skies quickly grew dark and the ground began to rumble. "I-I…I WANT THEM BACK!"  
Lightning cracked through the sky as the rumbling grew more violent. N shot up and looked around. "What's going on? Where are we?"  
Red pulled Jen into a hug. "_I know you're upset, Jen, but now is not the time to lose control of your powers. Stay focused, please. We will get them back. I promise._"  
Jen pulled away from him and ran off.  
"Jen!" N cried. "Jen!"  
It began to pour as she disappeared into the street. Red grabbed N's arm and dragged him after Jen. They ran for a couple blocks, but they quickly lost her. "_Jen, where the heck are you going?!_"  
Her mind was closed again, which was probably how the Mews' power didn't work on her.  
The boys finally stopped under an overhang of an apartment complex.  
"We…we have to find Jen." N said. "She could still be out in the storm…where did that storm even come from? How did we get here?...Jen was flying! And Mewtwo was pretending to be a human!"  
Red put a finger up to his lips to shush N, but he continued to rattle on. Red silently sighed and covered N's mouth with his hand. N stared at him wide-eyed.  
"_How to communicate with him…_" Red thought.  
N pushed his hand away and placed his hands firmly on Red's shoulders. "Jen and Kenji…no…Jen and Mewtwo were…this explains so much! But…he's a Pokemon…and she's a-"  
Red slapped him across the face, and hushed him.  
N stared at him with his mouth hanging open. "You…why?"  
"Are you two alright? You might want to come inside before you catch a cold out here or something."  
Both boys turned to see Sabrina standing in an open doorway. Her Pokemon were standing behind her.  
Red smiled at her. "_It's good to see you again, Sabrina._"  
She looked at him and gasped. "Red?! Oh my God! Red! You're-" Sabrina ran out into the rain and grabbed his arms. "You're…real…you're alive!" She then pulled him into a hug.  
N looked from Sabrina to Red. "What are you talking about?"  
Sabrina smiled widely at him. "Please, both of you come inside and tell me about your return. I'm sure your cousin will want to know about your revival as well."  
She quickly led them inside and handed them some dry clothes. "I hope these fit you both. They belong to my dad."  
"Thank you, Sabrina." N said.  
Both boys walked into different rooms to change, which only took a few minutes to do. They quickly returned to the living room to find Sabrina making hot drinks for all of them.  
"Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Sabrina said without turning around. "You want some hot chocolate as well?"  
"_Umm…sure, but I need to find Jen first._" Red said.  
Sabrina stopped and looked over at Red. "Does Jen know that you are alive? Is she here somewhere?"  
"Wait…can she hear you?" N asked in astonishment.  
"I'm psychic, N. You've got a very interesting history and mind. Condolences about Ghetsis." Sabrina said as she waved her hand over the mugs. The mugs levitated from the counter and floated over to her Pokemon and the boys. "Would you like me to find Jen for you, Red? If she's in the city I can find her."  
"_Yes, please, Sabrina._" Red said as he took his mug and sat on the couch.  
Sabrina placed her hands on the counter and looked straight ahead. Her eyes glowed as she mentally scanned the city for Jen. "_Jen. It's me, Sabrina. Your cousin, Red, and N are here, and they are very worried about you. I will lead you to my home-_"  
There was a loud knock at the door before everyone could hear the door open. Red and N looked up and smiled.  
"_Jen, where did you go?_" Red asked as he placed his mug down and ran up to Jen.  
"I went to the gym to find Sabrina. I…I need your help, Sabrina!" Jen cried.  
Sabrina walked over to her. "It's good to see you again, Jen. How are you? Why are you in a-" Her face fell as Jen looked at her with red and puffy eyes. "What happened? Tell me. Let me see what has happened to you, Jen."  
Jen shook her head. "I just need-"  
"Clothes! Right. I'm sorry, Jen. You can use my clothes, and then we can talk." Sabrina said quickly as she led Jen to her room. She opened her closet and stepped to the side so that Jen could look through her clothes.  
Jen grabbed a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. "Thanks."  
"What happened, Jen? The last time you were here there was a horrible storm that covered almost the entire world. Now, you've returned and another storm is upon us, but this time…it's much worse. Why is that?" Sabrina asked.  
Jen looked at her blankly.  
"I am not a fool, Jen. I told you last time we met that you are a psychic…a very powerful psychic."  
"I'm not a psychic." She said shaking her head. Jen walked to the bathroom and changed out of the wet dress and into Sabrina's dry clothes. She tied her hair back into a messy bun before looking herself in the mirror.  
Anger began to flood her being again. She clenched her teeth and curled her hands into fists. "_I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry we had to leave you all. I'm so sorry we abandoned you…_" Jen closed her eyes and slipped to the floor, sobbing.

Within Team Rocket's headquarters  
Giovanni and his men returned to their base with their new prizes. All of the Pokemon followed them obediently with their eyes still burning with a crimson glow.  
They were all led to Colress's new lab right away, where he embedding a small, radio-like chip into their ears.  
"And you are sure that those will work no matter how far away they are, Colress?" Giovanni asked as he watched Colress work.  
"You will have nothing to worry about, sir. With these chips, they will all be under my machine's control forever. The range will be unlimited now." Colress said giddily.  
Giovanni grinned wickedly at all the Pokemon. "All of you follow me." He commanded, while leaving the lab.  
"You seem happier, sir." Ariana said when she saw Giovanni walking back towards his office.  
"Indeed, but one thing is bothering me still." He said.  
"Giovanni, you damn asshole!" Lucy screamed when she spotted him.  
Giovanni frowned. "That. That's still bothering me."  
Lucy ran up beside him and began punching him. "Where the hell is my daughter? What did you do to her?"  
"Mewtwo, what happened to the girl?" Giovanni asked smugly, ignoring Lucy's weak blows. Lucy's punches were not as strong as Jen's or Red's kick.  
"Gone." He growled.  
Lucy punched Giovanni again before running over to Mewtwo. She glared at him, ignoring his red eyes, and screamed at him. "You killed her! You monster! You killed my baby! My daughter!...Jen…" She sobbed.  
"Quit your sniveling. You still have your oldest in Unova." Giovanni groaned. "If she stays out of our way, then we will let her live."  
"You…you m-murdered…my baby!"  
Giovanni stopped and turned to her. "And what do you want me to do about that? I'm letting your other daughter live. Go home or go to Unova and be with her."  
Lucy continued to glare at him with red eyes.  
"I helped you find your daughter, didn't I? I never promised you that you would be able to get her back or that she would live to see the end of the day."  
"You know what I meant when I said that I wanted her back!"  
Giovanni smirked. "I must admit that that is true, but I must also say that I didn't know that your daughter was also the one who helped the mute boy escape with the Mews back in Unova. No one steals from me, Lucy, and gets away with it."  
"But she didn't take anything from you! She was just a little girl!"  
"Wrong. She took my Pokemon, my possessions, from me, and that cost her her life. Understand?" He hissed. "Ariana, would you please escort Mrs. Vande back to the helicopter and back to Pallet Town?"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but that can't happen right now."  
Giovanni looked at her. Irritation was written all over his face. "And why not, Ariana?"  
"There is a tempest going on outside. You were lucky to have made it back without crashing, sir, but we will not be able to leave or go from the base for a while." She explained as she examined her tablet.  
"A tempest? We've flown through worse than a simple little…" He trailed off when Ariana showed him how bad it was on her tablet. Heavy rain fell from the sky in gallons, sending the region…no, the world into darkness. An earthquake with a Richter scale of 7.0 had ripped apart a majority of Kanto, leaving many injured and vulnerable against the horrendous storm. Reports running along the bottom of the screen sent out a world-wide warning to stay indoors until the storm passed. "_This is the second time that this has happened, but…it's much worse than the last time._"  
"I wonder who created that?" He muttered shooting a glare at Mewtwo. "Get rid of it. I don't care how pissed off you are with me, Mewtwo. Get rid of this damn storm."  
Mewtwo glared at him with crimson eyes. "The storm is the abomination's doing."  
"Excuse me? The what's doing?"  
Mewtwo just glared at him.  
"You will answer me! Who is responsible for creating this storm? Is it Mew? Is it the abomination that you're talking about?"  
Mew growled at Giovanni, while Mewtwo remained silent.  
"_Even while under the machine's control, and with the chip in your ear you still manage to fight me_." Giovanni huffed. "I want you and Mew to clear away this storm, and then I want you to find the Pokemon or whoever is responsible for creating this thing. Kill anyone who stops you."  
Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at Giovanni.  
"That's an order Mewtwo!" He screamed.

The next day  
Jen was staring out the dark window of the guest bedroom. Sabrina had allowed them to stay for the night due to how bad the storm had become. Now the storm had grown into a raging tempest, leaving many people stranded inside their homes.  
A soft knock came at the door as Sabrina and her Pokemon entered. Jen didn't turn to acknowledge her presence.  
"Morning, Jen. Did you get any sleep?"  
Jen didn't reply. She stared numbly outside with tired eyes. She didn't get a wink of sleep.  
"Jen, please talk to me. You mustn't let your emotions take control of you or your powers. You could wind up hurting more people if you're not careful." Sabrina said with a bit of sternness in her voice.  
Jen's eyes drifted over to her. "I want…to hurt Giovanni." She growled numbly.  
Sabrina walked over to the bed and sat down beside Jen. "That's a start…a dark start, but at least you're talking. Keep it up. Keep talking to me. Why do you want to harm him? What has he done to you?"  
No one had told Sabrina what had happened the night that they had arrived. They didn't exactly know how to or how she would have taken it. Even N was still trying to process what had happened.  
"That bastard murdered my father, kidnapped my friends, and has taken the one I love from me…" She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying again. "I want them back!"  
Thunder boomed loudly overhead, causing the room to rattle.  
"Jen…I know you don't want me telling you this over and over again, but you need to calm down, okay?" Sabrina said sternly. "Can you do something about this storm for me?"  
Jen shut her eyes and tried to calm herself. "You said that I could wind up hurting more people…has anyone been hurt?"  
"The storm is much worse than the last one that was world-wide, and yes, people have been hurt very badly. You need to get rid of this storm."  
Jen's shoulder's sagged, but she remained focused on calming herself. The rain eased up quite a bit.  
Sabrina smiled at the window. "See? You are a very powerful psychic, Jen. You must be very careful with your emotions. You never know what could happen if you lose cont-"  
"I'm not a psychic. I'm…I'm…" Jen sighed. She didn't know how to tell Sabrina what she was, nor did she know if she even wanted to tell her.  
"What was that?" Sabrina asked. She narrowed her eyes at Jen, but Jen kept her mind shut against Sabrina. "Your mind is blocked again, Jen."  
"I know. I don't know how to tell you…or how you may take it." Jen said slowly.  
"Open your mind, Jen. Let me see what happened to you." Sabrina said softly.  
Jen shook her head. "No." She pulled one of the pillows to her chest and laid on the bed. "I'm not a psychic, Sabrina…" She then mentally looked for Red and N. "_Can you please come to my room. I need to talk to you guys._"  
The boys appeared in the doorway a couple seconds later.  
"_Did you call us, Jen?_" Red asked.  
"I heard your thoughts in my head, Jen." N said. He looked stunned and confused. "How can I hear your thoughts?"  
"She's a psychic." The Gengar grinned.  
"A psychic?" N frowned. "That would explain a lot…"  
"You can understand my Pokemon?" Sabrina asked with giddiness. "How?"  
"I grew up living among Pokemon. I've been able to understand them at a young age." He then turned his attention back to Jen. "So you're a psychic."  
Red and Jen looked at him. She shook her head slowly. "I'm not a psychic. I'm a hybrid. I'm part human, and part…Pokemon."  
The room grew silent.  
"What?"  
Red was grinning at them. "_Show them, Jen._"  
Jen sat up and held her hand out. A small shadow ball appeared in her hand. N, Sabrina, and her Pokemon jumped.  
"How?!"  
"I was very sick at a young age and my dad gave my mom a serum, which she injected me with. It saved my life, but it also changed me. It made me into a hybrid." She said slowly. She smirked at her own statement. "This is the first time I've openly admitted that to anyone."  
"Wait…so does that mean you can understand Pokemon too?" Gengar asked.  
Jen nodded. "Yep. I can understand Pokemon as well."  
N stared at her in bewilderment. "When were you guys going to tell me that?"  
Red shrugged. "_When we could trust you enough, I guess._"  
"And…you and Kenji…no! You and Mewtwo!" N stuttered quickly.  
"What?!" Sabrina gawked. A chuckle escaped her as she looked at Jen.  
"This is the reason why we weren't going to tell you, N." Jen said bluntly.  
"Oh…sorry."  
"Are we going to make a plan or not?" Jen asked, pulling them all back to the matter at hand.  
"_Be patient, Jen._" Red said. "_Why did you bring us here anyway, Jen?_"  
"I needed to find help, and Sabrina was apparently the best choice." She explained. "All I thought of was finding help in Kanto and…well…we wound up here."  
"So you have learned how to teleport within such a short amount of time." Sabrina chuckled. "And I thought I would become a teacher to you. It looks like I may be asking you to teach me a thing or two."  
Jen shook her head. "Sabrina, we need your help. I need your help to get stronger if I want to save my friends. Teach me everything you know."  
Sabrina smiled at her. "Alright. What do you want me to teach you first?" She asked, getting off of the bed.  
"Mind control."  
Sabrina and the others stared at her. Confusion and anxiety could be seen in each of their expressions.  
"Why?" Sabrina asked slowly. "You understand how dangerous a power like that could be, don't you?"  
"_Jen…you're not planning on using it against any of the Rocket grunts, are you?_" Jen could see fear for her in his eyes as the image of a grunt with a gun to his head flashed through his mind.  
"That's not why I want to learn it. I'm not a killer, and you know it, Red. Worst case scenario, I put a couple grunts to sleep or something."  
"You want to learn it to fight back against the machine that is controlling our friends." N exclaimed.  
Jen threw her hands up with glee. "Thank you! Yes! I'm glad there is at least one person here who still believes that I won't turn into a psycho-killer." Jen then looked back at Sabrina. "When can we get started?"  
Sabrina looked at her and smiled. "Right now."

In town a few minutes later  
Sabrina led them into town along with her Pokemon. "How good is your telepathy, Jen?"  
"I'm pretty good with it. Why?"  
"Well, at least, the first few steps are already completed." Sabrina grinned. "Now for the next and actually the last step of mind control. Enter into someone's mind and tell them to do something, but make sure they don't know you're in their mind. If they realize you're there, it may not work or you could wind up hurting them. Got it?"  
Jen nodded and searched the small crowd for someone. A man in a business suit walked by them, and Jen quickly dove into his mind. "_Oh no…I'm going to be late again. I have to attend that meeting at eleven, but I don't want to go._"  
Jen sighed and focused on the man. "_Stop walking._"  
The man stopped for a moment and frowned. "_Why'd I…I must get to work._"  
"This time, hold him under longer. You want the control to last when you rescue your friends. The machine will not stop, so that means that you must not stop." Sabrina said sternly.  
Jen concentrated harder on the man. "_Stop!_"  
The man froze and stayed where he stopped.  
"Very good, Jen. Uh…you can let him go now."  
"_As you were, sir._" Jen said, releasing the suited man.  
The man shook his head and began to walk away again. He couldn't remember why he had stopped, nor did he ever remember hearing Jen's voice in his head.  
"Now, we might want to work on being able keep you from falling under another's mind control."  
Jen looked at her with her head cocked to the side.  
"Red told me everything that has happened to you guys. He explained to me about Team Rocket using Colress's machine to control your friends. I'm sorry, Jen." She said slowly. "I will do everything and anything in my power to help you. Let's begin with the next step of your training."  
Jen blinked and found herself on the other side of the street. She frowned and turned back to Sabrina. N and Red stood behind her, trying very hard to suppress their laughter.  
"Alright, what did you do to me?" Jen growled.  
"Let's try that again shall we?" Sabrina smirked. "Fight me, Jen. Do not let me control you."  
She felt Sabrina enter her mind this time. Jen blinked again and found herself being dipped by N. "You were making me dance?!" She hissed.  
"Oh, you're awake." He smirked. "You weren't half bad, Jen."  
Jen glared at Sabrina. "I'm going to hurt you."  
"You won't be able to fight my control if you are acting on a negative emotion. Stay calm and focused, Jen."  
Jen stood up and relaxed her mind. She felt Sabrina trying to enter into her mind, but instead of falling under her control again, Jen pushed her out and jumped into her mind.  
"Whoa! Jen, stop!" Sabrina cried, but Jen didn't listen.  
"_Dance, Sabrina. Dance._"  
Sabrina began spinning around on the sidewalk. Jen giggled as Sabrina grabbed Red and began spinning around with him.  
"Is this what happened when Sabrina had me under her control?" Jen asked the boys.  
"Can you please release Sabrina?" Kadabra asked. He too was dancing, but unlike Sabrina, he was conscious. "I know that you're training with her, but…both Gengar and I are worried about her. Plus I am kind of connected to her."  
"Yeah. As funny as it would be to keep watching Kadabra dance like an idiot, I don't think Sabrina wants to be under your mind control for any longer." Gengar cackled.  
Jen waited for another moment before releasing Sabrina. "_Okay. Wake up, Sabrina._"  
Sabrina stopped dancing along with Kadabra. She looked over at Jen and grimaced. "Never! You need to be careful, Jen. If you jump into someone's mind and they know it, if they're strong enough, they could lock you in their minds. And that would be a Hell of a lot worse than being under mind control."  
"Got it." Jen nodded slowly.  
"Let's see…what else can I train you?" Sabrina thought aloud.  
"You don't need to train me anymore. Thank you for everything, Sabrina. I saw everything that I needed to learn while in your mind."  
"Oh…cool. Then I guess we can start on a plan to save your friends." Sabrina said with a grin.  
Jen touched the Soul Dew around her neck. "_Don't worry, Latios. We'll find Latias and the others. I promise, and we'll save them._"  
Latios looked up at her and nodded. A pale force field like sphere surrounded Jen. Both she and Latios were pulled from Saffron City towards an island. They phased through the ground and into an underground base. There were Rocket grunts everywhere, but Jen and Latios did not stop until they reached a large room with Latias sitting in the middle of it.  
Her eyes were glowing red still. She straightened up and looked right at them. "Brother…Latios…I can sense you watching me. I will find you…and I will wipe you out of existence."  
Jen looked down at Latios sadly.  
Latios sighed. "_I know you will find them and save them._"  
"Jen?" N asked. The sphere and the room faded, leaving Jen and Latios back in Saffron City. N stood in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you ready?"  
"What are we going to do? What is the plan?" She asked, letting the Soul Dew rest on her chest again.  
"We're going to get some things from the mart, and then we can find out where our friends are." N explained.  
"What do we need from the mart?" Jen asked a bitterly. "Latios and I just found out that Latias is underground on an island. I don't know which island, but we know that she is there."  
"We need information. Someone is bound to have some more information on your friends' whereabouts…whether they know they do or not." Sabrina smirked.  
"Then let's get a move on!" Jen cried as she raced towards the PokeMart. She pushed the doors open and casually walked through the aisles.  
"_Tell us if you find anything, Jen. We'll be checking around here and at some of the other stores. We will let you know if we found anything._"  
Jen searched the minds of everyone in the PokeMart, but there was nothing Team Rocket related in anyone's mind. "_We're wasting time. Red? N? Sabrina? Anyone?_"  
The connection was being blocked by someone. No…she was being connected directly to someone else. She looked around the mart and spotted him standing outside. No one seemed to pay him any mind, let alone see him.  
"_Follow._"  
She stared at him for a moment before he turned away. Jen quickly ran outside and saw him taking off towards Lavender Town. She ran after him and took to the rainy sky.


	46. The Truth Shall Set You FreeRight?

Jen landed a few minutes later on top of the Pokemon Tower. "M-Mewtwo? How did you get away? How did you escape?"  
He had his back turned towards her.  
Jen stayed where she had landed. It may have been a stupid idea to have followed him, but she was no fool. She had to see his eyes before she would get any closer to him. "Mewtwo, please turn around."  
He hesitated for a moment before finally turning to look at her. His eyes were no longer red, but their regular, bright purple again.  
Jen smiled and sighed with relief.  
Mewtwo started walking towards her, but his expression was grim. A red flag immediately went up in her mind and instead of letting him close the gap between them, Jen started to back away. "_Guys…_" She said, trying to get the message through to the others, but Mewtwo was blocking her.  
"Jen-"  
"Why won't you let me talk to Red or any of the others? Why are you blocking my connection to them? They would want to know that you have gotten away from Team Rocket as well." She stopped when she felt the edge of the Tower under her feet.  
Mewtwo didn't say anything. He continued to walk towards her.  
"If you don't answer me, then I will go straight back to Saffron City for the others." She threatened.  
"We need to leave." He said bluntly.  
"No! I'm not going anywhere with you…this isn't you. You're still under the machine's control. How?! You should be out of its range." Jen asked.  
Mewtwo was now a foot and a half away from her. She tried to enter his mind and break the machine's control, but she couldn't focus. The ringing that held him under the machine's control was blaring inside of his mind.  
She covered her ears and left his mind. "_I'm sorry, Mewtwo. I'm sorry._"  
Mewtwo slowly leaned forward. The closer he got, the more Jen could begin to see through his mind projection. His eyes quickly turned from glowing purple to a fiery red.  
She quickly took another step back and let herself fall through the air. She looked back up at the top of the Tower and saw Mewtwo staring down at her. He held one of his hands out to her and stopped her in mid-air.  
"No! No! No!" She as he began to bring her back to the roof. "Let me go!" She screamed. She pushed the air and kinetically shoved Mewtwo back.  
His mental hold on her disappeared and she took off flying back towards Saffron. "_I'm sorry, Mewtwo._" She mentally searched for Red and the others. "_Mewtwo is here and he's still under the machine's control. Keep an eye out for any of the others._"  
Jen didn't know if the message went through or not, but she was sure of one thing. Mewtwo was right behind her. He reached out for her again and pulled her back towards him.  
"Stop it!" She screamed. He grabbed her around the waist and held her arms down at her side. "Let. Me. Go!" She released a kinetic blast back at Mewtwo, but he didn't release her. "_LET ME GO!_"  
Mewtwo's grip loosened enough for her to slip out of, but just for a moment. She took off like a bullet towards Saffron City. She had to find the others or at least get back to Sabrina.  
She was almost to Saffron City when she saw a pink ball of energy flying towards her. Jen dropped in the air to avoid the attack, but she didn't slow. In fact, she quickened her pace towards the city.  
"_J-Jen…where are you?_" It was Red. He sounded faint and the connection was horrible.  
"_It's the Mews. There here, but they're still under the machine's control!_" She mentally screamed, as she dodged yet another ball of energy.  
"_Where…are you? W-We're…at…the gym._"  
Jen sprinted for the gym. She didn't care who saw her, she just had to get to the gym. She burst through the doors and just about knocked herself out. She slid across the gym floor and crashed into one of the columns by the entrance. "Ugh…" She moaned.  
"Jen! Oh my God!" Sabrina cried. She and the others ran over to Jen. "Stay awake, Jen."  
Some of the gym trainers looked at her and then at Sabrina. "Miss Sabrina, do you want us to get her some help? Will she be alright?"  
Jen groaned and looked at her friends woozily. "They're here."  
"Who?" N asked.  
The doors flew off their hinges as Mewtwo entered the gym. The group froze as he and Mew drifted into the gym, eyes burning bright red.  
Sabrina turned towards the gym trainers. "All of you get out of here. Now! Run!"  
"But, Miss Sabrina, we can help you."  
"I said leave!" Sabrina barked. The gym trainers hesitated before running from the gym area. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
The Mews ignored her and glided towards Jen. N and Red moved in between them and got into fighting stances.  
"Move." Mewtwo growled.  
"We'll ask you again. What do you want?" Sabrina asked. "We do not want to fight you, but if we must, we will."  
"Sabrina, I can hear into their minds…the ringing…it's…run! Sabrina…you must…break…our connection!" Kadabra cried as its eyes turn crimson.  
"_Ah, crap! Could this get any worse?...Why did Sabrina's grip tighten?_" Jen looked over at the gym leader and her eyes widened. Instead of possessing their usual pinkish-blue glow, Sabrina's eyes were crimson. She glared down at Jen.  
"_How?! How?! I thought the machine only worked on Pokemon! What the Hell?!_" Jen complained.  
"_Sabrina shares a psychic link with her Kadabra, meaning if one is feeling a certain emotion, the other one is too._" Red explained.  
"_And if one is being brainwashed then the other one is too?_" Jen groaned.  
"_Apparently. Then again, the Universe probably just hates us._" Red muttered.  
"_So why have I not fallen under the machine's control?_"  
"_I guess it's because your human side is saving you._" N's voice said. "_I can hear you guys now._"  
"_Welcome to our telepathic chat group. Now close your mind or else the Mews will get in._" Red said with a hidden smirk.  
N sighed. "Four against four…what are we going to do?"  
"Count again, N." Jen growled icily. She was looking at Gengar now, who was glowering malevolently at them. He too, like the others, had red eyes.  
"_…Screw. You. Too. Universe._" Red hissed.  
Sabrina dragged Jen to her feet and held her arm in a tight grip.  
"Sabrina, let her go. You've got to fight this. You and Jen were practicing this earlier. Wake up!" N cried.  
"Shut up, boy." Sabrina hissed. She threw her hand out and kinetically tossed him across the gym.  
Jen threw her free hand out and stopped N from crashing into the wall. She released him and glowered at Sabrina. She opened her mouth to scream at Sabrina, but was silenced when Mewtwo began walking up to her.  
Red, still standing in between them, stood his ground. "_I'm not going to move. I am not going to let you hurt Jen._"  
Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at him, and before Red knew what was happening, he was hovering in the air, clawing at his own neck for air. Mewtwo was strangling him.  
"Stop it! Mewtwo, stop it!" Jen screamed. "What do you want? I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill him!"  
"You will give us the Pokemon that created the super storm." Jen looked behind the Mews to see a group of grunts entering the gym. To her dismay, they were led by Sal and the grunt from the S.S. Anne. "Hand it over and we will leave you all in peace. Got it?"  
Jen scowled at the grunts. "Let my cousin go first, Mewtwo. Then you…can have the Pokemon, but…I must go with you too. Wherever the Pokemon goes…I go."  
"_J-Jen…d-don't…_" Red said weakly.  
"And we must go with her as well." N said boldly.  
The grunts studied them for a moment before nodding to Mewtwo. Mewtwo dropped Red, who crumpled to the ground coughing for air. Two grunts walked up to him and N and placed them in handcuffs. "We'll be taking the Pokemon now just in case you and your friends get any ideas."  
Jen flinched slightly. "When I said the Pokemon stays with me, I mean the Pokemon stays with me. Got it?"  
Sal snickered. "I don't think so, love. Hand it over or we'll take it from your dead…beautiful hands."  
Jen glared at him. "It stays with me!"  
Sal and his partner looked at each other.  
"Fine then. Just count yourselves lucky that we're allowing you to come along for the ride. It took us a while just to get over here due to the storm. We were lucky it eased up earlier…" Sal muttered. "Now hand it over!"  
Jen folded her arms across her chest. "No."  
Sal and his partner looked at each other and then back at Jen. "I say we search her, Ty." Sal smirked with a perverted spark in his eye. He began walking towards her.  
Jen put her fists up and got into a fighting stance. "You will not touch me, you damn pervert!" She growled.  
"Let's just bring all of them with us. Then once we get back to base you can do whatever you want to her." Ty said.  
N and Red shot death glares at the grunts and struggled against their cuffs. "_You shits! Don't you dare touch my cousin! I will rip you both limb from limb!_"  
Sal scoffed. "Fair enough. Cuff her and take them to the chopper. You two though," He said pointing to the Mews, "head back to the base. We'll be there in a bit."  
The Mews stared at Jen for a moment before walking out of the gym. Jen and the others were next. The grunts dragged them outside to their helicopters, but when Jen went to get on the one with Red and the others, Sal grabbed her by the waist and carried her kicking and screaming to another one.  
"Put me down, you ass!" She shrieked.  
"Relax, love. The others will be alright. We just can't have you guys getting any ideas of escape." Sal grinned as he and Ty crawled into another helicopter.  
It took them a few moments to strap the struggling Jen into one of the seats. They then shut and locked the doors so she could not escape, and took off into the sky.  
They had traveled a couple miles before Ty decided to break the silence between them. "Oi! Jen, was it? You probably would have been better off if you had just given us the Pokemon. Then we may have let you all go about your business or whatever you lot do." Ty sneered from his seat across from Jen's.  
"Shut up, douche bag." Jen hissed.  
Sal snickered. "You're still just as feisty as ever, love."  
"I said shut up!"  
The door closest to Jen suddenly opened up and her seatbelt came undone.  
"Huh?!" Jen gasped with wide-eyes.  
Ty and Sal glanced at the open door. They hadn't noticed that Jen was no longer strapped into her seat. "What the-?"  
Jen jumped to her feet and dove out the open door before either one of the grunts had time to process what had happened. She fell for a moment as she tried to regain her bearings. She searched the group of helicopters for the one that held her cousin and the others, but someone came up from behind her and held her in a tight embrace.  
"Damn it! No!" She growled as she tried to free herself.  
"Don't."  
She stopped when she heard the voice, and slowly looked up. "M-Mewtwo?" She said softly. He still had red eyes. She looked down sadly at the ground below. "If you're still under the machine's control…why did you have me jump out of the helicopter?"  
He didn't respond.  
"Please, answer me. Why did you do that?"  
"You will be silent." He growled.  
"You're fighting the machine…aren't you?" She said with a weak smile. She rested her head on his chest. "Keep fighting it, Mewtwo."  
He didn't look down at her. Instead, he flew faster alongside Mew towards the Seafoam Islands.

Within Team Rocket's Seafoam base  
They landed a little while later with the helicopters right behind them. Red, N, Sabrina, and her Pokemon, who were all still red-eyed, were brought up behind Jen and the Mews.  
"Well if it isn't my favorite group of loathsome brats." Giovanni hissed when he saw the small group. He turned to Mewtwo angrily. "I thought I told you to bring me the Pokemon responsible for creating that storm. Not these children!"  
Mewtwo just scowled at him.  
"Jen actually has the Pokemon with her, sir. She said that wherever it goes, she goes as well." Sal explained.  
Giovanni face-palmed. "IDIOTS! I told you all to get the damn Pokemon! I never said you could bring anyone else with you! What was so hard about obeying that command?" He turned towards Jen and grabbed her arm. "Where is it then? Where is the Pokemon? Hand it over!"  
"Bite me, bitch!"  
Giovanni cracked her across the face, causing her to fall backwards.  
"Jen!" N and Red cried. They tried to rush to her side, but the grunts held them back.  
Giovanni grabbed Jen by her hair and lifted her to her feet. "Give me that Pokemon!"  
Jen grinned slyly at him and giggled.  
Giovanni, completely fed up with Jen, waved a hand at Red and N. "Kill them."  
"Are you blind, Giovanni? Or have you not bothered to look at my late father's file that your men stole from Team Plasma's base?" Jen asked quickly.  
Giovanni waved his hand again, and the grunts stood down. "What are you talking about?"  
Jen snickered. "It's not fun to be out of the loop, is it? Ooh...I can't wait to see your expression when you read what's hidden away in that file."  
"_Jen, what the Hell are you doing?!_" Red screamed as he tried fighting against the grunts. He was struggling so much that five more had to come over and pin him to the ground.  
Giovanni shot him an odd stare, and turned back to Jen, who was grinning smugly. "Continue."  
"You're a man of business, aren't you, Giovanni? How about a deal? You let **all** of my friends go, meaning all three of the humans and all of the Pokemon you have under the machine's control, and I will willingly give you the Pokemon that you are looking for. And I promise you…it will obey you without question…forever…"  
"_Jen, you idiot! Shut up!_" Red roared.  
Giovanni frowned. "That's a rather odd and one-sided deal. I lose Mewtwo and Mew once again, along with all of the other Pokemon Team Rocket has successfully captured, and receive one Pokemon from you. Mewtwo is the strongest Pokemon in the world, and do not think for a second that I am willing to give it up for some unknown Pokemon. For all I know, this Pokemon is weaker than it. How do I know you even have this Pokemon anyway?"  
Jen shrugged. "Trust me, I guess. Besides, you want this Pokemon because it created the super storm, right?"  
"And the earthquake that ripped apart most of Kanto."  
Jen's eyes widened. "There was an earthquake too?"  
"Richter Scale of 7.0. Many were hurt, but...why the Hell do you care, and why am I even telling you this?" Giovanni shook his head. "Alright, so maybe this Pokemon could be just as strong as Mewtwo, or maybe not. Convince me, brat, why would I give up the Mews and the other Pokemon for this one Pokemon? First, I want to see this Pokemon. Then, we can talk. What is it? What is this Pokemon?" Giovanni growled.  
"Check my father's file. You guys should still have that file." Jen said nonchalantly.  
"Jen, shut up!" N growled.  
Giovanni ignored him. He was too curious about what Jen was saying to pay N or Red any mind. "What is inside the file? Tell me. Who is your father, girl?"  
Jen gasped sarcastically. "You don't know? Well you know who my mom is, so why wouldn't you know who my father is?"  
"I usually try to avoid weird people such as your mother, Lucy. I only know about her because of my twin brother. Damn him for ever introducing us." He growled. His grip tightened on Jen's hair and she grimaced in pain. "Being with her was a mistake."  
"Being with her? You hung out with each other?" Jen asked. Her smile was fading, but she was sure to keep the mocking sarcasm in her voice. "You were human once?"  
"One night. Worst mistake ever." He muttered through clenched teeth.  
The smug smile on Jen's face disappeared. "Da…faq?"  
"Nothing happened, you stupid brat!"  
"Do you promise?" Jen asked in all dead seriousness.  
"Yes…John Marx. He was your father wasn't he?"  
Jen tried to nod, but his grip on her hair limited her head movements.  
"He retired fifteen years ago." Jen glared at Giovanni as he said retired. "I can't quite recall what he was working on back then—Hang on…yes, I do remember. But…no, everything was destroyed. How could you possibly have something of his?" He glowered at Jen.  
Jen shrugged. "Read the files and find out yourself."  
Giovanni turned to Ariana, who was standing a little ways behind him. "Ariana, do you still have that file with you?"  
The red haired woman nodded. "Shall I read out the contents for you, sir?"  
"No, I want you to burn the file. Of course I want you to tell me what the Hell it says!"  
Ariana flinched and began skimming through the file. She stopped when she came across the pictures and Lucy's journal. "Oh…My…God…"  
Giovanni rolled his eyes angrily. "Ariana, spit it out already! What the Hell does it say?"  
Ariana slowly lowered the file and stared in horror at Jen. "…"  
Giovanni dropped Jen and stormed over to Ariana. He snatched the file from her hands and began flipping through it himself.  
Jen took this time to focus on Red's and N's handcuffs, and unlock them enough for the boys to take them off and run. She then turned her attention towards Sabrina and her Pokemon. "_Wake up, guys! Come on! Do you really want to be taking orders from Giovanni for the rest of your life?_"  
Sabrina blinked and rubbed her head. She was starting to wake up…and so were her Pokemon.  
"_Come on, guys. Break the connection. Break-_" She felt herself being thrown out of their minds. She frowned and felt someone staring down at her.  
Jen dared a peek up from the corner of her eye to see Mewtwo. His red eyes were boring holes into her head. She tried to ignore his stare, but once she noticed him, it was near impossible to forget that he was there.  
"Holy shit!" Giovanni shrieked.  
Jen jumped and directed her attention towards the Rocket Leader.  
He looked up at her and then back down at the file. "No!"  
"Yep." Jen said, nodding slowly. Her expression was blank now.  
"No!"  
"Yep."  
"This is bullshit."  
Jen narrowed her eyes at him. "What's bullshit? The file or m-"  
"This! Everything! You're lying! You're a damn psychic!" He screamed as he chucked the file at her head. Jen put a hand up to defend herself from the flying papers and pictures that exploded from the file.  
"So…about that deal? Are you going to let my friends go or what?" She asked darkly.  
"Everything in that file cannot…is not true! But…it is. How?!"  
"You read the file. You should know."  
"_Jen, I'm going to kill you. Both N and I are going to freaking kill you for this!_" Red hissed.  
"_I'm doing this to save you guys. Now shut up!_"  
"_No! This is not right! We have run for so long to keep Giovanni from getting you, and now…now you are giving yourself to him! You might as well stick a damn bow in your hair and wrap yourself in gift wrap while you're at it! Misty, Pikachu, and Ash gave up their memories of us so that you could stay safe…and now you are acting like their sacrifice meant nothing! I lost my brother again because of you! For you, Jen! And this is how you thank us? How stupid are you?_" The anger and sorrow in his mental voice was almost unbearable to listen to for Jen.  
She shut her eyes and let her head slump down. "_I'm doing this for all of you. I'm doing this so Giovanni and Team Rocket will never hurt you ever again. I'm doing this because I care about all of you._" She sighed and glanced at Mewtwo from the corner of her eye. "_I am also keeping to my word, Mewtwo. You have given yourself up to Giovanni…now I have to tell him what I am._"  
Mewtwo seemed to flinch at her mental thought.  
"_But he's a liar, Jen! A backstabbing liar!_" He had not heard the last few sentences she had said.  
Jen heard Giovanni walking back over towards her. She glanced up at him and saw confusion, anger and…some other emotion in his eyes. "You want to make a deal with me…little…Pokemon?"  
Jen stared blankly at him and nodded.  
Giovanni smirked. "Very well, little Pokemon, we can go along with your deal. But there is one thing that I must point out to you before we seal this deal."  
Jen's stomach began to tie into knots. "What?"  
"I was the one behind the experiments that your dear old dad was running. I owned everything that was created, tested, and destroyed…ergo…I don't need to make a deal with a Pokemon that was created by my scientists." He leaned closer towards Jen and grinned widely at her. "I already own you."


	47. Mewthree

Jen glared at him. "No one owns me! I own myself!"  
"Oh, but you see, little Pokemon, you were created both directly and indirectly by my scientists, and whatever they discover or create automatically belongs to me. So there is no need to make a redundant deal about trading a Pokemon that I already own. Especially if it's with one that already belongs to me." He smirked.  
Jen's hands formed into tight fists. "I still want you to release my friends!"  
"Sorry, but they know too much. And by learning from past experiences, they will do just about anything to stop me. Take them away." He then turned to Mewtwo and Mew. "And I want you two to take Mewthree to Colress."  
"What?"  
"You will answer to that name, and that name alone. Do I make myself clear, Mewthree?"  
Jen stared at him with narrowed and confused eyes.  
"If you don't answer, I will have my men gouge your friends' eyes out of their skull." Giovanni threatened. "Now do I make myself clear, Mewthree?"  
"Yes." Jen hissed through clenched teeth.  
Giovanni raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, what?"  
"Yes…sir." She spit.  
Giovanni leaned forward and smirked. "That's yes master. Now say it correctly."  
Jen scowled. "Yes…master."  
"That's better. Now go find Colress."

N and Red were led away in the opposite direction of Jen and the Mews, while Jen was taken by the Mews to Colress's lab.  
"Have you guys been trying to fight his machine? Even…a little bit?" Jen asked in a hushed tone. She was walking behind Mew with Mewtwo behind her. "How are the others? Are they fighting too?"  
"Shut up. We do not need your false concern." Mew hissed.  
Jen looked over her shoulder at Mewtwo with sad eyes. He didn't look at her. In fact, he kept his eyes straight ahead. "_Come on, Mewtwo. I need you and Mew to help me save our friends. Please wake up!_"  
"_Stay out of my head._" He growled darkly.  
"_Why?_"  
She felt him push her out of his mind. "Mewtwo…" She groaned.  
"Be silent."  
They walked into Colress's lab, which was much bigger and brighter than the one in the Team Plasma's base. Colress turned to them and smiled when he saw Jen. "Well, I never thought that I'd see you ever again. How have you been my dear?"  
Jen shrugged and looked at the Mews.  
"Ah…they are your friends. Do you not think that they are better now? Are they not stronger than before, my dear?" Colress asked with a wide grin.  
"Honestly? No! I want them back!" She hissed.  
The smile on Colress's face faded. "I'm sorry to hear that you do not share my excitement. W-Why are you here then?"  
"Giovanni wanted her to be brought to you." Mewtwo said blankly.  
Colress nodded. He moved to his computer and hit a couple keys before reading a recently sent message from Giovanni. His eyes widened as he read the message. "Oh wow! What a magnificent discovery!" He walked over to Jen and took her face in his hands. "A human Pokemon! You were there when I activated my machine, and yet…you were not affected by its signal. It must be because you are part human."  
"What are you going to do to me?" Jen asked half-heartedly.  
"I don't know. You are a scientific phenomenon. You are the only known hybrid so far, and it would be a shame if something horrible were to happen to you." He said stroking her face.  
"Stop that."  
"Forgive me, my dear. New discoveries excite me." He began laughing to himself. "You appeared in my laboratory a few days ago, and I dismissed you as nothing, but a human. Never could I have possibly guessed that you were something so much more…and Ghetsis was going to have you killed. Oh, what a horrid mistake that would have been."  
Jen frowned as he continued to laugh to himself. He was starting to creep her out all over again.  
"And once again fate has brought you back to my lab so we may continue our experimentations. Oh, what happy day it is!" He cried as he dragged her over to one of the tables.  
"Experimentations?" Jen squeaked as he pushed her down onto the metallic table.  
"Do not fear, my dear. They will be quite simple and painless. You are one-of-a-kind and I would not want to ruin such a marvelous subject such as yourself during a test." He said, pulling a chair and a small medical table towards him.  
Jen stared at him in horror. "My friends are one-of-a-kind, and yet you've done something to them."  
"Oh, my dear, what I have done to them is simple and relatively harmless. I am only making sure they stay under the machine's control. They too are magnificent Pokemon who I would dare not wish to tarnish." He said. He picked up a clipboard and began writing.  
"Then let them go. Keeping them here will ruin them."  
"I do not see what you mean, my dear. Please enlighten me."  
"My friends do not do well when held captive by humans, especially if said human is Giovanni."  
"And you want me to help you free them?" Colress asked, scratching his ear. "Giovanni already doesn't trust me, and if he were to find out that I helped you, if I were to help you, he would not hesitate to have me killed."  
"_Then listen to me this time. Help my friends and me escape, and come with us. We can help you get away from Giovanni. We can protect you._"  
A grin spread across Colress's face. "You were using telepathy with me. Amazing! What else can you do?"  
"Quit writing and put down the clipboard, Colress."  
"I'm sorry, but Giovanni wants to know exactly what you can do, my dear."  
"You're a genius. Make some things up, Colress."  
Colress snickered and placed the clipboard back onto the medical table. "You flatter me, my dear. Though, if I were you, I would be careful about what you say and think whenever you're around Mewtwo." Colress said, lowering his voice. "It may have been your friend before, but Giovanni has got it on a very tight leash. It has no choice, but to listen to Giovanni's every command and to report to him if something were to…happen."  
Jen looked towards the door where the Mews had been standing before, but both of them were gone. "How tight of a leash are we talking?"  
Colress shrugged as he picked something up off of the table. "Not as tight as the one you will soon be wearing, my dear."  
Jen's head snapped back to face him. "Excuse you?"  
"Like I told you before, you are one-of-a-kind, and Giovanni will not be too keen to the idea that his new plaything could potentially try to escape." He wiped her arm with an alcohol-soaked pad, and held up a syringe. "I just need some of your blood for tests."  
Jen covered her arm and shook her head. "You are not taking any of my blood. And I am not Giovanni's…plaything."  
Colress snickered. "I just need a little. I want to see if that was what killed Giovanni's Persian."  
Jen frowned. "Pardon? Persian is dead?"  
"You're talking about it as if it was a person. Interesting." Colress said softly. "Anyway, yes. His Persian died a little while after you left, and if my memory serves well, the security cameras captured Persian scratching your arm up. We found some blood still in its mouth, and came to the conclusion that that was what killed it. The blood was deadly to it." He was staring at her scars on her other arm and frowned.  
Jen covered her other arm and drew his attention back to her. "And you want to know if it was my blood that killed it."  
"And if it is lethal to anyone else."  
Jen stared at him. "Wait! So you're going to use it on other people and Pokemon?"  
"No. I'll test it with blood that I have in the lab. This will be just for the sake of scientific discovery." He began to wipe her arm again. He then lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "If you promise to get me out of here, I promise not to reveal anything I find to Giovanni. And once I am finished with everything I will destroy your blood sample."  
Jen stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "How can I trust you? Last time we met you turned me into Ghetsis."  
Colress scratched his ear again. "One sample, and I will shut off the machine."  
"You're bluffing. I can hear it in your voice. You might not give my blood to Giovanni, but you are going to use it to help yourself."  
Colress smirked and rubbed his ear. "My voice may sound deceptive, but have you thought of searching my mind for the truth?"  
"I don't need to read your mind to know that you want my blood for many of your experiments." Jen hissed.  
"Can I be blamed? I am a curious man." He said as he wiped her arm again.  
"I hope my blood is deadly to humans as well. How did Persian die? Was it a quick or slow death?" Jen asked darkly. She grabbed her arm again.  
"Please stop that." He sighed, annoyed with Jen's bolshiness.  
"How are things going, Colress?" Giovanni asked. He was with a couple grunts and the Mews.  
"Relatively well, sir."  
"And what are you doing now?" He asked, picking up the syringe that rested on the medical table. "Drawing blood?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Why? I never asked you to draw blood." Giovanni asked darkly. "If the need comes up I will have my more trustworthy scientists to draw her blood. You, on the other hand, will do no such thing."  
"Forgive me, sir. I only wished to test her blood to see what it was that killed your Persian." Colress explained.  
Giovanni glared at him. "I do not care about that anymore. I have three replacements for my Persian now." He picked up the clipboard and frowned. "You have written very little. Why?"  
"I've only just started, sir. Give me a few more minutes and there will be more written down."  
"Then continue." Giovanni said, while pulling up a chair. "Don't let my being here stop you from your research."  
Colress nodded and turned back to Jen. He grabbed a pair of medical gloves and slipped them on. "Alright. May you open your mouth for me? I want to see your teeth."  
Jen reluctantly obeyed. Colress used two dental instruments to check the inside of her mouth. "The teeth appear to be the same as human teeth…but her canines seem to be sharper than normal."  
He then picked up a flashlight and shown the light into each one of her eyes. "Amazing…her pupils dilate normally, but her irises…they are a purple-ish, blue. How beautiful!" Colress sounded like he was having a field day with all of this.  
He replaced the flashlight and held up a small, Bluetooth-like device to her ear. Jen flinched and instinctively turned her head away from the device. "You don't like the sound of the device, huh?" Colress asked.  
"Shut it off!" Jen hissed. Her hands flew up to cover her ears, but Giovanni held her hands down by her side. "You asshole! Let me go! Turn that damn thing off!" She screamed. Jen tried climbing off the table and running, but Giovanni and a couple other grunts pinned her to the table. Items in the room began flying into the grunts, causing some of them to fall unconscious.  
"She can hear the machine, but it does not have the same effect on her as it does for the others. At least…not completely." Colress exclaimed excitedly. He finally switched the device off and Jen stopped struggling against the noise. Jen slowly turned on her side and covered her ears. "How are you feeling, my dear?"  
Jen didn't respond. Her head was killing her too much.  
"That will be enough for today." Giovanni said as he stared down at Jen. "Put some restraints on her and then show her to her room."

Later that night  
Jen lay numbly against the wall of her dark prison. She had attempted to reach out to both Red and N, but the restraints that Team Rocket had put on her kept her thoughts from reaching them. She even tried to kinetically break the door down, but that too didn't work.  
She looked down at the silver bands that were bond tightly around her wrists before her hands drifted up to her neck. There was another restraining band around her neck, but it felt more like a collar. Hell, that was probably why they put it around her neck rather than put it around her head.  
She sighed and stared at the walls of her empty cell. That was all she could really do now…other than sleep. Her eyelids were starting to grow heavy with sleep, but she didn't fight it. A few minutes later she was fast asleep with her head resting 'comfortably' against the wall.  
Unfortunately, it hadn't even been five minutes when she heard the cell door open. The grunts were no doubt coming back to retrieve her for more tests and experiments. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the grunt who had closed the door behind him.  
"Hello, love." Sal sneered.  
"Get. Out." Jen hissed tiredly.  
"Why would I want to do that?" Sal asked as he bent down in front of her. "We finally get to be alone together. Isn't this just perfect, and did I not mention how gorgeous you look in chains?"  
"I said get out!" She growled loudly.  
"Cute, but I think it's time you stop playing hard to get." Sal grabbed her arm and threw her against the floor.  
The sudden jolt woke Jen up completely. "_Oh shit!_" She mentally screamed, as she tried to crawl away from him.  
Sal grabbed her and pulled her back towards him. Jen threw her hands out to throw him across the room, but thanks to the restraining cuffs she couldn't use her powers. Sal snickered while he pinned her to the ground and straddled her. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I don't care if you're a Pokemon or a human. I'm still going to make you mine!"  
"Get off me, damn bastard!" She screamed. Jen tried to throw him off of her and bite him, but he grabbed her hands and held them down. He then leaned forward again and began kissing her roughly.  
"Got off!" She shrieked as she punching and kicked him.  
The door to her cell suddenly burst off of its hinges, causing Sal to stop and look up. "What are you doing? Leave us-"  
Sal went flying across the room and crashed into the wall with a sickening thud. Jen stayed on the ground shaking with anger and shock. She heard Sal crawl to his feet.  
"You stupid Pokemon! Why the Hell did you—Giovanni, sir!" Sal yelped. "That damn Pokemon-"  
"Shut! Up! You little Shit!" Giovanni growled.  
Sal shrunk in fear.  
"How dare you touch my Pokemon!" Giovanni hissed. He walked over to Jen and pulled her to her feet before shoving her towards the awaiting grunts. "Take Mewthree to one of the other cells. I'll deal with this prick."  
No one moved. Giovanni looked over at Jen, who was staring at Mewtwo in fear. Giovanni's gaze followed Jen's towards Mewtwo. His eyes were glowing bright crimson.  
Sal began to scream and the sound of something slowly breaking could be heard. Both Jen and Giovanni slowly looked over at Sal to see his limbs twisted in a sickening way. Some of the grunts, who were still in the hallway, shut their eyes and turned away, while the others of the others watched.  
Sal looked at them in horror. "H-Help me…don't let i-it k-kill me." He slowly started turning his head to the side, but it didn't look like he was going to stop until his neck snapped.  
"M-Mewtwo…stop…" Jen choked.  
"Shut up, Mewthree. Mewtwo, silence this bastard." Giovanni hissed.  
Jen ignored him and willed herself to move towards Mewtwo. "Don't kill him! You're better than that. That a-hole has learned his lesson." Jen was standing right in front of him now. "Please, Mewtwo, wake up! Wake up!"  
Sal slumped to the ground, breathing heavy and pain-filled breaths. Jen sighed with relief, but her joy was short lived.  
"Kill him, Mewtwo!" Giovanni barked angrily.  
Mewtwo's eyes flashed crimson again and a gut wrenching snap came from where Sal lay. Jen slowly turned to see Sal with his head twisted backwards.  
Jen stumbled backwards and landed into Mewtwo. She looked up at him, and, with a shaking voice, asked, "W-Why?"  
"Because this is what Mewtwo truly is. At its full potential, it is a weapon of mass destruction. A killer at its core." Giovanni grinned.  
"You're lying." Jen shook softly.  
"Do you not see what it just did? It killed that little shit out of cold-blood." Giovanni said, motioning towards the corpse.  
Jen shook her head. "_He only killed Sal because you made him. Mewtwo would have never listened to you if he was not under the machine's control._"  
"Now will someone take Mewthree to another cell? You're going to need to sleep if you are to be ready for tomorrow, Mewthree." Giovanni said. He turned to the grunts in the hall. "As for the rest of you, I want the body disposed of and have this cell cleaned."  
The grunts grabbed Jen by her arms and began dragging her out of the room, but she quickly turned back to Mewtwo. "Thank you…for coming when you did." She said meekly.  
Mewtwo didn't look at her. Instead, he turned his head away from her.  
Jen's shoulders sagged as she followed the grunts through the halls with her head hung low. Her mind was still scrambling with confusion.  
"Ah, my dear, are you out for a midnight stroll?" Colress asked as he approached them from a connecting hallway.  
Jen didn't look at him.  
"My dear? Is something the matter?" He asked, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. "You're not sick are you? Do you have the flu? A fever? An ear ache?" He scratched his ear as he said this. "Is your head still hurting because of the device?"  
"I-I don't want to take about it." Jen said numbly. She pushed past him and continued to follow the grunts to her new cell.  
One of the grunts opened up one of the cell doors and Jen walked inside obediently. She walked to one of the walls and laid down against it. Jen took one last look at the door before shutting her eyes. She heard the door shut and she sighed heavily. It was taking every ounce of will power not to cry, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough. The tears came streaming down her face, but she didn't dare make a sound. She may have not been able to hold back her tears, but she sure as Hell wouldn't let anyone hear her.  
She managed to fall asleep a few minutes later, and for the first time in a while, she dreamed. Funny thing was her dream was of a red-eyed Mewtwo watching her.

The next day  
Jen woke up a few hours later to Clara and Lacy barging into her room. They dragged Jen to her feet and shook her awake. "We heard what happened. Is it true? Are you alright? Tell us everything!"  
"Why do you care? I thought you wanted me dead." Jen muttered icily.  
"We do, but we can't try to kill you anymore. Giovanni would skin us alive!" Lacy exclaimed.  
"Lacy, shut up." Clara growled before turning back to Jen. "What did Sal do to you? What happened to him?"  
"Like I'm going to tell you guys that. What was he to you guys? Was he a close comrade or something?" Her expression grew dark. "I hope he's burning in Hell right now."  
"So it's true…Sal really is dead." Clara muttered.  
"Lemme guess. You guys found out via walkie-talkie, huh?" Jen joked sarcastically.  
Lacy laughed. "Maybe…Ouch!"  
Clara had jabbed her in the side with her elbow. "Did you kill him?"  
Jen stared at her. "Maybe I did…maybe I didn't. Why are you so eager to know? Was he someone close to you?"  
Clara scoffed. "Hardly! He was a prick! To be honest, I'm glad he is gone. My only regret is not seeing how he died."  
"Is that the only reason why you two are here, or are you just going to pester me?" Jen asked coolly. In a way she was hoping they wouldn't leave her. She wanted some sort of company.  
The two grunts looked at her before shooting each other a sly grin. "We also want to see what you can do."  
Jen stiffened and shook her head.  
"Aww! Why not?" Lacy whined.  
Jen pointed to her restrains.  
Lacy's expression fell. "Oh…right. Well, we could—Ouch! Clara!"  
Clara punched Lacy and dragged her to the back of the cell and hid in the shadows.  
Jen frowned at them. "_Why are they hiding?_"  
A loud knock answered her question as four grunts walked into her cell. They were followed by Giovanni.  
Jen glared darkly at him.  
"Good morning, Mewthree. Did you sleep well?"  
Jen couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was just screwing with her. Either way, she was not going to answer him.  
"You have quite a stubborn will, but I should expect it from something like you. You are a teenager with the DNA of Mew and Mewtwo…a perfect combination for a strong and stubborn willed little creature." He smiled. "Your will, like the others' will, shall be broken soon enough, and you will obey me."  
"What makes you think I'll do anything you say? I will not break." Jen said curtly.  
"We still have your friends. If you even think of trying anything funny, just remember that all I have to do is give the order, and they all die. Got it?"  
Jen scowled at him. "I hope you burn in Hell."  
Giovanni raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that how you thank the man who saved you, who protected you last night from that idiot boy? You should show me more respect."  
"You didn't save me! Mewtwo did!"  
Giovanni smacked her across the face. Her cheek stung, but she did not flinch against the blow. "Bring her." He growled to the grunts who had arrived with him.  
The grunts grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room.

Jen was thrown into a dark room a few minutes later. She couldn't see how large or small it was, nor did she know what was inside of it. She held out her hands and began feeling for the walls. She made it to the center of the room when the lights finally came on above her. Jen cringed at how bright it was before her eyes finally adjusted. She looked up to see Giovanni and a few other grunts with Ty, Clara, and Lacy staring down at her from a balcony.  
"Let's see how powerful you truly are, Mewthree." Giovanni sneered as he snapped his fingers.  
A door on Jen's level opened before her and out stepped her friends. Jen's eyes widened and glared at Giovanni. "I am not fighting my friends! You can't make me!" She then glanced at her restraints. "Plus…I physically can't." She muttered.  
Giovanni held up a controller and pressed a button. Jen's restraints flashed green, and almost instantaneously, she could feel her powers being restored. "Fight, Mewthree or they will kill you." He said bluntly. "Attack!"  
All of the Pokemon charged her and Jen took off running in the opposite direction. "_I am not going to fight them! They are my friends._" She leapt into the air and landed high against the wall so only a few of her friends could reach her.  
Charizard, Haunter, and Latias flew at her while the others lobbed different attacks at her. Jen surrounded herself in her skin-like force field just as the attacks hit her. She watched on as her friends attacked her out of fury. The anger in their eyes both scared and saddened her. She wanted to save them so badly.  
"Give me back my brother! I want to see his soul extinguished!" Latias growled as she tried to reach for Jen's neck.  
Jen kinetically pushed them backwards, but they flew for her again.  
"Did I miss anything?" Colress asked.  
Jen looked over at the balcony to see Colress approaching Giovanni. Giovanni just glanced at him before directing his attention back to Jen. Colress looked over at Jen too and rubbed his ear.  
"_Why the Hell does he keep doing that?_" Jen wondered. She kinetically shoved the Pokemon backwards and pinned them to the ground. "I will not fight them."  
"Are you looking for more of a challenge?" Giovanni asked. He didn't wait for Jen to answer him. He snapped his fingers and her friends retreated back to the edge of the arena and watched as the doors opened again.  
Jen's heart sunk as she saw Mew and Mewtwo walking out into the arena. "_Damn it all to Hell!_" She groaned.  
Mew bolted towards her with fiery red eyes. Jen projected a force field around herself out of instinct and watched as Mew tried to claw her way through the white shield. "Mew, please stop. You must wake up."  
"Shut up, mutant!" She growled. Mew launched a pink ball of energy at Jen's force field, but it disappeared before it even hit the shield.  
Jen blinked in astonishment and looked up to see that she was no longer in the arena. She was now back at the Tree of Beginning, overlooking Rota. "_Did I teleport?_"  
"_Jen…_"  
She looked down and saw Mewtwo staring up at her. His eyes were no longer red, but that didn't mean that she couldn't let her guard down. "_Wait…why do I have to keep my guard up? It's Mewtwo…why am I worried? What was I doing again?_" She wondered to herself. She couldn't remember anything. The last few hours seemed like a blur.  
Mewtwo drifted up to her with a hand extended out to her.  
Jen frowned. She knew she had to remember something, but she couldn't remember what. "_Oh! I have my force field up. I should get rid of it…but that's not what I'm forgetting…_" She let her force field fade as Mewtwo grew closer and smiled at him.  
He stopped a few feet away from her and frowned.  
"What's the matt-" Jen was cut short as a pink ball of energy nailed her square in the stomach. If it wasn't for the skin-like force field that Jen had around her, the energy would have ripped a hole right through her. Jen felt herself crash into something hard behind her. She looked up as she snapped out of Mewtwo's illusion. He had caused her to forget the current situation and let her guard down.  
She looked at both Mew and Mewtwo sadly. She didn't want to hurt them, but if she didn't stop them, they would kill her. Both of the Mews pulled their hands/paws back as a shadow ball and an energy ball materialized between them. The two attacks merged, and Jen felt her heart race with panicked adrenaline.  
The Mews launched their combined attack at her. They didn't care how close they were to her. They just wanted to see her drop out of the air.  
Jen threw her hands up and enveloped the attack within a white force field and hurtled it towards Giovanni. She could see his eyes widen as the attack neared the balcony, and within seconds, the balcony exploded.  
"_Damn…_" Jen muttered.  
She could see many of the grunts laying on the ground in the debris along with Giovanni and Colress. Unfortunately both Giovanni and Colress were still alive.  
"You stupid bitch! You could have killed us!" He shrieked.  
"That was kind of the plan ya moron." Jen cried back.  
Mew spun in the air and cracked her in the head with her tail, which surprisingly hurt a lot. "If anyone is going to kill that pathetic excuse of a human, it's going to be me! That bastard has used my DNA to create freaks like you two for far too long!" Mew hissed.  
Jen flinched. Even though her friends were still under the machine's control, their words still hurt. She looked down at the debris littered floor and grimaced.  
Giovanni climbed back to his feet. He pointed the controller at Jen and hit another button. Her restraints flashed red as an electrical surge shot through her body. Jen screamed and dropped to the ground. None of her friends rushed to her aid, nor did any of them seem concerned about her.  
Clara and Lacy ran over to Jen and picked her up by her arms. "That looked like it hurt like Hell, Jen." They muttered.  
"Why does it sound like you two care?" Jen groaned.  
"We don't." They replied in unison.  
Giovanni stormed over to her and slapped her across the face. Jen tried to take a step backwards, but Giovanni grabbed her by her hair again and pulled hard until Jen was forced to stand on her tip-toes. "If you try to kill any of my grunts or me every again, I will have your friends slaughtered in front of you."  
Jen glared at him. "Then what would stop me from killing all of you afterwards, huh? You saw the storm that I created. That was due to my sorrow. Do you really want to see what would happen if you were to kill any of my friends?"  
Giovanni stared at her with anger burning in his eyes. She didn't know if he was buying what she was saying. She herself didn't know what she would do if Giovanni harmed any of her friends.  
"Take the Pokemon back to their cages. I wish to speak to Mewthree alone."  
The grunts, along with Clara and Lacy, left the arena with Jen and Red's Pokemon. Colress, however, stayed behind and hid in the doorway as Giovanni messed with the controller. Jen's bonds flashed orange as her powers were restrained again.  
"_Damn it._" She was really hoping that he had forgotten to do that.  
"You need to learn who is in charge very soon, Mewthree, or you are in for a world of hurt." Giovanni said threateningly.  
"I was already in a world of hurt before I came here. You guys have already put me through Hell."  
Giovanni grabbed Jen's throat to silence her. "You know nothing of the Hell I could put you through. At least not yet."  
Jen spit in his face and tried to knee him in the stomach, but her restraints flashed red again. She found herself on the ground shaking in pain. "_Damn it all!_" She glared up at the Rocket boss.  
"I dare you to try something stupid like that again. If I must, I will beat you until you drop dead. Do you understand?"  
Jen didn't reply.  
Giovanni pointed the controller at Jen. "Answer me!"  
"I…understand." She growled.  
Giovanni looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you."  
Jen scowled. She knew what he wanted her to say. "I understand…master." The word seemed to burn as she spoke it.  
"Good. Now stand. You look weak and pathetic down there."  
Jen reluctantly obeyed. Her limbs ached from the shocks of her restraints.  
Giovanni swung at her, but Jen barely dodged him. She glared at him. "Come on, Mewthree. Show me what you can do. Get mad! Hit me!"  
Jen lunged for him. If he was giving her permission to beat his ass to a bloody pulp, then she would gladly take the chance to do so. She swung at him, but he managed to block her attack. This made Jen angry. She tried to punch and kick him again, but he still found a way to block her attacks.  
Giovanni grabbed her leg as she tried to kick him and threw her backwards. "You're not even focused."  
Jen leapt to her feet and charged him. Giovanni grabbed her arm and kneed her in the stomach. Jen grabbed his leg and bit him, but she was pulled backwards before she could draw any blood.  
Jen tried to push away from the being who pulled her from the fight, but her arms were pinned to her side by two gray arms. She immediately stopped struggling and looked up at Mewtwo.  
"Let Mewthree go. I'm not done." Giovanni commanded.  
Mewtwo hesitated, before releasing Jen. Jen didn't move.  
"_How awake are you?_" Jen wondered.  
Giovanni didn't notice Mewtwo's hesitation, and roughly turned Jen around to face him. "Focus, Mewthree!"  
Jen swung at him again, but he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm backwards. Jen grimaced and jumped backwards into Giovanni. This caused both of them to fall back onto the floor. Jen freed her arm and elbowed Giovanni in the stomach. Giovanni tried to put her in a headlock, but Jen bit his arm.  
Giovanni gritted his teeth as he used his other hand to pinch the side of Jen's neck. He hit the pressure point, causing the pressure of Jen's bite to relax as she blacked out.  
"She is quite the fighter, but she is very flawed." Giovanni said aloud as he stood up. He glanced down at Jen and grimaced.  
Mewtwo was standing over her.  
"Mewthree will be broken soon enough." Giovanni grinned. "Though, it would be much easier if you made Mewthree obedient."  
Mewtwo glanced at him from the corner of his eye.  
"How about I rephrase the statement…make Mewthree obey me."  
"I can't."  
Giovanni frowned. "You can't…or you won't? Are you not stronger than Mewthree, or are you no longer the most powerful Pokemon in the world?"  
Mewtwo scowled at him.  
"Sir, perhaps we could use my other machine for Mewthree?" Colress said from the doorway.  
Giovanni turned towards him and frowned. "How long have you been standing there, Colress, and what other machine? Have you been working on a secret project without my permission?"  
Colress flinched, but smiled. "I had a late night last night. Thanks to yesterday's tests I was able to build the machine to react to the girl."  
"React how? What can it do?" Giovanni asked icily.  
"The same thing that my other machine can do, except it will work on the girl. She will be obedient to you and you alone, sir." Colress explained.  
"And you are sure that it will work?"  
"Positive."  
Giovanni looked at him skeptically. "I want to see this machine and have my scientists look it over. I would not want to find out that your new machine has left my new Pokemon a vegetable or dead."  
"As you wish, sir. I would be honored to have them examine my masterpiece." Colress said with a slight bow.  
"If it works and if my scientists determine it to can do what you claim it can do, then we will use it on Mewthree."  
"I eagerly await to hear how they appreciate my new creation." Colress grinned as he left the arena.  
Giovanni turned back to Mewtwo. Mewtwo was still staring at Jen. "Looks like I will not be needing your mind control. Though, I would rather have her under your control than have her under the control of Colress's machine."  
Mewtwo glared at Giovanni.  
"Take Mewthree back to her cell. I'm done with her for now." Giovanni said casually. "Can you do that?"  
Mewtwo ignored Giovanni's jab and picked Jen up bridal style before leaving the arena.


	48. Wake Up!

Following Colress  
Colress watched as Giovanni's scientists examined his new machine and grinned. He had worked all through the night to perfect and finish it for Jen. It would only be hours now before Giovanni would allow him to use it on her, and then he would be in the clear!  
The only thing that was against him now was time and the pink Mew whom Giovanni had ordered to follow him around. If it found out that he was up to no good during the examination, then…well, to put it in a nutshell and keep it PG, he was going to have a very bad day.  
Mew hovered about a foot behind him. He didn't know if Mew was trying to read his mind or not, but thanks to the silver band around his head, he didn't have to worry about her hearing any of his thoughts.  
"It looks like your machine will work, Colress." One of the scientists said bluntly after they finished with the examination.  
"Why of course it will work! Why would you have any doubt that it wouldn't? It was built by me, ergo it will work perfectly!" Colress said with a prideful tone.  
The scientists rolled their eyes and scoffed. They were sick of Colress and his arrogance, but he was a huge benefit to their cause and Giovanni still wanted him to stick around much to their displeasure. "We'll alert Giovanni that your machine can be used, but it will be up to him when it will be used on Mewthree."  
"I understand. And until then, I shall be about. Don't wait up for me!" He then began to leave the room with Mew following close behind him. He quickly, but casually walked into the room that held his old machine and began playing around with it.  
Mew stared at him intensely as he picked up a few instruments to use on his machine.  
"Curious, little Mew?" He asked over his shoulder. "If you want a better look at what I'm doing you can come closer. This just might interest you."  
Mew hesitated for a moment before drawing closer to him. She was only inches away from him. Colress set aside the instruments and pulled a pair of thick gloves over his hands before opening the control panel of his machine. Mew tilted her head to the side in confusion.  
"I'm just seeing if there needs to be any adjustments. I want both of my machines to be running perfectly…and I do not trust Giovanni's scientists with them. I know they want to see my machines fail. I just know it!" He grumbled. "_One of Giovanni's men already messed up my machine to the point that I can't shut it off._"  
Mew rolled her eyes and relaxed as Colress fiddled with the machine's wiring.  
Colress held up a thick, sparking wire and examined it for a moment. "Hmm…this could be broken…what do you think, little Mew?" He asked holding it up for her to see.  
Mew drifted a little closer to examine the wire, but the moment she got close to Colress, he jabbed her with the broken wire. Mew's body shook as the electrical shocks of the wire ran through her. Colress pulled the wire away a moment later and Mew dropped to the ground.  
"Forgive me, little Mew, but this had to be done. The girl was not catching onto my hints." He bent down and gently pulled the chips out of Mew's ears. "Sweet dreams, little Mew. You should be feeling much better now."

Elsewhere  
Jen woke up a couple hours later on a bed of leaves. Why were there leaves in her cell? She slowly looked around the room and saw that she was not in her cell, but back at the Tree of Beginning.  
"Not again…" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, hoping to break the illusion. Jen looked around again, but the illusion remained. "_Come on. See through the illusion._" She told herself as she closed her eyes and pinched her arm.  
She opened her eyes, but nothing had changed. "Mewtwo, I know that this is one of your mind tricks. Please release me from it. I rather be back at the real Tree, than be teased with an illusion of it."  
The illusion didn't fade. Jen rubbed her eyes again and looked up to see Mewtwo staring at her from the edge of the Tree. They just stared at each other for a moment before Jen spoke again. "If you're not going to break this illusion, then at least sit down with me." She said as she patted the space beside her. "I know you're more awake than you're letting on, Mewtwo."  
Mewtwo walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. His eyes were still crimson, and he still looked angry.  
"Why are you doing this?" Jen asked. "Why did you recreate this illusion, Mewtwo?"  
He didn't reply.  
Jen slumped down against a tree that was behind her and sighed. If he wasn't going to say anything to her, then she wasn't going to talk to him anymore. She shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
Jen heard him move, but she didn't try to open her eyes. She was getting tired of the way he was acting while under the machine's control. It was driving her pretty much insane, and she just wanted it all to stop.  
"I still love you." She said softly.  
The area was silent, and Jen continued to keep her eyes shut. She didn't know if he had heard her or not, but even if he did…would he care?  
She heard and felt him move next to her a moment later. He leaned in towards her and growled. "I. Don't."  
Jen tried to keep her facial expressions calm, but inside his words stung. She turned on her side as her hands balled up into fists as she tried to control her emotions.  
A loud knock came from her cell door, but Jen did not acknowledge the door open. She heard Mewtwo hide as the grunts entered the room.  
"Get up, Mewthree. Colress's machine is ready." One of the grunts said.  
Jen frowned and looked over at them. The illusion of the Tree was broken and Jen was back in the Rocket cell. "Huh?"  
"Am I speaking Korean here? Giovanni wants you for Colress's machine. Now let's go." The grunts barked as they grabbed her arms and dragged her to her feet.  
Jen struggled against them in an attempt to get away, but one of the grunts threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the cell. "Put me down!" She screamed as she punched the grunt in the back.  
She could feel him cringing as she punched him, but he didn't make a sound. He didn't even say anything to try and get her to stop. He was either the most patient grunt she had ever met or he was mute.  
Jen looked over her shoulder at the grunt, but she couldn't see his face. There were three other grunts with them, but none of them looked familiar to her. If only she didn't have the restraints she could try and find her friends telepathically.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the lab with Colress's new machine. Jen's heartbeat quickened when she saw the machine.  
"Hello, my dear. How are you doing?" Colress asked as the grunts walked by him with Jen.  
Jen just glared at him.  
Colress nodded as if she had answered. "I know that you have never found an appreciation for any of my machines before, but hopefully you will like this one. I made it especially for you, my dear."  
Jen began to struggle as the grunts forced her into the metal chair that was a part of the machine. They strapped her in with the metal cuffs that held her arms, legs and torso down. They then pulled a strange, brainwave monitoring helmet over her head, and tightened it to fit her.  
"Whatever you're planning, Colress, it's not going to work!" Jen hissed.  
Colress only smirked at her as Mew and Latias came up from behind him. She looked at her red eyed friends and sighed. Was she about to become like them, forever under Giovanni's control?  
Mew looked over at Latias and then back at Jen as if she had heard her thoughts. Jen frowned and looked at Colress who turned to the machine's controls.  
"_What are you up to, Colress?_"  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Giovanni walked into the room with Mewtwo right behind him...as always. "Ah, it is good to see that you have Mewthree already ready. Colress, you may start up your machine."  
"With pleasure, sir." Colress said giddily. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the machine above Jen began to hum.  
She slowly felt her vision begin to blur as her mind began to slip away. "_N-No…I-I can't. Mew…Latias…help!_" She mentally cried as she scrunched her eyes in fear.  
Jen fell back against the chair and stiffened as her body went ridged. Her eyes were wide open and glowing a pale white.  
"What is going on, Colress?" Giovanni asked cautiously.  
Colress giggled with glee. "I believe my machine is a success, sir. Go on. Command the girl to do something."  
"Mewthree, I want you to use your telekinesis." Giovanni ordered.  
Jen stared blankly into space, but she obeyed. All the grunts in the room were lifted into the air at various heights.  
Colress laughed giddily. "And she is doing this with her restraints still on her wrists! Extraordinary!"  
"Indeed…" Giovanni said pleased. "Mewthree, drop them."  
All of the grunts fell to the ground.  
"Good. Now stand up and come to me."  
The cuffs fell away from her arms and legs, and Jen stood. She then walked over to Giovanni, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she continued to stare blankly past him towards Mewtwo. Actually, no…she was looking through him.  
Mew drifted towards her and waved a paw in front of her face. Jen didn't react to the little Legendry's action.  
"She seems very distant, Colress. Why is that?" Giovanni asked.  
Colress examined Jen. "She should be very focused, sir. The only reason why she seems distance is because her power is amplified to its limit. If my calculations are correct, she should be able to hear and possibly control the thoughts of those in Kalos."  
"Control? Are you sure about that?" Giovanni asked as he grabbed Jen's face and turned it to focus on him.  
"I am, but you might want to be careful, sir. I don't know exactly what could happen if she quickly loses focus or is scared in this state." Colress said cautiously. "Anything could happen to us or worse, to her."  
Mew and Mewtwo looked at Colress before directing their gaze towards Jen.  
"Then we will have to make sure that that does not happen to Mewthree." Giovanni said as he grinned down at Jen. "How far away from your new machine can she travel?"  
Colress mentally calculated the distance in his mind. "She cannot go very far, sir. In fact, the farthest she can go from the machine is to the door. The girl cannot leave this room without…I actually don't know what could happen to her. Though, we can test that if you are willing to take the risk of her waking up."  
Giovanni shook his head. "Not a chance. Mewthree will remain here while the others will go with me to 'visit' the other Teams. I want Mewthree to stay in contact with me while I speak with them. I want to see their Leaders tremble as I demonstrate the raw powers of my new Pokemon." He beamed.  
"Very well, sir." Colress said with a slight bow. "When will you be leaving if I may so bold as to ask?"  
"We will leave as soon as possible. Perhaps my men and I shall leave later tonight." Giovanni replied. "Mew. Mewtwo, be ready to leave when you are called. As for you, Mewthree, you will stay here and remain near the machine. Colress, you will make sure that Mewthree stays focused on my men and me. I will need Mewthree to concentrate on us while we meet with the other Teams."  
Colress nodded. "Understood, sir." He led Jen slowly back to the machine and sat her down.  
Giovanni, Mewtwo, and the other grunts left the lab, but Colress, the grunt who carried Jen into the lab, and the Pokemon remained.  
Colress placed a hand on Jen's shoulder. "_How are you feeling, my dear? Are you alright?_"  
Jen blinked and smiled at him. "_This is incredible. I can hear so many thoughts from all over the world. I can even hear my friends' thoughts._" She looked at her friends and grinned. All four of them had told her telepathically to play along while Giovanni was in the room. They still decided to use telepathy so no one could eavesdrop in on their conversation.  
Mew and Latias, with their eyes no longer red, quickly flew over to her side and hugged her tightly. "We're so sorry, Jen. We're so very sorry!" They cried. "We were so horrible to you and the others."  
Jen hugged them back. "_It's alright. You guys are back_." She pulled the Soul Dew out and handed it to Latias. "_Your brother has been worried about you, Latias._"  
Latias gingerly took the jewel from Jen and lifted it up to get a better view of Latios. "_Oh, brother…I am so glad to see you again. I-I missed you_."  
Jen could see Latios smiling warmly within the Soul Dew at his younger sister. She then looked at the grunt and smirked. "_Stealing my idea, Red_?"  
Red stuck his tongue out at her. "_It's good to see you again, cousin._"  
"_How long have you guys been walking around as Rocket grunts…and how long have you been awake? Who else is awake from the machine's control?_" Jen asked.  
"_Everyone has been back to normal for the past couple of hours thanks to Mew and Colress. Even Sabrina and her Pokemon are back to normal._" Red grinned.  
Jen's smile wilted. "_Everyone…has been back to normal for a while?_" She thought back to what Mewtwo had said to her in the cell. Was he back to normal as well?  
Red looked at Colress and Mew for an answer.  
"_I helped Mew and Latias wake up, but afterwards I attended to building my new machine._" Colress replied.  
"_Latias and I managed to take the chips out of everyone's ears while he was working…except for Mewtwo's chip. Giovanni was always around him._"  
Jen sighed heavily with relief before flinching. "_Hang on…you guys had chips relaying the brainwashing signal in your ears?_" She glanced at Colress and rubbed her ear. "_That's what you were trying to tell me._"  
"_Well I couldn't verbally or mentally tell you without anyone finding out that I was trying to help you. By the way…is our deal still open? I would not want to be around when Giovanni figures out that I helped you save your friends._" Colress asked. He was trying to sound calm, but Jen could hear and sense his terror.  
"_Once we have all regrouped, we will bring you with us, Colress. I promise we will not leave you here to fend for yourself._"  
Colress sighed with relief.  
"_Now where are the others? We need to find them, somehow get Mewtwo without him figuring anything out and wake him up, and then get the Hell out of here._"  
"_Leave waking Mewtwo up to us, Jen. You keep looking after my brother and Mew and I will get rid of the chips for ya._" Latias said as she handed the Soul Dew back to Jen, who replaced it back around her neck.  
"_As for the others…try and find them. I want to see how well your powers work._" Colress said. There was a lot of pride in his voice.  
Jen shut her eyes and searched for the others. It felt as if her mind was leaving her body as she searched the base. She passed by multiple grunts and phased through a few rooms before finally locating her friends. They were all hiding away in what appeared to be a large storage closet.  
"_You're alright!_" Jen beamed. She just about jumped out of the chair.  
Her friends looked around startled for a moment before realizing that it was Jen speaking to them telepathically.  
"_Master…please forgive us for being so cruel. W-We-_"  
Jen quickly cut Haunter off with a soft, and comforting voice. "_You do not need to apologize. None of you need to apologize!_"  
"_B-But…Jen-_" Vulpix sobbed.  
"_I want to see you guys, and I want to leave this place immediately._" Jen thought firmly. Her gaze was directed towards Colress.  
He nodded understandingly. "_Does that mean you want to leave before or after Giovanni…never mind. I already know the answer to that._ _We shall all wait for Giovanni and the others to leave before we make a move._"  
"_And what should we do in the meantime?_" Jen wondered.  
"_Don't worry about that, Jen._" Latias said.  
"_You just stay here and chill while we lead Giovanni and his men away. We will be back before you have time to worry that we were ever gone._" Mew teased.  
Jen pouted and sat back in the chair. "_I don't want to…_"

About a half an hour later Mew was called by Giovanni to leave with him and Mewtwo to Hoenn. Latias followed Mew, but made sure to stay invisible while they traveled.  
Jen, on the other hand, stayed with Colress and Red in the lab. She could still hear so many voices from all over the region at once. She rubbed her head annoyed with the constant babble.  
"Are you still alright, my dear?" Colress asked when he noticed her ill expression.  
Jen nodded slowly, but truth be told, her head was killing her. She wanted to take the device off of her head, but she had to wait for Colress's okay, or at least until he shut off the machine.  
"_Jen, if you are hurting then tell Colress._" Red said. He could sense her discomfort through her outermost thoughts.  
"_I'm fine._"  
"_Yeah, and I'm King of the Pokemon. Jen, you've been using that line for far too long. Everyone knows that you're lying whenever you say that._"  
"_One less voice in my mind would be nice._" She grumbled to herself. "_When can I see my friends again?_"  
"_In time, my dear. Just be patient._" Colress said calmly. He was also trying to reassure himself.  
"_Easier said than done, Colress._" Jen grumbled. She looked around the room bored before mentally leaving the room to find the Mews and Latias. It felt very weird, but at the same time she felt…omniscient.  
It took her a few minutes to find her friends and Giovanni's helicopters. There were about twenty or more choppers heading towards Hoenn to face Team Magma and Aqua.  
"_I wonder what would happen if I tried to knock them all out of the sky. Could I do that?_" Jen wondered to herself. "_That would be a bad idea. If I tried anything now Mewtwo might catch on and tell Giovanni._"  
She watched as Mew and Latias flew alongside one of the helicopter. They were both biding their time as the band of Team Rocket helicopters flew farther from Kanto. They should have been about fifty or so miles away from their base.  
"_How much longer are you guys going to be?_" Jen asked impatiently.  
She wasn't really expecting anyone to hear or respond to her, but she could see Mew glance at her from the corner of her eye. "_Hush, girlie._" Mew thought in a low tone.  
Latias glanced at Mew, and then looked somewhere in front of her. The Eon Legendary was probably looking at Mewtwo, who was somewhere in front of them. Jen tried to locate him, only to find that he was staring back at Latias and Mew.  
Jen stiffened in her seat. Could he hear her? It shouldn't have come as a surprise if he could. Jen pulled back and watched from a distance. Mewtwo looked forward again as if nothing had happened.  
Mew and Latias glanced at each other again and slowly closed the distance between them and Mewtwo. He ignored them until they were about five feet away from him. He turned on them and threw them backwards.  
Mewtwo stopped in the air, and looked in the direction of Jen's consciousness. His stare made Jen to shiver and look away. Her gaze shifted to the helicopter that supposedly held Giovanni, but what she saw next caused her blood to run cold. The chopper was empty…  
In the pilot's seat was what appeared to be a machine that flashed red. The helicopter was being remotely controlled.  
"_What the Hell?!_" Jen chocked.  
"_Jen, return to the lab! Mewtwo is coming back! We'll try and remove the chip before returning to the lab. Be ready for anything!_" Mew cried.  
Jen's consciousness instantly returned to her body and looked at the others worriedly. "_They're coming back!_"  
Colress and Red turned to her. "Huh?! So soon? Did they free Mewtwo yet?"  
"Free Mewtwo?" A deep voice asked darkly.  
Red and Colress turned to see Giovanni and some of his grunts standing in the doorway. He looked mad, yet somewhat amused.  
"_Shit! Jen, help?_" Red begged.  
Jen shut her eyes and thought of the storage room. She was going to teleport all three of them there.  
"_DON'T!" _Colress screamed. "_I don't know what will happen to you if you leave the room while still connected to the machine!_"  
"Did you really think that I would leave you alone with one of my most prized possessions?" Giovanni growled. "What do you take me for, Colress, an idiot? And don't think for a second that I fell for your little trick, boy. Ever since Mewthree pulled that same little stunt back in Unova, my men and I have taken careful precautions with knowing who may be a foolish brat in disguise."  
Red recoiled a little. "_Well, you can't blame me for trying, eh?_"  
"Grab the boy and kill Colress!" Giovanni barked.  
All of the grunts rushed forward as Red and Colress backpedaled towards Jen.  
"You will not hurt my friends!" She hissed. Her voice sounded strange, creepy, and powerful. It sounded almost like two people were speaking at once, one being her regular voice while the other sounded like it belonged to a being from the supernatural.  
Both the charging grunts and her friends froze, stunned by the sound of her voice. She slowly stood and threw all of the grunts towards Giovanni.  
Giovanni slowly looked up at Jen and smirked. "As much as I would like to see how powerful you are with the machine's help, you are getting in the way of things…again." He then pressed something on his headband before speaking. "Mewtwo, be a good boy and do something about Mewthree."  
Jen could sense Mewtwo's presence next her before he grabbed her and dragged her out of the room.  
"WAIT! NO! STOP!" Colress shrieked, but he was too late.  
Jen screamed in agony as the device violently shocked her. She collapsed onto the ground, pulling desperately at the device. Unfortunately, she was in too much pain that she couldn't reach up to grab the device.  
"_Jen!_" Red cried as he tried to run to her side. The grunts held him back and pulled him to his knees.  
"Bring her back into the lab or she might die!" Colress screamed. "Giovanni, are you even listening?! She will die!"  
The Rocket Leader waited a moment before waving Mewtwo and Jen back into the lab. "I think that was punishment enough for Mewthree. Maybe now you'll think twice before attempting an escape plan."  
Mewtwo picked Jen up and began carrying her back into the lab. He was about a foot away from the door when Jen grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. This caused him to freeze. He stared at her as she slowly let him go.  
"Jen-" He said slowly. He pulled her back towards him, but before he could react, Jen quickly reached out pulled the chips out of his ears.  
Mewtwo stumbled backwards and dropped Jen, who was crushing the chips in her shaking hands. She cringed as she hit the floor, and felt the chips crumble in her hands. Jen sighed with relief before going limp from exhaustion and pain.  
Giovanni walked up to her and picked her up as Mewtwo rubbed his head. Without waiting to see what Mewtwo would do next, Giovanni walked Jen back into the lab and strapped back into the chair. Jen instantly started to relax, but she did not wake up.  
"Ariana, I want you to get Weston and the others, and make sure Mewthree stays under. I don't want her waking up and planning another escape." Giovanni ordered as he walked out of the lab with a few of his grunts.  
"Yes, sir." Ariana said as she called for Weston on her tablet.  
Giovanni stopped out in the hallway and turned to the remaining grunts. "And I want the rest of you to take care of those two. Then find the others."  
Mewtwo looked up at Giovanni. He had regained full control of his mind and body now. "Where is Jen?" He growled, stopping Giovanni.  
"Ah…you're awake. Great…" Giovanni said. He didn't sound happy, but he also didn't sound disappointed.  
"Where. Is. Jen?" He hissed.  
"Who?" Giovanni asked, frowning. "Wait…Mewthree? In the lab…why do you even care? A couple minutes ago you would have loved to have watched her suffer a painful death."  
Mewtwo pushed past him and stormed into the lab, but paled when he saw Jen sitting limply under the machine. "What the Hell did you do to her?!"  
Giovanni stared at Mewtwo. A sly smirk crept across his face as he walked back into the lab. "Ask Colress."  
Colress went stiff as Mewtwo turned on him. "T-The machine is supposed to help her! It amplifies her powers! I-I-"  
Mewtwo held a hand out towards him, rage burning in his eyes, but before he could do anything to the terrified Colress, Red jumped in his way.  
"_He's telling the truth, Mewtwo. Colress was trying to help us! Our plan just didn't work…and now…_" He looked at Jen sadly. "_I can't hear her._"  
Mewtwo began taking the device off of Jen's head, but Colress screamed at him again. "Don't do that! Her mind is still connected to the machine! If you break the connection like that-" Colress went silent when he saw Mewtwo glaring at him.  
"Are you worried about your friend?" Giovanni snickered. "That's just adorable. I wonder…how close are you two? What would you do if Mewthree were to die?"  
Mewtwo shot him a death glare.  
"That's what I thought." Giovanni smirked. "I'll make you a deal. I'll keep her alive as long as you promise to serve me without question."  
Mewtwo scowled at Giovanni. "Fine."  
"Good. Now, was that so hard, Mewtwo?" Giovanni snickered.  
Mewtwo ignored him and walked to Jen's side. He tried to listen to her thoughts, but all he heard was silence. "_I'm sorry, Jen._"  
"I'll let you have a moment with her, but when Weston and his men arrive, I want you out. Got it?"  
Mewtwo didn't reply.  
Giovanni walked out of the lab with his grunts dragging Red and Colress along with them.  
Mewtwo leaned forward towards Jen and stroked her face. "_I'm so sorry, Jen._"  
He unlocked the cuffs around Jen's wrists and tried to wake her up. He used recover on her before Jen began to stir. She slowly looked up at Mewtwo and sighed. "Please, Mewtwo…no more illusions. I'm sorry, but no more."  
"Jen, I-"  
"Mewtwo, I love you, but I-"  
The doors opened and the man named Weston and his men entered the room. "Good afternoon. How are you doing?" He asked light-heartedly. "Are we ready to begin?"  
Mewtwo glared at the scientists and stood in between Jen and the scientists. "What are you going to do to her?" He asked darkly.  
The scientists looked at him, seemingly amused. "Why do you care? Giovanni wants us to run some tests on her, and you're not allowed to get in our way. Now, will you please leave and let us do our job?"  
Mewtwo's expression darkened greatly. He slowly began moving towards them, but with each step he took, the scientists all took a step back. "Leave. Now. I don't care what Giovanni wants you to do to her, you will not touch her."  
"So sorry, but they are under direct orders to run tests on Mewthree." A blonde grunt sneered. This grunt was not dressed like any of the other grunts, but was dressed as an elite.  
"I remember you. You were with Giovanni at Mount Quena all those years ago. You attacked my friends and nearly killed two of them." Mewtwo growled.  
The grunt frowned and twisted what looked to be a black tulip in between her fingers. "I don't recall ever seeing you, but I suppose a proper introduction, or reintroduction in your case, is in order. I am agent 009 or the Black Tulip to my colleagues."  
"Black Tulip…tell your men to leave Jen alone."  
"Or what?" 009 scoffed. "Will you lose your temper if we hurt your friend? Would you attack us if we…kill your mate?"  
Mewtwo's eyes widened with anger.  
"Mewtwo…doesn't love me." Jen murmured. "We just traveled together. Nothing more…nothing less." Her words stung as she spoke them, but she kept her voice still and calm.  
Mewtwo looked down at her sadly. "_That's not true._"  
"Well, if that's the case, then I don't see a reason why we are still stalling. Leave and let us begin the tests." 009 said smugly.  
Mewtwo didn't move.  
"I will not ask again. If you do not leave," 009 walked over to the control panel and brushed her fingers over the controls, "well, something tells me that your little friend will not have as much fun as I will."  
Mewtwo glared at 009, and left the lab.  
009 grinned and turned back to Jen, who was fighting hard to hold back her tears. "Ready to begin, Mewthree? This is going to be fun."

A couple hours later  
N, Sabrina, and their Pokemon managed to stay hidden from the Rocket grunts by dressing up as them and hiding in different rooms each day. Things became a little easier when Mew, Latias, and Mewtwo were freed from the machine's control, but they were then faced with the problem of finding Red and Colress. Giovanni had ordered them to be locked away in a new cell, completely lined with material that cancelled out psychic power.  
They were all now hiding within one of the empty labs, which was one of the more riskier places to be at the moment. N was talking to Red's Pokemon, once again, hoping to calm them down and encourage them, and himself, that Red was alright. Sabrina worked with her Pokemon in trying to mentally locate Red and Colress. They were having little to no luck at all.  
Mew and Latias, however, were watching Mewtwo. He had been frozen in the same spot for quite a while, just staring holes into the ground.  
"Mewtwo, are you alright?" Latias asked.  
Mewtwo didn't look up.  
"Oi, Mewtwo! What's the matter? You should be happy that you're back to normal. Heck, I'm sure Jen is happy that you're back to normal too." Mew said happily.  
Mewtwo slowly shook his head. "She doesn't think I love her anymore." He looked at Mew. "She tried to wake me up by reminding me that she loved me...I told her that I no longer loved her."  
"So you're just going to sit here and sulk about it? You're Mewtwo, Mewtwo. Go and tell her how you feel about her! Oh good grief, this feels almost like déjà vu." Mew stared at him and folded her paws over her chest. "So what are you going to do now?"  
"Something that I really rather not do…wait."  
Mew narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going to wait? You're going to wait?! Why?"  
"Because they said they would kill her if I didn't listen and obey." Mewtwo growled.  
Mew threw her paws up in defense. "Hey, don't get mad at me. Use that anger against Giovanni and Team Rocket, kay?"  
Mewtwo glared at her.  
"We're not really going to wait, are we?" Latias asked. "I mean, we kind of need to get out of here, and soon. We need to find Red, Colress, Jen, and my family too."  
"Don't worry, Latias, we will find them. We just need think of a plan." Mew said looking at Mewtwo. "Do you have a plan yet?"  
Mewtwo didn't respond. He went back to staring at the floor.  
"Or are you going to let yourself lose Jen forever? Are you really going to let Team Rocket torment her forever while the last memory she has of you consists of you saying that you don't love her?"  
Mewtwo turned on Mew. "I will not let that happen!"  
"Then let's do something about that."


	49. Showing Off

The next day  
Mewtwo had been called by Giovanni to attend a meeting with Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic and another smaller Team. He didn't want to go, but Giovanni had threatened to pull the plug on Jen and let her die a painful death.  
Mewtwo walked with two grunts and a disguised N to the meeting. Mewtwo would constantly glance at N, silently wondering to himself how N could have possibly hidden his huge ponytail under the grunt hat.  
They entered into a large room with four different screens. Giovanni stood in between all four of them and smiled cruelly at the approaching group. "And here it is. I would like you all to meet my ultimate weapon…Mewtwo." Giovanni motioned for Mewtwo to come into the view of all the screens.  
Mewtwo glared at all the Team Leaders.  
"Mew-Two? Why do you call it that?" The Team Aqua Leader, Archie, asked. "What can it do?"  
"Show them what you can do, Mewtwo." Giovanni said smugly.  
Mewtwo didn't move.  
"Show them, or she dies." Giovanni hissed quietly to Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo glowered up at the screens and threw Archie off camera. He then looked over at Maxie and put him to sleep.  
A white haired, white eyed boy leaned forward and gazed at Mewtwo in awe. "Imagine how powerful I could be if I combined my burst heart with it."  
Giovanni scowled at the boy. "Excuse you, Fraud, but you will not be using that machine on any of my Pokemon. In fact, if you even think that again I will have Mewtwo kill you."  
Fraud flinched. He knew that Giovanni was serious and that Mewtwo really could kill him if the Legendary wanted to do so. Fraud sat back in his seat and remained silent.  
"Anyone else want to try and say or do anything unwise?" Giovanni asked.  
None of the other leaders responded.  
"Good. Now let's get down to the point of this little meeting. We have all been fighting with each other for years over land, or the sea, and power, but I believe we would all be better off if you all joined Team Rocket."  
"Are you kidding?" Cyrus, Team Galactic's Leader, hissed. "Like any of us would be foolish enough to join your pathetic Team. I don't care how old, large, or powerful your Team is, Team Galactic will remain separated from Team Rocket."  
"I'm surprised Ghetsis isn't here speaking as well. Are you scared that he would say no?" Archie asked mockingly.  
"Ghetsis is no longer with us actually. I offered him the same deal a while back, but he chose to stand against me. In the end, he forced my hand and die a slow…bloody…painful death."  
Mewtwo could see N shaking with anger out of the corner of his eyes. "_Stop it. You'll blow your cover, boy._"  
N took a deep, but silent breath to calm himself. It seemed to work a little bit.  
"Do we have a deal?" Giovanni asked the four Leaders.  
"You're giving us a choice?" Maxie, who had woken up a few moments ago, asked heatedly.  
"You sound surprised." Giovanni scoffed.  
"Why shouldn't we be? What happens if we decline your offer? What will you do?" Archie asked.  
"A similar fate will befall you. Understand?" He asked coolly. "So, just to make it clear, everyone and anyone who does not join Team Rocket will die."  
No one spoke.  
"You all will have at least twenty-four hours to make your final decision. If you don't have an answer until then…just remember that I gave you all a chance."  
The screens suddenly went black as the meeting ended. Giovanni walked out of the room, but stopped when he noticed Mewtwo wasn't following him. "I'm going to check on Mewthree. You may come if you want."  
Mewtwo silently followed him back to the lab. Jen was still in the chair under the machine. She looked like she was asleep. There were wires attached to her forehead and chest, while and IV stuck out of her arm.  
Mewtwo's eyes widened at the sight before rushing over to her side. A few scientists tried to stop him, but he shoved them aside. "What are you doing to her?"  
"We're just reading her brainwaves, listening to her heart. Don't worry about the IV in her arm. We just put some anesthesia into her IV a little while ago." One of the scientists explained.  
"WHAT?!" Mewtwo hissed.  
The scientists fell back at the sound of the anger and power in his voice.  
009 spun in her seat and rolled to Jen's side. She laid her arm across Jen's slumped shoulders and stroked Jen's cheek with her index finger. "I don't know about you, dearie, but that sounded like he cared."  
Jen looked at him with sleepy, white eyes. No, she was staring at him with sad, drugged eyes. Her mind was sluggish, but she was strong enough to keep Mewtwo out of her mind…kind of.  
"_Jen-_"  
"_S-Stay…out…please._" She thought sadly as she lowered her head back down. "_N-No…more._"  
Giovanni stepped forward and took her chin in his hand. Jen tried to look away, but she was too drugged to do anything. "You are a magnificent creature. Wouldn't you agree, Mewtwo? Or is Mewthree just a travel companion to you?"  
"Let her go." Mewtwo growled.  
"Relax, old friend. You make it sound like I don't take care of my most prized possessions." Giovanni said. He released Jen and let her head slump down.  
"You don't!" Mewtwo hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Mewthree is doing alright. She may not be all here at the moment due to the machine and the drugs, but she is perfectly fine. You just need to stay obedient and listen to me."  
"I will do no such thing!"  
Giovanni rubbed Jen's head. "Then…this is going to hurt her a lot." He pulled at the device, causing Jen to sit straight up in pain. The anesthetics were having little to no effect thanks to the shocks being shot through her body. "So, what are you going to do now, Mewtwo?"  
"Stop hurting her!" Mewtwo barked.  
"And why would we do that? It's fun to see her react this way. A hybrid of a Pokemon and human. It must be horrible to be such a combination." 009 said as she watched Jen squirm painfully. "What was it that you called her earlier? A couple of the grunts were talking about you calling Mewthree something. What exactly was it again?"  
Mewtwo flinched at the memory. He remembered Jen's expression when he had called her that damn word.  
"If you want us to stop, then use the name…the word that you called her earlier." 009 snickered.  
Mewtwo glared at 009. "Abomination." The word felt like acid on his tongue.  
"Did you hear that, Mewthree? Or should we start calling you Abomination as well?" 009 giggled as she patted the device back onto Jen's head. "Team Rocket's little Abomination."  
"Don't call her that." Mewtwo hissed.  
"But you just did." 009 shot back. Jen sighed sadly, and her shoulders sagged a little more. "Mewthree heard you."  
"_Jen, I'm sorry. I-_" He felt himself being shoved out of her mind. Mewtwo tried to reenter her mind, but there was a mental wall preventing him from speaking to her.  
"I am done here. We're leaving, Mewtwo. 009, keep looking after Mewthree." Giovanni ordered as he began to leave the lab.  
"Bye-bye, Mewtwo!" 009 chirped mockingly. "Say bye-bye to Mewtwo, Mewthree."  
Mewtwo looked at Jen, but she didn't move or speak. He waited a little while longer, but nothing happened.  
"Come along, Mewtwo." Giovanni ordered from the doorway. "Visiting hours are over for today. You can see Mewthree sometime later tomorrow."  
Mewtwo didn't move.  
"Mewtwo, let's go!"  
He still didn't move. "_I will save you, Jen._"  
"Mewtwo, I will not say this again."  
Mewtwo turned and followed Giovanni. It was taking every ounce of will power not to kill the Rocket Leader and the arrogant female grunt, and take Jen back. The only thing that was stopping him from doing so was Jen. He remembered killing the grunt who had tried to rape her, but it was because of her and her reaction that he stopped…or at least until Giovanni gave him the order.  
He had never seen Jen so confused and terrified before, and he was the cause of such emotions.  
"Are you even listening?" Giovanni snapped.  
"No."  
Giovanni stopped and glared at Mewtwo. "Forget Mewthree. She is nothing, but a distraction to you."  
"She's not a distraction."  
"If you don't forget about Mewthree, then I will make you forget her." Giovanni threatened. "You're not the only one who can wipe memories. Or would you like it better if Mewthree's memories were erased?"  
Fire seemed to burn within Mewtwo's eyes. "If you even think of doing anything like that to her, I will not hesitate to end your life."  
Giovanni was speechless for the moment. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she? But she doesn't know that. She thinks that you hate her. Oh, this is just perfect!" Giovanni cackled.

Red sat across from Colress with his eyes shut tightly. They were locked inside a small cell, and Red's claustrophobia was starting to return.  
Colress had noticed this when they were first placed within the cell. He had tried just about everything to help keep Red from suffering through a panic attack. Unfortunately, his attempts were not having any effect on Red. Colress was better skilled with working and building his machines than he was with calming people.  
Red sighed. "_Jen…Mew…Mewtwo…Sabrina? Can any of you guys hear me? Please…get us out of here!_"  
Colress could see Red tense up. "I'm sorry, my boy. I wish I could be of more help to you."  
Red nodded his head. "You have done enough for us already. All the others have to do now is find us." He signed with his eyes still shut.  
"Sorry, but I do not know any sign."  
Red's lips formed a thin line as he tried to think of ways to communicate with Colress. "_What am I doing? I should be more focused on thinking of ways to get out of this cell._" Taking in a deep breath, Red squinted and looked around the tiny cell. He could just make out two cots, a toilet, a sink, and a security camera hooked up in the corner of the cell. "_I wonder…_"  
Red opened his eyes completely and scanned the room, letting his mind process the fact that he was inside a cramped space. It didn't take long for his heartbeat to quicken. He began to shake and his breaths became quick and shallow as his eyes darted from wall to wall, searching desperately for an exist.  
"What are you doing, boy?" Colress asked worriedly.  
Red jumped to his feet and began clawing at the walls, screaming in panicked silence. He was going into a full blown panic attack. He leapt and clawed at the walls, and even managed to rip the camera off of the wall.  
Colress remained where he was, staring in dismay at the terrified boy as the door to their cell burst open. Two grunts ran into their cell, and tackled Red to the ground. It took them both a while to hold him down long enough to cuff his hands behind his back.  
"Uncuff him!" Colress growled.  
The grunts turned to see Colress glaring at them with both of their guns in his hands. He had them pointed directly at the grunts' heads. Colress had somehow managed to swipe them while the grunts were wrestling Red to the ground.  
The grunts slowly obeyed.  
"Now get back against the wall, both of you." He barked.  
Again, the grunts obeyed as Red ran out into the hallway. Colress followed and locked the cell door behind him.  
"Are you alright, my boy?" He asked the heavy breathing Red.  
Red nodded as he leaned up against one of the walls. He was glad to finally be out of the cell, but he had to contact the others immediately. "_H-Hey, guys. W-We're still here. W-Where are…where are you all hiding?_"  
Sabrina was the one who answered him. "_Red! Thank God! We are in one of the labs in the west wing of the base. I'll send N and Latias to get you._"  
"_Thanks…but Colress and I need to find Jen. We will see you all very soon. I promise._"

Later that night  
Jen could still hear the scientists working around her. She could also hear the female grunt, 009, talking every so often to someone, but Jen never looked up to see who. She didn't want to see or know what they were doing to her, and nor did she want to risk seeing Mewtwo watching her.  
It had just about ripped her apart when she pushed him out of her mind and put up the mental barrier. It had also hurt her to do so for the device was giving her an even stronger headache than before. Her hands tightened around the arm rests of the chair as she fought back her tears.  
"I know that look anywhere." 009 said. Jen could hear 009's footsteps moving closer to her. "Heartbreaks are painful, aren't they? Especially when they are the first ones, but don't worry. You can use your sorrow and anger. Let your emotions be your voice."  
Jen slowly looked up at 009. The Rocket elite officer was grinning at her. "…"  
"It's okay to get mad. You're hurt and you are trying to bottle it up. You will wind up hurting yourself even more if you do not let it out eventually." 009 said softly while placing a hand on Jen's shoulder.  
"I have already made that mistake too many times. I don't want to hurt anyone by losing control again." Jen said sternly. "Why are you even doing this? Why are you acting…friendly to me?"  
"Because I used to be your age, and, yes, I too have gone through a heartbreak once or twice."  
Jen stared at 009. "You're lying."  
009 snickered. "Okay. You got me. I was the one who caused all of the heartbreaks, but you should not have to keep your emotions inside. Let out all the hurt."  
"No."  
009 smirked. "If you say so, but from girl to…girl, you're going to want to let it out sooner or later." She got up and stretched. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. G'night, Mewthree!"  
009 walked out of the room, and Jen lowered her head again. Their little 'talk' didn't help her at all, which was probably what 009 wanted to have happen.  
Jen listened to the monitors beep and hum around her as they recorded her heartbeat and brainwaves. If she wanted to she could easily destroy everything in the room. "_Why stop with the room?_" She wondered to herself. Jen sighed and shook her head, banishing the thought.  
One of the scientists walked past her and pulled out a cot for her. "You may sleep if you are tired. We will try to not wake you while we work."  
Jen looked at the cot and then at the scientist. She slowly moved from her chair and laid down on the cot. It wasn't the comfiest thing in the world, but it was better than falling asleep on the chair. Plus, it might help ease the pain in her head that the device was giving her.  
She curled up under the wool blankets and tried to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. Her head was hurting too much.  
Jen sat up and looked at the scientists. "Uh…can I…take this off, please? My head is really hurting. I still have my restraints on." She asked as she held up her wrists.  
The scientists grimaced and looked at each other before responding. "I'm sorry, but you must keep it on even if it hurts."  
Jen laid back down on the cot and turned onto her side, away from the scientists. "_I had a hunch you guys would say no._" She shut her eyes again as she attempted to fall asleep.  
It was about five minutes later when Jen shot up from the cot, shaking violently with her hands clutching at her head. Tears were streaming down her face as she bit back her screams. Her head was now killing her.  
The scientists stared at her, and then at the computer screens to see that her heart was beating too quickly and that her brainwaves were going absolutely nuts.  
"Shit! Someone turn off the machine and get that off of her!" The scientist, Weston, screamed.  
They ran to the controls to shut it off, but Jen had already fallen back on the cot. She was staring at the ceiling blank eyed and calm.  
Weston edged closer to Jen and nudged her softly on the shoulder. "Mewthree, can you hear us. Nod if you can or say something."  
Jen slowly looked over at him with a blank stare. "I'm…alright now. It doesn't hut anymore." She turned onto her side again. "Just…leave me alone." She said softly as blood slowly started to drip out of her nose.

**A/N: For those who don't know or don't remember the Team Leaders:  
Archie, Team Aqua: **kyo_archie  
**Maxie, Team Magma: ** . /images/vi...  
**Cyrus, Team Galactic: ** . /th?id=H.499631942...  
**Fraud, Team Great Gavel (I just learned about them): ** . /th?id=H.492544817... , **and here's his wiki page: ** wiki/F...


	50. No Time To Say Goodbye

Following the Mewtwo  
It had taken a while before Mewtwo could get away from Giovanni. He had to wait until Giovanni went to bed before he could return to the lab Jen was being kept in.  
He sighed when he reached the lab doorways, not knowing what he may find on the other side. He pushed open the doors and walked in to see Jen curled up on a cot with a couple scientists working at their computers. Mewtwo walked past them and knelt beside Jen.  
"Oi! What are you doing? And where is Giovanni?"  
Mewtwo wasn't paying attention to them. He was staring at the blood that dried around her nose. "What happened to her? What did you do to her?" Mewtwo's voice sounded calm, but the scientists could easily hear the anger in his voice.  
"Nothing. She said the device was hurting her earlier, but stopped and went to sleep. We've been keeping an eye on her brainwaves and heart rate ever since to make sure that she's okay." Weston explained shakily.  
Mewtwo glared at the scientists. "Turn the machine off."  
"We can't. Giovanni-"  
"She will die if you don't shut it off!"  
The scientists backed away, completely terrified of the aggravated Legendry. They looked at each other for help, but they each received the same stare from one another.  
Mewtwo slowly stood up. "Turn the damn machine off!"  
"We can't. It needs a set of passcodes to shut it off, and the only person who knows them is Colress."  
"Then go get Colress." Mewtwo hissed angrily. "All of you go and get him!"  
"But-"  
"If she dies, I swear I will make your deaths so much more painful."  
Almost all of the scientists ran from the lab to go find Colress. The only one who stayed was Weston.  
"Why must we get Colress now? Mewthree will be fine. We have her monitored just in case something happens. If her brainwaves spike again then-"  
"Spike again? What happened?"  
"Nothing." The voice came from behind Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo turned to face Jen. She was staring up at him with white eyes. "Jen-"  
"Why do you even care? You've become Giovanni's puppet. You…you don't care." Jen said. She was trying to stay firm, but her voice was cracking. "Just leave me alone."  
Mewtwo hesitated before turning back to Weston. "Leave. I want to speak to Jen alone."  
"No. Someone must keep an eye on Mewthree." Weston said boldly.  
"I will be watching her. Now leave." Mewtwo growled.  
Weston flinched and hesitated for a moment before leaving the lab. He knew that he would be punished for leaving Mewthree later, but his fear of Mewtwo encouraged him to leave the lab.  
Mewtwo knelt back down to face Jen. "Before you say anything, Jen, and don't interrupt," He said quickly when he noticed Jen was about to speak, "I am awake. I am no longer under the machine's control."  
Jen stared at him before turning away from him. She didn't believe him. "No more illusions." She muttered.  
Mewtwo sat on the cot. "Jen, look at me. This is not an illusion. I promise you. Everything that I said to you…that was the machine talking."  
"Liar. Stop…" Her hands reached up and covered her ears. "Just…stop."  
"Jen, look at me." Mewtwo said softly.  
She didn't move. "Please…leave me be."  
Mewtwo sighed. "I will not leave you. Now look at me, Jen."  
Jen blinked and sat up. She had a tired look in her eyes.  
"I am sorry for everything that I said to you while I was under the machine's control. You know that I did not mean anything that I said earlier." He said, leaning closer to her.  
Jen didn't reply. She just stared blankly at one of the walls.  
"Please, Jen, talk to me."  
Jen shut her eyes and shook her head. "I-I'm…sorry." She said quietly. Jen slowly moved from the cot and walked over to one of the desks that the scientists had been working at earlier. Her nose was bleeding again and she needed something to stop it.  
"Jen, what's the matter?" Mewtwo asked as he watched her walk.  
Jen's steps were wobbly and she was starting to lose her balance. She reached out to grab the edge of the desk, but her legs gave out before she could reach it, and she began to collapse onto the tiled floor.  
Mewtwo rushed over to her side and caught her before she landed on the ground.  
Jen groaned and tried to get up on her own, but her vision was still spinning. "I-I just need a…tissue. T-There should be some—Mewtwo?"  
Mewtwo was carrying her back to the cot. "You need to lie down until Colress arrives. We need to get the passcodes from him. We need to disconnect you from the machine as soon as we can."  
"I-I'm fine. I just need some tissues." The box of tissues drifted over to her. Jen began pulling handfuls out of the box and held the tissues to her nose. "Sorry."  
"Jen, don't lie to me. What is going on? What is wrong?" He asked, sounding a little more serious.  
"Nothing is wrong. Besides, why do you care?" Jen asked icily.  
"Because I love you." Mewtwo replied without hesitating.  
Jen blinked. She stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking her head in disbelief. "W-Why? Why are you-" She began as she struggled out of his arms. She pulled the bloody tissues away from her no longer bleeding nose and looked back at Mewtwo. "You…said-"  
"Jen, I love you and you know it. Come here." He said softly as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He lifted her chin up to face him. "I love you."  
"I think I'm going to hate waking up from this illusion." Jen looked at him sadly. "Can you…not wake me up from this one…please?"  
"Jen, this is not an illusion. I promise you. It's not. You are awake and so am I." He said holding her tighter. "Please, trust me. Believe me. This is real. Read my mind if you must."  
Jen continued to stare at him with sad eyes. She looked down at her hand that was holding the bloody tissues and frowned. It had disintegrated like the bullet had back at Latias's Garden. Her gaze drifted back to Mewtwo. "I-I set up a mental wall to keep you out of my head earlier."  
Mewtwo nodded with a grimace.  
"What am I thinking right now?" She asked quickly.  
Mewtwo shook his head. "I don't know. You still have it up. I can't enter your mind."  
"No, you can't, which also means I could have been able to see through any illusion that you may have created…" A smile slowly started to creep up on her face. "You really are awake."  
Mewtwo smiled and pulled her closer.  
"You're awake! It's so good to have you back, Mewtwo." Jen cried as she hugged him tightly. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.  
Mewtwo stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "It's good to be back." He then moved his hand to the back of her head and leaned forward. "I love you, Jen."  
Jen smiled lovingly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She shut her eyes and leaned forward.  
Jen felt Mewtwo's lips press against hers. She smiled as she leaned into him and kissed him back. His embrace on her tightened as he continued to kiss her, moving from her lips to her cheeks, and then down to her neck.  
The machine monitoring her heart rate was beeping uncontrollably. Jen glowered at the machine and kinetically smashed it. This caused an explosion of searing pain to erupt in her mind.  
Mewtwo sensed her pain and lifted her into his arms before she could collapse. "What is wrong, Jen? And don't say it's nothing." He asked as he laid her down on the cot.  
"I just need to take this device off. My head has been hurting because of it." She replied as she rubbed her head.  
"That would also explain why you're getting nosebleeds." He said with a grimace. "They should be coming with Colress soon."  
Jen grimaced as well. "Do you really think they will allow me to take this thing off?"  
"I'll make them. The machine could wind up killing you, and it's already hurting you each time you try to use an ability."  
"I know, but I'm alright right now." Jen said, trying to sit up on the cot. "My head is feeling better."  
Mewtwo slowly knelt down beside her and looked at her sadly. He reached out and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand and looked at him. "You're lying, Jen. I can sense your pain."  
"I'm…used to it all now. We just have to wait for Colress to arrive, and then hopefully I can take this thing off…" Jen said with a weak smile.  
Mewtwo nodded and looked at the lab doors, waiting for Colress to walk through them. When nothing happened, he turned back to Jen and laid down on his side beside her. He pulled her close to himself so they both could lie on the cot. Jen rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes.  
"Don't leave me again." She said softly as she snuggled up closer to him.  
He kissed her on her head and smiled. "I will always be with you. I promise."  
Jen looked up at him and kissed him on the lips again. At first each kiss was soft and gentle, but they quickly grew rougher and more passionate. Mewtwo moved onto his back, and wrapped his tail around Jen and pulled her closer to him so that she was lying across his chest. Jen felt herself breathing hard and gasping for air after a few minutes of kissing.  
"S-Sorry." She breathed.  
Mewtwo smirked at her. "Don't be." He said softly. He continued to kiss her, but this time more gently.  
Jen's skin prickled as his lips and fingers brushed over her skin. She could feel him lightly tracing the scars on her arm. She began to rest her head against him again and fall asleep, but stopped when both she and Mewtwo heard someone coming.  
Mewtwo gently released her from his embrace and stood to face those who were about to enter the lab. Both Red and Colress burst into the lab and shut the doors behind them. They froze and looked at Mewtwo.  
"Uh…hello." Colress said uneasily.  
Red ran over to Jen's side and hugged her. "_Are you alright, cousin?_"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I take it you and Colress escaped from your cells." Jen giggled softly. "What happened to the scientist who was in the hallway?"  
Red snickered. "_We took care of him and hid him in the storage closet across the way. The sucker never saw us coming._"  
"Just like N didn't see you coming when you and your Pokemon tackled him back at his castle?"  
Red smirked.  
"Nice." Jen glanced over at Colress, who was staring oddly at the broken heart-rate monitor.  
"What happened?" He asked as he continued to examine the monitor. "What ever could you have possibly been doing, my dear, to have caused this to break like it did? It's as if you-"  
"Can you put the passcodes into your machine and shut it off already?" Mewtwo asked quickly and curtly.  
Colress perked up, while Red shot Jen a strange glance. "Oh! Right, so sorry about that. I can ask you about the monitor once we are a safe distance away from Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket." Colress walked over to the control panel and began typing away. He stopped suddenly and looked back at the monitor quizzically.  
"Colress,-" Jen began.  
"_Jen…what were you and Mewtwo doing? That machine couldn't have broken on its own._" Red thought slyly.  
Jen glared at him with bright, blushing red cheeks, and punched him roughly on the shoulder. "Red, you freak'n pervert! Shut up!"  
"Excuse me? What did you say, my dear?" Colress asked.  
"Nothing, Colress." Jen replied dryly as she continued to shoot a silently cackling Red death glares.  
Colress continued to type in the passcodes before turning to Mewtwo and Jen. He stared at them for a moment before returning to the panel and pressing one last button. "You are being disconnected as we speak. It will take about a minute or so before we can leave. You might want to tell the others to get ready. No one is going to want to stick around afterwards to see Giovanni's reaction."  
Mewtwo, Red, and Jen shut their eyes and began contacting the others, but Mewtwo stopped Jen. "Your mind is still being separated from the machine. Do not use any of your abilities until Colress tells you that it is safe."  
Jen slumped down onto the cot and pouted.  
Mewtwo and Red only took a few seconds to send out a message to the others. "_They are all on their way._"  
Jen smiled and touched the Soul Dew that still hung around her neck. Latios was asleep within the crystal orb.  
"How much longer until it is safe enough for Jen to remove the device?" Mewtwo asked.  
Colress checked the panel and smiled. "In about a minute or two she can take it off." He sounded excited.  
Red crept over to the lab doors and peeked through the doors to see if anyone was coming, be it a Team Rocket member or someone from their group.  
Jen was starting to pick at her nails, which was a nervous habit she had thought she out grew years ago. Two hands gently took hold of hers and held them still. Jen slowly looked up to see Mewtwo staring intently at her.  
"Once this is over, I will take you somewhere safe. Some where I know that Team Rocket will never be able to find us." He said softly.  
Jen smiled and hugged Mewtwo. "I would love that." She gave him a quick kiss when neither Colress nor Red was looking.  
"_Uh…guys. We've got company._" Red said as he tried to barricade the doors with one of the tables.  
Unfortunately, that did absolutely nothing. The doors and barrier were thrown into Red as Giovanni's Nidoking charged into the room.  
Jen gasped. "Red! Rory!" She could see him lying unconsciously on the ground. Much to Jen's relief, he was still breathing. She tried to run to his side, but she felt Mewtwo grab her around her waist and pull her behind him.  
"Stay behind me, Jen." He said sternly as 009 and Giovanni walked into the room. They were followed by a couple dozen grunts, and the four bots that were used on Mewtwo back at the Tree of Beginning.  
"Now what the Hell could you all be doing up at a time like this?" Giovanni growled.  
Jen looked over at Colress, who looked absolutely terrified. She wanted to ask him how much longer she had until she could take the device off, but she held her tongue. She didn't want Giovanni to hear.  
"009 take Colress out." Giovanni ordered.  
009 charged Colress with her strange, black tulip generating blue sparks from its petals. Mewtwo held a hand out to throw her backwards, but the bots quickly surrounded him. Before he could do anything about them, all four bots released a powerful shock that forced Mewtwo to the ground.  
"Mewtwo!" Jen screamed. She held up her hands and projected two force fields, one around Mewtwo, while the other was around Colress. The pain in her head returned, but this time, it was unbearable. Jen collapsed onto the ground and the white force fields disappeared.  
009 grabbed Colress by the lab coat and slammed him against the control panel.  
"Well, old friend, this is getting to be very annoying." Giovanni groaned as he approached the nearly fainted Legendary. "I have cut you a lot of slack lately. I did not put you in a prison this time, you were able to roam the base freely…mostly, and I believe I allowed you to see Mewthree during visiting hours. I have been rather generous this time, old friend. What must it take for you to be obedient to me?"  
Mewtwo glared at him through clenched teeth.  
"So stubborn…" Giovanni looked over at Jen, who was still out cold. "Need I remind you, old friend, that Mewthree's life is still on the line?"  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" Mewtwo roared.  
All of a sudden, N, Latias, Mew, Sabrina, and her Pokemon along with both Red and Jen's Pokemon burst into the lab. They began attacking the grunts and all of Giovanni's summoned Pokemon.  
Giovanni seemed unfazed by this sudden attack, for instead of turning to watch the brawl, he casually walked past Mewtwo and made his way over to the control panel. 009 pulled a beaten and bruised Colress out of the way so Giovanni could examine the controls. "You were trying to free my Mewthree, weren't you, Colress?" Giovanni growled.  
Colress just stared at Giovanni blankly through his broken lenses.  
"I wonder what would happen if I did…this!" Giovanni grinned smugly as he pressed a sequence of buttons.  
Jen's eyes flew open and she immediately went stiff. Her brainwaves, however, were going absolutely nuts. Not soon after, she began to have seizures as blood began to flow from her nose again.  
"Master! No!" Haunter cried when he saw her struggling.  
Jen's three Pokemon tried to race to her side, but they were stopped by Giovanni's Kangaskhan, and some random grunts' Beedrill and Arbok.  
"Get out of the way! We need to get to our master!"  
"We will mow you guys into the ground!" Vulpix growled as she released a flamethrower upon the trio.  
Jen looked over at her friends through blurred eyes. She was in so much pain, but she tried to focus on what was occurring within the brawl. All she could see were her friends fighting the grunts and other Pokemon…and losing. "_N-No…please…leave them alone. Please…just let them go._" She cried.  
Giovanni glanced over at Jen, and smirked. He could see her staring at her friends. "You shouldn't have removed the chips from Mewtwo's ears. In fact, if you all had just remained obedient to me, none of this would have happened." He pressed a few more buttons on the control panel.  
Jen cringed as the pain quickly began anew in her head. Her body went rigid as her nails dug into the tile, desperately searching for something to cling onto as the torment increased in power.  
"Stop hurting her, you damn bastard!" Mewtwo screamed.  
"Y-You're going…to kill her." Colress choked.  
"I'll still have two other Mews." He hissed.  
Colress looked down at the buttons that Giovanni was pressing and grinned. "D-Do you…have any idea…what y-you are doing?"  
"I can figure this out."  
"I disagree."  
Giovanni glared at him. "Are you trying to trick me into letting you using your machine?"  
"No." Colress smirked. "I just find it amusing."  
Giovanni grabbed the collar of Colress's shirt and held him up. "And what is it that you find to be so amusing, Colress? Stalling won't help any of you. You, the mute, and his friends will all be dead by the end of the day."  
Colress scoffed. "Perhaps…but that also means that you will have two to three pissed off Mews in your base. How will you be able to control them when the one who built the only machine to control them is gone?"  
"I still have my scientists. They know how to work your machine."  
"I know. But they don't know how this one works." Colress looked over at the panel, and then at Jen. "You can take the device off, my dear."  
Giovanni's head quickly swerved over to look at Jen, while 009 ran over to her and held the device down on her head. Colress, however, shoved Giovanni off of him and let his fingers quickly fly over the controls.  
Furious with being tricked so easily, Giovanni punched Colress in the face. This both broke Colress's nose and knocked him out cold. "I should have ordered my men to kill you when I had the chance."  
"Giovanni!" 009 screamed.  
The Rocket boss turned to see 009 clutching at her throat. Jen was sitting up and glaring at him with pure white eyes. The air seemed to shift in front of him before Giovanni was suddenly knocked backwards and through the wall be some unseen force.  
009 collapsed onto the ground from near suffocation, while Jen slowly stood. The room grew silent as Jen scanned the lab. "This might hurt…a lot." The room immediately fell to chaos as Jen released her anger out onto the grunts and everything in her kinetic range.  
Many of them began fleeing the room in hopes that she would not be able to follow them out of the room, but they apparently forgot that her psychic range was not limited to the lab. Jen ripped and tore through their minds with frightening ease, causing many to collapse in screaming agony as their psyches were shredded. Chairs, tables, tiles, and wires flew all around the lab at top speeds as they crashed into unsuspecting grunts. Some items even followed the grunts out into the hallway to create even more destruction.  
"Jen!" Mewtwo cried, hoping to get her attention. "Jen, stop this!"  
She slowly directed her attention towards him with emotionless eyes, but the disarray around her did not cease. Whatever Colress had done at the control panel, one thing was for sure. Jen was now a raving powerhouse.  
Red ran up to her with both hers and his Pokemon following close behind. Jen glared at him and threw them all backwards. She didn't see him. Instead, she saw the bright, red 'R' on his chest.  
"Jen!"  
Jen looked back at Mewtwo and waved her hand at the bots. All four of them vanished into clouds of dust, leaving Mewtwo sitting and staring at her in horror.  
"_Was this how the scientists felt when I destroyed the lab all those years back?_" He wondered to himself as he watched Jen continued on with her merciless destruction. He climbed to his feet and walked cautiously over to Jen.  
She glared at him and held a hand out to stop him. "_Not another step closer._" She hissed in her eerie double voice. "_This is your first and last warning. Now get out!_" Like Red, Jen didn't recognize Mewtwo either. Her rage was blinding her.  
Mewtwo leaned forward. "No. I promised you that I would not leave you."  
The air visibly shifted in front of him as Jen released a kinetic burst upon him. Mewtwo went flying backwards, but stopped himself mid-air before he could hit the wall. He looked back at her to see that she was moving towards the doorway. She held out her hands and waved them in the air as if she was pulling something out of the way.  
The doors, walls, and countless grunts were ripped away as the hallway and other rooms were left exposed. Jen was going to tear the whole entire building down.  
"_Mewtwo, I'm going to get everyone out of here. You have to get Jen to calm down._" Mew said as she began teleporting their group out of the pandemonium.  
"Jen, listen to me!" Mewtwo cried as he grabbed her arm.  
She turned on him angrily and prepared to hurtle a shadow ball at him, but stopped and gasped. Her eyes and voice reverted to normal. "M-Mewtwo…"  
Mewtwo smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm so sorry…" She said slowly. Tears were starting to fall down her face.  
Mewtwo gently lifted her chin up to face him. "It's alright. Stay in control."  
"I-I can't! 009…" Her eyes instantly began to glow white again as she shoved him backwards towards the large hole. "_Damn you!_" She hissed as she turned towards 009 who was at the machine's controls.  
Four shadow balls appeared around her as she charged 009. The elite grunt stared in horror as Jen lobed the attacks at her.  
Time seemed to slow down for a moment as the four shadow balls collided into 009. The attacks carried her through the control panel and into the machine before ripping both her and the machine apart.  
Jen's eyes widened as the machine exploded, and clutched her throbbing head. Her mind was not able to fully disconnect from the machine, so when the machine exploded, she felt her mind exploding too. "_Stop it! STOP IT! IT HURTS!_" She cried.  
Mewtwo tried to fly to her aid, but the explosion of the machine knocked him and many others backwards. The explosion seemed to cause a chain reaction of explosions as connecting pipes and broken wires helped carry it throughout the entire base.  
Mewtwo slowly looked up to see Jen staring at him with sorrow in her eyes. She held a hand out to him and enveloped him within a force field as the machine burst into a large fire ball and engulfed the room.

Mewtwo awoke a few minutes later to find himself surrounded by the others and by Latias's human family. They were staring at him worriedly.  
"M-Mewtwo?" Mew asked softly.  
"Where is Jen?" He asked quickly. He climbed to his feet and looked around at the ash and smoke filled land. "Where are we? Is this still the remnants of Team Rocket's base?"  
"Y-Yes. This is what is left over." N said slowly. He shot a quick glance at Red and his Pokemon and Jen's Pokemon. They were all searching for something. No…someone.  
Mewtwo stared at them. His heartbeat started to race. "Where is Jen?" He repeated.  
No one answered him.  
"Where is she?!" He growled.  
Everyone flinched at his anger.  
"We don't know." Mew responded. "We…thought she would be with you."  
Mewtwo scanned the area for any signs of Jen, but he found nothing. She had to be somewhere. She couldn't have just…she wasn't… "_She's not dead._" He growled to himself.  
Red stood up and examined something that he had picked up. Jen's and his Pokemon walked over to him and looked at the thing as well.  
Mewtwo flew over to them and pushed his way over to Red. "What did you find?"  
Red held up a melted and twisted looking thing. "_I don't know what it is._"  
Mewtwo grimaced. He knew exactly what it was…or what it used to be. "It was the device that Jen was wearing."  
Red stared at the device and held it tighter in his hands, as if that would help locate where Jen was. "_She's not dead. Jen can't die…_"  
"Keep searching, guys." Vulpix said. Her voice was cracking with each word.  
"Hey! Trainer girl!" Rattata cried into the air, hoping for a response.  
"Master! Where are you? Master?! J-Jen!" Haunter screamed.  
Mewtwo mentally searched for her as the others separated again to find her. He couldn't sense her. Jen was gone…

Elsewhere, a few days later  
A nurse pulled back the curtains so the sunlight could be let into the hospital room. She turned to the patient and smiled. "How are you doing today, dear? Are you feeling better?"  
The patient didn't answer. They were bandaged from head to toe in gauzes. The only thing keeping them from feeling too much of the pain were all the drugs that flowed through their veins.  
The nurse looked at the door to the hallway and smiled. "It looks like your friends are here to see you. Would you like me to send them in for you?"  
The patient looked at the nurse without answering.  
The nurse hesitated nervously and waved the waiting visitors into the room. "I'll give you guys some privacy to speak. I'll be back later." She walked out of the room as the visitors approached the bed.  
"How are you doing?" The boy asked.  
The patient glared at him. "What do you think?" The voice was gruff and hoarse. The patient ripped off the gauze around their head and glared at the visitors. "I want my goddamn Pokemon back! I want my Mews back!" Giovanni roared.

The End?...

Next?:  
Catch Me. Save Me. story/4020030/Catch-Me-Save-Me/

**The link above will (hopefully) send you to the sequel on Quotev, but I will also be putting Catch Me. Save Me. On FanFiction if you all want me to do so. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. (The reason why I was able to update so quickly was due to my original story already existing on Quotev. I just transferred all of the chapters to this site.)**


End file.
